From A Second Glance
by Harry Potter FrEaK04
Summary: COMPLETED Re-Edited Harry Potter is in his 5th year at Hogwarts, and everything is so different! Plus a forbidden love between a Potter and Malfoy? COMPLETED 1st Part of Saga! Read the sequel called, "It's A Beautiful Life."
1. Back at Privet Drive

A.N/ Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. Only thing that belongs to me is the new characters and plot, but if J.K. wants them she can have them too! Please don't sue me!

* * *

****

Chapter 1

Harry looked outside of his bedroom window and was thinking about how only two weeks ago he had seen Cedric die right in front of him, and the Dark Lord had come back to power. The most powerful dark sorcerer in a century, Voldemort. All he wanted was to get away from this place, away from the Dursleys. You see, Harry Potter wasn't your average boy, he was a wizard. Harry Potter had just finished his fourth year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How much he longed to be anywhere but here at the Dursleys. He missed the only two places that felt like home to him, Hogwarts and The Burrow. The Burrow was where his favorite Wizarding family lived, the Weasleys.

All of a sudden Hedwig, Harry's pet owl, came flying through his window and landed on Harry's History of Magic homework that he'd forgotten.

"Good, Hedwig! You've got Hermione's response. Well, let's have it." Harry asked Hedwig and she gave a feeble hoot and let Harry untie the note from her leg.

**_Dearest Harry, _**

I hope your doing alright? Well, I don't know if Ron's told you, yet or not. But I'm be leaving my parents house tomorrow and will be going to the Burrow. I'm going to be staying the rest of the summer with Ron and Ginny. I'll be staying in Ginny's room with her. I really wish that you could also be there with the me and the rest of the Weasleys. I can't imagine if Ron and Ginny get into one of their fights and I'm have to be in the middle. Oh well, how's your summer? What am I saying, probably as good as it can get as your at the Dursleys. I really wish Dumbledore would let you go the Weasley's house. Have a good summer, and owl me if you need anything. Or if anything is starting to get weird.

With love,

Hermione

P.S. Have you heard from Snuffles yet?

Just as Harry was about to think about Sirius, his godfather on the run from the Wizarding Jail, Aunt Petunia was yelling at Harry to come down stairs for breakfast. Harry went down stairs to see what was going on when he saw all kinds of presents everywhere and remembered how it was Dudley's 15th birthday.

"Just cook the breakfast and don't burn it!" Aunt Petunia screeched at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry responded deadly.

Ever since Dumbledore sent a letter to the Dursley's about how Harry almost died and was just barely saved, the Dursley's were even, if possible, more rude to him. How disappointed they were to know that he had survived and wasn't dead.

Uncle Vernon appeared in the kitchen, "**FIX MY COFFEE NOW, BOY**!" Vernon barked at him.

Harry said deadly again, "Yes, sir."

After Dudley opened up all 49 of his presents he was getting very mad because he had 49 last year and he was suppose to have more that 49. Aunt Petunia could sense a tantrum coming on so she got his attention right away.

"Oh, Dudley-kinns! Guess what Mummy and Daddy got us all for our specialist baby boy!" Aunt Petunia asked Dudley. Harry thought to himself, "_Are they actually going to bring me with them_!" Right at that moment she pulled out an envelope that said, "To Mummy and Daddy's Dudley-kinns for his specialist birthday!"

Dudley looked at the package weirdly, but shrugged his shoulders and opened it. Dudley pulled out three plane tickets to Hawaii, and right then and there all of Harry's hopes went away.

"**WHAT IS THIS CRAP, MOTHER**!" Dudley started his tantrum.

"Oh, Dudley-kinns, it isn't crap! No, no, no. Daddy has to sell some of his drills for some buyers in Hawaii, and so Daddy and Mummy decided that the whole family will go there for your 15th birthday! It's a beautiful warm island off the United States and it's where Mummy and Daddy went on their Honeymoon. So get packing we're leaving tomorrow!" Petunia finished smiling that her very fat child ran up stairs to start packing.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia advanced on Harry at that moment and Vernon started to speak, "And, you boy, you won't be going. We're dropping you off at Old Ms. Figg's house and you'd better be good to her or you'll regret the day you were ever born! Are we clear?"

"As clear as crystal," Harry said smartly and went upstairs to his room to owl Ron.

**_Ron, _**

I'm sorry about all of this. As much as all of your family, Hermione, and I want for me to be able to be at your house this summer it's not going to be able to happen. The Dursley's are going to Hawaii for Dudley's birthday, and their sending me to Ms. Figg's house. Could you please look after Hedwig for me while I'm at her house? It'll only be two weeks, and if not I'll understand. So I guess I'll see you on the train back to Hogwarts.

Harry

The next morning Harry woke up to his aunt Petunia yelling at him to get up so they could go drop off Harry at Ms. Figg's house. After they made Harry pack everything in the trunk of the car, in the rain. They dropped him off at Ms. Figg's door laughing.

Harry went up to the door and rang the bell, and Ms. Figg opened the door she smiled at Harry. Harry was very relieved to see that all of her cats were gone as she welcomed him in.


	2. Ms Figg's Secret

****

Chapter 2

"Well, hello young Harry Potter." Ms. Figg said in a very misty voice, and as soon as she saw Harry give a weird look she said. "Sorry, I've been sick, taking care of my um…..well….a….friend. So just follow me and I'll show you up to your room."

When Harry got up to his room he unpacked all of his stuff when a very beautiful familiar white owl soared through the window, and Harry looked at Ms. Figg very weirdly again. '_Please, oh please, don't let her suspect anything_,' Harry thought to himself.

Seeing that Ms. Figg noticed the note on Hedwig's leg she responded, "Harry, why don't you read that letter. It seems one of your friends needs you, and this would be one of your school friend, am I correct?"

Harry just nodded his head and untied the note and began to read it:

**_Harry,_**

Hope your having a good time at Ms. Figg's house. Does it still smell bad? Does she still have all of those cats? We all know how much you hate cats. Anyways, Mum and Dad said it would be okay for Hedwig to stay with you at Ms. Figg's house. If you ask me I think they've fallen off of their rocker. (Don't ever repeat that to mum. Thanks.) Hermione showed up here last night and all I've been hearing from Ginny's room is the both of them giggling non-stop! I have no clue how I'm going to make through this summer without you here to keep me sane! Dad says we should be getting our Hogwarts letters soon, and so be on the look out.

Ron

P.S. You would not believe how incredible Hermione looks in a bikini!

P.S.S. Please don't ever repeat that to anyone that I said that!

Ron

Harry was laughing hysterically until he looked up and actually noticed the room he'd been standing in. The room was sky blue with Quidditch things all over it, a double four poster bed with scarlet draperies, a wardrobe, and a drawer for him. This bedroom explained Harry down to every part of him and he looked at Ms. Figg in awe, trying to figure out how she knew…especially about Quidditch. Ms. Figg pulled out a long slinder wand and tapped the top of her head and all Harry could think was, 'How did she get a wand? How does she know how to use it?' The ugly, old lady Ms. Figg began to fade away and a beautiful woman appeared in front of Harry's eyes, in which made his jaw drop. She had long blond hair that fell to the mid section of her back, and her hair was in layers which framed her beautiful face. The woman in front of him had ice blue eyes and a kind very kind smile, a smile he could have sworn he'd seen before. Harry was about a head taller than she was, but he had to admit he had grown a lot over these last two weeks.

Harry looked at her astonished, "**YOU'RE A WITCH**!" She nodded her head and Harry went on, "**BUT…HOW….WHEN…WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME**?"

"Harry, now wait a minute let me explain…"

"Wait! Does Petunia know?"

"No, she doesn't Harry but let me start from the beginning. Oh yeah and you might want to sit down for this," she motioned to the bed, and Harry obeyed by sitting down.

"In case your wondering, yes, I did go to school with your parents." '_I knew it_,' Harry thought to himself. The woman in front of him continued, "I was Lily's, your mother, best friend and I met her on our first train ride to Hogwarts, on our first year. We were both in Gryffindor and we shared the same dorm together. Although, I dated your father our first and second year, then I was with Remus during our third year, I didn't have anything to do with…my true love until fourth year." She looked on the verge of tears, "Your mother dated Remus our first and second year, and finally before summer of our third year your father got up the guts and asked her out. They were together until the day…that Voldemort showed up at your house on Halloween, that night." Harry felt a his heart jump.

She continued once again, "Then they took Sirius away to Azkaban as he was to be the Secret Keeper, and Peter was dead…"

Harry jumped in right then, "**NO HE'S NOT**! Ms. Figg he's alive." She held up her hand.

"I know that now, Harry. Remus and I have talked since then, and I've seen Peter already, in Romania. I recognized him as that disgusting Rat that he **IS**!" Ms. Figg screamed, "Oh." Ms. Figg blushed, "Sorry Harry, I never really liked Peter as a matter of fact neither did you, as a baby, you'd never let him hold you. You'd scream and cry and Lily became worried, she said it a few times to James, but he told her she was just imagining things."

Harry found his voice finally, "So you know my godfather? You know, Sirius Black?"

At the mention of his name tears began to leak down her face, "Know of him, of course I know of him…Harry he was my fiancée, we were to be married on November 2nd, two days after your parents were killed. They took Sirius away to Azkaban, and I never got to marry my one true love. So I came to the Muggle world as your secret keeper and I transfigured my self into an old pitiful woman with many cats. I introduced myself to Petunia after I moved here and that's how I started caring for you."

"Have you heard anything from Sirius since he's left Azkaban?"

Ms. Figg sniffled again, "Why, yes I have. If only his name was cleared, then we would be married." She said with a gleam of hope in her eye, "You see Harry, we are both your godparents. But…I just can't raise you."

"But, why can't you?"

"Dumbledore says it's safer for you to be at your aunt Petunia's house. Voldemort would never think of you being there, but he'd most likely find you here…easily."

"No, he won't! You look nothing like yourself! I want to live with Sirius, my godfather, or even you, my godmother!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Wow, how time has past, it's now 30 minutes after midnight, and I am tired. Please be up early tomorrow we have some errands to run tomorrow and we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Good night, my dear." She kissed him on his head, and with a swish of her wand all of his Hogwarts stuff was in his room and she smiled at him lovingly like a mother would do. With one last swish of her wand the lights in his room turned off and she walked out of his room and shut the door.

'_Wow_!' Harry thought to himself. '_My godmother is Ms. Figg, and she was engaged to Sirius before my parents were killed. I've got to write Ron and Hermione_!'

**_Dear Ron and Hermione,_**

I'm not as bored as I thought I'd be at Ms. Figg's house. You have no clue who she actually is! Snuffles' fiancée, or since he's on the run would that be considered an ex? She's also my godmother! I'll be here for two weeks and she's going to help me with my school work. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get my school stuff, do you think you'd be able to go? Hope to see you then.

Harry

P.S. Hermione hope you and Ginny aren't giving Ron that hard of a time with me not being there.

Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and tied the note to her leg. Hedwig looked at him and gave him a loving nibble on his finger.

"Hey girl, try and get this to them before the morning," she cooed as if she knew how important it was.

As she left the window, Harry took his glasses off set them on his bed side table, closed his eyes and fell asleep happily thinking about his godmother.


	3. Harry's Birthday

****

Chapter 3

Harry woke up to a soft tapping noise at his window, '_Great there's Aunt Petunia waking me up to make breakfast once again. You'd think she could make her own breakfast and let me be on my birthday,_' he grumbled to himself. Harry sat up in his bed and put on his glasses to realize that he was still at Ms. Figg's house and looked outside the window to see a big barn owl outside the window. So Harry opened the window to see what the owl had from him.

Harry untied the parcel from the owl's leg and this is what the letter said:

**_My dearest Godson,_**

I am so sorry that I haven't been able to get a hold of you since the end of your year. As you know Dumbledore has Moony and me on a very important mission against Voldemort. I have very busy and this was the first time since you had your encounter with Voldemort for me to sit down and be able to write you. This is Moony's owl, so you won't have to worry who sending you mail, now. Either it'll be Moony or me. I know how much you hate being at the Dursley's and that you can't spend your time at Ron's house. You'll understand in time. Hope to see you soon. hint hint Have fun with Arabella.

With love,

Your Godfather,

Snuffles  
  
'_Arabella? Who's Arabella_?' Harry thought to himself. He knew he'd heard that name somewhere before but just couldn't put his finger on it. Before he had anymore time to ponder on this or to write Sirius back Ms. Figg came through the door.

"Hey Harry! Have a sleep?" Ms. Figg asked him ruffling his untidy hair.

"Yes, I guess Ms. Figg…" Harry started.

"No Harry. Please don't call me '_Ms. Figg_' anymore. I'm your friend, call me Arabella, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now, get dressed Harry. If we're to do all of our errands and get to Diagon Alley before nightfall to night we've got to hurry up and leave. We're going to go by Floo Powder. You have traveled by Floo before, right?"

"Yes, Arabella I have, but I'm not that good at it."

"That's ok, just get dressed and be down stairs in five minutes."

Five minutes later, Harry was down stairs dressed and was putting his cloak on. Arabella was picking up the pot with the Floo Powder in it, she just realized that Harry had walked into the room.

"Good Harry your already down here. Okay, I'm going to go first. All you do is stand in the fireplace through the Floo Powder in and yell 'The Quiet House'."

"The Quiet House?"

"That's right! See you there!" and before Harry could say another thing Arabella had disappeared.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry walked into the fireplace threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace and yelled "**THE QUIET HOUSE**!"

As Harry was spinning around and around through all the grates he recognized the swirls of green mist and started getting sick again so he closed his eyes. Just as he was starting to think 'When is this going to end?' Harry found his feet in a house that looked like the interior of the Shrieking Shack except it wasn't all torn up. It actually looked nice. As Harry walked into the kitchen he saw the most amazing site and had the biggest smile on his face, maybe even bigger than the one he had last night when he heard that Arabella was his godmother.

"**SURPRISE! HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY, HARRY**!" screamed three different people that he loved.

Harry's face gleamed with awe. There was his godfather, Sirius Black; godmother, Arabella Figg; and his old Professor, Remus Lupin. All friends of his parents, before Peter Pettigrew betrayed them all and got Harry's parents' killed 14 years ago.

"This is fantastic! How did you all remember? With everything that's been going on?" Harry started.

"How did we remember, or you kidding me? More like why would we forget?" a very familiar voice said coming from Remus's fireplace. Harry turned around to see his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

"Ron's right you know, Hagrid and Dumbledore also wanted to come, but were busy on some other stuff Hagrid said that he wasn't allowed to tell me." Hermione said punctually, as usual.

As Harry opened his presents he was in awe by all of the things he'd gotten. Hermione got him a small parcel in all blue when Harry opened it, it happened to be a book that was titled 'How to Clean Your Invisibility Cloak.' And it also had the cleaner. Ron got him a Chuddley Cannons calendar and slippers. "Just so you remember who your favorite team is." Ron told him. Remus got him a new cage for Hedwig as she was starting to outgrow her old one. Sirius got Harry his own Quidditch box with all the balls in it. Except they were smaller, so that Harry could practice Quidditch when he wasn't at school. Harry was thrilled at this present. Hagrid made Harry another Flute, except this one didn't sound like an owl, this one actually sounded like a Flute. Dumbledore sent Harry an ink well, that the ink changed colors. Now, Harry was looking for the gift from Arabella. Arabella sensed that Harry was looking for his present.

"Now, Harry, my present isn't here. It's in the living room. I've had it at my house for years, and since this is the first time you've been to my house since you've been at Hogwarts, that this is the first time I can show you this. So if you want to see it, you'll have to follow me into the living room. Everyone else is welcome, too." Arabella informed them. Remus was smiling from ear to ear, and Sirius looked like he was on the verge of tears.

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius followed Arabella into Remus's living room. On the coffee table Harry noticed a cassette tape that looked like you one you put in a Muggle VCR, except it had white tape on it and was in the prettiest writing he'd ever seen that said '_Harry's First Birthday_' which was noticeably his mother's writing.

Harry found his voice and turned to Arabella, "What is this? It looks like a muggle VCR tape." She nodded her head and picked the tape up. Tapped it two times with her wand and placed it on the floor. As it began to grow with the amazement of Harry and Hermione (Ron had seen this done plenty of times at his house), it grew until it was the size of a big screen T.V.

_As the tape began to play Harry unlike the others had their eyes only on the T.V. as they watched Lily sitting on the couch in Harry's old home, Godric's Hollow, with baby Harry in her lap. James was on the floor handing all of Harry's presents to Lily and Harry. James looked about as excited as Harry was. A younger looking Remus was sitting next to Lily laughing at how James was trying to hurry Harry into opening his gifts. Harry was so interested and heard for the first time that he could remember to his hear his mother giggle at his father._

"Oh, James, leave him alone. He'll get it after a while." Lily responded. At that moment Harry had tears coming down is have to hear his mother's voice.

"Aww, Lily, can't I at least help him?" James asked her. She just giggled at him again as he leaned up and kissed her on the lips and kissed Harry on the top of his head.

"Of course you can, James." she giggled once again at the look of excitement on James face.

At that moment the young looking Sirius jumped off the loveseat at where he'd been sitting with Arabella and jumped on the floor where James was "helping" Harry with his gifts. Within two minutes all of Harry's gifts were unwrapped. To everyone else's amazement James and Sirius was playing with Harry's baby Quidditch set, and Harry was crawling around with a bow on his head and was playing with the boxes.

Then Lily picked Harry up and kissed his head looked at him again with a gleam in her eye, "Well, Harry." she said in what must have been the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. "Are you ready to blow out your candles and make your birthday wish?"

"Yeees! Muuummmy! Hawey luvs oo!" baby Harry said starting to giggle himself.

"Yes, Harry, Mummy knows. And Mummy loves Harry, too." she said as the one year old Harry hugged his mother and started to giggle as James turned himself in the stag and Harry said, "Hosie wide mummy! Hosie wide!"

"Fine, James you win, But Be **CAREFULL**!" and with that he brought Harry around the living room one time and into the kitchen so that he could blow out his candles. As everyone sang Happy Birthday to Harry. He clapped his hands and giggled the whole time.

After that the tape went out. And as the 15th year old Harry looked around he found out he wasn't the only one who'd been crying. Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Hermione, and even Ron had been.

"**_OOHH_**! _Harry! I'm sooo sorry_!" Hermione said still bawling and pulled him into a big hug.


	4. Hermione's Secret

Chapter 4

"Hermione! Get a hold of yourself!" Ron yelled at her and tore her away from Harry bawling.

"I'm s-sorry H-Harry. Well, g-get h-h-him okay?" Hermione said stuttering.

"Um, Arabella, Harry? I think I'm going to take Hermione back home until she can control herself we'll meet you two at the Leaky Caldron at 2pm. Okay? Bye." Ron said trying to get a hold of Hermione.

After they left, Arabella, Sirius, and Remus all looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus said quietly.

Harry looked up from where the tape that was a T.V. screen had went back to a tape and talked for the first time since before the tape started, "How could he kill them?" Harry said, still in tears. "They were so good, and kind. She was so happy! They were in love, nothing looked to be wrong! AND HE KILLED THEM!?! WHY! WHY! I WANT TO KNOW!" he said looking at his godparents and Remus.

"Harry, please calm down." Sirius said walking over to Harry and put his arm around his shoulder. "We all felt your pain. And Arabella and I thought you'd be able to handle watching this. Obviously we were wrong."

"NO! NO, you weren't. Thanks for showing me. Everyone's always said how much she loved me. And now I see how much she did. Everyone's always said how much they were in love, and they were. Everyone said we were such a happy family and we were. Dumbledore said that my mother died for me, because she loved me. Voldemort said she never had to die. She was foolish, all he wanted was me. I'm the reason she died! She could still be here with her friends." Harry said still upset. "But, now I see why Dumbledore told me that I'd know when I was older, and now I do understand. She knew somehow I'd help everyone else, and my dad and her saw something in me. So she sacrificed herself for me." He said in tears. For the first time since he could ever remember he felt like he actually knew his mother and father.

"Sirius. Why did Voldemort want to kill only my dad and me. Why was he after, us?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry I don't know. There was a rumor that your dad was the last heir to Godric Gryffindor, and since your mother and father had you. Now, you and James were now the last two heirs to Gryffindor. But, like I said it was only a rumor. I have no clue. It was always said that Gryffindor's heir was to bring down Slytherin's last heir. As we all know, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. So if James and you were Gryffindor's last remaining heirs, then it would make since as to why Voldemort only wanted to kill you and James and not Lily."

"But, Sirius that was only a rumor. Don't fill that into the boys' head if it's only a rumor." Arabella said sternly. "Remember, Harry we don't know if it's a fact or not. We only know it as a rumor." He nodded his head in response.

To change the subject the turned to Remus, who hadn't said much, "Why is your house called 'The Quiet House'?"

At that moment, the two Marauder's and Arabella started laughing. And Remus started up, "Well Harry, as you know that the Shrieking Shack is called the Shrieking Shack, because I made so much noise when I was transforming. I lived there a while, after I graduated from Hogwarts. Fortunately for me, two months after I graduated they came up with the Wolf Bane formula and I was able to turn into a harmless wolf during my transformations. And I was able to get me a home. So as a joke that your parents, god parents, Peter, and I called this house "The Quiet House" as my other had been called "The Shrieking Shack". Do you get it."

"Well, yes um…I do." Harry said thinking that was the corniest thing he'd ever heard, but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile at The Burrow…

Ron had given up on trying to get Hermione to calm down, and he deposited her in Ginny's room to settle her down. Which had happened to calm her down.

"Ginny, it was sooo sad. You should of seen his face when he saw his parents. How happy his whole family had been. How much Lily and James loved him and how they'd loved each other. How much Harry loved them, and how you can see how much he still does." Hermione said still bawling.

"Obviously it has taken a toil on you. But is this just because you feel bad for Harry or do you….(Ginny gulped) like him?"

Hermione bust out in a fit of laughter and looked at Ginny as she'd gone crazy, "Are you nuts!" she burst out into a fit of giggles. "No, No, No. I know how much you care for Harry. Besides, I'm with Viktor. You know, Viktor Krum."

"Yes, I know. But why are you? Everyone knows how much Ron and you care for each other."

"WHAT!?! Are you insane?" Hermione asked her disbelieved. "Ron doesn't care for me. Besides, Harry's like my brother. And I could, so, see you and Harry together. And you having little Harry's with red hair." Both girls broke out it giggles. Ron just passed Ginny's room and looked as if he was going to gag.

"Anyways." Ginny said. "Ron does fancy you, always has, always will." Ron turned purple outside the door. "I'm going to KILL Ginny!" he said to himself.

"No, he doesn't, Ginny. Not the way I like him." Hermione said on the verge of tears again.

Just then Ron burst into Ginny's room like some kind of white knight on a white horse. He got down on one knee, took her hand in his, "Hermione Renee' Granger, I have and will always love you. I've loved you since the first day I meet you on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Mind you, you were a little…."

She giggled, "Bossy?"

He smiled back, "Precisely. Anyways, the reason I've never said a thing to you was because I didn't know how you felt. I asked you last year to the Yule Ball. I put it off for weeks, because I didn't know to ask you. Ever since then I haven't known how to tell you, since you've been with Krum. And the only reason I'm tell you this, is so that you'll know how I actually feel about you. So when you and Krum break up, you'll know that there is someone waiting for you." he said smiling and looking directly into her eyes.

She took her and from him and put her head into her hands and began to sob loudly. "What did I do, to disserve you?" she looked up and asked him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have told you. I just couldn't help myself…"

Before he could say another thing she put her finger on his lip to shut him up and began to kiss him passionately. Ginny felt very out of place and walked out of her own room to give them a moment of their own. If only Harry could ever see me like they see each other, she sighed to herself. After knowing him for five years, yes, she was still in love with him. And doubted that she'd ever get over him. Just then a raven came flying through the window that was no doubly Krum's with his response back to Hermione. She tried to stop it but it flew above her head. Seconds, later you could hear Hermione sobbing again, and Ron trying to control her.

"But, Ron. What am I to do? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't want to be with him anymore. I _want_ you." she said her head on his chest soaking his shirt.

Ron couldn't get that out of his head 'she wants _you_' he said to himself. " I don't know what to tell you , Hermione do what you have to. But remember, I won't be here forever." With that he kissed her forehead and walked out of Ginny's room.

Hermione made up her mind and began to write Krum back.

Back at Remus's….

"Are you sure you can't come?" Harry said whiningly. He really wanted Remus and Sirius to come to Diagon Alley with Arabella and him.

"Harry, we've gone through this a hundred times now. It's too risky. For me, the dementor's might be trying to sniff me off. And people act to weird around Remus, because of what he is. You and Arabella will have plenty of fun. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are suppose to meet you at the Leaky Caldron. You wouldn't want a lot of old folkies hanging around you. Besides," he said with an evil grin. "You can get to know little Ginny Weasley."

"Speak for your self." Remus said. "I am not an old folkie." They all began to laugh. Even Harry, as he was as red as a quaffle.

"I do not fancy Ginny, and I wish you would stop implying that!" Harry said irritated.

"They Potter Anger!" all three said laughing like little school girls.

"Can we just go, Arabella?!?" Harry asked agitated.

"Sure, Harry. Let's go. Bye you boys. You be good." she said winking at Sirius.

They left for the Leaky Caldron

Back at the Burrow…

"Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione said. She really wanted her to go with Ron and her to meet Harry and Arabella at the Leaky Caldron.

"Positive. Besides, now that I'm fourteen…mum's going to take me to get my hair done so that it shapes my face. And she's going to take me to Hogsmede so I can see how to put on make-up nicely and in style." Ginny said blushing.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'd go, but I've already done that. Well, I'll see you later tonight then." With that She and Ron left to meet Arabella and Harry at the Leaky Caldron.


	5. A Day In Diagon Alley

****

Chapter 4

"Hermione! Get a hold of yourself!" Ron yelled at her and tore her away from Harry bawling.

"I'm s-sorry H-Harry. Well, g-get h-h-him okay?" Hermione said stuttering.

"Um, Arabella, Harry? I think I'm going to take Hermione back home until she can control herself , so we'll meet you two at the Leaky Caldron at 2pm. Okay? Bye." Ron said trying to get a hold of Hermione.

After they left, Arabella, Sirius, and Remus all looked at Harry sympathetically.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus said concerned for his dead best friend's son.

Harry looked up from where the tape that had made a T.V. screen pop out and had now shrunk had back to a tape. Harry talked for the first time since before the tape started showing Harry first birthday, "How could he kill them?" Harry yelled, still in tears, "They were so good, and kind. My mum was so happy! They were in love, it looked as if nothing could ever go wrong in their world! **AND HE KILLED THEM! WHY! WHY! I WANT TO KNOW**!" Harry said looking at his godparents and Remus.

"Harry, please calm down." Sirius said walking over to Harry and put his arm around his shoulder. "We all felt your pain. Arabella and I thought you'd be able to handle watching this, but obviously we were wrong."

"**NO! **No, you weren't. Thanks for showing me. Everyone's always said how much my mum loved me, and now I see how much she really did. Everyone's always said how much my mum and dad were in love, and I just saw how much they really were. Everyone said we were such a happy family and we were. Dumbledore said that my mother died for me, because she loved me. Voldemort said she never had to die, and that she was foolish, all he wanted was me. I'm the reason she died! My mum could still be here with you guys, her friends." Harry said still upset, "Now I see why Dumbledore told me that I'd know when I was older, and now I do understand. My mum knew somehow I'd help everyone else, and my dad and her saw something in me. So my mum sacrificed herself for me." Harry said in tears, and for the first time since he could ever remember he felt like he actually knew his mother and father.

"Sirius, why did Voldemort want to kill only my dad and me. Why was he after, us?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry I don't know. There was a rumor that your dad was the last heir to Godric Gryffindor, and since your mother and father had you well then James and you were now the last two heirs to Gryffindor. But, like I said it was only a rumor. I really have no clue. It was always said that Gryffindor's heir was to bring down Slytherin's last heir. As we all know, Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort is Slytherin's heir. So if James and you were Gryffindor's last remaining heirs, then it would make since as to why Voldemort only wanted to kill you and James and not Lily."

"But, Sirius that was only a rumor. Don't fill that into the boys head if it's only a rumor." Arabella said sternly, "Remember, Harry we don't know if it's a fact or not. We only know it as a rumor." Harry nodded his head in response.

To change the subject Harry turned to Remus, who hadn't said much, "Why is your house called '_The Quiet House_'?"

At that moment, the two Maraduer's and Arabella started laughing. Remus began to speak up, "Well Harry, as you know that the Shrieking Shack is called the Shrieking Shack, because I made so much noise when I was transforming. I lived there a while right after I graduated from Hogwarts. Fortunately for me, two months after I graduated they came up with the Wolfs Bane formula and I was able to turn into a harmless wolf during my transformations. I was able to get me a home, and so as a joke that your parents, god parents, Peter, and I called this house, "The Quiet House" as my other had been called "The Shrieking Shack". Do you get it."

"Well, yes um…I do." Harry said thinking that was the corniest thing he'd ever heard, but didn't say anything.

**_Meanwhile at The Burrow…_**

Ron had given up on trying to get Hermione to calm down, and he left her in Ginny's room to settle her down on her own as all that he'd tried…well wasn't working. Ginny told Ron that was probably the best idea and after Ron left the room, Hermione broke down.

"Ginny, it was sooo sad. You should of seen Harry's face when he saw his parents. How happy Harry's family had been. How much Lily and James loved him and how they'd loved each other. How much Harry loved them, and how you can see how much Harry still does love his mum and dad." Hermione said still bawling.

"Obviously it has taken a toil on you. Is this just because you feel bad for Harry or do you," Ginny gulped. "Like him?"

Hermione bust out in a fit of laughter and looked at Ginny as she'd gone crazy, "Are you bonkers!" Hermione burst out into a fit of giggles, "No, No, No. I know how much you care for Harry. Besides, I'm with Viktor. You know, Viktor Krum."

"Yes, I know. But why are you? Everyone knows how much Ron and you care for each other."

"**WHAT**! Are you insane?" Hermione asked Ginny in total disbelieve, "Ron doesn't care for me. Besides, Harry's like my brother. I could so see you and Harry together. You having little Harry's with red hair." Both girls broke out it giggles, and as Ron had just passed Ginny's room and looked as if he was going to gag.

"Anyways," Ginny said deciding to change the subject. "Ron does fancy you, always has, always will." Ron turned purple outside the door and thought to himself, '_I'm going to **KILL **Ginny_!'

"No, he doesn't, Ginny…not the way I like him." Hermione said on the verge of tears again.

Just then Ron burst into Ginny's room like some kind of white knight on a white horse. Ron got down on one knee, took Hermione's hand in his, "Hermione Aimee Granger, I have and will always love you. I've loved you since the first day I meet you on the train to Hogwarts in our first year. Mind you, you were a little…."

Hermione giggled, "Bossy?"

Ron smiled back, "Precisely. Anyways, the reason I've never said a thing to you was because I didn't know how you felt. I asked you last year to the Yule Ball. In fact I put it off for weeks, because I didn't know to ask you. Ever since then I haven't known how to tell you, since you've been with Krum. The only reason I'm telling you this, is so that you'll know how I actually feel about you. So when you and Krum break up, you'll know that there is someone waiting for you." Ron said smiling and looking Hermione directly into her eyes.

Hermione took her hand and from Ron's and put her head into her hands. Hermione began to sob loudly, "What did I do, to deserve you?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know how you felt and now I know I shouldn't have said nothing to you until you broke up with Krum. I just couldn't help myself…"

Before Ron could say another word Hermione put her finger on Ron's lip to shut him up and began to kiss him passionately. Ginny felt very out of place and walked out of her own room to give them a moment of their own. If only Harry could ever like Ginny the way that Ron and Hermione liked each other, Ginny sighed to herself. After knowing him for five years, yes, she was still in love with him. Ginny truly doubted that she'd ever get over Harry. Just then a raven came flying through the window that was no doubtingly Krum's with his response back to Hermione. Ginny tried to stop it but it flew above her head. Seconds, later you could hear Hermione sobbing again, and Ron trying to comfort her.

"But, Ron. What am I to do? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't want to be with him anymore. I want you," Hermione said her head on Ron's chest and completely soaking his shirt.

Ron couldn't get that out of his head '_she wants you_' Ron said to himself. " I don't know what to tell you what to do Hermione, do what you have to. Remember, I won't be here forever." With that Ron kissed Hermione's forehead and walked out of Ginny's room.

Hermione made up her mind and began to write Krum back.

**_Back at Remus's…._**

"Are you sure you can't come?" Harry said whined, he really wanted Remus and Sirius to come to Diagon Alley with Arabella and himself.

"Harry, we've gone through this a hundred times now. It's too risky for me, the Dementor's might be trying to sniff me out. People act to weird around Remus, because he is a Werewolf. Arabella and you will have plenty of fun. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are suppose to meet you at the Leaky Caldron. You wouldn't want a lot of old folkies hanging around you. Besides," Sirius said with an evil grin. "You can get to know little Ginny Weasley."

"Speak for your elf," Remus said looking at Sirius oddly. "I am not an old folkie, but we all know that Harry wants to see Ginny." Sirius, Arabella, and Remus began to laugh. Even Harry, as he was as red as a quaffle.

"I do _not _fancy Ginny, and I wish you would stop implying that!" Harry yelled irritated.

"_They Potter Anger_!" All three said laughing like little school girls.

"Can we just go, Arabella?" Harry asked agitated.

"Sure, Harry let's go. Bye you boys and you two be good," Arabella said winking at Sirius. Then Arabella and Harry Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

**_Back at the Burrow…_**

"Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione asked, Hermione really wanted Ginny to go with Ron and herself to meet Harry and Arabella at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Positive. Besides, now that I'm fourteen and mum's going to take me to get my hair done so that it shapes me better. Mum's going to take me to Hogsmede so I can see how to put on make-up nicely and in style," Ginny said blushing.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I'd go, but I've already done that. Well, I'll see you later tonight then," and with that Hermione and Ron left to meet Arabella and Harry at the Leaky Cauldron.


	6. The Dream

****

Chapter 5

As soon as Arabella and Harry got to the Leaky Caldron they went to the bartender and ordered five butterbeers, and told the bar tender when Ron and Hermione got there to tell them that they were at the back table in the back of the room. The bartender nodded with a toothless smile that sent shivers down Arabella's back, Harry noticed.

As soon as they got to their table Harry asked her what was wrong, "I just can't take it. The way poor Tom looks. I mean you'd think he'd have the sense to get fake teeth. Just none there at all scares me." With that Harry was shaking all over with laughter, and when he finally looked up he didn't see Arabella anymore, but old Ms. Figg.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked her.

"I'm suppose to be dead, and the only ones that know that I'm alive are: Dumbledore, Moony, Snuffles, Ron's Parents, Ron, Hermione, and you. So not a word to anyone, but maybe one day we'll tell Ginny." Arabella said with a wink at Harry.

"**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I DON'T SEE GINNY LIKE THAT! I FANCY CHO CHANG**!" Harry yelled with the _Potter Anger_.

Just then Harry heard giggles at the door of where Arabella and he were at. It was Hermione and Ron , in which Ron spoke up. "Well, we kind of already knew that, and you'd better not like Ginny like that, because you'll have six of her older brothers after you." Ron said cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, lay off him Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Oh, yeah. Sorry Arabella…."

"No, No. Hermione. When we're in public you call me Ms. Figg," Arabella said looking sick. "I'm suppose to be dead."

With some weird looks from Ron and Hermione, Harry told them everything. Arabella told them even more, and as the Dark Lord knew that Arabella had been Lily's best friend, and Peter Pettigrew already informed the Dark Lord that Arabella was still very much alive. So she transfigured herself into an old bitter woman so that they couldn't figure out who she was. All the Death Eaters also knew that Arabella was Harry's Secret Keeper while he was at the Dursley's. So that Lord Voldemort couldn't just show up at the Muggle house with Harry powerless and kill him. After she explained all this, all three teenagers looked at her in awe.

"You see, how much protection we need on Harry, here." Arabella said concluding her story.

"Yes, we do Ara…., I mean Ms. Figg," Hermione almost blew their cover. "But, why?" "Hermione, I have no clue. I never talked to Lily or James about it, because we didn't expect them to die but, after they passed away Dumbledore told me what I've told you. That's all I know. Anyways, I've got to go see Dumbledore about a mission with Remus and Sirius. So you three go shopping, and we'll meet each other back here at 6pm. Please, Harry be careful and get all of your Hogwarts stuff, and anything else you need." Before he could respond she apparted with a "pop".  
**_  
In Hogsmede…_**

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were walking into the only salon in Hogsmede, Madam Antoinette's Palace to Make You Beautiful. At least that's what the sign said.

"So," Madam Antoinette said in a French accent. "_Your Mizz Ginny_? _Nice zoo meet oo_. _Now woold you like a pem _ _a diffent cooler_ _or_…"

"No! She shall not!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly at Madam Antoinette who looked at her as if the Giant Squid ate her alive. "I've already told you that we want a cut that shapes her face, and to teach her how to put make-up on properly."

"_Fine, Fine_! _Now, Kellie will do oo hare, and Sherrie will do oo make-oop_." Antoinette told Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. So Ginny first walked over to Kellie first.

"**OOOHHH**!" Kellie, a very pretty blond said as soon as she saw Ginny. "I'm doing your hair! It's going to be so much fun!" Kellie said exited and finally Ginny wasn't nervous anymore.

**_At Flourish and Blotts…._**

"Now, we can get our books then I think that's all we need. We've gotten everything else. So we can go to that Quidditch store you two boys want to go to, before we have to meet Arabella back in," Hermione looked at her magical watch. "Forty-fie minutes." As if that was a cue Harry and Ron hurriedly got their books and Hermione paid for them and drug her out of the store to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

**_At Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office…_**

"Okay, so we've got all the protection we can have on Harry, right?" Sirius asked with much concern for his godson apparent in his tone of voice. Arabella was back to her beautiful self and grabbed Sirius's hand in support he looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, Sirius. It's the best we can have, and Harry is to go back to the Dursley's in less than a week.

With that Dumbledore stood up and led them to his fireplace so they could take the Floo Network back to Remus's house. With that Sirius kissed Arabella goodbye and Sirius went to Remus's and Arabella transformed her self back to old Ms. Figg to go back to the Leaky Caldron to meet up with Harry and his friends.

**_Back in Diagon Alley…_**

"But, Hermione," Ron whined as she was pulling the boys away from the Quidditch store. "We still have five minutes to get back to the Leaky Caldron. We don't have to leave now!"

"Are you kidding me? It takes ten minutes to get back there. So **COME ON**!" With that the boys followed her back to the Leaky Caldron with disappointed lurking on their faces. Once they got to the Leaky Cauldron, they ate dinner and said good-bye. As Hermione and Ron went back to the Burrow and, Arabella and Harry went back to Arabella's house.

As soon as Hermione got back she went straight up to Ginny's room to finish her letter to Krum:

**_Dearest Krum,_**

I'm glad that your parents said that it was okay for me to spend the rest of the summer with you in Bulgaria, but my mum and dad said it was too far for me to go with a boy that was 18 years old and I've only been with since December. Also, I've been doing a lot of thinking about our relationship. One, we're so many miles away from each other and we've got to quit acting like we can make this work when we both know that we can't. Second, your legally too old for me and my parents have pointed that out to me time and time again. Third, over this summer since we haven't seen each other, I've met someone else. Actually, I've known him since I got accepted to Hogwarts, but I've finally noticed that he fancies me as much as I fancy him. You're a very nice and sweet guy. I hope we can still be friends. You'll find someone else, we just weren't meant to be. I'm very sorry, but we can't keep living this lie.

Always,

Hermione

'_That's perfect_,' Hermione told herself. Tying the note to Krum's raven Hermione sent him on his way. Hermione sighed, '_Now she could start her life with Ron_.' Just then her mouth dropped to the ground, Hermione couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her.


	7. The Talk

****

Chapter 6

"Does it really look, _that _bad?" Ginny asked Hermione on the verge of tears, "I look like one of those French whores from the Moulin Rouge!"

"No, No, No, No!" Hermione said shaking her head and going to hug her best friend that was a girl. "You look fabulous! You don't look like a little girl anymore…you look like a…umm…how would I explain this?"

"Like you looked after the Yule Ball last year? All grown up?" Ginny said a tear striking down her face.

"Yes! That's it! Ron and I are going to have to beat those boys off you with a stick!"

How right, Hermione was. Ginny looked fabulous. Ginny's hair was cut in layers so it was easier for her to style and it shaped her thin oval face even more, which made Ginny look even more beautiful than she had looked this morning. The make-up was only to highlight her face which did wonders.

"So it looks, alright?" Ginny asked very nervous.

"Of course it does! It's great! The guys will love you!"

"Even Harry!" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Um, maybe. You know how much Harry's in love with Cho Chang, but hey, you never know."

Just then Ron walked into the room, "Hey Gin, I heard you crying all the way from downstairs. Did they really mess you up that bad?" Ginny turned around, "**HOLY SHIT! GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! GET YOUR ASS UPSTAIRS AND TAKE THAT SHIT OFF OF YOUR FACE**!"

"No, Ronald! You are not my father, and besides Hermione said it looks good."

"No, it doesn't. Although…it would look good on you, babe." Ron said winking at Hermione.

"Make me sick," Ginny groaned

Ron remembered that his little sister was still in the room, "But my little sister isn't suppose to look….like….like…"

Hermione finished his sentence, "Like a total knock-out."

"Whatever," Ron said rolling his eyes and walking out of Ginny's room in a foul mood.

To Harry's luck the Dursley's decided not to come back at all before Harry had to be back at Hogwarts and Harry got to spend his summer with Arabella, and during the day they'd go to Remus's to visit Remus and Sirius. To Harry, it looked like Arabella and Sirius were getting close again. Like they had been in the video that they'd showed Harry on his birthday. That wasn't the only video that Arabella had had of Harry and his parents. There had more, tons. So Arabella gave them all to Harry for his birthday. Before Harry was ready it was the morning of September 1st. Arabella and Harry had stayed the night at Remus's and he woke up that morning by Arabella and Sirius kissing in the kitchen.

"You'd think a guy could get some sleep with out hearing another smooch!" Harry said laughing as Sirius turned quaffle red.

"At least I got a woman. Oh, wait you do, problem is that you just haven't noticed her yet." Harry rolled his eyes, because Sirius was going on about Ginny, **AGAIN**. "Fine, don't believe me, but one day you'll see her and she'll be a knock out and you'll want her then."

"Ginny's a little girl! She's Ron's little sister!"

"That's what I said about Arabella as I was the oldest out of all of us, and our fourth year I noticed how beautiful she had become and I couldn't believe I'd never seen it before. So trust me on this Ginny thing I know what I'm talking about." Harry just rolled his eyes again.

"Can we go yet Arabella?" Harry was starting to get annoyed by Sirius. Remus was at the Shrieking Shack, it was a full moon week. "Yes, Harry. We just got to wait on the Taxi." Beep Beep. " Never mind then, lets go." With that Arabella and Harry were headed to King's Cross.

This year Mr. Weasley was able to get two different cars from the ministry to bring Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to Platform 9 ¾, Mrs. Weasley tagged along in case Fred and George "accidentally" forgot to get on the train. Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley in one. Then Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the other.

They all got to the train with five minutes before the train left. '_Hmm…I wonder where Ginny is_?' Harry thought to himself, '_Wonder how she looks with her new make-over_?' Harry started to laugh to himself when he thought about how girls are so picky about their appearance. The whistle to the train blew, which brought Harry back to reality and he said good bye to Arabella, as Ms. Figg, and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron was Gryffindor's fifth year boy prefect, and of course Hermione got Gryffindor's fifth year girl prefect. Since most of the prefects are rude, Ron and Hermione decided that they'd meet Harry early in their usual compartment, at the back of the train. Harry was once again reading Quidditch Throughout The Ages, there was a little knock at the door.

"Go Away!"

"Ron! Quit being so mean! Who is it?" Hermione asked the person at the door, giving Ron a '_What-a-prat look_.'

"It's me, Ginny!" Ginny yelled from outside the door, "Come in!" Hermione responded back.

Ginny entered through the door, Hermione and Ron looked up, Harry still had his nose in the book. "**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULDN'T WEAR THAT STUFF ON YOUR FACE ANYMORE AND THAT YOU CAN'T WEAR YOUR HAIR LIKE THAT**!" Ron yelled at Ginny.

"**WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE! AND THAT I'M NOT YOUR CHILD**!" Ginny yelled back . Harry looked up to see what was making Ron so mad.

Harry understand perfectly why Ron had been yelling. Ginny didn't look like the little girl he was use to seeing, she didn't look like a….child anymore at all. Ginny looked like…a young woman. If it was possible Ginny looked even more beautiful the Cho Chang. Harry rubbed his eyes and cleaned his glasses put them back on to see Ginny looking nervous.

"Harry?" Ginny whined, "Do you think this looks bad? Please convince Ron that I look fine? Please!"

"Yea, Ron. I think Ginny looks…." Harry saw the look on Ron's face, "Ginny looks…okay?"

"Yea, but she's not **YOUR **sister!"

"**SHUT IT RON**!" Hermione said and that ended everything.

Once they got to Hogwarts and went in to the Great Hall to wait for the Sorting Ceremony to start, Ron leaned over to Harry to ask since Oliver Wood had graduated two years ago who was going to be the new Quidditch Captain. Harry just shrugged, he hadn't thought about that yet. Hermione said something that sounded a lot like '_boys_.' Harry looked down the Gryffindor table and noticed Ginny sitting next to Fred and George, she looked so pretty and she wasn't as shy as she was when he first met her. How she had been the first summer he stayed at The Burrow. All of a sudden Harry could hear Ron's voice inside of his head, "**HARRY DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF MY BABY SISTER LIKE THAT OR I'LL KILL YOU! GOT IT**?" '_What am I thinking! It's Ginny! Ron's little sister_.'

Dumbledore got up to talk and Harry realized all this talking to himself made him miss the Sorting Ceremony, when all the food appeared on the golden plates and pumpkin juice appeared in the golden goblets. Soon, Harry started to feel very tired and was ready to go to bed. So Hermione and Ron led all of the first year students to Gryffindor Common Room went up to the picture of the Fat Lady and said the pass word '_Jelly-Legs_.' The first years followed the three friends and you could hear the '_ooos' _and '_ahhhs,' _as Hermione led the girls up the Girls' dormitory, and Ron led up the boys up the Boys' dormitory.

_That night Harry had a very strange dream, Harry was in what looked like a Muggle investigation room. It only had two people inside of it, Harry and Voldemort. Or what Harry remember what Voldemort looked like on their last encounter. Harry looked a little older, but not much. Harry had gotten taller, and was more built up. Voldemort kept asking the same questions over and over again, "Where's Dumbledore, and where are they hiding him?" and "Is the rumor true, is Arabella Figg really alive?" All Harry would say is "We're not hiding Dumbledore, your just not looking in the right places!" and Voldemort would slam his fist on the table. "Who's this Arabella Figg you speak of, I don't know of her." Finally, at the end of the dream Voldemort stared straight into Harry's brilliant green eyes, and said "Okay, so you won't talk, huh? Fine! '**Crucio**!'"_

Since Voldemort performed The Cruciatus Curse on Harry, he was suppose to bend in all kinds of ways, but Harry just sat there and laughed at him. "You really think I'd fall for that old trick again, **Voldie**?"

"How dare you call me this…this… '**Voldie'**, you speak of! How can you resist the curse?" Voldemort said in a hiss like voice. "Oh, well. I know one way of hurting you…bring the girl in!"

Just then Lucius Malfoy brought in Ginny Weasley and threw her into a chair next to Harry. Ginny looked at Harry through watery chocolate brown eyes. '**I love you**,' Ginny mouthed to Harry.

"Aww, yes! The only way to bring down '**The Famous Harry Potter**', by this sniveling, rotten, blood traitor. '**Crucio**!'" With that Ginny went into all kinds of odd shapes and began to scream bloody murder, until….

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley sat up in their own separate four poster beds in a cold sweat.


	8. The Kiss

****

Chapter 7

Ginny was awoken by a very happy Hermione hopping on her bed, "Well, at least one of us is a morning person." Hermione said sarcastically pulling the covers from over Ginny's head, "**OH MY**! Ginny! What's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione though her red, blood shot eyes, "I don't know '_Mione_!" Ginny began to weep.

"Obviously something is bothering you," Hermione said sympathetically and put an arm around her best friend.

"Is it okay…if I tell you later?" Ginny sniffled, "I need to go talk to Professor Dumbledore, first."

"Of course." Hermione said hugging Ginny, "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"That you know that I'm always here for you."

So Ginny and Hermione left Ginny's dormitory. Hermione on the way back to her own dormitory, and Ginny on her way to Dumbeldore's office. As Ginny was coming down the spiral stairs that entranced into the Common Room, Ginny just happened to look across the room to the staircase that led up to the Boys' Dormitories. Ginny then saw the boy she had been dreaming about, no, had a nightmare about all night, Harry. Just to see him Ginny felt herself turn as red as a quaffle. Weird thing was that Harry had seemed to notice Ginny also and turned the same color.

Ron noticed, "What the hell's wrong with you two?"

"You should learn how to control your mouth around a young lady."

"Oh, shut it Harry, it's just Ginny."

"Yeah, _gee _thanks Ron." Ginny said rolling her eyes walking towards the fat lady's picture.

"Yea, anytime, Ginny. Hey where you going?"

"Um…to…breakfast. Yeah, breakfast. Got to go. Bye." With that Ginny was gone.

"Odd, that one, yup she's gone a bit odd today." Ron said rolling his eyes, "Aye, Harry! Where you going to?"

Harry was half way out of the common room, "Dumbledore's office." As Harry left he heard a response out of Ron's mouth that sounded a lot like '_figures_.'

When Harry reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office he said the password "_Chocolate Frogs_," Dumbledore finally used a Wizarding candy as his password. But, when Harry showed up in Dumbledore's office, Harry soon found out he wasn't the only one who had the idea to meet up with Dumbledore. There was a girl with long auburn hair with her head turned to Harry when he showed up. Dumbledore just grinned to see Harry. The girl turned around, surprised, to see Harry was there. Harry was surprised that the girl was, Ginny Weasley. Ginny turned as red as her hair.

"Maybe I should go, Professor," Harry said seeing Ginny here and Harry really didn't want Ginny to know that he'd been dreaming of her last night. Well it was more like a nightmare over her.

"No, Harry I think the three of us, all have something to discuss."

"No, sir. Nothing at all. I'll leave Harry, and you alone."

"**SIT**. Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter." With that they knew leaving was out of the question. At that same moment they both thought the same thought.

__

'Why is Ginny here?'

__

'Why does Harry have to talk to Dumbledore, **NOW**?' So Harry took the seat across from Dumbledore and Ginny took the seat beside Harry.

"Okay, Miss Weasley. You were about to tell me what was wrong. Then you can tell us, Mr. Potter."

"Um, sir. Do I have to? I mean this dream is kind of…well…um…personal." Ginny stuttered. '_So Ginny had also had a dream that was bothering her_,' Harry thought to himself. '_How odd_.'

"Yes, Miss Weasley, please continue." Ginny gulped.

"Yes, sir. Well, it's just that…" Ginny looked up at Harry. It was obvious Ginny didn't want him there. "I had this dream that Harry was being questioned by Voldemort. Harry was a bit older, but not much. Voldemort asked Harry where you were and where were '_they' _were hiding you. If it was true if Arabella…." Ginny was interrupted and Harry was surprised that Ginny called Voldemort by his real name as all of her family call him 'Yo_u-Know-Who' _like most of the Wizarding World.

"Figg was alive," Harry finished for Ginny. They both looked at each other stunned. Ginny nodded and continued, "Then, Harry said '_We're not hiding Dumbledore, your just not looking in the right places_.' and…"

"Voldemort slammed his fist into the table and I said '_Who's this Arabella Figg you speak of, I don't know her_.' Then towards the dream Voldemort looked me straight in my eyes and said…"

Ginny picked back up surprising Harry that she was telling her dream the exact way that Harry had experienced the night before, "Okay, so you won't talk, huh? Fine!' And Voldemort performed an Unforgivable Curse, or I thought he did. Voldemort said '_Crucio_!' But all Harry did was laugh and said '_You really think I'd fall for that old trick again, Voldie_?'" At that she stopped and looked at Harry, "Why did you call him, Voldie?"

Harry started to laugh which surprised not only Ginny, but also Dumbledore. "That's what Hermione and I call him, but Ron's still to scared to say his name." Ginny shook her head, "Coward one there."

"Then Voldemort got mad that I called him '_Voldie' _and asked how I could resist the curse after that he said he only knew of one way of hurting me…"

Ginny was now sobbing with her head in her hands, " And Voldemort said bring in the girl. Lucius Malfoy came in dragging me in and threw me into a chair next to Harry. I looked at him in tears…" Harry put his arm around Ginny to try and make her feel better as her entire body started to shake. Dumbledore looked at them both with pain in his eyes.

Harry's stomach got butterflies at what he said next, "And Ginny mouthed to me 'I _love you_'. Then Voldemort said that Ginny was the only way to bring down '_The Famous Harry Potter_.' and Voldemort called Ginny some really bad names and a blood traitor. Then Voldemort said, '_Crucio_!' And Ginny's body began.." Ginny started sobbing even harder now and put her head into Harry's shoulder. Harry just pulled Ginny closer to him. "…Move into all different odd unmanageable movements. Then Ginny started screaming bloody murder."

"And then I woke up." Both Ginny and Harry said at the same time and they turned to each other and looked at one another strangely. Totally forgetting that they still had their arms around one another.

"Well, let me ponder on this one." Dumbledore said. Dumbledore brought out the pensive, that Harry recognized from when he saw it the year before. Dumbledore brought his wand to his head and back again, for several minutes. Ginny looked at him weirdly and then Dumbledore began to speak again, "Well, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley the two of you are old enough for me to tell you this, although I hate to. Obviously both of you are a strong wizard," Dumbledore turned to look at just Harry. "And strong witch," Dumbledore said stopping this time to look only at Ginny. "As the three of us know that Voldemort has been after Harry for years, I have no clue what this has to do you, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore lied and at that moment Dumbledore began to write on a piece of parchment, and then another. A beautiful owl came soaring through the window and Dumbledore tied both notes to the owl and it left.

"Okay, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, I have written a note to your Head of House, Professor McGonagall. Obviously this dream has disturbed the both of you and the two of you are excused from today's lessons. Thank you, both for coming to me and Harry, I'm guessing you'd like me to write to Snuffles?" Harry just nodded, somehow Harry had forgotten all about Sirius.

Together, arms around each other, totally forgotten. Harry and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny didn't start crying again, until they'd made it to one of the couches in front of the fireplace.

After about an hour, Ginny turned to Harry. "I'm s-so sorry I'm being such a baby about this." Ginny said drying her eyes, "It's not even effecting you and I'm bawling like a big baby. It was only a dream, and it's not like it will ever happen."

'_Ginny that's not all true_.' Harry thought to himself. '_They come true all the time_.' "It's okay, Ginny."

"N**O, IT'S NOT**!" Ginny said still sobbing, "You are not effected at all, you'd have thought one of my brother's died the way I'm going on and on."

"Ginny," Harry said motioning her down back to the couch. Wrapping Ginny in his arms. It was odd but for the first time that Harry could remember, Harry felt at peace with Ginny in his arms. "I'm so use to these kind of dreams and they effect me, but I keep it to myself."

"Well, maybe I should, too." Ginny said sadly.

"Ginny! You are not understanding me! It's fine."

"Harry, I've always felt so insecure around you." Harry looked at her surprised. "First, it was just a little school girl crush. Then, you saved my life. Everything always happens to you…"

"Tell me about it."

"**BUT**, you always succeed. You are popular, people look up to you, you're smart, you're cute, and you won't ever have to worry about money like my family does." A single tear began to roll down Ginny's porcelain face and Harry caught it and wiped it away. "You are everything a girl would want and so much more. It just really stinks that the only girl you want is still grieving over Cedric Diggory's death."

"That's not all true, Ginny."

"Yes, it is Harry. Cho is still upset over Cedric."

"No, Ginny. I don't fancy Cho anymore….I fancy someone else."

"Hermione?"

"No."

"Pavarti?"

"No."

"Lavender?"

"No," Harry said getting sick of this game.

"Well, than who?"

"_You_."

Ginny looked at Harry oddly for a moment, before she started sobbing again except she got up and ran up the stairs to her room. Stopping before she got there, Ginny yelled out. "Your _Horrible_, Harry Potter, just horrible!"

'_What did I do now_?' Harry thought to himself, '_Oh, no. She's not going to give up on me that easily_.'

Harry went up the stairs and opened her door where Ginny was in her four poster bed, the curtains closed. If possible sobbing even harder than before. Unknown to Harry, because he was breaking her heart. Harry opened up the curtains which caused Ginny to scream.

"Harry! What are you doing….up here? **LEAVE ME ALONE**!"

"**No**!"

"_No_?"

With that, Harry sat on Ginny's bed and Ginny turned to Harry crying still on his shoulder and trying to push him away at the same time. Harry picked up Ginny's chin with his index finger and with his palm wiped her tears away her face. Then slowly both Harry and Ginny's faces started getting closer and closer, as their lips were about to meet….there was a knock on the door.


	9. Halloween Ball

****

Chapter 8

Harry and Ginny jumped away from each other, both sets of eyes as big as saucers. "What do I do?" Harry hissed at Ginny.

"Ginny? Ginny? Are you, okay?"

"_Get under the bed_!" Ginny hissed back at him.

"**Fine**." Harry growled threw gritted teeth and went under her bed.

"Ginny?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm hear. Just a second."

"Harry! Come on." Ginny said pushing him under.

"_I am_! **OUCH**!"

"Ginny? Are you, okay?" Hermione asked worried outside of Ginny's dormitory door.

"Um, yeah. Just…uh…stumped my toe."

"Well, I'm coming in."

"**NO**!" Too late, Hermione was already coming threw the door. Luckily for Harry and Ginny, Harry was already crammed under her bed.

"Just checking how you are doing. Ron and I heard about Harry and you, and that you guys didn't have to go to classes today." Hermione sat down on the bed with Ginny.

"_Umph_!" Oops! Harry just made a noise. Hermione jumped off the bed.

"**WHAT WAS THAT**?"

"Got me, I think it was the, um…" Just then Harry pushed Errol from underneath her bed. "**ERROL**! _Oops_! Forgot he was still under there." Hermione looked disgusted.

"Oh, um. Ok." Hermione said looking uncertain at Ginny. "Are you ready to discuss your nightmare you had last night, yet?"

"No, not right now Mione. I'm fine. It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing this morning."

"It's okay, really."

"Fine, Ginny. If you say so." Hermione glanced down at her watch. "Lunch is about to end, I've got to go to Transfiguration. Talk to you tonight." The door closed and Harry's feet came from underneath the bed. Ginny grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him out.

"You almost blew it!"

"Well, luckily for me you forgot that Errol was under your bed. How do you manage that?"

"He came in this morning when we were in Dumbledore's office. I found the letter on my bed. Sometimes Errol likes to go underneath the bed." Ginny said smartly.

"Don't understand why, it's a bit cramped." Harry said rubbing his back.

"Well, you do know it is your fault."

"No, it's not! We were both in here."

"True, but you followed me to my room, not the other way around." Ginny said grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe, I wanted to follow you." Harry said putting his arms around Ginny's tiny waist and pulling her close.

"Really? And why would you ever want to do that?" Ginny asked slyly putting her arms around his neck to where their lips were inches apart.

"So, I could do this…" Harry said as their lips brushed each other as it went from a slow kiss to a passionate one. To where they both got butterflies in their stomach. Without, either of them noticing, Hermione came back in the room to bring Ginny some lunch. Hermione's eyes got huge and exited the room without either of them noticing.

"So _that's _their evil little secret is it? Harry better hope that Ron doesn't find out." Hermione said aloud as she skipped off to Transfiguration, not caring if she was late or not now that she saw that her friends were going to be okay.

"Mrs. Granger!" Professor McGonagall said astonished that Hermione had been late for class. "I'd have never thought, **YOU **would be late for a class. Especially in _my _class."

"First, time in five years." Hermione said with a grin that McGonagall wanted to snatch off her face.

"Today, we will learn how to transfigure your desks into a penguin." Hermione did what she was suppose to earned twenty points for Gryffindor, but didn't pay anymore attention to class. Hermione just tried to figure out how she was going to tell Ron. Or actually…how they were going to tell Ron.

A week later at dinner Ron couldn't help notice that every time he looked up Harry was looking at Ginny or vise versa. How for once Ginny didn't have any of that stupid '_up-make_' stuff on her face.

Maybe that's why Harry kept looking at her, but it was a surprise to see her without that ruddy stuff on her face. Besides Ginny kept breaking out. Harry surely liked Ginny without as much as she'd been putting on, and Ginny didn't have any make up on either. They hadn't really talked since the day they kissed. Hermione had acting weird for about a week.

When the famous trio and Ginny reentered the Gryffindor Common Room they saw a bunch of people gathered around the bulletin board.

"Must be about the Hogsmede trip," Hermione said smartly.

Ron stood on the top of his feet and smiled, "Nope, Miss I'm-always-right-about-everything it's not, although we do have a Hogsmede trip this weekend. This flyer is about the Halloween Dance their having for fourth years and up."

"Halloween Dance?" Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Harry turned red and Ginny began to giggle.

"Duh! It's what the whole school's been talking about." Ron laughed

"Ha! Ron, now your wrong. Harry and Ginny were in Dumbledore's office the day the dance was announced that's why they didn't know." Hermione said in her usual I-know-everything tone of voice.

"Oh, yea." Ron said turning as red as his hair. " So, Harry who are you bringing." This caught Ginny's attention immediately.

"Can't tell you that. I haven't quite asked her myself yet. And you?"

"Hermione," Ron turned to her. "Would you go to the Halloween Dance with me."

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry I already told Neville I'd go with him."

"**WHAT**?" Hermione laughed at him, "Just kidding. Of course, I'd love to." Hermione gave Ron goose bumps.

"Well, Harry you better get on the ball and ask her quickly. You've only got two weeks until the ball." Hermione said smartly, kissed Ron on h is cheek and went upstairs to her dorm.

"**WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT**?" Harry asked confused.

"She fancies me," Ron said and left to his dorm.

"Well, looks like they'll have fun," Ginny said disappointedly and looked toward the ground.

Harry lifted up her chin, like he had the day after their nightmare. "Would you be my date to the ball?" Harry's heart throbbing in his chest with a lump in his throat.

Ginny grinned from ear to ear, "Of course, Harry it would be my pleasure." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waste and pulled her near. Kissing her passionately, again. It was the most incredible feeling, kissing Ginny Weasley.

Although, Harry probably would not feel as amazing if he'd known that Ron was staring at the both of the from the staircase that led up to the Boys' Dormitories. Ron had come down to ask Harry if he'd done his Divination '_homework_'. It was okay that Harry had asked Ginny to the dance, but **HE'D KISSED HER! HIS BEST FRIEND KISSED HIS LITTLE SISTER**! Harry and Ginny pulled apart. Harry was grinning from ear to ear, but Ginny had a look of terror on her face.

"Do I really kiss _that _bad?" Harry asked. Ginny shook her head, and pointed over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned around to see Ron, and Ron's eyes as big as saucers, mouth dropped to the ground, and fists clenched. How could Harry have been so stupid to kiss Ginny out in the open, in the middle of the common room?


	10. The Snitch

****

Chapter 9

Ron ran down the stairs pulling Ginny by the arm and stormed up the Girls' dormitory.

"Good-bye Harry!" Ginny yelled being whisked away from him.

When Ron and Ginny got up to her dormitory all the fourth year girls, saw Ron dragging poor Ginny up to her room. "**OUT ALL OF YOU**!" Looking at Ron as if he was a mad man.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**?" Ginny screamed at him.

"**WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING, MORE LIKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**! First, go get that silly make-over. Second, you cut your hair. Third, you start hanging out with Harry, a lot. I should have caught on! Fourth, you agree to go to the ball with him! Fifth, **YOU KISS HIM**! Now, you use those words to me! **HOW DARE YOU**!"

"**YOU'RE TELLING ME '_HOW DARE YOU'_? OH, NO MY BROTHER! HOW DARE YOU! I'VE FINALLY GROWING UP! I FINALLY FIND SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT ME AND YOU DRAG ME OFF LIKE SOMEKIND OF STEPCHILD! THEN YOU TELL ALL MY ROOMMATES TO GET OUT! THEN YOU SCREAM AT ME LIKE A CRAZY MAN! SO I TELL YOU HOW DARE YOU**!" With that Ginny pushed Ron out of her bedroom and shut the door in his face. Ginny soon changed into her pajamas, closed the draperies around her four poster bed, and cried herself to sleep out of embarrassment.

The next morning a girl in her dormitory, Bridget Dunn, came up to Ginny's bed to wake her up.

"Please, Bridget, just leave me alone! Harry will never talk to me again, as I have a mad man for my brother."

"Maybe."

"Oh, gee thanks!" Ginny threw herself back into her pillow.

"But, if Harry Potter is never going to talk to you again, then who's the guy that's been knocking on our door every five minutes for the last hour asking for you?" Ginny opened the curtains with a hope of a smile. To see Bridget smiling and shaking her head Ginny got dressed to met Harry downstairs. When Ginny got down there Harry nor Ron were downstairs. Only Hermione and she looked exhausted.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ginny asked, and Hermione jumped at the mention of being addressed to giving Ginny a big sigh.

"Before I start, Harry said that these were for you." Hermione pulled out a beautiful bouquet of red roses. "The boys'."

"Oh, **NO**! What did Ron do now?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to hear this?" Ginny gulped, "Yes."

"Well, when Ron got back to his dormitory, Harry wasn't there. Harry had left with the invisibility cloak. So by the time Harry got back Ron was sleeping. This morning Ron yelled at Harry in front of the entire common room." Ginny fell on the sofa on the verge of crying. "That's not the worst of it. Ron told Harry to break it off with you, or else. Harry said he cared for you and he wasn't going to get rid of you and Ron punched Harry in the face. They got into a terrible fight, until I split it up."

"**OH MY**! Please tell me your just picking on me."

"I wish I was."

"What did Fred and George say?"

"They told Ron to lay off that you and Harry were finally happy, and Harry was probably the only guy that they could ever trust to be around you. But, Ron kept ranting and raving."

Ginny sniffled, "Well, you know what has to happen right?" A tear shivered down her face.

"**NO**! Ginny you can't. You've been in love with Harry since my first year!"

"I can't help it. I can't come between Harry and Ron and no matter how much Harry means to me. I h-have t-too. I can't come between best friends." Ginny broke down and Hermione put her arm around Ginny to let her grieve about losing the one guy she'd ever truly loved.

"Ron! Ron! Will you please, let me explain!" Harry said running after his best friend of five years.

"Fine, do the best you can, cradle rocker." Ron said sourly, standing right outside the Fat Lady and she seemed very interested in this argument.

"Cradle Rocker? Ginny's only six months younger than me. Ginny's a wonderful girl…"

"Don't you know that I'm aware of how wonderful Ginny is! Ginny's my baby sister! I don't want anyone to hurt her! Especially you!" Ron screamed.

"**AND WHY ME**?" Harry was really starting to get tired of Ron's tantrum.

"Because, Ginny is second best. Ginny always be second best."

"**SECOND BEST! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DO YOU GET THIS SHIT**?"

"Cho! You know, everyone knows you that you are in love with the lovely Cho Chang! I don't want my baby sister to be second best to Cho Chang! Harry, you know that if Cho ever got over the whole Cedric thing, you'd be all over her in a heartbeat. And totally forget my poor little sister! So save Ginny the pain now! **STAY AWAY FROM HER**!" Ron exasperated.

Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder to make sure Ron understood all of what he was saying, "Look, I don't care about Cho anymore, we're only friends! I have some really strong feelings for Ginny. I can't help it, and we've all known for a while that Ginny fancies me. You know I'd never do anything wrong to Ginny or with her."

"I don't care! Leave her alone!"

"But, Ron…"

"No, Harry." Ginny just stepped up it was obvious that she'd heard the whole conversation. "I'm sorry H-h-Harry. B-but, we can't d-do this anym-ore. R-Ron doesn't w-want m-me with you, and that's it. B-but I'll always k-keep you in m-my h-h-heart." She kissed Harry on the cheek, and ran into Gryffindor Tower bawling.

"**NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU'VE BROKEN HER HEART**!" Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs at Ron. Hermione would probably be tearing his eyes out if it wasn't for Fred and George. One holding her right arm, the other on the left. "Okay. Fred, George. You can let go of me I won't attack Ron."

"Don't know. Maybe we should let her tear him apart." Fred said.

"Let's see what she does." George said and the twins let Hermione go.

Hermione just put her finger in Ron's face and told him exactly what she felt. "Your sister bought a dress to match perfectly with her hair so that it didn't clash, as so many colors clash with red hair. Did you hear me? Perfectly matched! That's hard to do! As Ginny said '_So maybe one day Harry will see me the way I see him_.' But, now a dress didn't depend on if Harry fancied her or not. Now, Ginny has all the love she could get out of him, yes she got it without getting hurt. One kiss, just one kiss and you turn into a madman. You've hurt Ginny, more than any guy could ever do. What the hell are you going to do when Ginny gets married? Kill every guy so Ginny never gets married. So Ginny never has a Honeymoon? I've got on answer for you Ronald Weasley, since Ginny now doesn't have a date to the Ball neither do **YOU**! I'll be in Ginny's room comforting her. Good luck. Good riddance!" With that Hermione stormed off to comfort Ginny.

"Harry, I…"

"Don't talk to me Ron, I've had enough."

Harry went upstairs to his dormitory, got a quill, ink, parchment, and wrote:

**_My dearest Ginny,_**

I'm very sorry your brother is embarrassing you like this, we could still go. Let Ron try and hit me, I really don't care. I want to be with you at the dance and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Hermione's now not going with Ron and I know this isn't the longest letter. But I had to let you know how I felt, please forgive me for this.

With love,

Harry

  
With a tap of his wand and Harry saying '_Ginny Pronto_!' It was sent straight to the pillow on Ginny's bed.

"What's that Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Note from Harry," Ginny sniffled out. "You want to read it with me?"

"If you don't mind."

They read the note together. Afterwards, Hermione started jumping like a Mexican Jumping Bean.

"Okay. This is what you've got to do. You've got to get Harry to come up before he leaves for the dance….."

**_Dearest Harry,_**

Hermione and I have talked, you should still go to the dance. I'll be fine, I promise. I'm going to just re-due my hair that night. Hermione is still going to go with Ron. I'll try and show up, but I can't guarantee anything. I really wanted to go with you. Just promise me one thing come up to my dorm before you leave so I can see how amazing you would of looked on my arm.

Always yours,

Ginny

  
"_Harry Pronto_!"

Harry smiled to see that Ginny had already responded back. '**_NO_**! I will not go without her.' Harry marched out of his dormitory and up to the Girls' Dormitory to walk into Ginny's room.

"Ginny there is no way in bloody hell I'm going without you."

"Harry just do it, for me, _please_."

"Fine, but I'm going alone."

"Okay," Ginny said smiling with and Hermione had been right, Harry shouldn't have to suffer just because of her idiotic brother.

**__**

Three days later…

Hermione finally decided to talk to Ron, "What did I do now?" Ron asked, as Hermione approached him.

"You don't have a new date, yet do you?"

"Um, no. Why?" Ron said with a grin upon his face.

"You are taking me."

"What about Ginny."

"Ginny told me to go."

"Is Harry staying?" Ron asked suspecting something.

"No, Ginny told Harry to go and have a nice time."

"Okay."

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"You should really apologize to Ginny."

"I know."

The night of the dance, Ginny had helped Hermione get ready. Hermione looked incredible as the girls had charmed Hermione's hair to lie flat. Ginny fixed Hermione's hair in an up do, where Hermione was starting to look like a princess. Hermione's dress looked like it came from Shakespeare's time, it was purple and Hermione looked tremendous. This was going to be the best masquerade ball ever and it was too bad that Ginny wouldn't be able to go with Harry.

"I just wish you were going," Hermione said sadly. "You could at least get to dance with Harry."

"Hermione's right," Bridget Dunn spoke up as Bridget was dressed as a fairy, her date was going to be Ernie McMillian from Hufflepuff.

"I'll be okay by myself, don't want to temp myself. The both of you have fun tonight." Ginny said walking downstairs to the common room, but she wouldn't have to walk very far as Harry as at Ginny's bedroom door.

"Harry!" Ginny threw her arms around him.

"I still wish you could come. Why are you even listening to that fool?"

"Are you still not talking to him?"

"Right you are."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Well, have fun. I'm just going to finish a Potion assignments."

"Before I leave, these are for you." Harry handed Ginny two dozen rose that changed colors. Ginny hugged Harry good-bye.

The dance was a blast! Ron and Hermione were enjoying themselves a little too much. McGonagall had to keep telling the act like there's an watermelon between the two of them. Pavarti and Seamus went together, Lavender with Dean, Fred went with Angelina, and George with Katie. Even Malfoy had a date, Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin, _again_. Harry felt like he was the only person without a date. The only two people he didn't see there was….Ginny, of course. And believe it or not…Cho.

Harry went over to the drink table and got himself a drink. It hadn't been spiked yet, '_The Weasley twins were losing their touch'_, Harry thought with a chuckle. Harry sat down at a table against the wall by himself. Harry had dressed up like Zorro, a Muggle character from a Muggle television show. All of a sudden, Hedwig flew inside and landed with a note to Harry.

**_Your eyes the finest shade of green,_**

I would never want to see them on the side of mean.

Look for me tonight,

As I sent this note by your owl by flight.

I'll give you a clue the color you'll want to be seen,

Will be my dress, the shade of brilliant green.

Just then Harry felt a tap on his shoulder, and there was a girl in a dress identical to Hermione's except it was hunter brilliant green, just like the note said.

"Who are you?" The mystery girl shook her head and took Harry's hand to dance with him as she led Harry out to the dance floor for some slow dancing.

Harry tried to figure out who this mystery girl was, but she had a mask over her face and her hair all pulled up into a bun with a brilliant green lace over it. The Great Hall was much too dark to make out the color of her eyes or hair color. But when she laughed, that laugh…Harry knew it instantly. It was so light and special. The D.J. announced that after this dance, the unmasking would begin. The song started and the mystery girl put her head on Harry's shoulder. '_Just my luck, if Ron looks over here_,' Harry thought to himself.

"Um, do you want to leave?" Harry asked the mystery girl and she nodded her head yes. The mystery girl then slipped a brilliant green cloak over her and bewitched something over here hair so when they got into the light Harry couldn't recognize her. The mystery girl smiled and kissed his lips sweetly, giggled and ran up the stairs. '_Was that who I thought it was…no way_.'


	11. The Order Of Phoenix

****

Chapter 10

Harry was still shock over the girl in the brilliant green dress. '_Wow_!' Harry thought about how much the night sucked until…

"**HAROLD JAMES POTTER**!" Harry turned around at the sound of Ron's voice. Oh, no! Ron had it all wrong!

****

WHAP!

Ron had just hit Harry in the right eye and broke his glasses.

Hermione stood in front of Ron to get to Harry, "_Oculus Repario_!"

"_How dare you_! I can't believe you did that to Ginny, and you know how much she cares about you. For some reason that isn't apart to me! Then you dance with this girl we know nothing about, _all _night and then she puts her head on your shoulder. **THEN YOU KISS HER**!"

"Ron, no you don't understand, you see you've got it all wrong."

"**NO**, Harry you've got it all wrong!"

_ ****_

WHAP!

Ron had hit Harry again, but this time in the stomach. Before Harry knew what happened Ron had been thrown across the room, but instead of looking at Harry in awe they looked behind him. When Harry turned around, he'd just seen Hermione pocket her wand.

"Now, Ron, hear me out."

"Of course, you take his side just like last year." Ron said nastily and marched off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I will be when I straighten everything out."

Harry went up to the Fat Lady saying the password, '_Snape Stinks_'. Harry went up the Girls' Dormitory to see Ginny laying in her bed reading Witch Weekly. Harry felt so ashamed, he'd been so positive the mystery girl had been Ginny. Now Ron was right, Harry had betrayed Ginny's trust. Before Ginny knew what was happening Harry was apologizing over and over again.

Ron came into the room, "I don't have a bloody clue as to why I ever had interest in you being my friend. I hope you rot in hell, rot in bloody hell _Potter_."

"**RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY**!" Ginny screamed at brother, "Don't you ever talk to Harry like that again."

"Well, Ginny if Harry cares for you so much, then why in bloody hell did he have so much '_fun_' tonight?"

"I told him to."

Ron ignored his baby sister, "So much to dance with the same girl _all _night, so much to let her lay her head on his shoulder, so much **TO KISS HER**! Yes, Ginny dearest, your _beloved _Harry kissed another girl!"

Ginny spoke in the smallest voice Harry had ever heard, "You kissed another girl?"

"I thought she was you. I _swear_! She acted just like you all night. The only other person not there that I could think of was…"

"Cho! I told you Harry, Ginny will only ever be second best compared to Cho Chang!"

"That's not true, Ron."

"Ron," Ginny spoke up. "Now, hold on," Ginny turned to Harry. "You didn't kiss the girl you danced with?"

"Yes, I did. She was the only one, I swear, Ginny."

"I believe you, Harry." Ginny jumped up and hugged him, "because, I was she."

"I knew it!" Harry said spinning her around the room.

"**GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY**!" Ron thundered. "How dare you undermine me!"

"Ginerva! Don't you dare call me that! Next, your not my mother. That's the only way I could see him, and I'm going to see him whether you like it or not."

"_Ginerva_…"

"_Ginny_."

"Yes?" Ginny said hopefully turning to Harry's voice.

"Will you…" Harry couldn't breath, "Will you…be my girlfriend?"

Ginny looked like the most happy woman in the world, "Of course."

"Harry, our friendship is terminated. **FOR GOOD**!" Ron walked out of the room.

"What the..! Ron!" Hermione chased after him.

"Harry, I don't want this to…" Harry put his finger on Ginny's lips to make her be quiet and kissed her.

What a night! Harry thought to himself back in his bed. He had the girl he wanted, Quidditch was going well, their first game was in a month, they had an excellent new keeper. The only thing that was bringing him down was Ron, because Ron was such a git Harry had lost his best friend over dating Ginny. You think Ron would be happy for Ginny and himself. Harry had already told Ginny he'd do anything for her, even if it meant losing his best friend.

The next month was hell, not only for Harry or Ginny, but mostly for Hermione. Ron wouldn't talk Harry for dating Ginny. Ginny wouldn't talk to Ron for being mean to Harry, starting a fist fight with Harry, and telling her what to do. As for Hermione she was about to go crazy! Hermione had all of this and she was trying to get ready for the O.W.L.'s even though they still were months away, or that was her excuse. Actually Hermione had been very curious about something for a while and had been in the library looking it up…seeing if legend was true.

"Harry you've got to eat!" Ginny encouraged him.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's the biggest match of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"I know this Ginny, as I am the Captain of the team."

"Don't get smart with my little sister, you prat, she was only trying to help you, Potter." Ron said with a smirk that Harry didn't like at all. Every since Harry and Ron had gotten into that fight a month ago they were calling each other '_Potter_' and '_Weasley_' instead of '_Harry_' and '_Ron_'. "Besides Mr. Captain of the Team, hope you have fun tonight, **NOT**, I hope you know it's raining."

"Tell your hopeless brother that I'm perfectly aware of that. As a matter of fact, my love, I'm headed out to the field." Harry said the last part nicely to Ginny in which she nodded and Harry kissed her forehead goodbye.

It made Harry so angry that Ron was being such a royal arse lately, but even worse about how much Harry missed hanging out with Ron. Goofing around, making Hermione mad at them, just to hear Hermione get frustrated and go off, or the three of them '_studying_'. But, in a way Harry was glad things had changed. Now Harry had Ginerva, he loved the way that sounded. Harry, and the only person was allowed to call her that, well except of course for her Mum. Harry wasn't ashamed to admit it, he was falling for her.

"Okay, team. I'm not going to go on and on, like Wood did." Harry started to say.

"Thank Merlin!" Fred and George recited at the same time, and everyone laughed.

"Just good luck, do your best, and I'll get the snitch."

Lee Jordan was commentating as usual:

**_"Hello, and welcome to the match of the season! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin! Team Captains shake hands. Madam Hooch blows the whistle and off the go! Hope, Harry charmed his glasses, because it's a storm out here!"_**

Unfortunately that was all Harry heard as it was now pouring. Not only was it raining, but Harry and his team were caught in a horrible thunderstorm. Harry just told himself that he just had to catch the Snitch as soon as possible, but in this horrible storm Harry really couldn't see two feet in front of him. The match went on for an hour and no sign of the snitch. Right before Harry was going to call a time-out. Harry finally saw the snitch, exactly 50 feet below him. Harry went down into a dive, and a bludger was sent towards him from a Slytherin Beater. Malfoy on his tail, but before Malfoy knew what had happened Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor had won! Harry was just coming up from the dive, when the unthinkable happened, lighting had struck the snitch. The snitch was still in Harry's hand!

Harry started tumbling downwards and fast, but luckily for Harry, Fred caught Harry, and George got the broomstick.

**__**

Ten minutes later…

Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and even Snape were all gathered around Harry's bed.

Dumbledore whispered to Snape, "Go owl Snuffles and Arabella, tell them what has happened to Harry. They are going to want to know," Snape just nodded and left on his heel.

Professor Severus Snape returned thirty minutes later, Dumbledore looked at Snape and Snape just nodded as a quiet way to tell Professor Dumbledore that Snape had done his job. Just then Ginny Weasley sprinted into the room crying her eyes out.

Ginny looked at Dumbledore, "Please, let me see Harry!"

Professor Dumbledore ordered McGonagall, Flitwick to leave and secretly told Snape that when Arabella and Sirius got to the school to bring them straight to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Weasley, of course you may stay, and your friends can too." Professor Dumbledore said looking behind Ginny and smiled when Ron and Hermione took off Harry's invisibility cloak. Ginny ran to Harry's side and grabbed his hand and just sat there waiting for Harry to wake up. Madam Pomfrey informed Dumbledore that as soon as Harry made any movements to go and get her from her office.

An hour later, a very familiar looking scruffy black dog and an old lady showed up at the Hospital Wing. Just before anyone could blink, the dog transformed itself into non other than Sirius Black, and the old lady into a very beautiful lady just about Sirius's age. Ginny guessed that this must be Arabella.

"How's Harry doing?" Arabella asked very concerned for her godson.

"Still unconscious," Dumbledore said and Arabella's face fell but she tried to look as happy as you could be. Dumbledore went on, "The Quidditch balls we found out had been tampered with. The snitch has a charm on it to make sure if lighting strikes it, it will not effect the player but as we all had seen at the game, the Snitch has now affect a player. This defiantly proves something is desperately wrong here."

"But, Dumbledore…how?" Arabella asked.

"I have no clue."

"When will Harry wake up?" Sirius questioned.

"Honestly Sirius, Harry might never wake up."

"Harry will wake up any moment now," Ginny said as if something just happened to tell her inside her mind.

Just like that, Harry opened his eyes smiled at Ginny and saying, "I love you, Ginerva." As fast as Harry had woken up, then Harry had fallen back into unconsciousness.

One tear streaked down Ginny's face, "I love you too, Harry." To everyone's surprise, especially Ginny, Ron started yelling at the unconscious Harry.

"Wake up! Damn it! I know you bloody hear me! Wake up! You've got to take care of your girlfriend. Ginny's helpless without you, and now with you not here who am I suppose to fight with, huh? Four-eyes!"

"Ron!"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to grow up, but you have to grow up and you can't help it. I'm sorry all the shit I gave you and Harry, and I'm glad you finally found someone. You've got yourself a real keeper, my best friend."

"Ron! You act as if he's dead!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Might as well be! A coma. From this….this. Bloody hell! I can't even talk now! Ginny," Ginny looked up at older brother. "I'm going write, Mum."

**_Meanwhile somewhere in Transylvania…._**

"Good my servant! Our plan has worked!" Voldemort cackled smiling an evil grin to his servant, Wormtail, the man that had betrayed Harry's parents.

"Which plan, my lord?"

"You thundering fool! The one where you put in the fake snitch to electrocute that mongrel, Harry Potter!"

"Oh, that one.," Wormtail said responded un-amused.

"Now, all we have is that Chang girl left, and we're home free to get to the Order of the Phoenix.


	12. The Letter

****

Chapter 11

The way Professor Dumbledore had been acting lately was the gravest Ginny had ever seen her Headmaster act before. It looked like the entire Wizarding World was about to fall apart, by the look on Professor Dumbledore's face. Unknown to Ginny, she was right, and that was exactly what Dumbledore was thinking.

Voldemort was Slytherin's last remaining heir, and Dumbledore was positive that Voldemort had already performed the charm on himself to get the key, to Slytherin's part. Since, Voldemort killed Cedric, Hufflepuff's last remaining heir, he was positive that he had Hufflepuff's key. With Harry on the verge of death, Since Harry was Gryffindor's last remaining, after Harry died no doubt Voldemort would go after Harry's key. The only one that wasn't in danger or dead yet, was Cho Chang last heir of Ravenclaw.

"Miss and Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Sirius, and Arabella I need to talk to Minerva. I'll be back later," Dumbledore said leaving the hospital wing.

**_Ten minutes later…_**

Dumbledore was entering McGonagall's office when Professor McGonagall looked up, "Albus! I'm surprised to see you, I thought you'd be down in the Hospital Wing with Mr. Potter."

"I just left there, but I'm starting to get worried about…well…The Order of the Phoenix."

"The Order of the Phoenix! Why? Albus, what's going on? You never really explained it all to me," Professor McGonagall asked very worried.

"Okay, Minerva, you might want to sit down. As you know when Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin started this school they had to put a charm to protect the school, and had to have a core in the school to keep the students safe, to keeps us safe from the muggles. There were four keys: Green for Slytherin in the shape of a snake, Scarlet for Gryffindor in the shape of a lion, Blue for Ravenclaw in the shape of a raven, and of course Yellow for Hufflepuff in the shape of a badger. In a wall, in the castle is the core. If a witch or wizard taps the wall and say 'Revel yourself, fine leaders of Hogwarts!' then it will show a crest, the Hogwarts Crest. You then put the keys in, you know the ones in the shape of animals? Right where they house mascots stand on our crest. After they have entered all the animals, they will all glow their color and the outside of the crest has a stream of light that goes around it at least once, in each house's color."

"Yes, so?"

"As Fudge, Cedric's parents, you and I know from Cedric's autopsy, the key that belongs to him and his family was gone, Hufflepuff's key." Severus has told me that Voldemort got Wormtail to gather it. The next thing was they were going to try and advance on Cho Chang, as she is Ravenclaw's heir. Voldemort is also after her key, as well. We all know that Voldemort's been after Harry for years; one for Gryffindor's key, second well you know the legend. That in the end Gryffindor's heir will defeat Slytherin's heir. So obviously, Voldemort has heard of this rumor, and is scared."

"So Albus, the Order of the Phoenix is the core of the school?"

"Yes and No," Professor McGonagall looked puzzled. "The Order of Phoenix protects the heirs, protects their for their privacy, and use to help the Ministry out on secret missions to help get rid of Death Eaters. The Order of the Phoenix isn't that different in protecting Cho and Harry, almost the same way that the Death Eaters protect Voldemort, where he's at and places."

"Well, who was a double agent? Who told Voldemort, who the heirs were?"

"Peter Pettigrew, the exact same person who betrayed the Potters."

"Does Sirius, Remus, or Arabella know?"

"They do, now."

"So how are we to protect Harry and Cho?"

"Well, Minerva, it's obvious that we must tell them. Both Harry and Cho are a strong wizard and witch.

"Well, why shouldn't they be Albus? We've all known that there's something about that boy. Something different, to have survived the greatest dark sorcerer in a century with nothing but a scar! Harry Potter, has some kind of secret power, but Albus what is it?"

"I wish I could say, but like you Minerva, I have no clue. Only time will tell us. Well, I'm going check on young Mr. Potter, right now. Care to join me?" Minerva McGonagall shook her head no. "Very well then, goodnight."

Dumbledore was so determined to get back to the Hospital Wing to tell Sirius and Arabella about what might be threanting their godson's life that he hadn't even seen Ron hiding behind a statue next to McGonagall's office. Ron had heard the entire conversation. About, You-Know-Who, Cedric, Cho, and Harry. Ron had to find Hermione and Ginny, fast!

**_Back in Romania…_**

"S-so m-master you think that w-we have finally defeated H-harry Pottter?" Wormtail said stuttering horribly.

"Not yet, you stupid fool! Is he dead yet! **NO**! So shut your trap." Voldemort hissed as a response back. "Now, we must start on the only person next to Potter that we can attack, you know the weak, one."

"But, ssir! You don't mean…Weasley, do you?"

"You bumbling fool, of course I do! But, luckily for you, you don't know which one, since there is about 500 of them! Now, leave me in peace!" With that Wormtail scrambled off.

**_In Slytherin Common Room…_**

"And soon that filthy poor Weasley will get a letter and will leave his family and join us on the Dark Side! At least that's what father has told me, and the stupidest Wizarding Family will finally be doing something right, for a change." Malfoy said maliciously.

"The whole family is coming?"

"Crabbe, no you idiot! I swear you get stupider by the second. Only one Weasley will move over. I bet I know which one it will be, too." Draco Malfoy said grinning.

"Which one?"

"Duh, Goyle! The one which is so fascinated with power, and supposedly by the Dark Lord, was suppose to be in Slytherin all along. This Weasley only told the Sorting Hat Gryffindor, because the whole entire Weasley family had been in it…the babbling buffoons."


	13. Snuggle Bunny and Teddy Bear

****

Chapter 12

Ginny was still desperately waiting for Harry to wake up. '_He loves me! I can't believe Harry loves me. Hermione and Ron are about to get together, hopefully. Sirius has Arabella back, and all of my family is healthy, well, and loving. Nothing wrong can happen_.' Ginny smiled thinking this thought to herself.

How very wrong Ginerva Weasley was. At that moment one of her brothers' was getting a letter from Voldemort, about how Lord Voldemort needed the brother for his power. How the brother could do great things, that it was all in his head.

****

Mr. Weasley,

I'd like to inform you, I need you. I've seen your old school records and they are very impressive. Prefect 5th and 6th years, and Head Boy 7th year, is tremendous. I've also heard that you want to be the Minister of Magic. What magnificent wizard you are, but I can give you all the power and money you'll ever need. Owl me back with a response. Remember, there's only people who fear power and the one's who have it. There is no good or bad, only power. Join the right side.

Lord Voldemort

P.S. This document will destruct itself.

With that the letter turned into smoke.

"Percy!" Percy Weasley turned around, with Amos Diggory was approaching him. "What was that?"

"Oh," Percy chuckled. "Just another prank form Fred and George," Amos shook his head and jogged back to his cubical. Percy sat down at his desk to begin writing a letter.

**__**

Back at Hogwarts…

Harry had began to stir as he'd been unconscious for a month and the Christmas Holidays were approaching them. Ginny had her head on the bed, still holding Harry's hand. Harry sat up, looked at this odd girl. Taking his hand away and put his glasses back on.

"**HARRY**!" Ginny examined, startling him. "Your awake!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him.

'_Well at least she's a good kisser_,' Harry thought pulling back and stared at her, puzzled. "Do I know you?"

Ginny just giggled at him, "Quit playing, Harry."

'_She's got a beautiful smile_,' "Who's Harry? Where am I?"

Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in to see a very puzzled Harry awake, "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter."

"You," Harry pointed at Ginny. "And you," Harry said pointing at Dumbledore. "I-I'm Harry Potter?"

"Yes, yes you are," Ginny said slowly. "This is Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and I'm Ginny Weasley, you know, your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She didn't really look that pretty to Harry, she was….okay. Harry had to have seen better than this. Pale skin, with freckles, pasty lips, and red stringy hair. "You're looking…a little…little…rough."

Ginny smiled kindly, "Well, of course silly head. I've been here every night for a month, watching you and praying that you'd be alright. Kind of sad, too tired to charm my make-up on."

"Oh…I'm sorry, sorry I'm such a hassle."

"No, your not, and that's what a wonderful girlfriends is for." Ginny paused a moment. "You do remember me, don't you? And what you said to me before… you went into…a…a…coma?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but…I don't."

"Oh….Don't be. It's…o…okay." Ginny felt heartbroken, the only man she ever loved and ever loved her, and he couldn't even remember her.

"Miss Weasley," Ginny looked up to see Professor Dumbledore. Ginny had forgotten that her Headmaster was even in the room. "Well, since you know Mr. Potter more than anyone else, do you think you could show him around, and reintroduce him to Ron and Hermione?"

"Of course." Ginny said standing up, "Come on Harry."

They were walking down the corridor on their way to Gryffindor Common Room. T o everyone's surprise they weren't holding hands, having their arms around each other, kissing, or even acting like they were dating. It was like it was before this year. Harry walking down the hallway and Ginny pinning to his every word. Actually worse than that, you'd have thought this was the first time Harry had ever met Ginny.

"Who's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron's your best friend, and my older brother. Hermione is your other best friend, and she's mine too. The two of them fancy one another, just neither one of them has the guts to ask the other out."

"Oh. So I'm dating my best friend's little sister?" Ginny just nodded, "Hmmm, what year am I in?"

"You're a fifth year and I'm a fourth."

"Okay," Harry looked like was trying to fit all of this in. "How long have we been dating?"

Ginny looked up at him tears with tears in her eyes, '_This hurts here. We must be extremely close_,' Harry thought to himself. "Almost three months." Ginny gave Harry a sad smile that almost broke his heart.

"Did you love me?"

"Yes, and I still do, Harry."

The way Ginny said his name sent chills down his spine, "Did I love you?"

"You said you did," Harry felt her pain. Harry wished badly that he could remember her, and he pulled her into a hug. "Ginny, I'm really sorry, about all of this. I can see why I fell in love with you in the first place. You are such a sweetheart," Ginny just nodded, too chocked up to speak.

"Cotton tails," Ginny said to the fat lady and the portrait swung open. Harry looked at Ginny confused. "Password to get into the common room," Harry gestured for Ginny to go inside first, then Harry had one foot inside when…

"Harry!" Harry turned around to see a pretty Asian girl staring right back at him.

"Y-yes?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but since….you've been unconscious. I wrote you a note, here."

Harry took it, "Thanks. What's your name again?" The girl looked at Harry like he had just eaten a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

"Harry's got Amnesia," Ginny butted in.

"Oh. Well, are you two still dating?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think you could explain what happened to Cedric, to Harry then?" Ginny noticed when she said '_Cedric' _Cho's eyes still got misty. Obviously Cho still wasn't over Cedric.

"Of course," Cho said good-bye to both of them and headed toward the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Ginny walked back inside and up to her dorm ready to undress, when Ginny felt as if someone was watching her. Ginny slowly turned around to see Harry.

"What are you doing up here?"

Harry shrugged, "Where am I suppose to go then?"

Ginny slapped her hand to her head, "Sorry, Harry, I forgot that you don't know. I was just pre-occupied."

"You think I fancy Cho, don't you?"

Ginny flinched at Cho's name, obviously Harry had been right. "Well, you fancied her before we got together, maybe with your Amnesia reminded you of something, Cho."

"I don't," Harry said shaking his head no. "Cho is still hurting over that Cedric guy. I could feel her pain, like I can feel your pain about me." Ginny gulped as Harry went on, "Who's Cedric, anyways? Can I meet him one day?" Ginny shook her head, and began to tell Harry what had happened half a year ago. Harry joined Ginny by sitting on Ginny's four poster bed. Harry was in shock.

"**AND I SURVIVED**? **HOW**?"

"That's a mystery Harry. You have faced Voldemort four times in your life and every time, you are still fine and kicking."

"Oh, so when are you going to tell my parents about my Amnesia."

Ginny's eyes got real watery again, and her voice softened sympathetically, "Harry, your parents have been dead for almost fourteen years. They died, the Halloween after you turned one years old…by Lord Voldemort, that was your first encounter with him."

"Oh," Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments before Harry decided to speak again. "Can you read me what Cho's note says?"

Ginny nodded and began to read:

**__**

Dearest Harry,

I hope your doing well, I could be better, of course. No matter what, I'll never forget or stop loving Cedric. The way Ginny and you look at each other reminds me of Cedric and me. If you think I've been avoiding you, you are right. It still is too hard to face the you, when it's so obvious that the two of you are in love. Be lucky that you have Ginny, and never take it for granted. Live every day with her to the fullest. You still have time with her, and I have no more with Cedric, except memories. It's the only way it's kept me sane. Stay with Ginny, she's a keeper!

Your friend,

Cho Chang

P.S. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you.

**__**

At the Burrow…

Percy Weasley was desperately writing on a piece of parchment, and looked as if he was in a hurry to finish something.

"Arthur, I have no clue what's wrong with Percy. He came inside didn't even stop to get something to eat, as usual. For the past two weeks, that's all Percy does is race up to his room, about some new assignment he's got and closes himself inside his room. It's not healthy! I think you need to talk to him."

"Molly, he'll be fine. Percy probably has a lot of work to do, with all of this You-Know-Who business, we're all swamped at the ministry. Percy will be fine."

"I hope your right."

How very wrong, Arthur Weasley was. At that very moment Percy was writing Lord Voldemort himself, to tell him is answer. If he'd choose Good over Evil. Or in Voldemort's words: '_Power over the Fear of Power'_….


	14. Gryffindor's Heirs

****

Chapter 13

Over the next two weeks, Ginny with the help of Ron and Hermione, tried to make Harry feel at home. So far Harry hadn't gotten any memories from before his coma. Except, Harry was starting to see what got him interested in Ginny in the first place. Ginny was very kind, considerate, and a very smart girl. The first night Harry saw Ginny, she had looked a bit messy but that was because she'd been waiting for Harry to wake up. The next morning, when Harry saw Ginny, she looked beautiful. Ginny's hair, didn't look stringy and Ginny was wearing it down. Ginny's hair was auburn and went down to her waist, was straight, until you got to the ends which curled under. Ginny had the most beautiful eyes, and with a little gloss on her lips. Under her school robes, she had on a red and black plaid skirt, with a red baby-tee, and black Mary Jane shoes. Ginny had asked Harry what was wrong, but Harry just shook his head.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry snapped out of his day dream about Ginny, from how she looked a couple of weeks ago. "Even though you've got Amnesia, doesn't mean you can't concentrate on your final exam."

Today was their last day before Christmas Holidays and Harry and Hermione were spending the holiday until Christmas Eve at the Weasley's. On Christmas Eve, Harry would leave to go to Arabella's to have Christmas with Arabella and Sirius. Hermione would be going to her parent's home. Finally, the bell rang and Christmas Holidays had started. The next day they would leave for the Burrow.

"No more exams!" Ron said ecstatically, and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Just as soon as Harry started looking for Ginny, but Ginny found Harry first and she tapped his shoulder. To everyone's surprise, especially Ginny and Ron, he kissed her cheek. Ginny blushed, Ron wined, and Hermione just started to giggle.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What? Just because I lost my memory, means I can't kiss my Ginerva?"

All three of their mouths dropped. No one, ever called Ginny, Ginerva. Unless her mother was yelling at her. Ginny wouldn't allow anyone to call her that, not even family. But, Harry started calling her that when they started dating, and he always did. Ginny hadn't told him about her real name, yet, and Ginny knew that Harry wouldn't have heard anyone call her that. Only family, Hermione, teachers, and of course Harry knew of her first name.

They were all staring at Harry in awe when Ginny finally found her voice. "Harry? Where…How did you find out my real name?"

"Just remembered it, snuggle bunny." Ginny turned the same color as her hair, Hermione started to giggle, and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"S-snuggle b-bunny? Merlin, Harry. That's really gross!"

"When did you start remembering stuff?" Ginny asked concerned.

Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and whisked her away from Ron and Hermione.

"Snuggle bunny? That's the grossest thing I've **EVER **heard!"

"Shut it, Ron. You are just jealous you don't have a snuggle bunny."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Exactly, you know why…." Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence Ron had went in to kiss her. Ginny looked at him, giggled and walked away.

Ginny and Harry got puzzled stares from people as they walked down the hall, arm in arm. "Harry?" Harry turned to look at Ginny. "When did you start remembering, and what do you remember?"

"When I finished my transfiguration exam today, and when I was remembering how beautiful you've looked." Harry winked at Ginny and she began to giggle. "Then my scar started to burn and I had a really weird dream, about a…" Ginny stopped in the middle of the hall grabbed his hand and dragged him to Dumbledore's office. Storming in and got a very surprised look from Dumbledore.

"What's wrong, Miss Weasley?"

"Harry's scar burned," Ginny said concerned. At that moment Harry grabbed his forehead and passed out. Then Dumbledore looked at Ginny and she fell on top of him.

_There was a very pretty young woman holding two babies, twins. One was a girl, the other a boy. The boy had black untidy hair with blue eyes and the girl had red hair with brilliant green eyes."_

"Hey, baby, and baby, and baby." Harry laughed at his own joke.

"Yea, funny Harry, **NOT**!" Ginny began to giggle.

"You better be lucky the kids are awake, or I'd get you."

"And how would you do that," Ginny's back was still turned. Ginny turned around to talk to him face to face. "Well, the kids will be in bed here soon…" Ginny gave Harry a devilish smile.

"Great that all you need, some more kids." Ginny jumped at this when she saw her brother's head through the fireplace.

"Ron! Can we ever get **ANY **privacy?" Ron shook his head no, and Ginny kissed Harry and walked up stairs to put the babies to bed.

"What do you need Ron?"

"Would you be my best man?"

"Course."

"Kay, talk to you later." With a pop Ron was gone.

Ginny had just gotten down stairs when their door had burst down….

Both Ginny and Harry sat up in the middle of a two different beds in the hospital wing. Harry rushed over to Ginny. "Baby, how did you get here?"

"Harry, what are you talking about? You know we were both in Dumbledore's office when….wait. What's my middle name?" Ginny knew for sure he didn't know that.

"Molly."

"What's mum's name?"

"Molly. What's up with all the silly questions?" Ginny jumped into Harry's lap. Ginny had her man back. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, you were in a coma for a month and had Amnesia for almost three weeks."

"What were we doing in Dumbledore's office?" Ginny told Harry about his scar and everything.

"So we both passed out, before I told you what happened?" Ginny nodded. "Did you have the same dream as I did, again. The one about the…" Ginny looked at him hopefully. "The…twins?" Ginny nodded. "What does all this mean?"

"I don't know love," just then Dumbledore smiled softly at them.

"Another joined dream, I presume?" Both Harry and Ginny nodded their heads. "Well, if that's all, you two may go back to the your dormitories."

They left the Hospital Wing, and Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, as Harry could feel her body shake. Ginny was terrified, and Harry knew it. Someone was after them. Were these dreams, the…future? Was Ginny Weasley to be his future wife? The mother of his children. Harry couldn't think about this right now, Harry could hear Ginny sobbing. Harry stopped right before they met the Fat Lady, and turned Ginny to look at him and whipped a tear from her face, "Love, what's wrong?"

"Harry, I'm scared." Harry looked puzzled, but Ginny went on, "Are these dreams the future? Were those two beautiful children…ours? Are you my one true love? This is too, much to take in."

"I understand, love. I'll totally understand if," Harry had a lump in his chest. "If you want to break it off with me."

Ginny looked at Harry as if he'd just changed into Peter Pettigrew, "Hell no, Harry! I meant what I said before you went into that coma. I love you, and only you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, too." Harry pulled Ginny close and brought her head to his chest.

"Just…Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm too scared to sleep by myself, would you mind if…"

"No, I wouldn't mind. But what about…."

"Ron won't know if, I use your invisibility cloak to get out of your dorm when you leave."

"You've obviously been hanging around me, too long." Harry gave Ginny an evil grin and they both went upstairs to his dorm.

Harry let Ginny climb into his bed, close the curtains and let her change. While Ginny was changing Harry went into the bathroom to change. Whatever he did, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. When Harry came back, he looked at his bed the curtains were opened and the bed was empty. Or that was how it looked. Harry closed the curtains, and Ginny gave him the cloak. Harry put it underneath the bed, and Ginny turned on her side, to where her back was to his stomach. Harry put his arm around Ginny's stomach and she put her arm on his arm. "Goodnight, snuggle bunny." Harry said sleepy to her.

"Goodnight, teddy bear." They fell into two different wonderful dreams, instantly.

Dumbledore stood over the bed, invisible, the legend was right. Ginny and Harry looked identical to Lily and James. The legend was coming true. The dark ages should be over. The legend said, That the heir to Gryffindor that would destroy Slytherin's heir, that heir to Gryffindor and his wife would look identical to the heir's parents. That Harry and Ginny, like James and Lily had a destiny. Maybe not the exact same one, but they still had a destiny. Obviously, before James and Lily died, they'd read this story. Molly Weasley was pregnant before they died, maybe they put the two together. Either way, the twins and their parents that would save the Wizarding World. Everything was coming together. The family was coming, the next step had to be preformed, as soon as possible.


	15. Christmas Eve

****

Chapter 14

Being at the Weasley's house for the Christmas Holidays was a blast. Harry got to be with Ginny, it was the first time Harry had been at her house since they had started dating. Ginny wasn't being shy about their relationship at all. Although, yes it did have it's ups and downs. Harry got to spend almost every waking moment with Ginny, but everywhere Harry turned there seemed to be another one of her older brothers giving Harry the '_If-You-Hurt-Her-I'll-Kill-You_' look, especially Ron. Actually the only one that seemed as if he didn't give a rat's ass, was Percy. All Percy ever did was eat, work, sleep, or most of all shut up in his room. Fred and George also informed Harry that Percy's fiancée, Penelope, had broken it off with him because they were going '_different ways_'. Which wasn't all that far from the truth. Penelope wanted to get married as soon as possible and have kids, Percy wanted to make his way up the corporate ladder first. Ron had already informed Hermione about the conversation Ron had over heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about. After that all Hermione and Ron had been doing was talking to each other and keeping their noses in books.

So Ron and Hermione had assumed that Harry was Gryffindor's, so now they were looking through the millionth genealogy book. Ron and Hermione were on the patio outside, it was about 2:00 a.m. Hermione was about to tell Ron that it was time to call it quits when Ron jumped up.

"I found it Hermione! I found it!" Ron looked excited, and Hermione looked at the book and began to write down some notes. Hermione threw her notes down and snatched the book to get a closer look, and then re-read it to make sure she'd read what she thought she had.

"Oh my goodness! Ron! Harry's not Gryffindor's only heir left."

"What the hell!" Ron ran over and looked at the book. "Who's the other one then? What's his name?"

"**HER **name, and it doesn't say. Just says '_Baby Girl Potter'_."

"Well, what's the mother's name?" Ron asked as if it was the only obvious thing.

"It doesn't say," Hermione said smartly to Ron, but he just frowned.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry interrupted walking out on the patio.

Both Ron and Hermione turned ghost white, "Nothing!" They both lied, and Hermione grabbed all the books and whisked them away. "Night, boys."

"Okay, really. Ron, what were you talking about?"

"I told you, Harry! Nothing, Night."

The night of the twenty-third; Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were out on the patio to celebrate the last night that Harry and Hermione would be at the Burrow. Everyone had been so nice and friendly toward them, except Percy.

"What's up with your brother, Ron? He only ever wants to talk to Harry or me." Hermione told him.

"No, duh. Percy's been a real ass, lately. Percy told mum that he was sick and tired of us. Percy's suppose to move in with one of his friends from work, I think he's name is Peter. Well, he's always liked to talk to Harry, because he's famous. Percy likes you, Hermione, because your brilliant." Hermione blushed at Ron's statement.

"Maybe," Hermione said turning to Harry. "Harry," he looked up. "You might want to carry Ginny to bed, she's asleep." Harry looked at the redhead on his shoulder, indeed she was passed out, and Harry picked her up and went inside.

"So, Granger, found anymore about, '_Baby Girl Potter'_?" Ron asked not expecting anything.

"Actually, I have Ron." Ron looked stunned, "Her name is Adora Aimee Potter, she was given up for adoption. Supposedly, the two lover's families didn't get along. Harry's grandmother, Bridget, died when James was in school. Harry's grandfather met someone six months later and, his lover got pregnant a few years later and had the baby sometime in September. The one before Harry was born. Anthony, Harry's grandfather, and the baby's mother decided to have a secret delivery. If they would of kept the baby, it would of only gave both families shame, and they didn't want their baby to feel like the cause of that. They put Adora in a muggle adoption agency and she was adopted two weeks later. Two months after she'd been adopted, Voldemort found out about little Adora, and killed Anthony. He looked everywhere for Adora, but the family she was adopted by changed her name. One of Voldemort's Death Eaters, Adora's mother is the Death Eaters mother-in-law."

"What! The poor girls' mother had a Death Eater for a son-in-law?" Hermione nodded, "Well, then they did do the right thing."

"Yes, they did. Do you think we should tell Harry, yet?"

"Not, yet. Wait until we find out who she is and who her mum is." Hermione nodded again, "Hermione, I know this isn't the ideal thing, but…

**_Meanwhile…_**

Harry placed Ginny in her bed, she looked so peaceful, like an angel Harry had said to himself. Harry had just tucked Ginny in and kissed her forehead. As Harry was heading for the door, Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry?" Ginny mumbled sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I woke up."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, but I we need to talk," Harry looked terrified '_Oh, no! she's going to dump me. Look calm_.' Ginny went on, "Harry, what do you think the whole dream about the twins, means? Does it really mean, we're going to get married, and…have them?"

Harry was somewhat relived, "I don't know love, I really don't know. Just know one thing, you mean everything to me, and I have no clue why you've chosen me over all the other guys you could have. But, I glad that you did choose me." Ginny smiled at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry bent down to kiss Ginny's soft lips and then he was exiting the room.

"Night, Teddy Bear."

"Night, Snuggle Bunny."

From behind Harry, he heard an "Ehh!" and a giggle. "Harry, please shut up with the…" Hermione finally shut Ron up, she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Hermione pulled back a moment later both of them smiling like fools, "And to answer your question." Hermione said smiling, but Ron looked scared. "Yes, yes I'll be your girlfriend." Ron blushed, but smiled, and Hermione gave Ron a kiss on his cheek and then walked inside Ginny's room pushed Harry outside the door, "Night boys." Then closed the door in Harry's face.

"Your girlfriend, didn't do, what I think she just did? Did she?"

"Yes, she did Harry. Hermione kicked you out of Ginny's room. Smart cookie." Ron said winking and dragged Harry upstairs.

The next morning, Harry and Ron went down stairs, dressed with Harry's bags. They were surprised to see opening gifts. "Duh!" Ron ran back upstairs and reappeared with two gifts.

"Harry, dear. Come sit next to Ginny." Mrs. Weasley then gave Harry, his gifts from the Weasley's, Hermione's gift, Ginny's and Ron's. Ron got a Chuddley Cannons Socks, Hermione gave him a black smooth book that had his family tree on the front it said '_Gryffindor Family Tree_'.

"I'm Gryffindor's heir!" Ron and Hermione nodded, and hopefully, Harry would notice '_Baby Girl Potter_.'

Ginny gave him _Quidditch Flying Tips Volume I and II_. Mrs. Weasley knitted him a new sweater, this year it was blue, and some more fudge. Ginny practically screamed when she unwrapped the gift that Harry bought a diamond stone across it, he found out from Sirius that the Potter family stone was Diamond. Harry got Hermione a big book, that shed' looked interested about. He saw here eyeballing it in Flourish and Blotts., some genealogy book. Ron got a Chuddley Cannons Curtains for his room. Just then Sirius and Arabella came through the Weasley's Fireplace.

Harry hugged Ginny good-bye, he didn't dare kiss her in front of all of the family, and get shot . Hermione hugged Ron good-bye, as he was going to Arabella's and then get a taxi to her house.

When they showed up at Arabella's house, it looked fantastic! The tree was huge, and there were presents everywhere with Harry's name all over them. Hermione looked as surprised as he did. Remus was there; too he was going to ride with Hermione to the Granger's home, then he was going to apparate back to Arabella's home.

"Have a Happy Christmas, Harry, Sirius and Arabella."

"Happy Christmas." The three of them said at the same time. Hermione and Remus walked outside the house and the taxi took them from Arabella's house.

"Okay, let's start on presents!" Sirius sounded and looked as excited as he was on Harry's first birthday. Arabella laugh was light and springy, it reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't quite but he's finger on it. "Fine, Sirius. But, you don't think we should wait for Remus?"

"No!" Sirius and Harry said at the same time, after all of Harry's gifts were opened Sirius and Arabella opened the present they got from Harry. To: Mr. Black. From: Mr. Potter.

"He's really got James's smart elicit, huh. Not, like Lily." Sirius said laughed. He looked at the name tags to see the ones Harry got Arabella. "Hey! Get your greasy palms off! Those are mine!" Arabella said jumping on Sirius. Then she looked at the tags, and got nervous. To: Ms. Figg From: Mr. Potter

"Bella?" Arabella turned her head to Sirius to hear him call the pet name he'd always called her. She had tears in her eyes and he knew it. "You still haven't told Harry, your real last name?" Sirius asked softly, and Arabella started sobbing and shook her head. Harry was completely lost. '_What the hell_?' Then Sirius blew up at Arabella, something Harry never saw coming, "Why the hell not! Harry deserves to know!

"SIRIUS**! NEVER CURSE ME AGAIN! I KNOW HE WAS A RIGHT TO KNOW! DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT HIM TO? I DO, YOU BRUTE! **I…I just can't except it! **DAMN YOU, SIRIUS**! I don't want to realize…realize, she's gone…" Her entire body began to shake. "**FOREVER**!" She totally broke down and marched upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

"Nice one, Padfoot." Harry said.

"Shut it, Harry." Sirius marched upstairs to Arabella's room. Sirius opened the door, she was totally distraught. "Baby?"

"What do you want?" Arabella asked muffled into a pillow.

"I'm sorry, but you know Harry has a right to know."

"No, shit! I know this Sirius, I…just can't except that Lily's baby boy, is almost grown. I can't except that my twin sister's baby, has no clue why his mother and father were taken away from him. That Harry has no clue that he has an aunt that is also an heir to Gryffindor. We're so scared that she'll be damned by the entire Wizarding World we still have her identity hidden. That he'll…" Arabella began to sob into Sirius shoulder. "Know what good people his mother and father had been. That Harry never hear his mother's beautiful laugh or voice."

"But, Bell, your wrong." Arabella looked up at Sirius. "You've got your sister's beautiful laugh. Both Harry and you have the Evans eyes, Lily's eyes. Unfortunately for Harry and Adora, they both have the Potter hair."

They both began to laugh, "Yes, I fell for the both of them. Untidy hair. I can't believe how much Harry, looks like James. Do you realize how much Harry and Ginny look like Lily and James?" Sirius nodded his head yes. "Do you think that the legend is right then? That Harry and Ginny will defeat, Slytherin's heir, Voldemort. And that, the….the twins, will be theirs?"

"I don't know Bella."

"But, Snuffles. It says the one to defeat him will look exactly like his parents. Harry and Ginny look identical! When I saw them together at Ginny's house I thought I was staring into the past and that they were James and Lily."

"I know."

"Then why don't you say anything?"

"Like, you said it's too hard."

"So, I guess, we'll have to tell him together?" Arabella said.

"Alright, Evans. Let's go." Sirius put his arm around her waist. They walked back down the stairs to tell Harry. When they found a very confused boy at the stairwell.


	16. Adora's Mother

****

Chapter 15

"Why the hell did you call her, _Evans_?" Harry asked his Potter temper starting to rise.

"Did you hear all of that?" Arabella asked grabbing his hand and leading in into the living room.

Harry looked down at Sirius and Arabella's hands and Harry nodded.

Arabella, Sirius, and Harry made it to the living room and sat on the couch, "First, off why did he call you '_Evans_'?"

Arabella smiled softly, before she said anything but Harry already knew. " I'm your mother's sister. I'm your mother…"

Harry cut her off, "No your not! Petunia is my only aunt! Petunia never mentioned you! Aunt Petunia only mentioned my mother a few times."

"Only, because you'd asked about her, Harry. I am your aunt."

"You, can't be, because you told me that you and my mum met on the Hogwarts Express. That you were in the same house, same year, and best friends."

"Okay, so we didn't actually meet on the Hogwarts Express but we were in the same house, Gryffindor and the Evans Mansion, we were the same year, we started at the same time, we were best friends, and we were…twins."

"No…no you're not. Mum had red hair, you have blond."

Sirius broke in, "Harry, yes they have different hair colors, but so do you and Adora. Look at Bella, she's got the Evans eyes. Lily and she had identical laughs." Harry looked at Arabella again, and so Sirius was right.

"So, is your real name…Arabella?" Arabella made a disgusted face.

"With my luck, yes, Mum always liked it. At school everyone called me Aimee, except your mum, and this git." Arabella pocked Sirius, "Since Adora's mother loved me so much she named her after me. Larissa gave my middle name to Adora. Adora's adopted parent's still have Aimee as her middle name. Larissa told them they had to do that. After Larissa and Anthony gave her up, Anthony died."

"Wait a minute! Anthony? That's my Grandfather's name. Then Adora isn't my cousin, she's my…aunt?"

Arabella and Sirius nodded their head. Harry began to yell, "Then why did you call her my cousin!"

"Harry, everyone has always called her that. If you look in the book that Hermione gave you, they put '_Baby Girl Potter_' on the wrong branch." Harry picked the book up and Arabella showed Harry in which she was right. "Why did they do that?" James accidentally called you her cousin, instead of her nephew. You were born months after her."

"Do you know who she is?" Arabella and Sirius nodded their heads.

"Arabella is also her secret keeper."

"Can you tell me who she is?"

"Not today, Harry. I'm afraid." Harry looked sad at Arabella's response, "But you'll know soon. I want you to learn this one on your own." Harry then knew that part of the conversation was over.

"I have a question. Why didn't Aunt Petunia catch on to you name when you introduced your self to them?"

"Arabella is an old Irish name, my mum…your grandmother, had a friend who died from Cancer, by the name of Arabella, so she named me after her."

"How do you and Sirius know about the twins?" Arabella fell out of her chair by this question.

"How do you know?" Arabella asked praying that Ginny wasn't pregnant.

"Ginny and I both had a dream about them and then we were looking through my photo book and we noticed how much we looked like my mum and dad."

"Again, Harry you'll have to figure that one out but this time not on your own. Try and figure this one out with Ginny," Sirius suggested.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Hermione was excited about seeing her parents, expectably her mother. She had to tell her mum that Ron had finally asked her out! Remus was kind of afraid to meet her parents, he was kind of afraid that they'd freak out when he just apparated.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione questioned turning to her old Professor.

Remus chuckled at Hermione, "Hermione, I'm not your Professor anymore. Please call me Remus."

"Okay Remus, I can see your worried. Could you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Your parents are afraid of Witches and Wizards, aren't they?"

Hermione giggled, "No. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley come and see them all the time and they just apparate at the house. They've gotten use to it and they like the fact that I'm a witch. So it'll be fine, don't worry. They are not going to go into the village and yell '_Witch_!'" The cab driver looked a little worried.

"Oh!" Hermione noticed the look on the driver's face. "We're just rehearsing a play, called The Salem Witches. My name is…Aimee and his is Harry." Hermione smiled and was relived that the cab driver believed her.

When they finally approached her house she broke down as the Dark Mark was over her house. Remus lost all color that had been in his face and the taxi driver believing that they were witches again drove off. Knowing what they would find inside they went in any way. Hermione went upstairs first, up into her parents, room…nothing. Into, their bathroom….nothing. Back into the hallway and into her bathroom….nothing. Into her bedroom, there was her father on the floor. Hermione started sobbing, then she totally broke down when she saw what her father had been doing in her room. There was a banner above her bed, "_To Our Little Darling_! _We Love You_! _Mum and Daddy_!" Remus and Hermione went down stairs into the living room, there was her mother, wrapping presents it looked like.

Hermione turned to Remus, "I'm an orphan, now!" Hermione fell on to the ground into a hysterical fit.

Remus saw a note on the coffee table, "Hermione, this packet has your name on it."

She took it, and opened it. Saying:

**_Miss Granger,_**

I've been trying for months now, to be a secret spy for me to help take down Harry Potter, and yet with your dumb Mudblood little brain, you keep saying no. I have come to tell you that I have found some else to be a spy. Since you rebelled against me your parents paid the price. If only you knew, they weren't your biological parents. Yes, Miss Granger, NOT YOUR PARENTS_. I have already killed your real father, and your real mother isn't that good off. You should of listened to me and the only way I found out about your real mother and father was from your adopted parents. It really surprised me to find out that your real parents were full-bloods. So they must have really showed stupidity to send you to a muggle home, don't you agree? As their dying wish, I am to deliver this message to you. They were going to tell you on Christmas._

Have a Happy Holidays,

Voldemort.

It looked as if it had been written in blood and Remus looked surprised.

"He's been writing you?" Hermione nodded.

"Someone told him how intelligent I am and I've been getting these horrible letters since the beginning of last year."

Remus contacted the Ministry at once and they helped the Granger's out of their home. While Remus talked to Mr. Olivander and asked him to make the funeral arrangements for Hermione's sake in which he nodded. Some one from the ministry gave Hermione and Remus a portkey that all they had to say and they'd be there immediately.

"Hermione?" She looked up at her old Professor, "don't you think you should get the presents your parents, left for you."

"No, I don't think I could bare it."

"But, if You-Know-Who said in the letter your parents were going to tell you about your biological parents for Christmas, don't you think that the adoption forms are somewhere?" Hermione nodded and Remus conjured up a bag to collect all of the presents for Hermione and they left for Arabella's home.

Harry, Sirius, and Arabella had just finished talking when a very tired Remus and very upset Hermione showed up out of nowhere in the middle of Arabella's living room.

"Remus! What has happened? Hermione what's wrong?" Arabella walked over to Hermione and hugged her as Remus told them all of the events that had happened that day. Hermione was now on the couch head on Harry's shoulder crying her eyes out.

After what seemed hours, and probably was Hermione finally spoke, "Where am I going to stay until the holidays are over?"

"You are going to stay with Harry and me," Arabella spoke up. "Harry," he looked up at his aunt. "Go and show Hermione where the other guest room is," Harry nodded and got Hermione to follow him upstairs.

"Harry?" It was the second thing Hermione had said since she'd showed up a couple hours ago. "Do you think I could use Hedwig to send a letter to Ron?"

"Of course, Hermione." Harry left and returned with Hedwig, and soon he descended downstairs. Returning again with Hermione's presents that her parents had for her at their home.

"Um, Harry? Would you mind if I asked you if could be by myself tonight?"

"Of, course not but if you need me you know where my room is." Hermione nodded and Harry left the room.

Hermione sat down on the bed and opened the bag in which all of her presents were. Hermione had received mostly books, from Flourish and Blotts, obviously her parents had gone to Diagon Alley. Also, there was a bag of muggle makeup from her mother, and a mirror. On the back of it, it had an incantation on it. There was a note.

**_My Dearest Hermione,_**

If your reading this, then that bad wizard you told your father and I about did attack us and we are no longer here.

A single tear went down her face.**__**

Please be strong my lovely baby doll. We know how much your fighting, and I'm hoping to hear that Ron and you are finally together. This Christmas, as it was your 16th, well we'd always said that on your 16th birthday we'd tell you the truth. So here it is, we adopted you a couple of weeks after you were born from a very nice man and woman. The sweet couple said that they were afraid that they couldn't take care of you and that you would be in mortal danger if they kept you. But that they did love you deeply. Shortly, afterwards your father died, and your mother sent us another letter, telling us about it. We promised her on your 16th Christmas that we would tell you. I'm not really sure if she's still alive or not because for some odd reason, after you turned one years old she stopped sending us mail. The last letter she wrote us was on your first birthday, telling us that, on your 11th birthday that you'd most likely get a letter of acceptance to a school that we'd never heard of and to let you go. So we of course accepted her wish, and when you got your acceptance letter to Hogwarts, we let you go. Hopefully, Ron, Ginny, and Harry will help you with your mystery of your other life.

We'll love you always,

Mum and Daddy

  
Hermione put the letter down and picked up the small mirror turning it around. Saying the incantation on the back it instantly showed her boyfriend Ron sleeping, she began to sob and Ron sat up instantly.

"'Mione?"

Hermione didn't believe it! "Ron, can you hear me?" Ron went up to the mirror on the other side of his room, and he saw her, his Hermione!

"Baby, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Hermione nodded and Ron looked like his heart had been broken. "What happened?"

Hermione began to tell Ron about everything that had happened, about her being excited about telling her mum and dad about them dating, finally. Of course Ron blushed at this. But that when Remus and herself had arrived at her parents home the Dark Mark was over the house. Ron started to feel her pain, and he'd known how much Hermione had loved her mum and dad. Hermione hardly ever quit talking about them, and Hermione then told him that she'd found her dad in her room hanging up a Welcome Back poster. That she found her mum by the Christmas tree around the presents. Then Hermione told Ron about the letter from You-Know-Who, and how the Granger's had adopted her when she was a baby. How You-Know-Who had killed her father and then when she got to Arabella's house Hermione was looking through all of her presents and found this mirror and read the note about it from her adopted mum.

"So your father was killed a short time after you were adopted?" Hermione nodded. "And your mum doesn't know if your real mum is alive or not?" Hermione nodded again, "I'm so sorry, baby and of course I wish I could be with you right now. But as soon as I wake up I'll see if mum will let me come over, Okay?"

"Alright, Ron."

"So you try and get some sleep and try not to think about all this. Okay?" Hermione nodded.

"Night, baby."

"Night, Ron."

Hermione put the mirror down, and changed into her pajamas then followed by crawling into bed.


	17. Library Visit

****

Chapter 16

**_Meanwhile…._**

At St. Mungo's Larissa Crane was in a hospital bed, fighting for her life. The doctor's weren't give her long neither. Around Larissa stood her daughter Narcissa, her son-in-law, Lucius, and her grandson Draco Malfoy. Larissa looked up, there was only one more missing, her love child that she'd had had with Anthony Potter. Larissa would still have little Adora right now, if it hadn't been for that stupid brute of a son-in-law hadn't said a word to Lord Voldemort. At that moment, Lucius grabbed his far arm to show that the Dark Mark tattooed on his arm was now red.

"Sorry 'Cissa, I've got to go." Narcissa Malfoy nodded and Lucius kissed his wife's forehead. Lucius Malfoy walked out the room to go outside to apparate.

"Narcissa, I still can't believe your with that good for nothing Death Eater!" Larissa yelled at her from her bead.

"Mother, don't talk about him like that he is the love of my life, best friend, and the father of my child!" Narcissa told her mother but Draco didn't say a word as he was use to this argument from his mother and grandmother.

"You know that Lucius was _never _the love of your life, like you say he is. The real love of your life was that Remus Lupin. You never married with him, because you were afraid of what people would say if you married a Werewolf."

"I did not!"

"Liar," Draco muttered.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Narcissa yelled at her son, "If I hadn't married your father you wouldn't be here at this very moment."

"Well, he has right too honey. You would have done so much better with Remus. You do know he still does comes to see me? Wishes he'd never told you his secret, but of course you'd have found out anyway."

"Mother, could we not fight, for _once_ about Remus. Merlin, you only have two months left."

"That exactly why I wanted to see you and Draco and I know you two will do this as my dying wish." Draco nodded he'd do anything for his grandmother as she was the only one that ever showed him true affection. "Find, my baby girl," Draco was stunned by this as father told them that they were never to talk about little Adora Aimee. "I'd like to see how grown up she is well you know…before I pass."

"But, Grandma." Draco spoke up, "We know nothing about her, nothing at all."

"I do, and I had kept up with her adopted parents until her first birthday. Your stupid father found out I was still writing them."

"Well, what's her name?"

"Something, difficult I can't remember." '_Great_,' Draco thought to himself. '_All the girl's at my school have difficult names_.' "But, her muggle family left her middle name as Aimee, the name I picked, and Anthony picked Adora."

"Wait! Muggle…she lives with muggles?"

"Voldemort, would never find her there."

"So, she was classified as a Mudblood, and really isn't?" Larissa nodded her head, but as Draco began to think…there were too many Mudbloods at his school. How was he suppose to find her.

"I'll try," Draco said as his grandmother smiled and fell asleep.

The next few days for Hermione were horrible, and she couldn't believe that she had lost the two people that she'd loved most in this world. That she'd never see them again. Harry, Ron, Ginny, The rest of the Weasleys, Arabella, Sirius, and Remus helped Hermione clear out her family's home. Take picture albums, clothes, and store anything else upstairs. The funeral had been extremely hard for Hermione and Ron just held her the entire time. Ron knew how difficult it was for her, as they had been very nice people. Ron had really liked them, although he'd only barely knew them. Everything in their will was left to Hermione and she put all the money in her Gringotts Bank Account and put all the furniture in the attic.

Finally January 3rd had arrived, and Harry and Hermione were packing their stuff that they'd need for school. Hermione couldn't wait to throw all of her emotions into her school work. Hermione had to start studying for the O.W.L.s, she knew it was going to be even harder than she thought before.

After a few days, Hermione was alright until she went to sleep. Hermione kept having nightmares and because of this Professor McGonagall let Ginny move in the dorm with all of the 5th year girls, for Hermione's sake. Ron was of course worried about Hermione, but he didn't know what to do. All he felt was sorry for her, and every night, they'd talk to her on her real mother's mirror. Hermione gave him a compact she got from her adopted mother present makeup, so she could talk to Ron.

A week later, Hermione was gradually getting better. Hermione wasn't crying as much and she started to tutor people to help them with their studies. Since Hermione knew every book by heart, she had decided to get a hobby to try and take her pain away. It really surprised her one day after Potions, when Draco Malfoy came up to her and asked her if she could tutor him in Charms. Harry and Ron told her that it wasn't a good idea, but she blew them over. Since Draco wasn't a Gryffindor, they would have to go get permission from Professor Flitwick to use his room on Tuesday night after Dinner, so Hermione could tutor Draco.

One night Hermione came in all puffy eyed and red faced.

"What's wrong with you, Granger?" Draco said, he seemed half way concerned.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

"Did Weasley break up with you?"

"No, he's afraid I am though."

"Why?"

"Because I can't think straight at all over my parents dying." Hermione was talking about the Mudbloods. '_Okay, don't call her that. Try and be nice. **NICE TO A MUGGLE**!_'

Draco could just imagine his father's face. "And you know what, Draco? They weren't even my real parents!" Hermione began to cry even harder, "My real parents, are both fullbloods. Something about that if the Wizarding World would have known about them they that I would have been frowned upon. My real father is also dead, and I have no clue about my birth mother."

Draco sat up at this information and it was odd because this sounded just like Adora, the way his grandmother had described her. Hermione looked, kind of similar to the way he'd seen pictures of his grandmother at her age. But her hair, was…**duh**! Hermione had Potter hair! Draco had no clue why he hadd never figured it out before.

"Hermione?" She sat up and stopped crying and looked at him oddly, first she had no idea why she'd been crying her heart out to him…after how rude Draco had been to her the last five years. Second, it was the first time Draco had ever called Hermione by her first name. "If you don't mind, what is your middle name."

"Aimee. Why?"

Draco's mouth dropped, "How do y-you spell it?"

"A-I-M-E-E. Why?"

"I got to go. Maybe you should have some rest," before she could protest he'd gathered his books and walked off.

"I thought you were tutoring Malfoy, tonight?" Ron asked Hermione.

" I was suppose to, but I was all upset and Malfoy asked me what my middle name was then when I told him he flew out of the room."

"I didn't even know you had a middle name," Harry said stupidly. Both Hermione and Ron looked at him and started laughing, "What?"

"I knew she had a middle name, but you had never told me what it was 'Mione."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Aimee."

"**WHAT**!" Ron and Harry had the same look Draco had.

"What?"

"How do you spell it?" Harry asked barely able to contain himself.

"This is a popular question," Hermione had said smartly. "A-I-M-E-E. Why?"

"'Mione, don't you remember? That's how Harry's aunt spelled it, or her mother and father did. Remember, Adora?"

"Yeah, but there' s no way I'm a Potter."

"Maybe, your right, but maybe your wrong." Ron said.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Narcissa! Draco has sent me a letter!" Larissa told her daughter as she walked into the hospital room.

"That's good mother, what is it about?"

"I don't know I haven't read it yet."

**_Dearest Grandmother,_**

I think I have found your baby girl, Adora Aimee Potter. It was so weird how it happened, but don't get all hopeful. I've found two girls with the name Aimee as their middle name. Some stupid Hufflepuff named Hannah Aimee Abbott, and a Gryffindor named Hermione Aimee Granger. I'll get back to you soon.

Love,

Draco


	18. The DNA Test

****

Chapter 17

"Draco has found her! Draco found my baby Adora! Oh Merlin, let it be! Narcissa, Draco found my baby Adora!" Larissa was getting really excited.

"Yes, mother I know, but please keep it quite." Narcissa said hoping Lucius wouldn't walk in.

"Oh, I don't care if that bastard walks in or not. You need to leave him anyways. Get back together with Lupin, everyone knows you still love him."

"**MUM SHUT IT**!" Narcissa huffed walking out.

**_Back in Gryffindor Common Room…._**

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. What if Ron and Harry were right, what if she was Adora Aimee Potter. Don't get Hermione wrong, she'd love to be Harry's aunt. Hermione laughed at the thought of that. Hermione still wasn't any closer to the identity of her mother. Hermione wanted to know so bad, no matter who she was. Right now Hermione didn't care if her mother was Voldemort's lover. Eek, that was kind of gross. Hermione just wanted to know who was woman who had carried her, who was her birth mother. Hermione snuck into the Boys' Dormitory, and tapped Harry on the shoulder he sat up and started at her in disbelief.

"What is it?" Harry mumbled, "What time is it?"

"Harry I need to borrow your invisibility cloak, I'm going to the library and look through some books. I'm finding the true identity of Adora's mother."

"Not, without me your not," Ron spoke up.

"Ron, you can't…."

"If I'm not going then neither are you."

"Fine, Harry."

"I'd love to, but I've got a Quidditch Match, tomorrow."

Hermione and Ron left to go to the Library. They searched through tons of books, but everyone that had anything to do with Adora Aimee Potter. All of the books either said just said Adora's name or it said '_Baby Girl Potter_'.

"This is useless! I don't even know why I'm bothering with this, there's no way, I'm Adora." Hermione said sitting down.

"You don't know that," Ron said putting his arm around Hermione. "There's a chance you just might be, and besides that'll give Rita Skeeter a real kick in her…"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed and Ron grinned devilishly. "But, you are right."

"But, love. Would you be able to go through all of the publicity?" Hermione nodded, and Ron went on. "With everything, the reporters, and all the crap you are going to get? Anthony Potter's love child, that no one knew about. Your mother, who we have no clue who this woman is. According to Sirius and Arabella, the reason they gave up Adora, is because they knew how much discrimination everyone from our world would give her. So are you really sure that you want to find out the truth, whether you are Anthony's youngest child or not?"

"Ron, I don't care how much discrimination I might get. I just want to know who my real parents are, I'd like to be able to know that I belong somewhere. Although, my father is dead, and we don't even know if my mum is still alive or not. **I'VE GOT TO FIND HER**!"

Malfoy was hiding in the shadows of the library, and that was exactly what he needed to hear. Draco would talk to her tomorrow before Potions and tell Hermione what he thought.

"Okay, alright. Let's go. You need your sleep," Hermione nodded and Ron put the invisibility cloak around them and left the library. After they left Malfoy snuck back into the Slytherin Common Room, and wrote his grandmother once again:

**_Dear Grandmother,_**

I snuck into the Library tonight, first time ever, to look if they had any of the adoption papers on file, or if they knew the true identity of Adora. But, I over heard one of the girls that I think is Adora, talking to her boyfriend. She said that she didn't care about the discrimination, she just wanted to know the true identity of her real parents. She also said even though her supposed father was dead, and her supposed mother was on her death bed. The girl I'm talking about yelled at her boyfriend that she's got to find her mum no matter what it takes. I have Potions with her tomorrow, so I'm going to talk with her tomorrow before Potions. To see if she'd want to take a D.N.A. test. Are you sure this is what you want?

Love always,

Draco

  
The next morning Ginny noticed that Hermione looked exhausted, "You look like the Hogwarts Express ran over you."

"Ha Ha! Ginny you so funny," Ron was irritable.

"Shut it, the both of you," Hermione growled. They looked at Hermione in surprise, but Hermione didn't pay attention to them she was still thinking a lot about this whole Adora Aimee Potter thing. Maybe Hermione was panicking, there was a one in a million chance that she was Adora.

Once, Ginny finally got Harry out of bed, by throwing water on Harry to get him awake they all went down for breakfast. They passed Malfoy on their way to the Great Hall, he looked really anxious. They all ended up eating breakfast in peace. First, because Harry was still half way asleep and Ginny was trying to keep Harry awake so he didn't fall into his cereal. Second, Ron was going nuts over this whole Hermione-Adora thing and wasn't saying a word. Third, Hermione was being real snappy this morning and also didn't say a word all through breakfast. To all of their surprise, right before they were due for Potions, Draco Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table, where the four friends were sitting. Harry and Ron sat up, waiting for Malfoy to start something.

To all of their surprise Malfoy addressed Hermione, "Um, Hermione….can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Hermione said shrugging uncertain.

Hermione got up, and they all expected it to be about Hermione tutoring Malfoy.

"I noticed that Ron and you were in the library late last night, and uh…so was I." Malfoy began.

"Oh, please don't tell on us…we were just trying to find something."

"Oh, I won't," Malfoy said shaking his head no. "I was looking for something to, but I couldn't find anything that I already didn't know."

"Same here," Hermione said nodding. Draco, what were you looking for?"

"The adoption papers, to find out what happened to my aunt. To find, where she was placed after my grandmother put her in an adoption agency."

"Really? Huh, well I was looking for something, somewhat like that. I found out that I had been put up for adoption when I was a baby. Pretty ironic, huh." Hermione said kind of sad.

'_Oh Merlin! This girl is brilliant, knows all of the school books by heart, and yet she can't figure out what I'm trying to say! Okay, Draco get a hold of yourself.'_ "Hermione, what I'm trying to say is that your middle name, Aimee, and that is what my grandmother's child's middle name is. They only had two requests, First, to keep her middle name as Aimee, and Second to let her go to Hogwarts. There are only two muggle born here that are girls, that have been adopted, and that have the middle name Aimee. I don't think Hannah Abbott is, she doesn't look like a Crane or a Potter. You on the other hand have the Crane eyes, the Potter hair and attitude, you've got the Crane face. It's not that hard to tell."

"Wait," Hermione said blinking her eyes. "You said Potter…"

"Yeah?"

"Your grandmother is Adora's mum?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that?"

"No," Hermione said shaking her head no. "I've looked in every book and couldn't find Adora's mums name."

"So you want to do a test tomorrow?"

"I don't know Draco."

"Look, you look exactly how my grandmother looked when she was your age, except the hair. How much would it hurt just to take a simple D.N.A. test?"

"Nothing, I guess. When can we take it?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, my mum can come and pick us up and bring us to St. Mungo's and we can get it done then. Okay?" Hermione nodded her head. Hermione and Draco Malfoy walked off to Potions together with a very strange look from the entire school.

"What was that about?" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear when they were doing their Potions project.

"He thinks, like we do, that I'm Anthony Potter's love child. God that sounds so sick."

"Okay. So what does Malfoy have to do with Anthony?"

"Anthony's lover was Larissa Boyle," Ron gave Hermione a puzzled look. "Okay, that was her maiden name. Larissa Crane."

Ron's mouth dropped, "**DO WHAT**!" Ron hissed at his girlfriend. "No, wonder they wanted to keep it secret a secret! Larissa's daughter is Narcissa Crane, now Narcissa Malfoy, she married Lucius Malfoy, and they had Draco Malfoy. That means…."

Hermione nodded, "That Narcissa is my sister, James was my brother, Lucius is my brother-in-law, Lily was my sister-in-law, Draco and Harry are my nephews. So Larissa and Anthony are my parents. That means that Harry would be my nephew on my father's side and Draco would be on my mother's side, but the two aren't related at all."

"Who's the other girl that Draco thinks is Adora?"

"Hannah Abbott," Draco said behind Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked at Draco shocked but Draco continued, "There's no possible way that stupid git is my aunt." Draco turned to Hermione, "I already owled my mum, she'll pick us up in Dumbledore's office tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. Okay?" Hermione nodded speechless.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at Harry, he'd been quite too long. "So you could be my aunt, too?"


	19. The Results

****

Chapter 18

"Um, Harry…um…." Hermione looked at Ron to help her out, but Harry looked as scared as she did.

"I already know about my grandfather sleeping with some woman and she got pregnant, and about how they gave the baby up, because they didn't want her to be discriminated. How do you and Malfoy fit into the story?"

"Well, the woman Anthony had an affair with…"

"He didn't have an affair, my grandmother was already dead."

"Yes, ok…the woman Anthony slept with was Larissa Crane." Harry looked at her puzzled.

"Malfoy's grandmother," Ron offered.

Harry made a disgusted face, "No, Harry you don't understand. I've seen pictures of her, she looked good!" Ron said, and Hermione smacked him.

"Don't say that about my potential mother."

"WAIT!" Harry asked with his eyes wide, "What do you mean potential mother?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, Draco was asking me some questions, and I remember reading that Anthony and Larissa only had two requests about their daughter. First, that her adopted parents keep her middle name…Aimee, which means Beloved Friend."

"Miss Granger!" Snape yelled from right behind her, "Keep this bull in your common room, I don't want to hear it!"

That night after dinner, the four friends sat around the fire place. Hermione and Ron explain the rest to a very confused Ginny and Harry.

"Alright the name Aimee, which is Adora and my middle name, means Beloved Friend." Hermione started.

"Everyone knows that Anthony and Larissa, had been best friends since their days in Hogwarts. Both in Gryffindor, both prefects, and both Head Girl and Boy." Ron told them, "Then Anthony met Bridget Brossard, and Larissa met Larry Crane. Secretly, Anthony and Larissa loved each other, but never had the guts to tell each other. So they married their second choices, Larry and Bridget."

Hermione continued, "Larry and Larissa were only married ten years, then Larissa filled for a divorce. They only had one child together, Narcissa Crane, who is now Narcissa Malfoy. Larissa found out that Larry was cheating on her with a Muggle and she blew off one of his ears. Very cheerful woman, but a very touchy temper."

"Anthony and Bridget were married 13 years, before she died. They also only had one child together, James Potter. Bridget had always been strong, but she had been born with a heart tumor, and her heart just got to weak. Bridget died when James was 11. Since, Anthony and Larissa were such good friends, they had a double wedding." Ron said looking at Harry who was just in awe that his best friends had learned all this and hadn't let him help them with the search.

"They even had their children around the same time. While their children were in school, they were seeing each other, which wasn't anything new. Then Narcissa met Lucius, and he turned out to be a werewolf, Narcissa split. Narcissa only married Lucius, because he was the only one that wanted her, except Remus." Hermione stated.

"**REMUS! LUPIN**?" Harry yelled surprised, "What happened with Remus and Narcissa?"

Hermione looked sad, "Narcissa found out what he was, and Narcissa always had to be accepted, so she dumped him. Although Narcissa has been in love with him for years. So she took her second choice. When Larissa found out that Lucius was a Death Eater, he commanded her to stop seeing Anthony. But, Larissa ignored her son-in-law and she saw Anthony anyways. A year and a half, after James and Lily, Narcissa and Lucius had been married, Anthony and Larissa were still seeing each other, and Larissa became pregnant."

Ron took over, "Three months after that, Narcissa found out she was pregnant, and three months after that so was Lily. Lucius found out about Anthony and Larissa's baby and banned Narcissa to ever see her mother again, and not to let their baby see Larissa. Well, with the whole Wizarding World, knowing that Larissa's family supported the Dark Arts, and Anthony's fought it. Afraid of what kind of discrimination the baby would get, with lots of heartache they decided to give the baby up. Larissa had a secret delivery, so no one would know."

"Draco told me today that she was born on September 23rd, 1979, that's my birthday. Harry, all the puzzle pieces fit."

"Sure, but you don't even know if your parents were muggles or wizards." Ginny said butting in.

"Yes, I do. W hen I went to the Granger's house for Christmas, Voldemort left me a note, signed in blood. He's been owling me for a year now, pleading with me to join the dark side. Voldemort knows that I'm a powerful witch, and he told me in the note that both of my parents were full-bloods…it all fits. If Larissa and Anthony are my parents, then I'll have a sister, a brother, and two nephews."

"You'll also be Gryffindor's other heir!" Ginny said in awe and turned to look at her boyfriend. "Harry's an heir by Anthony and James, so you're an heir by Anthony!"

"That's why Voldemort wanted you. I bet Voldemort knew the entire time, Voldemort thought it would be funny to have one of Gryffindor's heirs on Slytherin's side to kill one of her own kens men." Harry said, in which Ron and Hermione nodded. They were right the puzzle pieces did fit, but it just felt like to much to handle. "Okay, this is kind of off the subject, but what's the whole, Remus/Narcissa story?"

"Your guess is about as good as mine," Hermione said shrugging.

"Um, Hermione it's 3 a.m. Maybe you should go to bed as you have to be at St. Mungo's tomorrow for your D.N.A. test." Ginny mentioned, and Hermione nodded. Kissing Ron good night and went upstairs to her dormitory.

The next morning, Hermione tried her best to look good, she could be meeting her real mother for the first time in her life. Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office at five minutes before nine. Hermione was so nervous, Draco wasn't up here yet. This is probably another one of his pranks. '_I'll going to kill him_!' Just then Narcissa showed up with Draco.

"Hermione, I presume?" Narcissa asked, and Hermione nodded mutely. "Well, lets be off, okay?" Hermione followed Draco and Narcissa outside Hogwarts, and there was an old shovel out side.

"What is this for?" Hermione asked.

"Our port-key to St. Mungo's."

"Thanks, Mrs. Malfoy." Narcissa flinched at that name, "Please, don't call me that. Just call me Narcissa."

"Okay," Before Hermione could say another word they were lifted and a second later they were at St. Mungo's.

They walked into the Wizarding Hospital, Hermione had never been here before. It was huge! All white, they went up what felt a million stairs until they found room 1568. They went in, and Hermione's heart broke instantly, even though Larissa looked as if she was seventy years old, she was still very beautiful. Around the entire room were pictures posted everywhere. Some of her family and Hermione gasped when she saw one picture. It was of Larissa in her Hogwarts days' looked about Hermione's age. There was a very young Larissa Boyle and Anthony Potter with their arms around each other's back smiling and waving at her. Hermione guessed that all the Potter boys favored each other, because everyone always said that Harry looked identical to James. Harry also looked identical to Anthony, except for of course, the eyes. Draco had been right, Hermione did look like a modern version of Larissa. In that picture looked like a modern day Harry and Hermione, except Hermione's hair do looked kind of….old.

"Mum," Hermione heard Narcissa speaking to Larissa.

"Hmmm?" Was all that came out of the Larissa Crane's mouth.

"Mum, we have Hermione here. You know, the girl Draco told us about."

Larissa nodded and slowly opened her eyes and she gasped, "You….you're…Hermione?" Larissa barley chocked out.

"Yes, ma'am."

Larissa lifted up her wand ,"**NURSE**!" Hermione thought she did something wrong.

A young nurse about twenty-five years old walked in, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, get the doctor I want this D.N.A. test, now!" The nurse nodded and two seconds later the doctor walked in.

"Okay, Ms. Crane open wide." The doctor swiped the inside of her mouth with a cotton swab and then put it in a test tube marked '_Crane_'. Then he took another cotton swap and did the same to Hermione and put it in a test tube marked '_Granger_'. "We'll be right back with the results." The doctor said walking out of the room.

Larissa sat up and propped a pillow behind her, she rubbed a spot on her bed. "Come, here sweet heart, you don't be afraid."

"I'm not…it's just really hard for me to process right now."

"Yes, Draco told me that your adopted parents died about a month ago." Hermione just nodded, "that must have been hard for you." Hermione had a single tear roll down her face, Hermione wished so hard that Ron would be here with her. Larissa took her hand and wiped the tear away. "I see you've got the same eyes as Narcissa does." Hermione turned to look at Narcissa, and so Narcissa did share Hermione's eyes. "Just out of curiosity, did your adopted mother ever give you a mirror that you could see anyone you wanted and talk to them." Hermione's eyes got huge but before she could answer '_yes_'. The doctor walked in.

"Ms. Crane, Miss Granger. We have the results." Hermione was holding her hands, shaking. Hermione looked at the rest of them, they looked as hopeful as she did. "The results to the D.N.A. test to tell weather or not Hermione Aimee Granger is really Adora Aimee Potter, Daughter of Larissa Ann Boyle-Crane and Anthony Paul Potter. At the end I will either say The results are positive or negative, so please don't presume anything. The results are that 99.9 that if Hermione Aimee Granger is Adora Aimee Potter is…..


	20. The Intruder

****

Chapter 19

"How do you think Hermione is doing?" Ron asked pacing the common room, and Harry was starting to get nauseous from seeing Ron go back and forth, back and forth.

"Ron, sit." Ginny said rubbing the seat next to her, and Ron nodded. Sitting and then Ron began strumming his fingers over and over again. "For Merlin's sake, Chill out!"

"I can't, Gin. What if she is related to those horrible, horrible…." Ron began

"Hey now! Hermione would be my relative, too." Harry joked with him.

"Sorry, Harry. I just don't want to think of the Malfoy's as being her family."

"Well, then Draco wouldn't have a reason to call her a Mudblood anymore," Ginny joked.

"Your not helping any," Ron growled starting to get angry.

"Goodness, Ronald Arthur Weasley quit getting your panties out of a bunch." Ron stormed off up to the dormitories.

"I don't think you should of said that," Harry said, looking worried but put his arm around Ginny's waist.

"Why not? Ron's being a prude, and now…we're alone." Ginny said ginning evilly, and Harry had to admit she did have a point. Harry leaned in to kiss Ginny and pulled her closer to him. To bad they were interrupted by Hedwig tapping at the glass. Hedwig was holding a newspaper in her beak.

"What does she have, Harry?" Ginny asked Harry as he was on his was to the window to open it for Hedwig.

Harry took what was in Hedwig's mouth and read the beginning his mouth dropped, "The Daily Prophet _Special Edition_."

"Uh, oh. That can't be good."

Harry sat down preside Ginny and read what the article said:

**_The True Friend's Betrayal_**

By: Rita Skeeter  
  
"Uh, oh. Harry are you sure you want to read this?" Harry nodded and kept on.

**_According to some found documents found the other day, the ministry has once again, screwed up. They had the wrong man rotting in Azkaban for years, on the search for the wrong man, and told the Dementor's that they could give the Dementor's Kiss to an innocent man._**

If you haven't already guessed, yes I am talking about the one and only Sirius Black. Black has been charged of a crime that he never actually did, and Black never betrayed his best friends, James and Lily Potter, another friend of theirs did…Peter Pettigrew.

Unknown to all of the Wizarding World, while James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew became Animagus. Potter became a stag, Black a big black dog that looks a lot like a death omen, and Pettigrew became a rat. The day that Pettigrew supposedly died, he really didn't. Pettigrew never faced his death. Pettigrew actually, cut his finger off, what was supposedly all that was found after he supposedly died, and transformed into the nasty rat that he is.

Pettigrew was found two days ago by Ministry officials, and also Minister Fudge, who now feels really stupid. Sources tell us that Dumbledore tried to tell Fudge this two years ago and also last year. Of course, as much of a stubborn man this is Fudge ignored Dumbledore.

As for the supposed betrayer? Sirius Black isn't on the run anymore and his name has been cleared. Black's engagement to Arabella Evans, better known as Bella Evans, is still on and they will be getting married sometime this summer, we've been told by long friend Remus Lupin, a former Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher, at Hogwarts that is a now, a well respected Werewolf.

Since, Sirius Black and Bella Evans are Harry Potter's godparents, as we all remember Black was James' best friend and best man. Bella was Lily's twin sister and Maid-Of-Honor, Harry will be moving in with them. At the exact location, is not know, obviously for certain reasons, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So from everyone here at the Daily Prophet we wish Black, Evans, Potter, and Lupin a very happy life.  
  
"That was relatively nice for, Rita Skeeter, Don't you think?" Ginny asked Harry. But Harry could do was nod. Harry had been dreaming of this day for two years, and now he had finally got it. Harry would be living with his godfather and godmother. Before Harry could really ponder on this thought any longer Remus's owl came swooping in with a parcel, with no doubt from Sirius.

**_Dear Harry,_**

I'm guessing you've either read this or, your just now finding this out. MY NAME HAS BEEN CLEARED! This summer you won't be returning to the Dursley's. You'll live with Bella and me. You'll be coming to our home during Easter break, you're welcome to bring Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hope things are going good with the two of you. They found Peter, that slimy git! Bella's back from work, she looks thrilled, I'm guessing she found out! We're going to the Leaky Caldron to celebrate.

With love,

Sirius and Bella

  
Harry jumped up and began to swing Ginny around him, then paused, "Would you want to go with me to Bella and Sirius's house for the Easter Holidays?" Harry asked kind of scared of what her response would be.

Ginny giggled at the look on her boyfriend's face, "Of course, silly."

Ron walked back down obviously now clamed down, "What the hell?" Harry put Ginny down. Ginny ran up to Ron and shoved the newspaper in Ron's face. Ron's mouth dropped completely. When Ron finally found his voice, "But…"

Harry shut him up this time instead of Ginny, he handed Ron the note that he'd just gotten from Sirius.

"Harry, that's wonderful! Sirius's name is cleared, that scum bag Peter Pettigrew is finally going to Azkaban and getting what he deserves. Bella and Sirius are going to get married, you get to move in with your godparents, and we all get to go to your new house for Easter Holidays! Now if only we knew how Hermione was doing."

**_Back at St. Mungo's…_**

Hermione was sick and tired of sitting in suspense, she'd really like to know if this was her family or not.

"Well? Are you going to tell us are not?" Hermione said impatiently, and Hermione heard Draco mutter something that sounded a lot like '_girls_.'

The doctor looked amazed at her attitude, so he began from the begging again, "The results to the D.N.A. test to tell weather or not Hermione Aimee Granger is really Adora Aimee Potter, Daughter of Larissa Ann Boyle-Crane and Anthony Paul Potter. At the end I will either say The results are positive or negative, so please don't presume anything. The results are that 99.9 that if Hermione Aimee Granger is Adora Aimee Potter is….." the doctor paused again.

"Will you get on with it!" Larissa and Hermione both yelled at the doctor. The doctor was amazed, he repeated again: "The results are that 99.9 that if Hermione Aimee Granger is Adora Aimee Potter is…positive." Hermione got chills all over her body. This was her family. Her real family, her birth mother, sister and nephew.

Just then Lucius Malfoy walked in the hospital room, blinked twice too see if what he was seeing was right. Lucius began to speak, "What the hell is this nasty little Mudblood, doing here. In front of us clean purebloods."

"**DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY AUNT THAT AGAIN**!" Draco screamed at his father.

Lucius was taken aback, "Excuse me? Narcissa explain this."

"Well, as you know Hermione's parents were killed, and she found out she was actually a pureblood. Hermione did some snooping,"

"As did I, father." Draco butted in.

"As did Draco," Narcissa interrupted. "It seems that she is my….sister. Draco's aunt and your sister-in-law."

"Over our marriage she is. There is no way she is Larissa and Anthony's child, Pettigrew was to make sure she was killed."

"He didn't do such a good job, did he…brother.?" Hermione spat at him.

"Nice to see you to Adora."

"Narcissa over our marriage she's your sister," Lucius Malfoy repeated again.

Narcissa walked over to him seductively, "Cissa…not in front of your family." Lucius whispered to his wife, but Narcissa then spoke in a whisper that everyone could hear. "Love, you say that she's my sister over our marriage, right?" Lucius nodded, "Well," Narcissa pulled her husband closer to her. "That can be arranged," With that Narcissa handed him a packet. Lucius opened, and looked at Narcissa. "What the hell is this shit, Cissa?" Narcissa looked at her husband, "You can't except me to leave my mother, what would have been my step-father, or my sister. I never really loved you anyhow. I've always loved and always will love Remus Lupin. Happy Divorce." Narcissa grabbed Draco and Hermione's hands, "We will, see you later mother." Before they left Hermione ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her.

"I love you, Adora," Larissa whispered.

"I love you, too…mum," Hermione said all chocked up.

They went back outside to the port-key grabbed a hold of it. Within seconds they were back to the castle.

"Good-night Children," Narcissa said. Narcissa kissed Draco on his cheek, and then threw Hermione into a hug. "I'm welcoming you into the family, again…sis."

Hermione grinned, although she never expected to be in this family, she was happy. They were the best she had.


	21. A Turn Of Events

****

Chapter 20  
  
They were the best she had. Hermione and Draco were walking into the Entrance Hall, Professor Snape and McGonagall we suppose to meet the two children and lead them up to their Common Rooms.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said coming up to them.

Malfoy cleared his throat, "I would appreciate it if you called her by her real last name, Potter." McGonagall and Snape's mouths dropped to the ground.

"So, you're a Potter, too. Should have guessed," Snape spat out at her. "Let's go, Mr. Malfoy." Draco nodded and hugged Hermione goodnight.

"Well, Miss Potter, let's have you go up to your room, shall we?" McGonagall asked, and Hermione nodded. They went up to the Fat Lady and said, "Quaffles."

"Goodnight, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall said leaving. It felt so weird to be called Miss Potter, even though that was who she really was.

Hermione giggled at the site that she saw in front of her, in front of one of the fires, Ginny and Harry were asleep on the couch. Harry had his arms around her stomach, and they looked so cute, then Hermione looked up at her boyfriend, Ron. Ron was cuddled up in an armchair, and Ron was obviously uncomfortable. At that moment Ron looked up and saw Hermione. Hermione shook her head and put her finger over her mouth for him to hush, but she was too late. "Hermione!" Harry and Ginny woke up to Ron screaming like a mad fool. They looked up, and there was Hermione. They motioned for her to sit. Harry and Ginny sat up, but Harry still had his arms around Ginny's waist and Hermione went to sit on Ron's lap in the arm chair he was sitting in. Hermione looked up at the clock 3 a.m. again, '_I'm never going to get the right amount of sleep_.'

"So love, how was it? Is Larissa nice, is she your mother? What happened?" Ron asked obviously scared for her, in which Harry and Ginny just laughed at Ron. "What? Is it a crime to be worried about your girlfriend?" Ron asked pulling Hermione closer to him.

"No, there's nothing wrong with worrying about her, but there is a problem with being obsessed!" Harry said cracking up, and Ginny began to giggle.

"Ha, Ha. So funny Harry. Sorry I forgot to bloody laugh!"

"Okay, could the both of you just shut up, so Hermione can tell us what happened?" Ginny said laughing at the looks on Ron and Harry's face.

They both looked at each other evilly, "Sure, Ginerva." Both Harry and Ron said, laughing at the look of disgust on Ginny's face.

Hermione started to laugh at Ginny's face, "Okay, Ginny. I love you to death, but that's the ugliest face, ever." Hermione began to go into giggle attacks. "Okay, anyways, you wanted to hear what happened at the Hospital, right?" T hey all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, well Larissa, is one of the most sweetest woman I have ever meet. Narcissa isn't that bad either, she's just been stuck with that prude, Lucius Malfoy. That's why Malfoy is such a pain in the butt, because Lucius has never given him any attention."

"Okay, love, but we don't want to know all this crap about the Malfoy's family, can you get on?" Ron asked, perturbed by saying the name '_Malfoy_.'

"That's where I was going, if you hadn't interrupted me." Hermione said ignoring Ron and went on. "Well, supposedly, when Narcissa, James, Lily, Sirius, Bella, Remus, and Lucius all went here, back in the day, of course we all know that they hated each other. James and Narcissa already knew each other because their parents had been friends for years. Around the time that James and Lily, and Bella and Sirius all started dating. Narcissa and Remus met each other and began to date, Lucius was furious. Lucius had been in love with Narcissa for years, as we all know that Snape had been the same about Lily. Then Narcissa started to hang out in the Marauder's little clique. Since Narcissa always had to be in the '_in crowd_' and everything she did, her friends always had to agree with. Remus and Narcissa dated from two weeks before Christmas Holidays their 6th year, until Halloween year of their 7th year."

"Remus told Malfoy's mum didn't he?" Harry asked feeling sorry for Remus, he was always discriminated for being a werewolf.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, that night Remus pulled out a promise ring for Narcissa. Remus slipped it on Naricissa's finger, she went hysterical, and took it she was so happy. Remus whispered that he loved her in her ear. Then Narcissa began to sob, when he said that he'd do anything for her. Narcissa responded that she'd do the same, and so Remus thought that he could trust her with his secret. When she found out, she looked at him disgusted and threw the ring in his face, walking away."

"Wait a minute!" Ron said realizing something, "Is it that really little silver ring that he keeps on a chain around his neck?" Hermione nodded and Ron went on, "As long as I've known him he always has that ring around his neck."

"Remus is waiting for Narcissa to come to her senses and come back to him. Anyways, that stupid doctor kept putting off time to tell us if I am Adora or not. Finally, he told me that it was 99.9 positive that I was Adora Aimee Potter, daughter of Anthony Potter and Larissa Crane. A couple of moments later Lucius came in and started going off about why the hell was there a Mudblood in the room with his mother-in-law. Draco went off on him, told him to never call his pureblood aunt that again. Lucius looked at me with disgust, the little secret that I was, had finally been revealed, and he'd failed. Now his master will get him for this. Then, Narcissa handed Lucius some divorce papers, and grabbed Draco and my hand and brought us back to Hogwarts."

"Sounded like you had a very eventful day," Ginny said yawing, and Hermione just nodded.

"So what do we call you know? Hermione Granger, Hermione Potter, Adora Granger, or Adora Potter?" Ron asked her seriously.

"I really don't know, I'll have to give it some thought. Hermione Potter doesn't sound right. Everyone will think Harry and I got married. I think McGonagall said that their going to start calling me by my real name, Adora Potter."

"So know, you really do have a family now Adora." Harry said, and then something hit him. "Do you think Narcissa is going to go back to Remus? You know and beg for a second chance?"

"The way my mum said that they were, I bet that she would." Hermione said nodding, "But, don't call me Adora. I like Hermione better for now, I think the teacher's have to call me that, because that's my real witch name. For now call me Hermione, I'm not use to Adora, yet." They all nodded. Time sure did pass, it was already 4:30. Ron seemed to notice it too.

"We'd better get to bed, night Hermione." Ron said kissing the top of her forehead. Ginny was already asleep so Harry started to carry her up to bed.

"I'll leave you to alone for a couple of minutes, so you can say a proper good-night." Harry said chuckling, "But, don't take any advantage of my aunt."

Harry continued to carry Ginny upstairs to her dormitory, Harry sat Ginny down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, tucked her in, began to walk off. Until, Harry felt her tug at his hand. Harry turned around to see if anything was wrong with her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked sleepily.

"To bed, good-night, sweetheart," Harry said kissing Ginny's head and began to walk off again, but Ginny grabbed his hand again.

"No, your not going anywhere," Ginny said trying to pull him into her bed.

"Even though, we haven't done anything and we won't. Ron would kill me if he found out that I'd stayed the night with you." Ginny gave him a baby pout face.

"Good night," Harry shut her draperies, and he walked to the door turned around and Ginny was already asleep.

Harry got downstairs, and Hermione and Ron were still talking. Looked like they were in a really heavy conversation. Harry didn't want to disturb them, so he went up to his bed changed into his pajamas.

**_Meanwhile back at Arabella's house…  
_**  
Arabella and Sirius were asleep and perfectly in peace, when all of a sudden the door was slammed down. Arabella screamed, Sirius got up and told her to stay in their bed. T here was a laugh and the person at the door drew out his wand and pointed it directly at Sirius…..


	22. Broken Hearts

****

Chapter 21  
  
The stranger didn't even seem interested in Bella, but he pointed his wand to Sirius and muttered, "Pertifuculus Totalus!"

The stranger began to laugh, Bella was relived. Arabella had been expecting for days for a Death Eater or Voldemort to come and do something to Sirius or herself, now that in the paper it had been revealed that she was indeed alive. Remus came out of the shadows and began to laugh like a madman. Remus said the counter curse and Sirius grabbed his heart.

"You damned fool! You scared the living day lights out of me. I thought you were Peter with his Death Eater friends." Sirius said as he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry, Padfoot. I just couldn't help it," Remus said smiling.

Arabella noticed that Remus had something in his hand, it looked like a letter. "What's that Moony?"

Remus grinned ear for ear, "Let me read it to you."

**_My dear Remus,_**

It's been a long time hasn't it? A very long time. When I heard that a couple of years ago that you were teaching my son I broke down into tears. I couldn't believe that Draco would finally be able to meet the love of my life. I tried coming back to you before, but I was just to scared to leave Lucius. I didn't know what he'd do to me, but I've been thinking lately. To see, Draco with his girlfriend Pansy well he looks so happy, and I really miss that. I miss being happy. I haven't been happy since the day that we broke up. I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did. I just wanted you to know that I love you and I always have. I'll understand if you'll never forgive me, but I just couldn't hold back anymore.

I don't know if Harry's gotten a hold of you yet or not, but they found her! They found my baby sister, you know, Adora! We finally found her, with the help of Draco and Harry's friend Hermione. You wouldn't believe who she is. I should have guessed after I had heard from Draco how smart she was. It's Hermione Granger, she's my baby sister, Adora Aimee Potter. So now, we know who's the other Gryffindor heir.

I'll be staying with mum for a while. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you.

With love,

Narcissa

Remus folded the note back up and put it back in the envelope. It looked like Remus had finally got the Christmas Present that he'd been waiting for.

"What the hell is that whore writing you for?" Sirius asked irritated.

Remus got mad, "Accio Light!" Bella called and the lights went on, but couldn't help but laugh at the site she saw in front of her. Remus had his hand around Sirius's neck and Sirius kept sounding like a crow. They both looked up at her laughing madly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Moony?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Oh, no you to don't!"

"On three, Padfoot. One-Two-Three."

They both jumped on the bed and began to tickle Bella.

"**NO**! **NO**! Quit it! You know I don't like to be tickled!" Arabella screamed in between giggles.

"Duh, Bella! That's why were doing it. You only don't like being tickled, because your very ticklish." Sirius laughed hysterically, which of course she had to admit was true. After about 10 minutes of tickling, Remus had pulled a chair up to Sirius and Bella's bed and they were all talking about Narcissa.

"So are you going to take that…" Sirius started but stopped by the look on Remus's face.

"Okay, I'm going to say what Sirius wanted to say, but in a nicer way." Bella said giggling at the look on the both of their faces. "Are you going to take her back?"

"Yes, I've always loved her and I always will," Remus said grinning like an idiot. "Well, I'm off."

"Okay, I see how it is, you come and wake up your two best friends. Then when you know that we can't go back to sleep. Now you're leaving to go to your girl's house." Sirius acted like he was upset.

"Yep, and there's a correction, my girl's mother's house. I thought you would like this." Remus said with a an funny grin.

"Huh?" Sirius was puzzled, but Bella caught on and began to giggle again.

"I thought you liked Bella and you awake in your bed, more than sleeping. But maybe I was wrong…old man." Sirius grinned evilly, but before he could tell Remus that he was older than himself they heard a '_pop_', knowing that he had just disapparate.

"Well, well, well, Mrs. Black."

Arabella corrected Sirius, "Soon-to-be Mrs. Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his fiancée and slapped himself in the head, "Oh, yea. Soon-to-be Mrs. Black, what do you think we should do?"

Arabella grinned as evilly as the other two ha, but she didn't have to say a thing. Arabella just kissed him passionately and pulled the covers over their heads.

**_At the Crane Mansion…  
_**  
Larissa had moved back to her family mansion, the one she grew up in when she was a child, even after her parents divorced all those years ago.

There was a soft '_pop_', Remus had just apparated in the room that Narcissa was occupying. Remus looked at Narcissa, and she still looked like an angel when she slept. Remus didn't want to wake her, so he put down his response to her letter. Remus was walking away from her when she began to stir, but as he had his back turned Remus didn't notice.

Narcissa grabbed Remus's hand and he turned around, "Where do you think your going?"

Remus smiled, "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was, but I heard you. Again, where do you think your going?"

"Back home, you need to get some rest."

"I can't sleep unless you're here, with me."

Remus laughed at this, she still had it. She still had the voice that made him melt, "No, then you'll defiantly not get any sleep."

"What are you implying Mr. Moony?"

"That we'd stay up all night talking. I'll talk to you later, Narcissa. Have a good night's sleep." Remus said kissing Narcissa's head and with a '_pop_' disapparated.

Narcissa smiled and turned the light on, picked up the letter that Remus had left her.

**_My dearest Cissa Bear,_**

'_He remembers_,' Narcissa laughed. She could remember the night he called her that. It was on their third month anniversary, they had decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeers. Remus was going to call her '_Cissa_' after her name Narcissa, and he tried also to call her teddy bear. But, it came out '_Cissa Bear_', and it always stuck.**__**

I got your letter. I was truly surprised to hear from you. I thought you'd never leave Lucius. I'm glad to hear that you finally found Adora, as much as you talked about a baby girl that you really never even knew. Draco, is a good kid, just very confused. If you don't want him to turn out to be just like Lucius, pay PLENTY of attention to him. Tell him how much you love him, and I know Lucius was never like that. Okay, I'm just trying to put off what I'm really trying to say. Yeah, good old Moony. I still love you, also and always will. But I don't want to put you or Draco in any danger with Lucius. I would love to be with you again, and if you feel the same way. I know how much you love your mother, but I also know how much the two of you fight, so if you ever need a place to stay. Mine is always open to you.

With all my love,

Remus

  
Narcissa's eyes brightened up, and she packed her bag, wrote her mother a note so she wouldn't worry where she was at. Then apparated to Remus's house, and she was surprised to see him still awake.

"Started to think that you'd never show up," Remus joked smiling.

"And, miss the chance of being with the only man I've ever loved, again?" Narcissa asked smiling and Remus leaned forward to her.

Whispering in her ear, "There's always a chance that you won't accept me, again."

Narcissa smiled a sad smile at Remus, "Never, never again."

Remus picked up her bags, "Your room is this way." Remus opened a door and set her bags down. Turned around to look at her, and Narcissa looked disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought I'd be staying with you."

Remus laughed, "You are, just your room is here." Narcissa looked at Remus confused, but he went on. "For when Draco is home from school, you know so he doesn't suspect anything." Remus said winking at her, and Narcissa just smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

The next few weeks, were just perfect for Hermione as she had the family had always wanted. Her mum and Hermione owled each other everyday. One Saturday in March, Filch had to go away to bring Ms. Norris to the Wizi-Vet. Every student in the castle hoping that Filch had to put Ms. Norris to sleep. Peeves was miss-behaving again, and Peeves decided to pick up a student, little did he know that he'd drop her and knock her unconscious.

Harry and Ron waiting for Hermione to get back from Larissa's house. As it was a day off she went to go see her mother. Ginny had gone to talk to Professor McGonagall about her transfiguration homework. But, Ginny had left over an hour ago. Ginny should have been back already. Then out of nowhere, McGonagall came running through the door of Gryffindor Common Room.

"Professor?" Ron said confused, "I thought Ginny was with you?"

"Miss Weasley was, but I only saw her for ten minutes at the most. Miss Weasley was headed back to Gryffindor Common Room about 50 minutes ago. Miss Weasley came to get me, and then she headed somewhere else. I think the two of you should follow me.

They followed Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. Harry who walked in first, gasped. But, what Harry did was nothing compared to what Ron did. Ron saw Hermione on a bed, with machines hooked up everywhere and a broken leg and arm.

Ron flung down to Hermione's bed, "Hermione, talk to me! Please! Don't do this!" Ron began to weep, and then turned to Ginny. "What happened?"

Ginny got up and put her arm around her big brother, "Peeves, thought she was a first year and picked her up. Hermione got so scared that she began to kick and scream and Peeves dropped her."

"**WHY WON'T SHE AWAKE**!" Ron screamed starting to go hysterical.

"Ron, please settle down or Madam Pomfrey will make you leave."

"**NO NO NO! I WANT MY HERMIONE**!"

"Mr. Potter, please escort Mr. Weasley back to Gryffindor Common Room." McGonagall said seriously.

The days ticked over and over again, and Ron was a real mess. Hermione was still unconscious. The only one that knew what Ron was going through was his little sister, Ginny, from when Harry was in a coma. Easter Holidays were getting closer, and Ron had told Harry that if Hermione wasn't awake by then, then he was staying at the castle. Fred and George were also, so he wouldn't be alone.

After dinner that night, Ron decided to go see Hermione in the Hospital Wing, before he had to go to bed. Ron walked in there and saw presents upon presents. Tons of get well cards. Ron was surprised to see the person who was sitting beside her bed and crying, Lavender Brown. The two girls despised one other.

"Lavender?" Ron asked.

Lavender turned around, "Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry for all of this! It's all of my fault I told Peeves to go up and scare her but I didn't think it would be anything like this!" Lavender said putting her head on Ron's shoulder and began to cry.

Ron moved back and looked at Lavender in disgust, "You did what! You did this to my Hermione?"

Lavender nodded, and began to cry again and put her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron didn't know what to say. Just then Hermione began to stir and saw Lavender and Ron.

Hermione sat up, "**HOW DARE YOU**!" Hermione surprised the both of them, "You said you loved me! You love me! What a bunch of bullshit! Ronald Weasley, I gave you my whole heart! If you even dreamed about cheating on me, I would have thought you'd at least have the brains to do it not in front of my hospital bed."

"Love, you don't understand…you were asleep….and Lavender told me…"

"Oh, I got it alright. Just because I was unconscious, doesn't mean you can cheat on me as soon as Lavender tells you how much she loves you. I hate you! The both of you! Get out of my site!"

By then Madam Pomfrey had entered the room, and escorted them out to try and calm down a very distraught Hermione.

Too bad no one noticed that Draco had seen the entire thing, and that Draco knew that Ron didn't cheat on Hermione. But would sworn enemies Draco Malfoy actually take up for Ron Weasley?


	23. Godric and Cassandra's Message

****

Chapter 22  
  
The next few days were very weird for both Hermione and Ron, and especially for Ginny and Harry as they were stuck in the middle. Ron tried everything in the book to talk to Hermione, to tell her what really happened. Ron sent Hermione flowers, but she cut them into a million pieces and threw them in his face. Ron sent her candy, but Hermione stomped on them and spit on them and walked away. Ron tried to sing to Hermione, but she put a silencing spell on him and laughed in his face. Ron bought Hermione a teddy bear that walked around and said '_I love you_', but Adora tore the bear's head off and gave the teddy bear to Crookshanks to tear up. But nothing was working.

Hermione told Harry that she couldn't go to Harry's house for the Easter Holidays, because Hermione didn't want to see that disgusting cheating pig, in other words...Ron. Hermione was going to spend the Easter holidays with Mum, sister Narcissa, and nephew Draco. Hermione had already owled her mum with the answer and Larissa was ecstatic. So it would only be Ginny, Harry, and Ron at Sirius and Bella's house. Lavender even tried to tell Hermione what really happened, but Hermione bewitched Lavender's hair to turn well…lavender.

"Hermione's just a stubborn little bitch!" Lavender yelled at Ron, "I tried to tell her what really happened and look at my hair!"

"Caught in the act again, again aren't you Weasley?" Hermione had just came down the girl's dormitory stairs. "Just can't get enough of this little whore can't you?"

"No, you little whore! If you'd actually heard what we were talking about **YOU'D KNOW**! Besides, why would I want…" Lavender made a disgusted face, "Ron when I have Seamus."

"I don't know, you tell me you little whore!" Hermione yelled storming up the stairs once again.

In Potions, Hermione wouldn't even sit with Harry anymore. Not that she wasn't friends with Harry anymore. Harry was after all her other nephew, but that Hermione couldn't stand to hear Ron's pleads. First, because it was just horrible to hear Ron grovel. Second, because Hermione couldn't stand to seem Ron upset anymore. The fact was that Hermione did still truly love Ron, it just hurt to much when Hermione saw Ron with Lavender.

'_If Ron was smart enough, which Ron isn't, he'd know all he'd have to do is apologize. Not send gifts, but no this boy was just plain stupid, so we'll never get back together_.' Hermione thought to herself almost in tears.

Lately in Potions, Hermione had been sitting next to Draco. As they were all spending Easter at her mum's house, his grandmother.

The night before they left for Easter Holidays, Ron was so tired of pleading with Hermione that he just went upstairs to bed. Harry and Ginny were on a loveseat just talking about different stuff, mostly about how concerned they were about Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, you guys," Hermione said, kind of scared.

"Hermione," Ginny said with an attitude. Even if Hermione was her best friend, Ron was her brother and the way Hermione was treating Ron was totally out of hand.

"Hey Hermione, how are you holding up?" Harry asked her concerned, and Hermione flopped down in an arm chair.

"Miserable, I miss Ron so much. Merlin knows I miss him so much. All Ron really has to do was apologize." Hermione said tears filling up in her eyes, "Where is he anyways?"

"He went to bed," Ginny said rolling her eyes at Hermione and Hermione looked disappointed. "I don't know why your disappointed about. It's your fault Ron isn't not down here. What do you mean that's all that Ron has to do, hell he's been trying to impress you all week!"

"My fault? How's that!"

"He's so sick, tired, and lonely. You keep pushing Ron away. So now he's gone."

Hermione began to weep, and she ran up the stairs crying and up to her dormitory.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Well, that went well. All Hermione wants is for Ron to apologize."

Ginny made a '_humph_!' noise.

"Do you think that you could do that?" Harry asked a blank spot next to where Ginny was sitting.

"Yup, I can," said the invisible person that sounded like Ron. It was Ron, sitting next to Ginny in Harry's invisibility cloak.

"How very clever you two are!" Ginny squealed, and she kissed Harry goodnight and went upstairs to go to bed.

Harry and Ron made their way up to their dormitory. They changed into their pajamas, and before they went to sleep Harry turned to Ron, "So you are going to apologize to Hermione tomorrow, right?"

"Of course, and right before we leave. We'll be at Bella and Sirius's and Hermione will be at her mum's house." Ron grinned and they both shut their draperies, and went to sleep to wonder how the next day would turn out for Ron.

But, the next morning Hermione wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Ron asked Lavender, and Lavender said that she had found a note on Hermione's bed.

"Hermione left about an hour after she ran upstairs last night, and she owled her mum and told her how upset she was. So Hermione wanted to leave early and she did," Ron looked really upset by Lavender's answer.

"Now, I can't apologize. I'll meet you and Ginny on the train," Ron groaned miserably and picked up his bags and headed for the train.

Harry sat down in one of the arm chairs and was waiting on Ginny. Harry only had to wait about five minutes and that was one of the many things Harry loved about Ginny. Ginny was always punctual, and Ginny came down the stairs with her hair in a messy bun, and she blushed.

"Don't look at me, I look awful." Ginny said starting to cover herself from him.

Harry shook his head, and whispered in Hermione's ear, "No, you don't. You look wonderful," They walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, hand in hand.

"Well if I look wonderful like this, I wonder what you think when I actually dress up?" Ginny said joking and not expecting Harry to respond.

"You take my breath away," Harry said putting his bags down and the bags fell down the hallway. Causing people to stop and look at Ginny while she burst out into hundreds of giggles. "Oh, think it's funny do you?" Ginny asked nodding, "Ticklish Totalus!" Harry performed the tickling charm on her.

"Oh….no….H…H…Harry! Stop…it…n..now! You know…I hate b…being tickled." Ginny giggled.

"Sorry, my dear. But, I'll carry you," In which Harry did.

"Such young love," McGonagall sighed, looking at the young happy couple.

"True, very true." Dumbledore said overlooking them, "But, they've got a long way if the legend is to come true you know?"

Ginny nodded, "I think you're right, Albus. I think they are the chosen ones. They look identical to Lily and James. They have as much love as they did when Lily and James were their age."

Dumbledore nodded, "We just need to keep an eye on them, make sure that their childhood is as normal as it can be. Here soon, it should start to get difficult."

"First, is jealously of other people correct?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid so, and it should start very soon. Then it will be jealous of both parties."

"Oh, my," McGonagall sighed. "Then, the unthinkable."

**_Back on the way to the train…_**

"Harry, put me down!" Ginny giggled, "Put me down!"

"**DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER! PUT HER DOWN**!" Pavarti spat at him.

Harry did so but looked at her oddly, "What's your problem?" Ginny yelled at Pavarti, Weasley hot temper boiling inside of her.

"Love, come on." Harry tried to pull Ginny away, but she refused.

"Just because your dating _The-Boy-Who-Freaking-Lived_, you forget that you are not up on the social ranks. Remember, you are poor. Little Harry right here, has more money then you could ever dream of." Pavarti spat smirking.

"You stuck up little rich, bitch!" Ginny had had enough she threw a fist in Pavarti's face and gave her a bloody nose.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled finally getting a hold of his girlfriend, "Come on love. Just ignore her. Pavarti is just jealous, because we're happy and she's not." Ginny nodded, and they went off into the different compartments looking for Ron. When they found him, Harry was a mess. It looked like the end of the world had hit.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Hermione just dumped me," Ron said holding up a letter from that had just been delivered to him from Hermione. Ron totally broke down, Ginny patted her big brother's back, and Harry was lost for words.

**_At the Crane Mansion…_**

Hermione was in her room, crying her little eyes out. Hermione had never felt so horrible in her entire life, not even when Hermione had found her adopted parents dead. The one person that was always there for her, the only guy she'd ever loved, She'd just now broken up with him. But, it wasn't her fault. Ron had been with that nasty Lavender Brown, and now Hermione's world had been turned upside down. The only other guy she had ever really fancied was way to old for her, and now she wanted to slap herself for whatever unknown reason why Hermione liked him. Lockhart was just…Ek! But, now none of that mattered. Hermione just wept and wept into her pillow.

Draco had just passed Adora, or Hermione's room. The family was calling her Adora, and she wanted it that way. Sooner or later Adora would have to get use to her real name. There was a funny noise coming from her room, as if someone was trying to smother themselves. So Draco knocked on her door…no answer.

"Adora? Are you in there? Can we talk about something?" Draco asked and then began to hear Adora sniffle and Adora blew her nose.

"Come in," Draco heard and he walked in but he was surprised at what he saw Adora looked a mess. Adora's hair wasn't nice and straight like she always charmed it. It was frizzy again, make up all cried off, and she was all splotchy.

"Adora?" Draco still felt a bit weird calling her this, but he proceeded, "What's up?"

Adora broke down entirely and put her head on Draco's shoulder begging to bawl, but he didn't see this coming. "I b-broke u-up with R-Ron….and I-I'm m-miserable w-with out hhhim."

Oh, this was going to be harder than he thought. Draco loved the fact that his aunt dumped that good for nothing poor fool but it seemed like Adora really did love him, and she had no right to be in this much pain. Adora was such a good-hearted person, "but why did you?"

Adora stopped crying, but their was now anger in her eyes. Nothing Draco had ever seen from Hermione Granger, he meant, Adora Potter. "Ron cheated on me while I was unconscious. When I came to the first thing I saw him leaning in close to Lavender Brown. **IN FRONT OF MY OWN BED**!" Adora began to break down again.

As much as Draco hated telling Adora, that she was wrong. But Draco loved hearing that she wasn't with Weasley, but he couldn't see her like this anymore. "Dora?" That was Draco's nickname for her, and she looked up. All Adora had was pain in her eyes, "What would you do if I told you that Ron didn't cheat on you. That he was actually trying to find out what had made you become unconscious?"

"I'd tell you that you are a dirty liar."

"Well I'm not, and your going to listen. Lavender convinced Peeves to push you down." "Why that dirty little…."

"Dora!"

"Fine."

"Ron showed up the day you woke up and Lavender was sitting next to you crying her eyes out. Ron asked what she was doing at your bed as you two don't get along at all. Then you woke up."

"But, I don't understand. How do you know all of this?"

"I was in the room. I was waiting for Weasley to do you wrong, and he won't…he really does love you. Obviously you do, too. Go to him and tell him how you really feel."

"But, how?"

Draco slapped himself in the head, Adora was obviously not use to living in the Wizarding World yet. "Floo Powder, and Floo over to wherever Potter is staying."

"Oh of course, thank you!" Adora yelled hugging Draco, and said a few spells to make her appearance look good again. Adora began to walk out of her room.

"Where are you going? You've got a fireplace right here."

"I know that, but I've got to go tell Mum where I'm going."

**_At Arabella's house…_**

Ginny had a room to herself, Bella and Sirius were in a room together, and Ron and Harry shared a room also. Ron was getting on Harry's last nerve, even though Harry would do anything for him, but this whole Hermione thing was getting out of proportion.

"Ron?" Ron looked up, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Can, we please go to sleep now? We'll talk about it tomorrow." Ron nodded and rolled over for a sleepless night.

About an hour later, Harry's bedroom door was broken down. Some man started dragging Ron from his bed, grabbed Ron's finger and put it on a port-key before Harry could do a thing. Harry's heartbroken friend was kidnapped. Just then, a familiar Snowy White Owl came soaring into Harry's room with a note addressed to Ron from Hermione. Harry looked at the note and then the bed that was just occupied by Ron. Harry ran out of the room to go get help from the other inhabitants in the house.


	24. Percy's Decision

****

Chapter 23

Ginny had been dreaming an unusual dream a very beautiful woman and very familiar man approached Ginny in this dream. Ginny figured out that she just had to go along with the dream as if this was happening at that moment. The beautiful woman that was approaching her and she had red hair that went to her waist just like Ginny. Godric had the familiar untidy black Potter hair. But, obviously it wasn't '_Potter-hair_' it was '_Gryffindor-hair_'. The red-haired woman smiled at Ginny, and she then leaned over to Godric to whisper something in his ear. Godric nodded and the woman turned back to Ginny.

"Ginerva," The woman said very softly, besides Harry, this was the only other person that she felt comfortable calling her '_Ginerva_.' The woman continued, "Do you know who I am?" Ginny shook her head no, "Okay." The woman began to think again, "Well, you do know who my husband is? Godric?"

Ginny nodded yes this time, "Yes, I know who he is. I'm in his house at Hogwarts."

The woman looked at her skeptically, "Ginerva, dear….don't you mean you were. You graduated from Hogwarts last year."

"Oh, yea. Sorry. I sometimes forget that…"

The woman just smiled at Ginny, "Alright. Let me start from the beginning. My name is Cassandra Sage Gryffindor. I was married to Godric a couple of years after he had helped found Hogwarts. I was a student there. Before, they opened Hogwarts, to learn your powers you had to learn magic, home-schooled. I was in my 6th year when Godric opened the school. He was twenty-three, and I sixteen. Godric was very intelligent for such a young age. It was very odd, for me not to be married, especially back then. You were wed between the ages of twelve and sixteen. Six months after I started school Godric proposed to me. In school, I took Divination and found out to be a true seer. I have told of many prophesies and many legends. Most have come true, although there are still more to come." Cassandra paused for a moment to let Ginny take it all in.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gryffindor, but what does these legends and prophesies have to do with me. I'm not even your kin."

"Not, yet." Godric spoke up and Ginny's mouth hit the ground. "In one of Cassie's legends there was a boy, one that survived the most powerful dark wizard alive. His parents would sacrifice themselves for him. The boy would go years without knowing the truth '_The_-_Boy-Who-Lived_', until someone would come and take him away to here, Hogwarts."

"Wait, a minute mister, Gryffindor. This is all about Harry, what does this have to do with me?"

Godric chuckled, "Don't call me mister, please. Just Godric, and I'm getting there."

Cassie took over, "Every Gryffindor has a destiny. No matter, big or small. Harry and yours is to survive the Dark Wizard and save the Wizarding World. Every Gryffindor that has a really big destiny, always marries a redhead. You are the redhead. Time is with the two of you will start to get hard, just remember Harry loves you and always will."

"How do you know he loves me? He's destiny is already over. Why am I included?"

"Look at the way he looks at you, then you'll know. Harry might not say it, Harry is a very shy boy. Nothing like James, but Harry gets it from Lily. Harry's destiny is far from over, and it's just beginning. You are to be his wife, you two will have the twins, the twins that will…"

"Wait a moment! The twins! How do you know!" Ginny started freaking out.

"Dear, I saw them years ago. Like I saw Lily and James's destiny. It tore me apart to see their ending."

Ginny got a little scared by the ending of that, "You saw Voldemort, kill them?"

Cassie sighed, "Yes, dear. As it was their destiny."

"**THEIR DESTINY WAS TO DIE**!"

"No, no no!" Godric spoke up, "Let me try, Cassie. It was their destiny to fall in love at such a young age, get married, and have Harry. But, yes also they were to die. To save the rest of us, from the dark ages that would have accrued if they hadn't saved their baby boy."

"Did they know of this?"

"Yes, they read it in this book." All of a sudden a book appeared in Cassie's hand. It was titled, The Legends and Prophecies of The Gryffindor Family, By: Cassandra Sage Gryffindor.

"You see, Harry and you have a destiny for your children. T hey will share a power, the twins. You must teach them to side with good over evil. Together, they will be unstoppable, apart they will only kill one another. One will be a seer, the other will be able to read minds. One will be able to use magic with out their wand with their fingers, the other with their mind. If they turn evil, the Wizarding World will be in fear for a thousand years, if they turn good they will defeat the dark lord that will come after Voldemort has been destroyed."

"So, their destiny lies in Harry and my hands?" Cassie nodded, "Voldemort will be destroyed?" Cassandra nodded once more, "Slowly, but surely, have faith. Always remember, no matter what, stay by Harry's side. We must leave you now."

"But wait you just got here!" Ginny really wanted Cassie to stay, she was just starting to get to know her.

"Dear, I am here when ever you need me. Whenever you are in need I'll be here." Then Ginny awoke from her dream with Harry as white as a ghost and with a hurried breath.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Ron…kidnapped…two seconds….ago." Harry said in-between breaths.

"**WHAT**!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into Arabella and Sirius's room.

"Ginny, Harry? What's wrong?" Arabella mumbled still half asleep, Sirius was still out like a light.

"Ron has been kid napped!" Ginny said starting to cry.

Harry was fiercely shaking Sirius to awake, but nothing would work. "What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, scared Sirius had died on them.

"Nothing, you just have to have the touch." Arabella said smoothly and blew in Sirius's ear, he jumped up a mile high and looked at her with a devil look.

"Well, well, well. You awake me my dear?" Sirius purred winking at her.

"Oh, that's really gross Sirius!" Harry said trying hard not to puke.

"Oh, we have company?" Sirius sounded disappointed, "What's up?"

"**RON'S MISSING**!" Harry and Ginny yelled at Sirius.

"Bella, to the map! Get the crystals."

**_In an abandoned basement…_**

A man in a cloak dragged Ron Weasley into a chair and charmed Ron's legs and arms to look and feel as if he was handcuffed. After, Ron was charmed to the chair Ron and noticed he wasn't the only one locked up, there was another presence in the room with him, Adora Potter.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up at Ron and began to cry hysterically. Even though she'd broken his heart, Ron still wished he hadn't been charmed to this chair so he could comfort her.

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled out. She finally looked him straight in the eyes, the expression she had sent chills down to his soul. "I was just sleeping, and some man gagged me and dragged me out of my room to a port-key, and you?"

"Same here, Hermione, same here."

When the man finally came back out, he still had a jacket with the hood over his head, but when he talked you could tell he magicked his voice to sound like a machine. Obviously so they couldn't find out who this person was.

The voice began to speak to them, "Now, Adora." Adora looked up, as did Ron. "We all know you still love Ron desperately, he still loves you, too. Why did you break up with him." Just having this conversation was making the voice sick to his stomach.

"Because, Ron cheated on me with Lavender Brown!" Hermione yelled, her eyes starting to tear up again. I t looked as if she'd been crying all night, Ron thought to himself. Which was true. "Hermione, I didn't cheat on you. **I SWEAR**!"

"Unfortunately, Adora. Weasley's correct, he didn't cheat on you."

"How do you know?" Adora and Ron asked at the same time. Adora being hopeful, Ron not trusting this guy.

"Why, I was in the room myself. How else would I have known." '_Dora's plan is working out perfectly_.' Draco thought to himself, "Here, watch this." Draco turned his wand to the wall and tapped it two times and a mini film started showing on the wall. It showed from when Ron walked into the hospital room and saw Lavender, up until Adora started yelling at Ron.

"You see, Hermione, I wasn't cheating on you." At that moment the voice in the hood, that was Draco, left the room and Adora and Ron were not stuck to the chairs anymore.  
"Would you ever consider in taking me back?" Adora asked foolishly, "I should have known to trust you."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked puzzled, "More like would you ever want me back?"

"Of course."

"So you'd be my girl again?" Adora didn't answer him, but Adora leapt at Ron and started kissing him when Sirius, Remus, Bella, Harry, and Ginny all appeared out of nowhere.

"Merlin, Ron. If you got '_kidnapped_' just so you could make out with my aunt you could of told me so we all didn't have a hippogriff worrying about you." Harry said obviously disgusted.

"But, I was kidnapped and the man in the hood brought me here. Hermione was here also."

"When are you going to start calling her Adora, like the rest of the world?"

"Never, I fell in love with Hermione and I will always call her that."

Adora began giggling furiously, "What wrong with her?" Harry asked obviously didn't want to catch her giggling attack.

Adora stopped and sighed, "Well, I knew it had to come out sooner or later. Draco was in the room, when Lavender, Ron, and I were in the hospital wing. Draco told me tonight when I was at my Mum' house. Draco saw how upset I was and he told me to go talk to Ron. I knew Ron wouldn't just believe that I forgave him, just because. So Draco and I came up with this plan so he '_showed_' me what actually happened, so Ron and I could get back together." Adora turned to Ron, who's mouth was wide open. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Of course not," Ron replied. "I am just surprised that you care about me so much to go through all this trouble, and that Malfoy would help you." Ron said leaning in to kiss her they all made a "Ehh!" noise except Bella who just sighed.

"Come on, Ron. We need to get back to Bella's. You can Floo over to Adora's in the morning." Sirius grumbled sleepily, so with that they all left Adora and Draco behind. Then Draco and Adora Flooed back to the Crane Mansion.

**_Back at Arabella's house…_**

Everyone was sleeping, except little Ginny Weasley. Ginny was in Arabella's library, looking for The Legends and Prophesies of The Gryffindor Family, By: Cassandra Gryffindor. But, it wasn't in here. All she found was The Legends and Prophesies of The Heir's of the Four Founders of Hogwarts, By: Cassandra Gryffindor. Ginny hadn't reached anything that had anything to do with Harry, herself, or the twins. The legend on someone else is what surprised her.

"Oh Merlin! She was pregnant?"


	25. The Beloved Secret Baby

__

A.N./ From now on everyone will call Hermione, Adora…so it's less confusing.

****

Chapter 24

Adora tossed and turned in her sleep. Adora was glad that she knew the truth about the whole Lavender/Ron thing, but Adora was having an unusual dream. Some very beautiful woman named, Cassandra Sage Gryffindor, wife of Godric Gryffindor, was talking to Adora in her dream about her destiny. Obviously ever Gryffindor had a destiny, since just recently found out that she was a Potter, which was a descendent from Gryffindor. The reason our little Adora knew all this was because she always did have her little nose in a book. The legend was that Cassandra had been in her sixth year magic when Hogwarts first started. Cassandra was sorted into Gryffindor, Godric's house. As she, sixteen and he was twenty-three got to know each other, in April he proposed and they wed after she graduated the following year. Cassandra had three children; Rose, Ethan, and, Karina. Ethan had died as a baby, from an attack form Salazar Slytherin, because Salazar and Godric had an argument about being selective about the children who should and shouldn't attend Hogwarts. Salazar only wanted purebloods, when the other founders also wanted Muggleborns. So one night after Ethan had been born, Salazar attacked and left the school. To Godric and Cassandra's surprise their baby boy was gone. Karina died a couple of days after she was born, and so their only child to survive was Rose.

During, Rose's years at Hogwarts she met a boy there that she married after she graduated Damien Potter. After this any of the Gryffindor heirs became Potters. As time went on there were Potters everywhere. Around the 1970's and 1980's a Dark Wizard from Europe by the name of, Lord Voldemort, started killing, everywhere in Europe. Read Cassandra's book she wrote years ago, and came over the part that one of the Potter children would conquer him one day, to over rule Slytherin's last heir. To get Gryffindors' revenge for killing, Ethan. So no matter where a Potter was Voldemort attacked, to try and get rid of all of the Potters.

The last Potters Voldemort had were, James and Harry, on that Halloween, fifteen years ago. Voldemort gotten James, and tried to advance on Harry, but Lily covered her only son. Lily wouldn't let Voldemort have her only son, so Lily sacrificed herself for baby Harry. The only problem was, now that the entire Wizarding World knew, and most defiantly Voldemort. Harry isn't the only remaining heir, so was Hermione, in which she now went by the name Adora. But, obviously Voldemort had known…

"Adora, dear are you alright?" Cassandra asked her, and Adora had began to focus on the dream again. Adora shook her head yes, "It just seemed as if you were somewhere else. I'm glad Anthony and Larissa's secret was finally released. Now you'll be able to work on your power."

"Power?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded, "Yes, power. Every Gryffindor has a power. They don't exactly find out what it is until their twenty-first birthday, or after. Like your father's, destined to lead the Wizarding World, to help them get over the Dark Lord they were under way before Voldemort's time. Anthony, Nicolas Flamel, and Albus Dumbledore brought the downfall of Grindlewald in 1945. It was a glorious day for the Wizarding World, maybe not as glorious as the one when everyone thought Voldemort was gone, but still glorious."

"Well," Adora smiled. "Could you give me a hint on what my power is?"

Cassandra sighed, "Now, dear you already knew I couldn't before you even asked me that. You are the little one that always has her nose in a book, am I right?" Adora nodded, "Well, if you are cleaver enough, you'll know that you won't be able to find out Harry, or your power, but you will be able to find out your destiny. Let Harry and Ginny find their destiny, together. It's written in the books that they are suppose to find out." Adora nodded.

"Well, Mrs.Gry…."

"No, Adora, call me Cassandra, or Cassie."

"Okay, Cassandra. Could you tell me my destiny?"

"I'm sorry love, you have to find that out for yourself. Just know that you're here for a reason, a specific reason," Godric nodded.

"Like, Lily and James. They had a destiny, to fall in love at such a young age, to have Harry, and save the Wizarding World. Now, yes they weren't suppose to die so young, James hadn't even gotten his power yet, every person that ends up being a mate to a Gryffindor also has a power, but not as strong. So, Lily, also hadn't gotten hers yet neither. As they died at twenty," Godric replied to her.

Godric continued, "At this moment Harry and yourself are my last remaining heirs. Voldemort tried to make you turn to his side because it says in the stars. That if one of my heirs turned to evil and fought one of his kinsmen against good, then Slytherin would overrule, once again. Do you get what I'm saying?" Adora nodded it all made since.

Lucius Malfoy had threatened her mother, so that they could '_abandon_' her, and then Adora would be so mad at her real parents. Since Harry was a relative, then she would go against him and kill her nephew. Then, Voldemort would kill her and Slytherin would overrule. That's why in all of the Genealogy books it never said who her mother was, Malfoy and Voldemort had set her up even before she was ever born. After Adora was adopted and settled in, they killed Anthony so that she'd never know the real truth, as Anthony was the one who had been her first secret keeper. It made Adora's blood boil so thickly, Cassandra sensed her getting mad.

"Adora, dear. Don't let this upset you. You must get past this, don't worry. One day, Harry and yourself will have your revenge on Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. Just give it time." The dream began to slowly slip away.

"**NO**! Cassie don't leave me!" Adora yelled.

"Adora, my dear, I am here for you when ever you need me."

"Cassie! **CASSIE NO**!" Adora sat up in a cold sweat, Draco standing over her scared.

"Who is Cassie?"

"A lady I had a dream about."

"Your future daughter?" Draco asked.

"No, just a lady. Can you excuse me I need to take a shower and get dressed." Draco nodded and walked off. What a weird dream. Adora needed to go to Flourish and Blotts as soon as possible.

**_Somewhere in Romania…_**

"Weasley! Where are you, you nasty vermin!" Voldemort was screaming through out his lungs.

"Sir?" Percy asked, how much he really, regretted in coming to the dark side. How much he really missed Penelope.

"Anymore news, on the Potters?"

"Potters? Don't you mean, Potter."

"No, you fool! There's two!" Percy looked stunned, "Where the hell have you been! Harry Potter, the little shit I've always wanted to die, and that supposedly Muggleborn who really wasn't. Who was Anthony Potter and Larissa Crane's love child."

Percy still looked stumped.

"Adora Potter," Percy was still puzzled. Voldemort muttered, "_Crucio_! Now, Adora Potter is Hermione Granger you babbling fool. Got it?"

Percy quit jerking from everywhere, "Yes, sir."

"Now, your job is to separate the young nephew and aunt. I've also heard that Arabella Evans is alive. We need to find out where her location is, she is a huge threat to all of us. Evans could help out little Adora and Harry. Their powers together would certainly kill us. We also need to keep away Adora and Harry's thought to be mates."

"Who would that be?" Percy asked, obviously clueless.

"Your little sister, Ginerva for starters. Ginerva looks just like Cassandra Gryffindor, and Lily Potter. The spitting image. Every great Gryffindor, or Potter; has always had a wife with red hair, and not a red as your pathetic crap." Voldemort said looking at Percy in disgust, "Ginerva's is more of an auburn like, Lily and Cassandra's."

"Isn't that just a silly myth? Why would it bother you any sir?"

"**YOU FOOL**! Cassandra helped Godric bring the downfall of Salazar, and Lily came up with the spell to save Harry. Lily and James worked on as soon as they found that I was after James and baby Harry. So when I performed _Avada Kedavra_ it would just suck all of my powers out of me, so that when Harry was the correct age he could over power me. But that won't help him, and his little Mudblood mother has died for him in vain!" Voldemort began to laugh evilly, the cold high pitch laugh.

"So, what am I to do?"

"Try and separate the two of course. Make sure Harry and Ginny start to separate. If that doesn't work," Voldemort paused, "kill her."

Percy couldn't believe what his Lord was saying, he wanted to join the dark side because of the power. What power had he gotten? Absolutely nothing. Percy had to be a little pin cushion to Voldemort, distant from his family, and to top the rest of it off. Percy had lost Penelope. Penelope was all Percy ever thought about. Percy couldn't forget Penelope, she was the last thing he thought of when he went to bed, and the first he thought when he woke up.

"Sir, is it alright…if I retire for the night?" Voldemort just shooed his hand away.

Percy decided not to apparate to Penelope's house because it would frighten her, so he decided to Floo to her house. When Percy arrived everything was dark, he suspected that she was already asleep. The house looked exactly had it had looked, the last time he was here… four months ago. Except, that there was tissues everywhere, and food wrappers. Looked, like Penelope had quit cleaning since then. So Percy took the familiar steps up to her room and opened the door. There Penelope was sleeping, peacefully. Penelope's still looked as beautiful as she always did. Percy noticed she had something clutched in her hand, a picture of them at her sister's wedding about a month before they broke up. Percy could just remember how happy they were, how he had proposed the night after wards. Then a month later, when he told her that he had accepted Voldemort's propose to join the dark side, and how she told him he was crazy. That Penelope could never be with him if he went to the dark side, how she reacted when he said he'd already accepted it. How Penelope broke down into tears, gave him the engagement ring back, and told him that they could never be together as long as he was on the dark side.

At that moment Penelope began to stir, she looked up at him, "Who are you?" Penelope asked terrified, she couldn't see his face he had a hood on. Percy didn't say anything he just stood their looking at her. Penelope really began to get scared, she asked him again, only this time her voice began to shake. Percy walked over to the other side of the bed where she slept, and she began to cry.

"Please, please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone about Percy, I never have, and I never will. I swear." Percy sat down on her bed and put his hand on her face, she was sitting up, and Percy began to sob. Penelope then realized who it was, and she wasn't scared anymore. Penelope pulled his hood off of his face to show his face, and Percy looked horrible.

Looked like Percy hadn't shaved in weeks, and his eyes were blood shot, as if he'd been crying for days. Penelope then pulled his face into her shoulder and they both cried together, about ten minutes later Penelope found her voice again.

"Percy?" Penelope sniffed, and he nodded his head. " What are you doing here? I f he found you here, he'd kill you."

Percy began to stand up, and took Penelope hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I just had to see you, Penelope, I love you and I still do." Percy began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Penelope began to cry even harder.

Percy ran back to her, "What do you mean? I can't be with you, I can't put you in danger. There's no w-way I can get out o-of this mess I-I'm in now." Percy began to cry again.

Penelope pulled Percy's face up to look at her so they could look at each other eye to eye, "Percy, yes you can. All you have to do is go to Dumbledore, and he can make you a spy."

"I can't love, I just can't."

"Yes, you can." Penelope sat there a moment and began to think. Penelope stood up, "I've got it!" Percy looked at her as if she was nuts, "Dumbledore could make it look as if someone from the good side killed you, become you are a secret keeper, and then you could get a different identity."

"What about you though, Voldemort will become suspicious."

"Hmmmm…We'll talk to Dumbledore."

"We?"

"Yes, we and we're going now." Penelope said taking Percy's hand and they apparated to Hogsmede, then they would walk over to Hogwarts.


	26. David

****

Chapter 25

**_Dear Ginny,_**

I hope Harry, and you are doing well. I'm alright, just kind of miss Ron a little bit. Okay, not a little, a lot. I guess you were right, I should of listened to him, instead of jumping to conclusions. My mum says that was the Potter temper, whatever that means. I had a really weird dream last night, so I looked up in my Hogwarts, A History, and I found out who the lady was, I recognized the man. It was so weird, my very great (I don't know how many greats it is) Grandmother and Grandfather, visited me last night in my dream. Godric Gryffindor, and Cassandra Sage Gryffindor. I've heard of Cassandra, a lot. She was a prophet, no wait that sounds biblical, she was a seer. Cassandra was talking about a lot of stuff, about Harry and me. That we each had a destiny, all Gryffindor's do, that we each had a power, that we would be advancing on, but it won't come into full power until our twenty-first birthday. I've kind of scanned through a book before about the Prophecies and Legends about the Gryffindors, don't really know the name of it, but I know that Cassandra wrote it. Would you mind, to come with me to Diagon Alley, I want to see if they have the book at Flourish and Blotts? I'm writing this at…..

Adora looked at her watch, 4 a.m. But there was no way she'd be able to get back to sleep.**__**

4 a.m., so you'll probably get this about seven. I'm using Draco's owl, he's deadly quick at making delivery's. Just don't let Harry or Ron read this, Harry is suppose to find out his own destiny and power on his own and I'm not suppose to help him. I don't Ron to see this either, because I don't want him to get worried. I'm going to show up at Bella's house at about nine by Floo.

With love,

Adora

  
Ginny had awoken to a very large eagle owl with a letter from Adora. It was still really weird to call her Adora, she had been so use to calling her Hermione for four years. It was about seven thirty when Ginny finally climbed out of bed and had gotten into the shower. Ginny got out about twenty minutes later, in nothing but a towel. When Ginny opened the door she met Harry face to face and they both blushed foolishly.

"Um…sorry. I thought Ron was in here."

Ginny giggled and Harry exhaled, "It's ok. But can you step aside so I can go and get dressed?" Harry nodded and let her pass.

When Ginny entered the guest room in which she was staying in. It was huge! No matter how many times she walked in this room she was always amazed by it. Ginny looked through her wardrobe, and got the best looking robes she had. Ginny got them from Harry as a two month anniversary present on their second month. Ginny then dried her hair and pulled half of it in a clip. Where her hair was straight and just a little curl at the end of her hair. Ginny then said the spell to put on her make-up just the way she liked it. Ginny then applied muggle lip gloss, looked in the mirror. Ginny had to admit she actually looked good. Ginny had lilac robes on, and then glanced at the clock it was now 8:30.

"Dang, time sure does go by fast." Ginny muttered to herself and she went down the stairs and into Bella's kitchen, to see Bella cooking breakfast and Sirius with his head on the table, he looked a mess.

"Um…Bella?"

Arabella turned around she looked horrible, but she smiled to see Ginny. Ginny just had a very positive presence. Arabella liked that her nephew had found such a lovely young lady. "Yes, Ginny?"

"Is it okay, if I go to Diagon Alley with Adora? We're going to go to Flourish and Blotts. Adora said she needs to find some book."

"Yes, it's fine. The Floo Powder is on the mantle piece. Sit down and have some breakfast."

Sirius looked up at her, "Bella, I'm going take a shower. I can't take this anymore."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what's wrong with him?"

Bella sighed and had a tear leaking out of her eye, "It's Remus…" Arabella gulped. "Remus was on an Auror trip, and now he's gone…gone…missing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella."

"No, dear don't worry about it. The only thing I'm scared of is I know that their after my secret keeper. Question is, are they going to find me, and when." Arabella looked at her watch, "Oh, sweet heart it's five minutes to nine. Are you ready? Adora will be here in a moment."

Just then, there was a noise from the fireplace, Adora had entered Bella's house.

"Good morning, Ms. Evans." Adora said.

"Honey, when are you ever going to learn to not call me '_Ms. Evans_,' and call me Arabella or Bella?"

Adora blushed, "Sorry, I keep on forgetting." Adora then turned to Ginny, "All ready?" Ginny nodded, "Well, lets go then. We should be back by four."

"Don't worry take your time. The boys will probably play Quidditch and Sirius and I have some business to take care of." The girls just nodded their heads and left for Flourish and Blotts.

They arrived in the hearth, "Are you sure that you don't need to go to any other shop, Ginny?"

"I already told you that I didn't, I'm also looking for a book. Matter of fact you might be interested in it."

"Why do you say that?" Adora asked her questionably.

"Well, first you will read any book that comes to you, and second, it has to do with your family."

Adora looked at her puzzled, "Well, what's it called?"

"The Legends and Prophecies of The Gryffindor Family"

Adora's mouth dropped to the floor, "That's the exact book that I'm looking for. Why on earth are you looking for it, your not even a Gryffindor?"

"Not yet," Adora's mouth dropped once again.

"How do you know? Harry's proposed to you!"

"No, no, no. I know because I had a dream, Cassandra and Godric Gryffindor came to me and told me. Told me to watch out, because Harry and I have a very big destiny. They mentioned the twins."

Adora interrupted Ginny, "**YOUR PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME**? Oh, no! Ron's going to kill Harry."

"Yeah, your right, Ron will kill Harry. Since your making false accusations about my state in being. A while back, Harry and I shared a dream, we had the same one at the same time. It was about us, when we were married. It showed us, just a little older than we are now. With two of the most beautiful children, twins. A girl and a boy. But, Cassie and Godric wouldn't tell me anymore, they said I had to find this book and read it, to find out. Also, they said Harry has a power, that he won't come into full power until his twenty-first birthday. I want to find out what it is, so that I can help him, if I can."

"So, Harry, also has a power."

"What do you mean also?" Ginny gave her a puzzling look.

"Cassie and Godric also came to me, last night. Anyways let's get to finding that book." Ginny nodded and they began to look in the Genealogy section.

**_Back at Arabella's house…  
_**  
"So, do you have any idea why they captured him?" Harry asked Sirius scared out of his mind.

"Yes, but…you don't know about it." Arabella said answering for Sirius, who was took chocked up.

"Or you." Arabella turned to Ron.

"Back when we all went to Hogwarts, Lily was dating James, which Snape wanted her."

"Snape fancied my mum?"

"Not only your mum, but also your aunt." Sirius said starting to chuckle.

"Stuff it, fat cheeks." Sirius started to sulk again and this time it was for pretend. "I was with Sirius."

"Which Snape fancied you," Sirius broke in.

"Okay, okay. Do you have to keep repeating it? _Silencio_!" Arabella put the silence spell on Sirius. "Okay, now where were we? Ah, yes. Remus was with Narcissa."

"**NARCISSA**?" Harry and Ron said at the same time stunned. Sirius just nodded his head, as he was mute right now.

"Yes, Remus was with Narcissa. We all expected them to get married. Remus gave her a promise ring, before James and fat cheeks over here got the guts to ask Lily and me. On our Halloween Ball in our seventh year, Remus told Narcissa what he was. As Narcissa, don't get me wrong…she's one of the better ones out of Slytherin, couldn't put my finger on why she had been put in there until that night."

"She totally overreacted." Sirius had performed the counter-curse and began to talk, "Since she was, Miss Popularity, she couldn't be with a Werewolf. Took, off his promise ring and told him it was over. That was the night that James gave Lily her promise ring. That day we didn't go to Hogsmede, we went to Diagon Alley, to stop by his vault, and he went to the rings, and pulled the first one of the five."

"What do you mean, the rings?" Harry asked confused, "One out of five! That's a lot."

"Not, really Harry. " Ron replied, "In the Wizarding World, there are five. Promise Ring, Engagement Ring, Wedding Ring: Male and Female, and First Born Ring."

Harry still looked confused, Bella took over. "Okay, look at my hand. How many do you see?"

"Two. A silver band on your right one, and a silver one with a diamond in it."

"Correct. When you give a girl a Promise Ring it goes on her right. Then the Engagement Ring goes on the left hand. When you are married the guy gets his Wedding Band, and the woman gets hers below her Engagement Ring, they lock together. First Born Ring, is once the wife has her first born, that survives, the ring is placed on her right finger, it locks with the Promise Ring. Do you get it now?" Harry nodded, "Ron, your mum owled this morning, they need you home for something. Talk to you about something." Ron nodded and Flooded home. "Now, Harry, Sirius and you are going to Gringotts, so he can show you the family rings."

"What about Adora?"

Sirius and Bella began to laugh, "She'll get who's ever she marries."

"Oh yeah," Harry began to chuckle himself. "But, what if I had another brother?"

"Then the family would buy another one, the one that you have had is, the ones Cassandra and Godric Gryffindor wore when they were married."

"But, how did I get it?"

"Ever relative of yours has been the first or only boy. Anthony, James, and your great grandfather and so on and so on." Sirius said, "Let's go before this git thinks of something stupid to say again."

**_Back in Flourish and Blotts…_**

Ginny and Adora had looked all over the store and only found, The Legends and Prophesies of The Heir's of the Four Founders of Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess this will have to do," Adora said disappointed.

"I went through this book already."

"Did you find anything?"

"I hadn't gotten to Gryffindors heirs yet. I was looking through Ravenclaw first, then went to Hufflepuff and was shocked."

"Well, what's wrong with it?"

Ginny took the book from Adora and turned to the page that had shocked Ginny before, "There, read it."

Adora took the book from her and began to read:

"When it starts to look as if it is the end of good in the Wizarding World, when a very powerful dark lord comes back to power. This Ravenclaw heir's true love will die, and will help Gryffindor's The-Boy-Who-Lived. What so happens, is that this Ravenclaw, was to tell her Hufflepuff love that she found out that morning, that she was three months pregnant, this will be in the month of June. Hufflepuff's supposed last heir shall die, and leave Ravenclaw heart broken. Ravenclaw will finish her sixth year at Hogwarts, but no one except his and her family knows of her pregnancy. Ravenclaw does not show, until the ninth month, were it only looks as if she's gained ten pounds. Ravenclaw shall have a baby boy on December 25th, which would have been her and her lover's one year anniversary. Ravenclaw shall name him a name, which means beloved, after her beloved. After that she finishes her sixth year at school, but will go home at the end of every week to see her beloved baby. Everyone thinks the heir of Hufflepuff is lost and that the heir of Slytherin has Hufflepuff's key, but they are wrong, this baby has it."

Adora finished reading and looked completely stunned, "You mean, this says that. She's a mother? She has a child?"

"Yes, Adora. Cho had Cedric's baby."


	27. Cho's Letter

****

Chapter 26  
  
"But, when? How?" Adora said starting to get frantic, she felt so bad for Cho.

"Do, I have to explain to you how babies are made?" Ginny asked Adora, treating her as if she was a two year old.

"No, that's not what I meant, what I meant was…" but they were interrupted by about twenty photographers, and reporters.

"Miss Potter, look this way…."

"Miss Potter, is it true that you are Larissa Crane and Anthony Potter's secret love child?"

Ginny looked at these stupid fools, and Adora picked up the book ran to the cash register, then Flooed away. Ginny supposing that she went to Bella's house went the same way, but when Ginny arrived at Bella's Adora wasn't there.

"Okay, just great! She's not here. Adora, you fool, you know I don't know the grate to you mum's house!" Ginny said to herself, but just then a great eagle owl swooped in and landed on her shoulder.

**_Ginny,_**

Yeah, um sorry about that. I forgot to tell you the grate to go through, but I couldn't just tell you what it was with all of the photographers around, you know? The grate is called, "Crane's Mansion", come over as soon as possible!

With love,

Adora

  
Adora walked up to the Fireplace, when another owl flew in. But, Ginny had never seen this owl before. The letter was addressed to Harry. So she took the letter and went upstairs to put it on Harry's bed, but someone was already there.

**_Meanwhile at Hogwarts…._**

Percy and Penelope had finally been able to get a hold of Dumbledore. They were telling Dumbledore about everything.

"So, Percy you are a Death Eater?" Percy nodded to his former Headmaster. "You want to come back to the good side?" Percy nodded, again. "Well, there are three ways we could do this. First, you could go as a spy, tell Voldemort that Penelope and you got back together, but you'd be risking your life as a spy. Second, you could get the Secret Keeper Charm put on you."

"And live in fear? That's what Lily and James had put on them and look, little Harry is an orphan now." Penelope said shaking her head no.

"True, Lily and James did have someone betray them and they did die. Voldemort also did the charm on Harry. Afterwards, Harry and Adora Potter have both had a Secret Keeper Charm on them when they are at their homes. Third, you could get a different identity and we could change some of your features so that Voldemort won't recognize you. If you and Penelope want to get back to your engagement, we can do the same for her. The only people that can know your true identity is any one you can trust. If you are not sure who you can trust we have a lady that can read minds, we also have a student here that can do that, she just doesn't know it yet. She should be learning this summer. So which one would you like?"

"Well, in Hogwarts, Penelope and I really didn't have many friends. We were each other's best friends, and then in our sixth year we started to date . The only people that would know would be, our family. Right, Penelope?" Penelope nodded, "But who would we come back as."

"Well, I could mess with your family tree, but that you have a cousin from Surrey, by the name of Harmon Jefferson and Penelope by the name of Libby Martin. If you need me to we could get the mind reader up here for you tomorrow. We will see you and your families at different times. Penelope, you and your family can come in at noon, Percy you and your family here at 3? Is this alright?" The both nodded, "Then good luck to the both of you, Harmon and Libby."

After that they walked back to the Three Broomsticks, for some butterbeer. "Penelope?"

"Hmm?" Penelope muttered while taking another swig.

"I'll be back, I need to tell him that you and I are back together." Penelope nodded, "But, before I leave…" He got down on one knee, for the second time. Penelope's eyes got as big a saucers. Percy put the Promise Ring on her right ring finger first, then asked, "Penelope Ann Clearwater, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" A single tear ran down her face, and clutched her hands to her face. "Of course," they kissed and he slipped the Engagement Ring on her left ring finger. "Okay, love. I'll be back. I'll meet you at your place." Penelope gave him a good-bye kiss and he apparated to Romania.

"Weasley. How nice of you to drop by." Voldemort hissed.

"There something you want me to do, sir?"

"Yes, and I already told you. Keep an eye on your little sister, she's starting to read."

"Read? She's always been able to read."

"Not like that you fool!" Voldemort hissed at him. "Ginerva's been looking up legends, and prophecies. Looking in books that Cassandra Gryffindor prophesized, and wrote in the written word, so that her children and many grandchildren would be able to find."

"Oh," Percy was confused.

"In your Hogwarts days you heard of the twins that will save the entire Wizarding World, with their family, right?" Percy nodded, "Well, if you remember the legend, Harry and Ginny are exactly what it says. Keep an eye on them, break them up."

"Yes, sir."

"Now why did you come to see me on your own time, something's on your mind."

"Yes, sir it is. You see last night I ran into Penelope, and we had a long talk and we've decided to get married again. We're engaged again."

"So, she's going to be with you now, even though you will be a Death Eater?"

"Yes, sir."

"What changed her mind?"

"Penelope realized how much we love each other, and that we could never be with anyone else." Voldemort nodded.

"You're asking for my approval?" Percy nodded, this time, "then, you have it. Now I need to go after the Cho Chang girl, she has had a baby. Only problem we don't know where little Diggory is."

"Diggory? You mean its…. Cedric's?" Voldemort nodded, "Here is where she is for the holidays, go and take the baby. You shall bring the baby to me by tomorrow, and I shall bring him up like he is my own. Won't it just be grand when he kills his own mother with the man that killed his father?" Voldemort began to cackle his cold shrill laugh.

"Oh, yes." Percy began to laugh, not because it was funny, but so he wouldn't get put into pain again. He charmed the tickling spell on himself.

Voldemort stopped laughing two minutes later, but Percy was still cackling. "What the hell are you doing still here? Go!" Just then Percy apparated, and was back outside of the Three Broomsticks. Penelope still sitting at the same table that and Percy had shared with Penelope thirty minutes ago.

"How'd it go?" Penelope asked him kind of scared.

"Better than I ever imagined it would go," Percy said glancing around and Percy saw some of his fellow Death Eaters give him a thumbs up. Percy leaned into Penelope's ear, "We need to go to where we were before we came here," Penelope looked at him and turned white, but just nodded her head in response.

They began to walk through Hogsmede, and they put their cloaks on to disguise themselves, and walked back up to Hogwarts, and to the Headmasters office. They arrived there the second time today. Professor Dumbledore was expecting Professor McGonagall, but it wasn't her. Professor Dumbledore was surprised to see the happy couple back up to see him.

"I'm guessing you just visited Voldemort already?" Dumbledore asked Percy.

"Yes, sir. He's given me a mission; I think you should have a set up. Let me go on it and someone catch me, we have a duel, and I die."

"That sounds like a good idea Percy, but what is your mission on?"

"Yes, Percy, you didn't even tell me what is it?" Penelope asked questionably.

"Supposedly Cho Chang had gotten pregnant last year by Cedric Diggory, you know before Cedric was killed." Percy looked at Dumbledore, who surprised Penelope and Percy by nodding. Percy continued, "Voldemort said that supposedly Cho was going to tell Cedric after the third task that night."

Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, she came to me the night before and told me. I told her that I thought it would have been wise not to tell him until after the task, you know so we didn't add any more pressure to Mr. Diggory. I know I must have read that legend about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's child, but I never would of thought the two of them. I guess I should of put more thought into it. The night after the third task Miss Chang came to me crying her eyes out, and not knowing what to do. So I had a meeting with all of the teachers, The Diggorys and The Changs, School Governors, and a couple of doctors and nurses from St. Mungo's. First at different times at first of course. Miss Chang, her parents, and The Diggorys all agreed to keep the baby. Miss Chang made the decision that she would keep the baby."

"When did she get pregnant? When did she have the baby?" Penelope asked very curious.

"Miss Chang got pregnant some time in March, as Miss Chang and the late Mr. Diggory had been off and on for about a year. They became serious right before the Yule Ball, and became very serious. Miss Chang had the baby on December 25th, a year after Mr. Diggory and her quit being on again off again as a couple, and became serious. Miss Chang named him Cedric David Diggory Jr., but since it's too hard for her to say his name, they call the baby David. So what exactly do you have to do?"

"Voldemort wants me to find out where Cho has got baby David at, and he wants me to kidnap David for Voldemort. Voldemort wants to raise him as his own. Teach him how horrible his mother is, except little David won't ever know that Cho Chang is mother, until Voldemort orders David to kill Cho, and after David does kill his mother. Voldemort would give David Diggory the wonderful news. Voldemort said that he's going to tell him how David that Voldemort himself killed David's father and now how he tricked David to kill his own mother. Then kill David."

"To get the keys?" Penelope piped up.

"How do you know?"

"Duh, Percy! I'm part of the Order of Phoenix!"

"Voldemort told me that, Voldemort wants all of the keys to overrun Hogwarts, and make sure no Muggleborns at the school or in the entire Wizarding World. With all four keys he'll be able to be more powerful then ever known."

"Really now?" Dumbledore asked Percy, stroking his long beard.

Percy nodded his head, "Voldemort will be more powerful then ever recorded or known. Inside little David is both the key for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Voldemort has his own for Slytherin, and the only one he'll have left is Harry and Adora for Gryffindor. We thought Harry had the key, but for now it is shared until one is killed then the full key will go to the remaining one. Then kill the last one, and Voldemort will have all the keys to the crest."

"Voldemort sure does have it all planned out doesn't he?" Dumbledore asked starting to stroke his beard again beginning to think. They sat in silence for a moment until Dumbledore began to speak again, "Alright I've got it planned out, just let me call Oliver Wood, and when he gets here we'll plan this all out."

**_At the Chang house…_**

Mr., Mrs., and Cho Chang were sleeping peacefully until…little David Diggory started to cry waking the entire household.

Cho got up and walked across her room to where the baby crib was, she looked at the clock '_five am. Already_?' Cho picked baby David up and went down the hallway to the kitchen and warmed up a bottle for him. For an almost four month old, David was proving himself really smart, although she hardly ever got any sleep. It was getting really hard to look at her baby. David looked identical to Cedric, it was remarkable. David had the shape of Cho's face and small hands. Yes, even though babies have small hands, David's were remarkably small. David had started to pull himself up, and every night Cho wished that Cedric could see their little boy. Even though Cho had agreed with Dumbledore, not to tell Cedric about David, until after the third task. Cho still wished that she hadn't taken her Headmaster's advice and told him the night Cho herself had found out. David starting tugging on her hair which brought her back to reality. To think that this would be her last year at Hogwarts, next year Cho would be going to take her seventh year, home schooled. Cho would still graduate with her class at the end of the year, and she was still invited to the dances, it just wouldn't be the same. Cho walked into the living room, sat on the couch and laying David on his stomach. Cho was looking through a scrapbook she made while she was pregnant. It showed pictures of all six of her years at Hogwarts, so far. In her fourth year, you started to see pictures of Cedric and her. A few pages later, you saw pictures of the Yule Ball, Cho in her gown, at the top it was midnight blue and then towards the feet it turned black, and beside her was her date, Cedric, in a black dress pants and a midnight blue dress shirt to match her. After the Yule Ball pictures, there were just random pictures of her, Cedric, or the both of them. Five pages later, was the obituary about Cedric's death, it didn't talk about their son, because of certain reasons. After Cedric's death Professor Dumbledore performed a charm on her, the same one that had been on Lily, James, and Harry Potter; when Harry was a baby. The same one that had been on Hermione Granger had on her for so long, and just recently there was an article in The Daily Prophet, about her being the lost Potter, Adora Aimee Potter. Cho was surprised, but it did make since. Hermione did look similar to Harry. Cho had seen pictures of Larissa and Anthony as Head Boy and Head Girl. Adora had Anthony's untidy hair, although now she charmed it to lay flat, but the color of her hair wasn't the usual Potter black, it was light brown like Larissa's. Adora had Larissa's face and smile, but Adora had Anthony's eyes. Cho had noticed that the older Hermione, or Adora, depended on what you called her; the more you saw that she was turning into a beautiful woman. Adora, like David, lost their fathers as babies. Cho noticed she was drifting off in her own thoughts, and began to look back at the scrapbook. There beside the obituary was the program to Cedric's death, and a rose off of his casket. Next, was an ultrasound pictures of David, pictures of Cho pregnant.

Although, you'd have never could tell she was pregnant, she had only gained fifteen pounds. Cho didn't even have a pouch until her eighth month, but she just wore baggier clothes. No one suspected anything, because it was so cold then. Next, were pictures of right after she had David. Pictures of David and his grandparents, and others about David. Cho really didn't want to go back to school. If Cho had it her way she'd start going home school tomorrow. That was a thought, she'd talk to her mum about it tomorrow. Cho glanced at where she had laid David down, he'd fallen back asleep, and she picked him up and went back to their room.

Cho was putting him in his crib when a thought struck her, Adora's father died when she was a baby also even if this thought had hit her earlier, Cho was much to tired to remember. Even though, Anthony Potter didn't die until weeks after Adora was born. Adora still never knew Anthony, as David would never know Cedric. Cho walked over to her desk took out a piece of parchment and began to write. Cho needed this to go out before morning, and it was already 5 am.


	28. Another Potter?

****

Chapter 27  
  
By the time Cho had finally finished writing her letter and sent it off with her owl, Tisha, Cho was exhausted and crawled back in bed hit the pillow and fell right into a deep sleep…until no more than five minutes later David woke up crying. '_I just want to sleep_!' Cho complained to herself, but she walked up to David's crib, no matter what mood she was in upset, or mad, every time she saw David looking up at her smiling, she couldn't help smiling back. "Good morning sunshine," Cho said picking up baby David. "You want to go see what your Granny and Pop are doing?" David gurgled, "And I'll take that as a yes." Cho took him upstairs to the bathroom to give David a bath. About twenty minutes later David and Cho met Cho's mother and father downstairs just as breakfast was being served.

"Cho, honey you are going to drop David off to day to spend the day with the Diggory's today right? They've wanted to see him, and Amos is finally on vacation. They said that they'd love to baby-sit him while we go to Diagon Alley for some shopping. You need some more robes, looks as if you lost almost all of the weight you gained." Cho's mother stated to her when Cho was putting David into his high chair, "Here honey, here is his bottle."

"Thanks mum."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Mr. Chang asked looking over the Daily Prophet.

"Hardly. By the way has Tisha came back yet?" Cho's parents looked at each other and shook their head.

"Why honey?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"I sent her to a friend, and I was wondering if Tisha had got back with a response yet or not. Oh well, I'm going to call the Diggory's and see if I can drop off David in about an hour."

Cho walked out of the kitchen. Mr. Chang was giving David his bottle, and then some baby food, peas. Cho picked up some Floo Powder and yelled, "Diggory Home!" Just then Mrs. Diggory's head popped in. "Kara?"

"Cho, dear! How have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Fine. How's my little David?"

"He's fine. Mum told me that you wanted to see David. That you said that you and Amos would love to have him for the day. Is it okay, if I bring him by? I really need to go shopping, I need some more robes."

Kara's voice became very excited, "Of course Amos and I will take baby David! We love seeing him every chance we get! Well, you and Marrim have fun. When will you bring him by?"

"About an half an hour, or an hour. Is that okay?"

"Yes, dear. Whenever it is good for you. See you then." Kara Diggory's face then popped out of the fireplace.

Cho then walked back into the kitchen, "What did she say, baby?" Cho's dad asked her while feeding David from his baby food jar. "Kara said it was okay. Here dad, let me see David. I'm going to go put him in the outfit that Kara gave me for David, and I'm going to get ready to go to Diagon Alley be down in a bit."

"Marrim I think we need to talk to her, you know about…Cedric. Cho acts like she's okay, but you can tell she's still hurting. Cho really needs to move on."

"Christopher, her therapist said it's understandable and that Cho was probably already be over him. But, look at David…he looks just like Cedric. Now, don't get wrong I love David to death, I would die just to make him smile. I'm glad that Cedric and Cho had this little blessing, but you know that it's got to be so hard since she has to look at this little boy that they created together, day after day. Cho doesn't even live in the dorms, like the rest of the kids. Cho goes to Dumbledore's office every night after dinner to come home to take care of David and every morning she gets up to go back to Hogwarts. Luckily we were able to pay off St. Mungo's not to release to the presses that Cho had Cedric's baby, David. But, sooner or later it's going to come out. If the reporters only looked in the books, it explains Cho and Cedric perfectly. So, it's just going to take time, okay? Now I'm going to go and help Cho with David." Marrim got up kissed her husband on the cheek and went to Cho and David's room.

**_Meanwhile at the Crane Mansion…_**

Adora Potter had been dreaming peacefully. A dream where Ginny and her were watching Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, and Charlie playing Quidditch when Mrs. Weasley called them in for an important message, but she never found what it was about just then her bedroom door swung open and Draco was above her bed with a letter.

"What is it now, Draco?" Adora mumbled.

"Well, we see who isn't a morning person."

"**SO**! Now **WHAT **do you want?"

"Letter for you just came just in."

"Give it and get out," Draco did just what he was told. Draco had already found out how…grumpy Adora was when she grew up. Draco didn't envy her husband to be, which who he hoped wouldn't be Weasley.

Adora opened the letter not recognizing the script:

**_Dear Adora,_**

I know we're not the closest friends, you probably hate me as a madder-of-fact. You obviously knew that Harry liked me last year….

'_Why would she be writing me? No it couldn't be her…could it?_'

**_I felt really bad about that. I really didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings, but our feelings weren't mutual. I'm glad to see Harry with such a wonderful person, though. Ginny and Harry are perfect for each other, they remind me of Cedric and myself.  
_**  
'_Really why is she writing me?_'

**_I know that Ginny and yourself are like best friends, as she's dating one of your best friends, who is also your nephew, and you are dating her brother. But, do you think you and Harry could meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at five this evening? With Voldemort, finding out about us all being heirs to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The Daily Prophet is to come out with an article soon, and I'm not use to publicity like the two of you are. If you two can't meet me that's ok, but if so please do._**

With hopes to be your friend,

Cho Chang  


"Oh, my!" Adora grabbed her bathrobe on and ran down stairs to be surprised by all of the people that were at her home. Narcissa, Draco, her mother, and even Remus Lupin. "Um…hi…everyone." Adora said slowly confused. Then turned to her mum, "Mum, is it ok if I go and run to Harry's real quick to see if he wants to join a friend and me to The Leaky Cauldron today at five this evening? And will it be okay if I go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Of course, dear. Go ahead."

Adora walked over to the mantle and got some Floo Powder in her hand walked into the fireplace and yelled, "**Bella's Place**!" Cho's letter still held tightly in Adora's hand.

"Adora!" Arabella exclaimed, "What brings you here? We truly do miss you around here."

"I need to see Harry about something, really **REALLY **important."

"Can I ask what it's about?"

"Has to do with a friend that's in **ALOT **of trouble," Bella nodded. "Harry is in his room with Ron." Adora nodded and went upstairs to Harry's room.

Adora opened the door and began to giggle. Harry was on his bed lying as straight as a board, but that's not what she was giggling about. There was her boyfriend, Ron, laying on his stomach with his legs up in the air, like little girls were when they would watch T.V. Hermione then muttered a spell under her breath and flicked her wand all of a sudden a James Bond theme song began to play loudly and awoke the boys jumping out of their beds.

"Adora! Are you out of your mind! You bout bloody made me wet my pants," Adora and Harry were rolling. "Well, I almost did." Ron said his face beginning to redden.

"Okay, Dora. What's up?" Harry asked Adora questionably.

"You need to come to The Leaky Cauldron with me."

"Now?"

"No, at five this evening."

"What about Ginny and me?" Ron asked offended.

"Sorry, just…family business."

"So, I'm guessing Malfoy will be joining you," Ron said beginning to snicker and Harry looked as if he was going to be sick.

"No, my dear boyfriend." Adora said in _You-Better-Quit-Acting-Like-An-Idiot_ type of voice. "A Potter dinner, any more stupid questions?"

Ron looked stunned, "Ouch! That was cold, and now I'm going to take a hot shower to warm up." Ron grabbed his stuff before Adora could say anything else.

"So is this really a '_Potter Dinner_,' or is there something else." Adora looked around the room and put a sound proof sound and locking charm on the door so that no one could hear what they were talking about. "Cho needs to talk to us," Adora replied.

"Cho?" Harry questioned, "Why?"

"Please don't tell me your still into her?" Adora asked pleadingly.

"No! I'm with Ginny. What would give you that idea?"

"Because you fancied her for a couple of years Harry. Anyways, as you know someone in the Order of Phoenix, Wormtail, exposed us all. That you and I were heirs to Gryffindor, Cho is Ravenclaw's, Voldemort is Slytherin's, and that Cedric was Hufflepuff's. What they didn't no is that there is another heir to Hufflepuff, and he's alive. There is a Hufflepuff heir, and Voldemort doesn't have Hufflepuff's key only Slytherin."

"But, Cedric was an only child. Cedric was the last," Adora shook her head at Harry's answer.

"Accio Legends Book," A couple of seconds later Adora's book came through Harry's window, Harry looked stunned. Adora opened it until she found the page about Cho, Cedric, and David, then gave it to Harry. A couple of seconds later Harry looked at Adora stunned.

"She has a kid?" Harry almost yelled and Adora nodded, "Yes. David should be about four months old now."

"She told you?" Adora shook her head no this time, "No, I have a feeling that's what she wants to talk to us about tonight at dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. So we're on, right?"

"Of course. I'll just ask Sirius and Bella, but they'll probably agree. What should I tell them."

"Get alone with them and say that you and I have a friend in need who needs our help." Harry shook his head, "I'll be back her at 4:50, then we'll Floo over to The Leaky Cauldron. Okay?" Harry nodded, she reversed the spells and walked out to find a very surprised Ginny at the door.

"What a weird surprise, to see my best friend in my boyfriend's bedroom alone. Thank Merlin that you're his aunt or I'd suspect something." Ginny said beginning to giggle. The Potter kids looked at each other and rolled their eyes, "Later, Harry and the weird one."

Adora went into the kitchen, her book under one arm and wrote Cho back saying that they would meet her. Summoned Draco's owl and tied the letter to his leg, "Bring this to Cho as soon as possible, okay." Draco's owl hooted at Adora acting as if he knew exactly what to do, and off he was.

**_At Penelope and Percy's little flat…  
_**  
They were just in the living room listening to the WWN, Wizarding World Network, when Dumbledore and both of their, Mr. Diggory and Mr. Chang apparated at their home.

"Can we help you?" Percy said a little alarmed, but Penelope conjured enough chairs for them all to sit.

"Albus here has told us everything. We have agreed to go along with the plan. Oliver Wood was a good friend to my son and Chris's daughter here. The Unspeakables have already got the both of your new identities, they are valid as of today. Tell Voldemort that you will act on taking David in six days. Got it?" Amos Diggory asked obviously very concerned for their well being and for the well being of his only grandson.

"Yes, sir. I'll go to him now."

"Before you leave, you and Penelope shouldn't just show up until about three or four months after you '_die_,' and don't announce your engagement, just get married. Got it."

"Yes, sir."

"Good day to the both of you," They all disapparated.

"Well, love looks like I got to go see old Voldie." Percy said acting like an old man, and Penelope giggled. "Then off you go," with that he was gone with a '_pop_.'


	29. Sadie Susanna and Bridget Lynn Potter

****

Chapter 28

"Adora! Where you been?" Draco asked, actually sounding concerned

"I had to go talk to Harry real quick, what's up?"

"Well, mum and dad finally got their divorce papers in. Mum, Remus," Draco shuddered. "Grams, and I are all going to the Three Broomsticks as a celebration, you are coming…right?"

"I can't. I already told mum that I need to meet a friend up for dinner tonight, she's having a problem and needs my help. Are they divorced now?"

"No, not yet. It will still take a couple of more months."

"Oh, ok. Well, then I'll defiantly be at that celebration," Adora flashed a smile and ran up to her bathroom to take a nice steaming shower.

**_In Romania…  
_**  
"Weasley? Back so soon? So I guess you've talked to your little wife about your attack night?"

"Wife? No, sire. We're not even engaged again."

"Really?"

Percy nodded, "We're going to take things slow again. We're going to be out of town for a couple of days to visit her family in Scotland. We'll be back in five days, so the next day, the sixth one, I'll make the attack. Sound good?"

"Very well, very well thought out. I will see you the morning of the sixth day. You will attack at 7pm, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Percy said bowing to Lord Voldemort and then left.

Percy popped back into Penelope and his living room. Penelope jumped up, obviously Percy had surprised her. "Back so soon?"

"Yup, I '_strike_' at seven in the evening."

"I hope this works," Penelope said starting to doubt it.

Percy sat down beside Penelope and put his arm around her, "Don't worry love. It'll be fine."

**_At Arabella's house…  
_**  
Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess when Ginny came into the room and gave Harry a cheek on his cheek. Harry then pulled Ginny closer to him by putting his arm around her waste. Guessing that Harry was implying for Ginny to sit down, she did. "Merlin, you guys are sick! Lovey-dovey here, Lovey-dovey there. Get a room for Merlin's sake!" Ron stormed out of the room.

Ginny looked taken back, "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no clue, love. Hang on I'll be right back," Harry kissed Ginny on her forehead and headed upstairs. "Ron, what is your problem?"

"First, off she's my baby sister! Second, all you two ever do is be all over each other, it's sick! I'm so sick of it! Get a room or get rid of her, okay. Damn, your acting as if she's some kind of hussy." Before Ron could say another word Harry smacked him upside his face.

"**DON'T EVER INSULT GINERVA IN FRONT OF ME, EVER AGAIN. GOT IT**?"

"Yea, whatever." Ron shrugged and left the room. Little did he know that his little sister had heard the entire conversation, Harry walked outside to find her sobbing in a corner.

"Love, what's wrong?"

"Even my own dumb, brother won't take up for me. It must show how much of a whore I really am."

Harry looked hurt to see Ginny like this and for her to think she had ever done anything wrong, "Ginny, you are not a whore. All we've ever done is kiss. That's all I want, and that's all you want. Don't ever think that you're a whore again."

"But…"

"Have we ever done…stuff?"

"No," Ginny sniffled.

"Had oral sex?"

"No."

"Had sex?"

"No," Ginny said for the third time.

"Then you are not a whore, and neither am I. Don't let Ron get to you, and he's just jealous of what you and I have?"

"Ron's my own blood, why would he be jealous? Ron is your best friend. Adora and Ron seem to be doing fine."

"Well, Ron keeps telling her not to trust Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Ron thinks it's a big set up. Honestly I don't think Malfoy will do anything to her. Ron seems to overprotective," Harry said shrugging it off. "Are you okay now?" Ginny nodded her head yes. "Good, I need to go get ready. I've got a dinner with a couple of friends tonight." Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and went upstairs to the bathroom.

**_At the Chang resident…_**

"Cho dear! You've got mail!" Christopher Chang yelled from downstairs in his kitchen. Two seconds later you could hear Cho running down the stairs, "Thanks, Daddy!" Cho opened it, scanned the letter. "Yes! Their going to have dinner with me!"

"Who, love?" Cho's mother asked coming from the living room.

"Harry and Adora Potter."

"Love! You are having dinner with…with…Harry Potter!" Christopher Chang sounded astounded.

"Yes, daddy. Harry is just a regular person, like you and me. But, I'm also having it with his aunt Adora Potter."

"His aunt? Why his aunt? Isn't she a little old for you too?"

"Daddy! She's our age, and she's in the same year as Harry. You remember, the two Gryffindor heirs?" Both of Cho's parents looked clueless. "I've already told you," both of Cho's parents still looked puzzled. "Okay, never mind. I'm going wake up David and bring him to the Diggory's, then mum you and I can go to Diagon Alley. Okay?" Both of her parents nodded their head. "Okay, good. Be back in a few minutes."

Cho walked down to David and her bedroom, but baby David was already awake playing with his toes. '_My does he grow up fast_,' Cho thought to herself smiling.

"Come on baby. You are going see Nana and Papaw's house!" David gurgled in response. "Let's go!" Cho picked up David's diaper bag, baby blanket, and pillow. Walking back into the hallway and into the fireplace Cho got some Floo Powder and said, "**_Diggory Tutor_**!"

A few minutes later, Cho and baby David were in a very familiar sitting room. Cho had been here many times before, both before and after Cedric's death. There was Kara and Amos Diggory sitting on the leather sofa awaiting David and Cho's arrival.

"Cho, darling! It's always so good to see you, and…" Kara turned to the baby on Cho's hip. "My wittle man, Davey-Wavey!" Cho hated it when she talked to David like that, Cho didn't like to think that just because David was a baby that you had babble about him or speak to him as if he was a fool. David was a normal human being.

Cho finally spoke up. "I have a dinner with a couple of close friends at five this evening, so if you don't want to have David that late, my mum and dad said you could drop him off."

"Nonsense, we'd love keep David until you come back to get him. Now you go and have some fun, okay?" Cho nodded and went back home.

"Okay, mum are you ready to go? I need to meet Adora and Harry in two hours at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yes, dear, go ahead and Floo, I'll be right behind you."

**_Back at Arabella's House….  
_**  
"So you showed Harry the rings?" Sirius nodded, "You didn't show Harry anything else, did you?"

"Nope, it's not time yet. Everything else I'm not suppose to show him until he's sixteen remember, Bella?"

"Yes, I remember, as I was there when Lily told you and James, but you two tried to argue with her."

"So what are they doing today?"

"I think all three of them are going to Diagon Alley, today Ginny and Ron go back to The Burrow. Since, in two days they go back to Hogwarts, Molly wants them back. Harry's going to The Leaky Cauldron tonight with Adora, they've got a friend in need."

"Hmm, sounds like they all have an interesting day." Arabella nodded, "but not as interesting as ours."

"Oh, no. Sirius, what have you done now?" Arabella asked scared.

"We're going meet our wedding planner today. Oh, yea. What day do you want to get married."

Arabella began to giggle, "I guess we did kind of forget about that. Hmm, how about after Harry and Adora get out of school."

"They get out on June 14th."

"Okay, so what date?"

"How about…. July 1st?"

"Okay."

Sirius looked kind of nervous, "Where is Harry going to stay while we're away?"

Bella looked confused, "What do you mean? He lives with the Dursley's."

"**DUH**! **BELLA**! My name has been cleared, I'm his godfather and you're his godmother. Harry is going to live with us."

"Not, quite Sirius."

"What are you talking about!" Sirius was totally confused now and angry now. "Well," Arabella began. "Dumbledore, hasn't said if it wise or not for him to leave the Dursley's."

"Great." Sirius mumbled.

**_Later On That Day  
_**  
"Well, Cho. You've got thirty minutes before you meet Harry and Adora," Marrim Chang said looking down at her watch. "So, you have thirty minutes to do whatever you want to do. I've got to get back home and cook dinner for your father and I. Do I need to go pick David up?"

"No, ma'am. I'm going get David after I talk to Harry and Adora."

"Alright, bye honey." Then just like that her mother disapparated.

Cho wondered what she was going to do until she did until she had to meet up with Harry and Adora, until she saw something in a shop and knew that she couldn't pass it up.

"Mum!" Adora said running down the flight of stairs by her bedroom, "Mum!"

"Yes, dear! Adora I hear you, I'm not deaf, yet. What is it?" Larissa asked Adora once they had approached each other.

"You do remember, what I told you this morning?" Larissa looked puzzled, "That I was suppose to go and have dinner with a friend in need?"

"What about Narcissa?"

"I've already talked to her and she understands. So, I'll be leaving now, okay?"

"Alright, honey, but be careful."

"Of course, mum." Adora walked up to her bedroom to make sure she looked okay before leaving. Adora saw the mirror that she had gotten from her adopted mother, the day that her adopted parents died. This had been the thing that Larissa had left back for Adora. Adora's mirror had started glowing green and she heard Ron's voice, "Dora? Adora! Are you there? Come on, please be there it's **REALLY **important."

Adora ran across her room and picked it up, "What's wrong?"

"Hey fluffy head."

Adora just remember that she hadn't charmed her hair flat yet, "Yea, nice to see you, too. Is that all you need? To insult me?"

"Na, never love. What really is wrong, is that Harry and I were looking through your book. You know the one about Harry and your family. You two have a family that has a lot of secrets."

"Oh, really? How do you figure that."

"You, over looked something, Adora. You are not only an aunt to two nephew, you are also an aunt to your niece."

"Niece?" Adora asked as if she'd never heard that word before.

Ron broke out into hysterics, "Yes, please tell me you know…"

"Of course I know what that is!" Adora hissed at him, "But, how? Narcissa only has Draco, and James only had Harry."

"Wrong, my dear, Harry is a twin. Both born on July 31st. Harry was born two minutes before she was. The only question is where is she, and how did she escape Voldemort, and how come we never found out about her?"

"Well, Ron. The only people that would know is Lily, James, Remus, Dumbledore, Bella, and Sirius. Since Lily and James passed away years ago, we have no idea where Dumbledore's at, and Remus is with my half sister. Why don't you ask Sirius and Bella, as they are in the same house as your in?" Adora stated as if this was the most reasonable answer ever.

"Well, I already thought of that, except Sirius and Bella aren't here."

"What? Where are they?"

"Meeting with their wedding planner. They planned a date, July 1st."

"That's good. So what's her name?"

"Just get here and you'll see."


	30. Autumn Lewis

****

Chapter 29  
  
Adora Aimee Potter, had been amazed in the last few months; as so much had happened to her. The people that Adora was always sure was her real parents weren't, and Adora found out that her real parents had been best friends for years. That her biological parents had a secret relationship, that finally Larissa had gotten pregnant, by Anthony Potter's child. At that time, Anthony Potter had just seen his son get married a year before to a very wonderful woman, Lily Marie Evans. Anthony had some how been able to get Larissa from her horrible family, to come to the wedding with him. But, because of certain reasons they couldn't marry each other like they had wanted to since their days at Hogwarts. As Larissa's daughter was married to a Death Eater, and Anthony was the Minister of Magic, trying to bring down the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

Two months later, Larissa's daughter Narcissa had also found out that she was pregnant. Then a couple of months later, Anthony's son James and his wife Lily, had found out that Lily was pregnant. After, Anthony's one true love, Larissa had their child, they thought it best for the baby not to know of her real parents until she was sixteen. So that, the Wizarding World wouldn't be so cruel towards her. Still, only a fraction of people knew who Adora really was. They hadn't released to the press yet, and didn't plan to until her eighteenth year.

Unfortunately, Anthony was killed weeks after they put baby Adora up for adoption. Unfortunately, also, Anthony never got to meet his grandchildren. Never to be able to walk his little Adora, down the aisle when she got married, and never to see her grow up. Never to see how beautiful she would be. So finding out about Adora's parents secret, that she was an aunt to Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Now more was on top, she was also an aunt to another Potter, except this time, Adora smiled to herself, she had a niece. Adora walked over to the fire place in her room and went to Arabella's house by Floo Powder. Adora ended up in Bella's living room to see Ginny watching T.V., obviously Bella and Harry had gotten her hooked on it.

"I see you like?" Ginny nodded, and she was in the middle of a soap opera. "Where's the boys."

"Harry's room."

Okay, Adora got the hint, leave Ginny alone while she's watching Passions. Adora walked up the familiar staircase and opened up Harry's door. Harry was rubbing his eyes and had the page flipped to James PotterLily Evans. Ron was sitting in a chair across from Harry's bed, where Harry was sitting. Adora decided to sit beside Harry. Adora looked down at the book, there it was. James Harold Potter married Lily Marie Evans at the age of eighteen, and had their twins children at the age of nineteen. Harry James Potter and Sadie Susanna Potter, both born on July 31st, five minutes between each other. Harry the first, Sadie the second. But, who at Hogwarts had then name, Sadie?

"Why hasn't anyone ever told me?" Harry said slamming the book, and Harry looked beyond upset. Harry looked like he was going to kill someone. Before Ron or Adora could say anything he began again.

"The only aunt I thought I'd ever had was Petunia, then I found out this year about Arabella being mum's twin. Then I find out that my grandfather had been fooling around with Malfoy's grandmother, and to top it off they had a kid. So, I have another aunt, this time, my father's sister. Now, I have a sister! No one has ever told me about! No one told me about Arabella, or Sadie, or even you Adora." It felt weird for him to say Adora, as he had become accustom to calling her Hermione for all of these years.

"Well, Harry. You know I didn't ask to be my parents kid," Adora spat out at him.

"No, Hermio…I mean Adora."

"Look could you just call me Adora, that's the name my parents named me and I would like to be called that?" Harry nodded.

"Then can I call you fluff head?" Ron asked.

"Shut up!" Both Adora and Harry roared at Ron.

"**WHOA**! Potter anger!" Ron laughed walking out of Harry's room to go and check on Ginny.

"So, when can we start asking about Sadie? And researching?"

"Well, first we have to meet Cho in," Adora looked down at her watch. "Crap! Two minutes! We need to get to The Leaky Cauldron. Afterwards, we'll question Sirius and Bella, okay?" Harry nodded.

**_At the Leaky Cauldron…  
_**  
Cho had just walked in from Diagon Alley, and walked to the front of the bar to order herself a mug of butterbeer and to tell Tom the innkeeper that when Adora and Harry came in to show them to her table. No more than seconds after Cho put down all of her bags, did Adora and Harry show up.

"Harry! Adora!"

Adora giggled at this, "Now, what did you need to talk to us about."

Cho had requested that Tom give them a room to themselves so she got up from her seat and walked to the door and shut it and locked it.

"Alright, no knows this, but..." Cho walked back to the table and pulled out three big books.

'_Looks, like the kind of books Adora likes to read_,' Harry thought to himself.

"Last year, the night before the third task," Harry flinched at the thought of the third task. "I found out I was pregnant with Cedric's baby. I went to Professor Dumbledore, to get his opinion. Professor Dumbledore told me with all of the Tri-Wizard Tournament chaos to wait until Cedric finished the third task to tell him. Well," tears started to form in Cho's eyes. " When Cedric and you," Cho turned her face to Harry. "Came back, he had already passed away. So Dumbledore helped me tell my parents, and Cedric's parents. On, December twenty-fifth, I had a little boy. Cedric David Diggory Jr., he's about to be four months, now."

"So, there is an heir to Hufflepuff now?" Adora sound interested, Harry on the other hand totally confused.

"Yes, David is. But, not only Hufflepuff, but also Ravenclaw. So, you can see if this was exploited, what could happen to David."

"Yes, but it will come out sooner or later, you know?" Cho nodded, "But your story hasn't been released yet."

"Because, no one is smart enough to look through the books. As soon as they do, David, Harry's sister, You, Cedric, Voldemort, and I will all be."

"What do all these people have to do with David and yourself?"

"Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin, as far as I know there isn't any other heir."

"And we need to keep it that way," Harry stated.

Both Cho and Adora nodded in agreement, "David and yourself Ravenclaw's heirs, Cedric was Hufflepuff's and David is Hufflepuff's. Harry, Harry's sister, and I are Gryffindor's heirs."

"Sister?" Harry and Adora nodded, "What sister? Harry's an only child!"

"No, I'm not." It had been Harry's first sentence since he read the book, "I'm not an only child, I'm a twin." Harry said coming to realization.

"But, how? Why haven't you been told?"

"Got me!" Harry stormed out of the room, and then poked his head back in, "I'm going find Sirius." Before either girl said another word, Harry was gone.

"What was that," Cho asked somewhat scared.

Adora laughed, "Potter anger."

"Do all of you have it."

"That's what they say, but the boys get it much worse than girls."

**_In A Perfect Wedding Shop in Hogsmede….  
_**  
Sirius and Arabella were talking like there was nothing wrong, anywhere. When….

A very mad and confused fifteen year old, Harry Potter came out of the fire place. Sirius and Arabella looked as confused as the wedding planner. Harry turned to the wedding planner, "Leave." Was all he said and she scurried out.

"Harry what do you…." Sirius began.

"Sit down old man. The both of you have some explaining to do?"

"Harry what's…."

"Bella, I'm warning you. I'll be asking the questions, you two will be answering them." They both nodded wondering what in Merlin's name had Harry so upset. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Adora or Arabella?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I couldn't tell you about Arabella, I was forbidden. I wanted to tell you about Adora, but Dumbledore told me not to. That you were to find out yourself, and I didn't know who she actually was, only Bella did."

"Fine, what about Sadie, huh? Where's Sadie? Does she even know that she is my sister? W hat come on!" Both Sirius and Arabella turned white.

Arabella was the only one to speak, "We can't Harry."

"**WHY**!" Harry began to sniffle, it was too hard for him.

"Okay, Harry put the wand down and we'll tell you back at home."

"**NO**! **NOW**!"

"Fine. Having twins runs on our side of the family, you know your mum's and mine. Your grandmother, Katherine, her sister's were twins also. Anyways, when Lily found out she was having twins she was ecstatic, but we found out that Voldemort was after all of you. That night you were all having a family night. I was in France, on a modeling shoot. Sirius was going to check on Peter and then on your family, when he discovered Peter was gone. Then everything started to make since. Sirius sent me a letter, but I never got it."

"Then why didn't you testify that Sirius was innocent?"

"Harry be patient, I'm getting there. Anyways, that night Sadie had been ill. Snape had always been real close to your mum, because he fancied her. Snape hated the rest of us, but since he knew that Lily was happy and in love with James and their little family, Snape didn't try anything with your mother. Anyways, Snape had been at the house making a brew of potion to try and help Sadie with her heart problem, she was born with a heart murmur. Since Sadie had been born, Snape had to come over every week to give her some new potion to fix her heart murmur. As far as I know she still takes it. So James and Snape had talked, that if Snape was up there with Sadie when Voldemort showed up he was to leave, to run down the hallway to James and Lily's room and Floo to somewhere safe, which was Remus's house."

"Snape had been in the nursery, when he heard James tell Lily to run with you, because Voldemort had showed up, that Voldemort was there. So Snape ran to Lily's room, Lily was suppose to leave to with you, but she stayed around, she didn't want to leave James. After she heard '_Avada Kedavra_' Lily began to run upstairs, she was suppose to be gone by then, and Voldemort heard her. Voldemort was only after Sadie, James, and yourself. Voldemort didn't know that Lily was pregnant, again," Tears began to run down all three of their faces now.

"My mum was pregnant again?" Sirius and Arabella both nodded, "What was she going to have?"

"Another little girl, she was going to name her Bridget Lynn, after James's mother. Lily was only six months along, and hadn't told anyone until that day, as a matter of fact. Because she hadn't started to show, until right around then."

This effect Harry, harder than he thought, not only had Voldemort killed Harry's Mother, Father, Grandfather, but now also his littlest sister. "So where's Sadie?" Sirius flinched, but no one saw him.

"I don't know Harry, Snape dropped her off at a Wizarding orphanage, and we have no clue who her parents are. The only request that Snape made was that her name be Sadie Susanna and then what ever her last name was." Harry nodded, "When can we start looking for her?"

Sirius finally spoke, "Harry, in the Wizarding World. If your adopted by a wizard and witch, you don't find out until your sixteen. So her adopted family won't tell her who she is until your birthday."

"But, that's after your wedding! Sadie won't be there!" Harry protested.

Bella sighed, "Yes, she will. Because we're not getting married until August 15th now."

"Why!" Harry asked outraged.

"Where we want to get married, it won't be ready until August 10th."

Harry nodded, "So she'll be there!"

"Yes," Bella responded back to a very excited Harry. "Now, if you don't mind, we're going to be very late coming in tonight with all the plans we have to start. I've already talked to Molly, and she says it's ok. You are going to stay at Ron's tonight. So go home and pack."

The only sad thing about all of this was, there were two spies. The had gotten everything at The Leaky Cauldron when Harry had been there and left. Also one that was with Harry when Harry had gone to talk to Sirius and Arabella.

'_Oh, yes. The heirs of Hogwarts were about to be exploited. All she had to do was be nice to me, and given me what I wanted, and none of this would have ever happened_.'


	31. The Scar

****

Chapter 30  
  
When Harry arrived at the Weasley's home, all he wanted to do was go upstairs to Ron's bedroom and talk to Ron and Ginny about his eventful day. But, of course Mrs. Weasley had to give Harry four helpings of dinner first. For the first time, however, Mrs. Weasley didn't comment on how thin he was. On the contrary, though, he was starting to fill in, with eating all the time at Arabella's and Hogwarts. Quidditch practice, also helped him some. Sirius commented just the other day how Harry was getting the '_Potter Appetite_,' Ron and Ginny joined in with the soon-to-be newlyweds by laughing, Harry on the other hand, didn't think it too funny.

Harry finally escaped Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, and ran upstairs to Ginny's room. Ginny's mouth dropped to the ground to see him there.

"Teddy bear," Ginny asked groggily. Obviously she'd been sleeping, and Harry nodded to her question. "What are you doing here?"

"Follow me to Ron's room and you'll know soon enough," Ginny nodded and got her bathrobe, to put on over her nightgown.

"Oy, Ron!" Harry exclaimed when he arrived in Ron's room, top floor of the house, minus the attic.

"What in Merlin's are you doing here?" Ron asked confused.

"Nice to see you, too." Harry said just joking, "I'll explain as soon as…."

"I arrive." Ginny finished for him, Ron rolled his eyes. "Alright, Harry, spill."

So Harry told them all about Harry's twin sister Sadie Susanna Potter, and his unborn sister Bridget Lynn Potter. How Sirius and Bella had postponed their wedding, so that Sadie could be in it. Harry told them everything about what happened that day, minus what was said when he was with Adora and Cho.

Just as he had finished telling them all this, Mrs. Weasley walked in, "Harry, dear. Arabella just owled me. Arabella asked if you could stay with us until tomorrow and bring you to King's cross with us, since she and Sirius are very busy planning the wedding. Of course, I said yes. So Fred and George are over at Bella's getting your stuff. They'll bring it up as soon as they get back. Then Ron and you need to get to bed, we've got to get up early tomorrow." Molly turned to Ginny, "Time for bed, dear." Ginny nodded said good-bye to the boys and following her mother.

**_In America…  
_**  
"I am aren't I?" Autumn Lewis asked her mother with attitude in her voice.

"I already told you," the mother's voice got louder. "**I DON'T KNOW**!"

"Fine!" Autumn hissed at her mother. She walked over to the fireplace and through Floo powder in and yelled, "**FATHER**!"

A couple of seconds later a man's face popped up in the fire place, "Yes, darling?"

"Am I going to Hogwarts, or not!" Autumn asked sounding more and more like a two year old having a tantrum.

"Yes, you will. Tomorrow you shall get a notice from McGonagall telling you what to do."

"Will, I be in Harry Potter's house?"

"If you tell the Sorting Hat that's where you want to be."

"Good," Autumn paused then went on. "Does Dumbledore know that I'm transferring?"

"No, I already told you I've taken care of that. He was owled today. Everything you need to know you'll find out tomorrow."

"Bravo, father. Do you want to talk to mom?" Autumn asked knowing the answer to her question.

His eyes grew large, "Where is she?"

"In the bath," she began the next part tauntingly. "Do you want me to…."

"Go get her!" He hissed, and Autumn walked off giggling to herself. '_Father, never misses an opportunity to see mom_.' Finally Autumn reached the bathroom and rapped on the door.

"What is it now?" Autumn's mother yelled over the bath and through the door.

"Father wants you."

"He's here!" There was excitement in her voice, kind of sad that they never saw each other anymore.

"No, his head is in the fireplace."

"Oh." There was disappointment this time, "Oh, ok. Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

Autumn walked back to the fireplace, "She'll be out in a moment." Autumn's father nodded. "Night, father."

"Night, darling." Autumn walked out of the sitting room and went to her bedroom to write a close friend and think.

It was odd to call him…father. When she'd barely ever knew him. All that she'd ever known about her father was that…him and her mum had dated for years, he was older than she, he was as much exited about Autumn's birth as her mum was. Autumn had seen pictures of him in some of her mum's photo albums. He'd always been away on business to '_take care of the family_,' is how he always put it. Autumn couldn't complain though, she'd never have to worry about going poor, unless she bought one of everything in the muggle and wizard world. After Autumn graduated, she really didn't have to work if she didn't want to. After all of these years of working and getting money for the family, he starts to pop in and out. Although, for her birthdays and Christmas he would stop by, but it had started to get better now. Although, Autumn really wasn't up to calling him…'_Pop_.' Didn't feel right. Pete, her owl, brought her back to reality. Pete started hooting at her, as if he knew why she was up here.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting to it, don't get your feather in a ruff." Autumn walked over to her desk, got a quill, ink, and some parchment and began to write:

**_Dear Greg,_**

How have you been doing? I shall be joining you at Hogwarts soon, Father thinks it best. I hate it here at Salem Witchcraft University, although you already know this as I say it all the time. There are all to…snobby! Father, thinks it best to be with people of my own, you know what I mean. We have written Dumbledore, and Mum shall be moving back in with father, bout time don't you think, in a small mansion he owns in Europe. I forget where it is exactly. Some really small town, though. Hope to see you and the gang there.

With love,

Autumn

Autumn re-read over the letter and carried it over to Pete, so that he could deliver it. Autumn then crawled into bed to fall into a deep sleep.

Only thing to wake her the next morning was by two owls. Autumn recognized one as Pete, the other she'd never met.

**_Miss Lewis,_**

We have accepted your letter to transfer from Salem Witchcraft University in America, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Europe. We have informed your old school and they have already sent over your records, so you don't have to go and get them. You are to show up tomorrow in Hogsmede. The gamekeeper, Hagrid, will meet you there. You shall join us in the Great Hall, where we eat our meals, at dinner at thirty after six, to be sorted into your house.

Deputy Headmistress,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

  
Autumn smiled at this letter, she was finally going to meet The Famous Harry Potter. Autumn turned to Pete and took the letter from him.

**_Dear Autumn,_**

The guys and I are glad to here that your father is finally allowing you to transfer. I'm guessing your Mum is finally forgiving him and accepting him for who he really is. I mean, I understand it must have been hard, but it'll all come out and be great. If you need me owl me.

Yours,

Greg

  
It was nice to hear from him and the old gang. It was odd, to think that she would already have friends when she'd never attended this school in her entire life.

**_Back at the Burrow…  
_**  
"Ron, Harry! Mum said to get up! We're leaving for King's Cross in an hour." Ginny said shaking the boys between each word, in which they only grunted and rolled over. "Fine, you asked for it," Ginny said with a smile crossing her face. Ginny then flicked her wand and the boys became alive laughing hard. Ginny had set the tickling charm on them.

"_G-Ginny, S-s-st-stop_!" Ron said between laughs.

"Not until you are fully awake," Ginny said walking out of the room. Five minutes later the charm had worn off.

"You know we are getting her back for this?" Ron asked his best friend, next to him.

"Oh, but of course." Harry said, as evil grins spread across both of their faces.

**_At King's Cross…  
_**  
There was ten minutes before the Hogwarts Express left Platform 9 ¾ for Hogwarts.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said glancing at the clock. "Fred and George you go first." The twins talking amongst themselves as they walked straight into Platform 9 ¾ while there was no muggles that even noticed what they had just done. Just then Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, and her younger brother Jess, a fourth year Hufflepuff, walked up.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Susan asked her.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, surprised to be called upon. Molly smiled, "Susan! How's your mother? Good to see you also, Jess!" The younger boy nodded.

"Daddy just dropped us off, he's going to see her at St. Mungo's. Is it okay if we enter the platform with you?" Susan asked looking at everyone, and everyone else looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Mrs. Weasley smiled again, "Well, of course. Jess and Ginny use to play together when they were babies. So….Ginny and Jess go ahead. Then Ron and I will go, then Harry and Susan." They all nodded once more. Ginny and Jess decided to run with eight minutes left. After them it was Ron and Mrs. Weasley, they also ran.

It was now Harry and Susan's turn, and they began to talk easily amongst each other.

"You had a great holiday, didn't you?" Susan asked Harry.

"Yes, staying with Sirius and the Weasley's was a blast. What about you?" Harry replied back.

"S-Sirius B-b-b-Black? I thought you lived with muggles?"

"I did…do…I mean….I don't know anymore, now that Sirius's name has been cleared."

"What does Sirius Black have to do with you?" Susan said thinking he was not there.

"Because, he is my godfather. So hopefully I'll be able to live with him," Harry said happily.

"L-live with S-Sirius B-Black?" Susan couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Of course. Wait a minute…." Harry stopped beside the scarlet steaming engine. "You do know that he didn't actually kill all of those muggles and Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew faked his own death, and set Sirius up." Susan nodded slowly starting to understand it and looked somewhat relieved.

Just then Hannah Abbott ran up to them, "Susan! It's good to see you. Uh…Hi Harry?" Hannah asked puzzled, "I thought you were dating Ginny Weasley, are you dating Susan now?" Harry and Susan began to laugh.

"So you are not with me anymore Harry James Potter! Your too good from me now!"

Harry looked stunned, "No, Ginny you are wrong. I was saying Susan…."

"Yes, yes I know." Tears began to fall down her face, but her voice never failed her. "Susan is your new girlfriend, I can take a hint." Ginny took the diamond barrette out of her hair that Harry had gotten her for Christmas. "I thought you were different," Ginny said in a whisper where he could barely hear her. Ginny placed the barrette in Harry's hand and walked off.

Harry looked heartbroken, Susan on the other hand was furious, "Hannah, best friend or not. Leave me alone! You've now got another rumor started, can you just shut your mouth for one day! You stupid Gossip! I swear, the only reason I'm in Hufflepuff is because I asked because you were in there! The Sorting Hat tried to put me in Slytherin or Gryffindor. '_Slytherin will help you to greatness, Gryffindor is where your family has been. Your destiny holds both_.' Now look I probably messed up my destiny. Now, Ginny and Harry are broken up, and you are going to get Seamus to dump me! Now, I've got to find Ginny and tell her you're a big mouth that doesn't know anything!" Susan stormed off.

'_Slytherin will help you to greatness_.' _I've heard that before._' Harry thought to himself.

Adora stood behind Harry and when he turned around she looked excited. "What are you smiling about?" Harry asked pissed off.

Still grinning like an idiot she only replied, "Potter Anger." Harry told Adora to explain, but the whistle blew so Harry and she had to hurry and get on the train, and they waved good-bye.

Harry and Adora walked back to the cabin they always shared, at the very end of the train. Adora didn't feel like sharing a cabin with the rest of the prefects and she figured Ron would feel the same way. They approached the door and heard crying, Harry walked to the door, but Adora stuck her arm out. "Let me in first, so Ron doesn't knock your block off." Harry nodded.

Adora entered the room and shut the door. Harry could hear Ron asking Adora where Harry was, as Adora tried to talk to him, but Ron became a madman. Harry knew what he had to do. Harry entered, but with Ginny seeing him she began to walk out. Harry stood in her way. Ginny wiped her face, she wouldn't cry in front of him, not ever again. "Harry, please let me pass."

"No, we need to talk."

Ginny's voice began to shake, "Harry let me pass."

"I said no. We need to talk, now."

"Harry." A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek, but before she caught it Harry wiped it away.

"Hey asshole." Ron yelled at him, "let her pass."

"I said we need to talk," Potter anger was showing once again. They all looked at Harry, Ginny looked away to Adora for support.

"I think you need to talk to Harry." Adora whispered.

"Where?" Ginny sniffled.

"Here, Ron and I were just leaving." Adora grabbed Ron.

"What are you…._oof_!" Adora left dragging a protesting Ron behind her.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not dating…."

"I know me!" Ginny screamed.

Harry sat down and put his face in his hands. "No, I'm dating you, _not _Susan!"

"No."

"Yes."

"**NO**." Ginny's voice rose.

"Yes, he is Ginny." Susan had walked in flipping her auburn hair. It had been red when Harry met her first year, over the years it started to have a reddish brownish color.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked disgusted to see Susan.

"To tell you the truth," Susan stated. Harry and Susan began to explain to Ginny what had actually happened. "And you know how much of a gossip and liar Hannah Abbott is." Susan said starting to wrap things up. Ginny was finally believing them, nodded her head yes. "Well I'll be going, Seamus is waiting for me." Susan said winking at Ginny. "We should do something together sometime, okay?"

"Sure," Ginny said grinning.

First, Harry and Ginny were still together and the whole thing was just gossip. Second, Ginny had a new friend. Most people didn't like to talk to Ginny after the whole ordeal that had happened back in her first year.

Susan started to walk out, "I thought Lavender was dating Seamus." Harry said totally lost.

Susan began to giggle, "Your right…was." Ginny joined in giggling with her, just then Adora and Ron walked in.

"What's so funny?" They asked Harry who was just a clueless as they were and shrugged. Adora went up to the girls to see what they had been laughing about, after which she also joined in.

"Girls," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Ginny, Adora." They both nodded at Susan and she exited.

"What happened?" Ron asked confused.

"This," Ginny said pulling Harry to her and started kissing him slowly for the first time that day. They heard a disgusted Ron leave the cabin, and Adora left after Ron muttering something that sounded like, "How sweet."

**_Back in America…  
_**  
"Autumn, do you have all of your things packed?" Sharon Lewis asked her daughter who was upstairs packing her things for not only Hogwarts, but also their new home in Europe.

"Almost."

"I'm coming up to shrink it all. Then we'll pack the rest of our stuff and Floo to our new home. Then to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Sharon said readjusting her blonde hair tie.

"Yes, ma'am."

Just then a man apparated into the room to make both women scream. Sharon clasped her hand on her chest the man turned around to show himself….


	32. Power Of Slytherin

****

Chapter 31  
  
"Adora!" Ron yelled exasperated, "Must you do this?" Adora was reading her copy of The Legends and Prophesies of The Gryffindor Family.

Adora looked over at Ginny and Harry across the cabin, both fast asleep. Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's arm across Ginny's stomach. "Yes, I must," Adora hissed at Ron.

"But, why we aren't even back to school yet." Ron whined.

Adora's eyes filed up, "If you must know, Ronald." Ron flinched, she only called him, '_Ronald_,' when Ron was truly bugging her or they were fighting. "I want to have my family."

"**WHAT**! Like have one?" Ron looked around and Adora looked at him oddly, '_What is going on in that pee sized brain this time_?' Adora asked herself. "Right," Ron gulped. "Now?"

Adora hit Ron upside the head, "No, you fool! I owe this to James, Lily, Harry, and…Sadie."

"But, you never knew James, Lily, or Sadie. You were put up for adoption right after you were born."

"So!" Adora was getting angry, "James was my brother and Lily my sister-in-law. **I WANT MY NIECE**. If that doesn't count Sadie is my niece if she's still alive, I want to meet her. Harry is my best friend and nephew. I'm sure Harry would love to find his sister. As, for Sirius and Arabella, I bet they'd love to find their goddaughter and niece, as would I."

Ron nodded, "Any luck in that book?"

"Not at all. It only says, that Sadie has Lily's red hair and green eyes, but the built like a Potter."

"Meaning?" Ron questioned.

"She's got Lily's hair and eyes, but she's got Potter temper, facial expressions, and is loud."

"That's for sure, both Harry and you are loud."

"Your such a comedian," Adora said sarcastically. "This is getting me all sleepy, I'm taking a nap."

Adora laid down and fell asleep instantly. Once again visited by Cassandra, but this time Godric wasn't with her.

"Something bothering you my dear?" Cassie asked in usual peaceful tone.

"How do you know?"

"You're a Potter made over, although you look more like your mother. But, you've got Potter hair, temper, and eyes. You have also just found out about Sadie and Bridget, haven't you?"

Adora's mouth dropped, "How did you know? You're…you're…a seer!"

Cassie began to laugh, "Potter brilliance also." Adora beamed, and Cassie began to laugh again. Adora gave her a puzzled look. "I will go on, my dear, that wasn't a comment. I was being sarcastic. Of course I'm a seer. How else would I have made my books?" Cassie began to giggle, Adora on the other hand began to blush.

"To answer your question, yes, Bridget died that night with Lily. Since Lily was with child, Voldemort killed the both of them. Sadie will start showing up soon. Have patience my dear. There will be an imposer among you. She will hurt you all, especially Harry and Sadie. Help Ginerva out, she'll need you more than once soon…Don't let her try anything crazy either. We need Ginny, you need her. I'm warn you again, beware a traitor is in the mist. You shall find out Sadie's identity first, you must keep your mouth shut or you shall damn all good magic forever."

As Cassie began to go away, another came to view. Adora was in a bed room, Professor Snape was in there. Adora ran up to Snape to ask him where they were at, but her hand went through Snape's arm. Adora looked at what he was doing, stirring a potion. Snape poured some in a bottle, "Okay, Potter here you go." Snape lifted up the baby. Sadie had a little bit of hair, although the little bit was the color of Lily's, and she also had Lily's eyes. Sadie had to be the most beautiful baby Adora had ever seen.

Then you could hear James down stairs telling Lily to run with Harry. Lily then was running up the stairs, Voldemort said something to James and he said "**Never**!" Then there was a sound of his body hitting the ground. Lily tripped over the stairs and she was crying her eyes out.

Snape grabbed Sadie, went over to the fireplace and he yelled out "_Wizarding Orphanage_!" Then there was the sound of another body dropping to the ground, '_Lily_.' Adora thought to herself. Adora ran down the hallway to see Harry, Voldemort was approaching him, Adora ran over behind him. "Leave him alone!" Adora screamed, even though she knew Voldemort couldn't hear her. Although Voldemort turned around at her and smiled, "Adora Potter." Adora's eyes got as big as saucers. "Come to save little Harry, have you? Cassandra sent you here?"

"How do you know Cassandra! You leave Harry alone!"

"You know what Potter, I have something for you, just like all of your nasty family. _Avada Kedavra_!" Just then there was green light and Adora felt herself falling to the ground.

"Adora!" Ron was shaking her, and she sat up to see a very white Ron and scared Ginny and Harry staring at her. Adora had cold sweat dripping down her face.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Adora asked wiping her face.

"The question isn't what's wrong with us, more like what's wrong with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were screaming as if there were no tomorrow." Harry said scared for his aunt.

"I had a vision," they all looked at Adora crazy. "That's my power, Harry. I'm a seer. Trewlany was wrong now wasn't she." Adora said the last part all smug which made the others crack up.

"I've Figured out my power!" Adora exclaimed excitingly.

"What!" Harry, Ginny, and Ron asked together. Ron and Harry confused, Ginny understood perfectly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked desperately wanting to know.

"What was it about?" Ginny asked Adora. Adora looked around very afraid of how her friends would act. Adora first told them about what Cassandra told her, then about Snape with Sadie and about James and Lily. Then about how she approached Voldemort and how he cast '_Avada Kedavra._' They all looked white this time.

"You need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry said concerned. "We're not suppose to show any of our powers until we're twenty-one. I'll go with you." Adora looked scared and nodded.

**_Back in America…  
_**  
"Gregory! You scared the stuffing out of me!" Sharon Lewis said with a long drawn southern accent.

"Mr. Goyle!" Autumn said running over and hugging her godmother's husbands neck. "What are you doing here!"

"Come to help you move, Diana said that you might need it."

"Nana?"

"Yes your Nana." Gregory said laughing, "So let's get you on the show. Have you gotten all of your supplies already, right?"

Autumn nodded, "I've talked to Hagrid, he said that Dumbledore wants you there tonight so that you won't miss you first day tomorrow. So Sharon, I'm going to bring her to the Three Broomsticks, then I'll come back and help you move, I'm betting you want to see him tonight." Sharon nodded, "Let's go then, Autumn."

Once Mr. Goyle and Autumn had arrived at The Three Broomsticks, she started to pull at his cloak, "Where's this Hagrid you speak of?"

"Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid spoke Adora turned around and her mouth dropped when she spotted him.

"Your huge!" Hagrid looked at her nervously, "That's so cool! Let's go! I want to go to Hogwarts."

When they arrived at Hogwarts Hagrid brought Autumn to Dumbledore's office by using the password to get in as, '_Chocolate Bunnies_.'

"Hagrid, is this Miss Lewis?"

"Yes, sir that would be me." Autumn responded before Hagrid could say a word.

"Well, Miss Lewis. The students should be here by now, so you will walk to the Great Hall with Hagrid and I so that you can be sorted." Autumn nodded, "Hagrid, get the hat and stool."

"Yes, sir." Hagrid replied.

When they got to the Great Hall, indeed the students were there. All of the noise stopped as Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Autumn entered. Hagrid set the stool down in front of everyone and told her to sit as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome back students! I hope you had a good Easter Break. Now that we are back, you will meet our newest student. She moved here from Salem Witchcraft University to here. Autumn shall be a fifth year. I'm hoping you will help her out and treat her as if she's your best friend. Now we will sort her, so that we see what house she will be in."

Hagrid stepped forward and put the Sorting Hat on her head, and it began to whisper in here ear:

"_Ahh! Another one? You belong in Slytherin, but I see you don't want to be there. You want to be with Harry Potter, am I correct_?"

"Yes, I want to be with Harry." Autumn said to the hat

"_But, do you know how many lives you are going to disrupt_?"

"Of course I do. But, if you don't put me in Gryffindor I will come after you with scissors, got it?"

"_True Slytherin spirit, but as you wish….._**GRYFFINDOR**!"

There was an immediate roar from the Gryffindor table.

Harry's mouth dropped, not only Harry though. So did Ginny, Ron and Adora's because of the appearance of Autumn Lewis.

"It can't be!" Harry said his face in his hands.

"No way!" Adora was just mesmerized.

"She looks just like…." Ginny started.

"Lily," Ron finished.

Autumn sat across from Harry. "Hi! I'm Autumn Lewis, and I know who you are. You are Harry Potter!" Autumn exclaimed, "I know all about you!" Ginny gave Adora a look that made her almost spit out her Pumpkin Juice. "I heard that you have a girlfriend?"

"Why yes he does," Ginny spoke up. Adora had to put her hand over her and Ron's mouth to keep them from laughing. "And _she _would be me."

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back." Autumn walked off to the Slytherin table.

"I don't trust her," Adora said.

"Yeah, me neither. Look she's talking to the Slytherins," Ron agreed.

"But, what if she's actually my sister! What if she's Sadie!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't think she is Harry," Adora said. "I have a feeling that she's a bad person."

"What's the chance that it's Autumn?" Harry asked.

Adora stoop up, "Professor Dumbledore." Everyone looked at her as this had never happened before at dinner.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

Adora shook her, "My name isn't Hermione Aimee Granger and I am not muggle born."

Dumbledore smiled at her, '_She's found her power. Well, one of them_.' Dumbledore thought to himself.

Adora continued as everyone looked at her oddly, "I am Adora Aimee Potter." Everyone gasped and looked at her. Snape looked sick. '_Another Potter_?' went through everyone's mind. Everyone looked puzzled, "Yes," Adora giggled. "Potter. Anthony Potter my father, James Potter my brother." Adora took a deep breath for the next part. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy my nephews, and Sadie Susanna Potter…my niece."

"_What_?"

"_How many Potters are there_?"

"_Who is she_?"

"_Where is she_?"

"Harry and Sadie were separated the night that Voldemort," most of the students shuddered at hearing his name said. "Harry was sent to live with muggles and Sadie was sent to a Wizarding Orphanage. Only the person that rescued her knows where she is, he is her secret keeper. What makes this even sadder is that Lily Potter was pregnant the night that James and Lily were murdered. Yes, pregnant, with another little girl to be named after her grandmother, Bridget Lynn Potter. So not only did Harry, Sadie, and I lose Lily and James we also lost their unborn little sister, Bridget."

"Now I know tomorrow this is going to hit the press, you know what I don't care! I'm ready for it! I want everybody to know that, I, Adora Aimee Potter, am the daughter of Anthony Potter and Larissa Crane-Boyle." There was another gasp. "I don't care anymore, I want you to know who I am. That I am a pureblood, that all you disgusting people that called me the worst name ever, a…Mudblood, will now feel like crap. Because, I am not a Mudblood, but a pureblood. So take that you nasty, nasty little Slytherins." Surprisingly everyone started clapping for her. All the teachers, except Snape. All of the students and Draco, except the rest of the Slytherins and Autumn.

Adora then sat down she now had the jitters, Ron's mouth was dropped, Harry's too, but Ginny was just going on and on about Adora.

"Um, You don't like Slytherins?" Autumn asked her, now coming back to her table.

"Sure don't, except for my nephew Draco."

"Oh, Ginny." Ginny turned around, it was obvious that she didn't like Autumn. "Professor McGonagall said that the 5th year girls dorms are full, so I get to live with the 4th years. Isn't it going to be fun!" You could tell that Autumn was excited.

"Tons." Ginny said, but Autumn didn't catch the sarcasm.

After, Dumbledore told them that the feast was over and it was time for bed, Cho came up and approached Harry.

"Harry, thanks for not telling anyone about David. I owe you tons."

"No, you don't. Don't mention it."

"Um, Harry." Cho paused and started to bite her lip. "Is it just me or does, Autumn look like your…"

"My mum?" Harry asked her, and Cho nodded. "I see it, too."

"You don't think that she's….Sadie do you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

That night Adora had another vision in her sleep:

There was a girl brushing her hair over and over. Then she looked around pulled out her wand, pointed at her hair, and said "_Revel-o_!" It turned from an a reddish brownish to an auburn, the color of Lily's. T hen she took out her contacts that showed she had hazel eyes, to reveal the Evans brilliant green. Then the girl started to wipe make up off of her face, there exactly where Harry's scar is, this girl had it also. But, this was impossible. How could she have a scar, a scar like Harry's? Voldemort couldn't of attacked her, but…one of his men could of, but who? But, this couldn't make any sense. If this girl was Sadie, then who gave her the scar? And how was Harry going to take all of this?


	33. Ginny's Power

****

Chapter 32  
  
Somehow during the summer Rita Skeeter had escaped from Adora, but Rita hadn't wrote anything nasty about Adora, or her family. But, maybe that was because Rita didn't know that Adora was a Potter and not Hermione Granger. That was until the next day.

****

The Twisted Worlds Of The Many Potters  


**_From very good sources, your Correspondent Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet went undercover last night to find out some breaking news. Hermione Aimee Granger blew her cover last night, or should I say, Adora Aimee Potter._**

This young witch isn't the Muggleborn like we all thought she to was. Actually, Granger is the richest teenage girl in the Wizarding World. This young women's real identity is Adora Aimee Potter, yes Potter. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, aunt. I know what you are all thinking, Another Potter? Adora Potter is Anthony Drake Potter and Larissa Ann Boyle-Crane's love child. As we all know Larissa Boyle and Anthony Potter were best friends when they attended Hogwarts. They had a double wedding, and their children grew up together.

While Larissa and Larry Crane's daughter, Narcissa Crane, attended Hogwarts Larissa filed for a divorce from Larry for having an affair with a muggle. So angry at her soon to be ex husband, she ended up blowing his ear off. Larissa found sympathy from her best friend and his wife, Bridget. Bridget who ended up dying soon afterwards of a heart tumor. While their son James Potter also attended Hogwarts, even in the same year as Crane's daughter. Like Crane looked for a shoulder to cry on after her divorce, Potter turned to Crane after his wife died.

Crane and Potter began to see each other in secret six months after Potter's wife died. Crane and Potter secretly got married a year after Bridget Potter died. After, James and Narcissa graduated from Hogwarts, they immediately got married. James to Lily Evans, and Narcissa to Lucius Malfoy. After, Malfoy started working for the Dark Lord, told Larissa to watch her back, because she and Anthony were next. In December after their children were married, Larissa found out she was pregnant, she told her daughter and her son-in-law told her to leave Potter or else all of them would die. Crane told Malfoy that she would never leave Potter, Potter overheard this and told her that they would. Thing is they never filed for divorce, he just moved out and apparated to her house every night.

In March, Crane's daughter found out that she was pregnant. Larissa Potter had her child in September, a baby girl they named her, Adora Aimee Potter, also known as Hermione Aimee Granger. Malfoy's threats against Larissa and Anthony Potter got them to put Adora up for adoption, she was not to find out her real identity until her sixteenth Christmas. Unfortunately, Potter didn't find out the way Grace and Mark Granger, and Larissa and Anthony Potter wanted Adora to find out. Grace and Mark Granger, died on Adora's sixteenth Christmas, thanks to the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Potter ended up getting a note from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and her adopted parents.

In October, Lily found out she was pregnant, with twins a girl and a boy. On July 31st, Lily had given birth Sadie Susanna and Harry James Potter. Harry born exactly two minutes before Sadie.

But, what happened to Sadie the night her baby sister, mother, and father died? Yes, sister. Lily Potter was pregnant, once again, and Lily had in fact just told her husband hours before the He-Who-Must-Not-Be named murdered James, the unborn child, and Lily. A baby girl, due January sixteenth to be named Bridget Lynn Potter, after James's mother.

So who is this mysterious Sadie Susanna Potter, is she still alive, and if she is….where is she?

Our sources say that a very brave soul was with Sadie the night her parents and unborn sister were killed. Instead of taking Sadie Potter to her 'safe house,' knowing that a Death Eater was to show up and knew about the safe house. This brave soul brought Potter to a Wizarding Orphanage, to be adopted by a Wizarding Family and grow up in the Wizarding World. Harry and Adora's secret keeper was Harry and Sadie's aunt, their mother's twin sister. Arabella Evans, who was engaged to Sirius Black, the man who had been accused for giving the Potters to the Dark Lord. Supposedly Arabella is dead, that she died of a broken heart after they took Black from her. But, if Arabella had been indeed dead, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name would have figured out where Harry was, and who and where Adora and Sadie were.

So our questions are, Sadie Susanna and Arabella Evans, where are you? Are you even alive? Sadie, would you want to leave the family you've known almost all of your life and to be with your real family now? Sirius Black, Harry and Adora Potter? Do you want to get up and leave the only friends, family, and home you've ever known? Sadie, if you are indeed out there, then please answer our questions.

  
Harry and Adora were stunned, Adora found her voice first. "I knew it, that stupid evil woman!" Adora shrieked to make all eyes in the Great Hall turn to her once more. "Now Sadie will, never, want to expose herself." Adora remembered her vision and looked over at her niece. '_What's going to happen to her when she finds out who she really is_.'

"Adora, are you okay?" Ron asked her worried about her.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks."

Just then Cho Chang walked in the Great Hall and immediately started looking for Harry and Adora, and as soon as she spotted them she immediately ran over to the Gryffindor table. "Adora, Harry can I speak to you?" They both nodded, Cho looked like she'd been crying and that she needed them. Ron walked off he needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore anyways.

Autumn scooted over next to Ginny, but Ginny didn't like this. "Isn't it a little obvious."

"What is?" Ginny wondered what this goon was talking about now.

"Harry liked Cho, before and now he's gone off with her."

"No, Autumn. Harry and Adora both left with Cho. Their friends and I totally trust him."

"I don't know why, but whatever." Autumn just got up and left.

'_Does she know something that I don't? Does Harry still have feeling for Cho? No, No, No! He loves you_.' Ginny said to herself smiling and began to for off to her first class.

"Hey Ginny!" Bridget Dunn and Colin Creevey said walking toward their good friend.

"Hey!"

"Ready to go to class?" Colin asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the three friends joined arms and walked off towards their Potions class with the dreaded Slytherins.

The next few days Ginny started to be friend Autumn and figured out that she wasn't as bad as she thought she was, she was actually kind of nice. Although sometimes Ginny could swear that Autumn belonged in Slytherin. Sometimes Ginny could swear that Autumn was trying to spilt Harry and Ginny up, but on the other hand Ginny was just being paranoid. Ginny always was paranoid about Harry, as something always did happen to him. Just then Harry walked through the door, and looked tired. Autumn took a hint and walked off.

"Hey love, what's wrong?" Ginny said kissing his cheek.

"Cho," Harry replied. '_Cho? What does Cho have to do with us_?' Ginny thought to herself. "What about Cho?"

"She's a hand full."

"**WHAT**!" Ginny couldn't believe this, Harry was breaking her heart. "Adora couldn't help you?"

Harry shook his head, "It was only her and I tonight, Adora had a date with Ron."

"**SO YOU WERE WITH THAT TRAMP ON YOUR OWN**!" Autumn was giggling silently in the corner, while Ginny screamed at her boyfriend.

Harry looked at Ginny bewildered, "Ginny! Why would you call her a tramp? Cho is not a tramp."

"Because she's your new girlfriend?"

"Why are you accusing me of having a different girlfriend, _again_?"

"You've always fancied Cho!"

"Not, anymore. Please. I'm tired, and David is a handful."

"David! Who the hell is David?" Ginny asked not sure of what he was going to say.

"Cho's son!"

"See I told you, she is a **TRAMP**! What are you sleeping with her now?"

Harry grabbed Ginny around the shoulders to try and calm her down, but Ginny shoved Harry off of her. "What are you doing, Ginny? Cho is not a tramp! Cho has only slept with one person, the father of her child."

"What! You! I knew it! I'm not good enough for you, because my family is poor."

"Ginny, no! You are getting all of this wrong! I am not David's father!"

"Whatever. Harry James Potter, I'm sick of all of your lies, and you are never with me anymore! We are finished!" Ginny said crying her eyes out and ran upstairs.

"What?" Harry asked heartbroken as the only love of his life had left him, because he was trying to be a good person and he was trying to be a good friend. '_That's it_?' Harry ran after Ginny and barged in her room. "**HARRY GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!**"

"David isn't mine, he's Cedric's!"

"Quit lying to me!" Ginny was getting so mad, her eyes were starting to change colors. Out of nowhere Harry was flung out of her room, the door slammed, and locked.

'_Ginny can perform magic with her mind!_' Harry thought to himself and he couldn't talk to Adora or Ron about this because they were on a date, so the only person he had left was Cho.

Harry saw Cho in the library, "Harry, you look horrible. What's wrong with you?"

Harry sat down beside Cho and began to cry silently, "Ginny dumped me Cho. She dumped me! Ginny thinks you and I are together, and she thinks that we're sleeping together. That I've been cheating on her and that David is mine." Harry sat up and looked at Cho, and she looked at him.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry. I can go tell her the whole truth." Cho looked sorry, but Harry didn't want everyone know her secret.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine."

Little did Harry know that Ginny was behind a shelf watching Cho and Harry. "I'll just go on and….be miserable. Beside I told you I'd help keeping David's secret, a secret."

"Harry any day know the Daily Prophet will find out. Plus there is a student here on a secret mission for Voldemort. They'll find out that David is Cedric's son soon enough. That Adora, Sadie, and you are Gryffindor's heirs, David and I are Ravenclaw's, Voldemort is Slytherin's, and David is and Cedric was Hufflepuff's. I'm just waiting." Ginny's stomach started to churn, she felt like such a little bitch. How could she have done this to Harry? Why did Ginny listen to Autumn? Harry did love her! But then a question that Autumn had asked Ginny the other day popped into her head…

"Does he love you Ginny?" Autumn asked her.

"Of course."

"Has Harry ever told you that he does?"

"Only when Harry was in the Hospital Wing, right before he passed out."

"He could have been not all there."

"Maybe."

Cho's voice brought Ginny back to reality, "Harry?" Harry grunted to let Cho know that he was listening. "Do you love her?"

Harry sat up and his face wet, his eyes looked hurt. "Of course I do! I want to marry her! I was getting ready to give Ginny the Promise Ring." Cho's face lit up, "Really! Oh, Harry have to get her back, and you will. Trust me."

"I hope your right," Ginny said to herself silently quietly as a single tear rolled down her face. Harry was going to give Ginny the Promise Ring, and she'd totally blown it all because of that damned Autumn Lewis. Besides Autumn was probably jealous anyways.

Cho decided she need to change the subject, "Well, the plan worked out."

"Really! Cho that's great! So, Voldemort thinks that Percy and Penelope are dead now?" Cho nodded, "So when are Harmon and Libby going to get married?" Harry began to laugh at their new names.

"They already did, to make it look like their newlyweds."

"So how's David, now."

"He's doing great! But, enough about me you need to go find your girl and get back with her, now!" Harry nodded and left the library.

When Harry got back to the common room, he didn't see Ron, Adora, or Ginny in the common room, assuming that Ginny was in her room he ran upstairs. Harry didn't even see Errol flying into the room.

Ginny came in after Harry, assuming that he hadn't entered yet. She sat down on the couch and sat on something lumpy. She got up and figured it was Errol.

"Errol! What are you doing here! Oh, it's a letter from Mum and Dad," Ginny opened the letter and began to cry instantly:

**_Dearest Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny,_**

As we talked about during your Christmas holidays, Percy had made a mistake about going to the Dark Side with You-Know-Who. That Percy was trying to save someone's baby, and that he and Penelope were going into hiding with new names. As Libby and Harmon Jefferson. Well, the baby they were to save was Cho Chang's. Cho was pregnant this year with Cedric Diggory's baby and since he is a double heir. To Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, You-Know-Who wants him even more than the other heirs. Well, there was a leak in the system and, Percy and Penelope were found in their new Flat in America, dead, by the Avada Kedavra curse. I've talked to Dumbledore, you four and Adora and Harry, are going to be able to leave tomorrow at noon to come to the funeral you will go back to Hogwarts three days later. You will go to The Three Broomsticks and then Floo to the house.

Until then kids,

Molly and Arthur

  
There were tear stains all over it showing that her mother had been crying when she was writing it. Ron and Adora walked in and talking and laughing.

"Hey Gin, what's up?" Ron asked, but his smirk disappeared when Ginny turned around to look at him. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Ron took the letter and Ginny, and then Ron and Adora began to read it. Ron turned white and Adora looked as if she was going to be sick.

"I know Perce and I didn't get along, but I never wanted him dead. I'm such an ass!" Ron buried his face into Adora's shoulder, and Adora had never seen him like this. All Adora could think to do was rub his back and tell him it would be okay. Harry came down the stairs from Ginny's room.

"Gin, we need to talk." Harry said firmly, and Ginny shook her head no and cried harder than she ever had in her entire life.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry, Fred, and George asked. Fred and George just entered the room. Ron handed the letter to Harry, George read on one side of Harry and Fred on the other.

They all looked as if they'd seen a ghost. Fred found his voice, "Perce…is…is…gone?" They all nodded. Fred couldn't believe it all, and through his fist into a wall. "I can't take this!" He went up to his room, George followed him.

Harry stopped on his way up the staircase to Ginny's room by Autumn, "Autumn quit these games, I need to see my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore," Autumn said smirking.

"What the hell's your problem? She will be as soon as I can get her to talk to me."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Autumn said still smirking, she reminded him of someone….Tom Riddle!

"You remind me of someone," Harry blurted out to Autumn.

"I know, Tom Riddle."

"How do you know!"

"_Power of Slytherin_."


	34. The Unveiling of Her Scar

****

Chapter 33  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!" Bella was screaming for him in her sleep, and began to speak like a monotone robot. Arabella's eyes were wide open staring off in space, "Harry. Harry. Beware, Autumn will destroy you. Do not trust her." Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to shake uncomfortably. Sirius shook her with all of his might for several minutes before she came back to. Arabella looked at Sirius and began to sob into his shoulder, by the look on her face he knew exactly who had came and made her speak out that message.

"Love, what was it about this time?" Sirius asked obviously very concerned about his fiancée. "Did you hear him talking again?" Arabella nodded yes to Sirius's question, "Well, what was it about? Who's Autumn?" Arabella looked scared by him saying Autumn's name.

"Voldemort's got someone inside of Hogwarts, I don't know who it is."

"Bella, they'll find out who the teacher is."

Arabella shook her head no, "You are not listening! This year it's a student," Sirius had the look of surprise on his face and Arabella began to speak again. "I don't know much about this…Autumn, girl. Autumn isn't trustworthy. I didn't say for Harry to stay away from Autumn, Sirius. I was intercepted, again."

Sirius's jaw dropped, "Intercepted! But, I thought you didn't do that anymore, for the safety of your health!" Sirius looked seriously hurt.

"I don't, but a very strong witch needed to come through. She's terrified for him."

"Who?" Sirius asked hoping it wasn't the person he thought it was. '_But, dim wit, who else would want to warn Harry about a girl_?' Sirius thought to himself.

A single tear rolled down Bella's face and Sirius knew that he'd been right, "Lily." Was all Arabella said, and Sirius turned ghost white. As both Evans girls turned out to be witches and identical twins, except for the color of their hair, they could react on each others feelings. If Lily had been upset it would make Arabella, also, and vice versa. "This Autumn, must be some kind of threat, or she's going to hurt Harry….really bad, because she's absolutely terrified." Bella tried to hint to him what she knew.

"But, why? And, since she's dead how can she tap into your feelings?" Sirius asked totally dumbfounded.

"Her spirit still lives, Sirius. Autumn is the daughter of…..Sharon Lewis," Sirius's eyes got as huge as saucers.

"**WHAT! WE'VE GOT TO GET A HOLD OF HARRY, NOW**!" Sirius yelled and Arabella nodded.

**_In Gryffindor Common Room…_**

Harry looked at her as if she had the Platonic plague, "What do you mean….." Harry gulped, "By '_Power of Slytherin'_?"

Autumn's eyes popped back into her head, "Um, nothing. Just wish the stupid Sorting Hat, didn't put me in this stupid house. I'd like to hang out with my friends."

"We tried being your friend…" Autumn ran up the stairs, as if she didn't even know that Harry was talking. Autumn went to the fourth year dormitory, Ginny was still in her bed sobbing, obviously this thing with her brother really affected her. Autumn followed the plan she was ordered to do, she walked over to Ginny's bed, "Ginny, are you okay?"

Ginny threw the curtains open from her four poster bed. Ginny's eyes looked as red as her hair, face all puffy also red, and her face as white as a ghost. "I know who you really are, Autumn."

Autumn's heart stopped, '_How could she_?' "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, yes you do. I've figured out, why your really here, Autumn Lewis." Autumn got goose bumps all down her back, Ginny continued. "You're here to hurt Harry and I won't let you. You know our destiny, your father, if that's what you would call that vermin, has told you about the twins, about us, about Adora, about _everything_."

"What twins!" Autumn said acting dumb.

Ginny began to cackle, "What twins? Are you kidding me! I've heard the tale since I was little, even as an American, a nasty piece of vermin like yourself knows about the twins."

"There is a legend, a legacy, and they are Harry and my future. It's obvious, Harry and I look identical to Lily and James, the rings that Harry and I will wear are the ones that Godric and Cassandra wore when they fought and killed Slytherin. It's all there you're here to hurt him. I've seen it," Autumn's mouth dropped and lipped, '_Seen_?' Ginny laughed again, "Yes, _seen_. I like Adora have figured out my power, except for me, I've known about mine since the beginning of the year. I know why you are here, what you are here for, and what house your suppose to be in, you nasty, nasty little Slytherin! You were the one to tell the Daily Prophet, let alone Rita Skeeter, about the Potters. I know who your real father is. I know that Christopher Lewis, the man on your birth certificate…."

Autumn had had enough, "Look Weasley, my father is Chris Lewis, I have no clue what your trying to imply, but your obviously not a quick as you think you are."

"Then why did the Sorting Hat want you in Slytherin?"

"Because, mum and daddy were both in there. It's in my blood. My family expects it, my friends too. I didn't want that, I wanted to be a Gryffindor."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Liar. Whatever, I've still have my eyes on you." Ginny closed her curtains again.

'_Father is right, you do think to much, you little Know-It-All. Those brains of yours are going to get you in trouble one day. Trust me, Ginny Weasley, your precious Harry Potter shall see it my way_.' Autumn thought to herself, and this was getting better and better.

**_At Remus's Flat…  
_**  
"Narcissa, what's wrong?" Remus asked his concerned about his girlfriend, she looked as if she knew of someone's funeral.

"Well, I overheard Draco and Adora talking about when Draco was staying at Lucius the other night. They are planning another attack on Harry." Remus nodded, "You know!" Narcissa was almost at in tears.

Remus just chuckled by the look on her face, "No, get that out of your mind my sweet. There's no way I'd become a Death Eater. After all they've done, and plan to do. Kill two of my best friends, their unborn child, and try and kill their twin children? We've got a spy too," Remus said grinning evilly.

"Alright, you little devil." Remus nodded, then commented, "How's your mum?"

"Well, they are now giving her six more months. Mum and Adora get along so very well. I hate to see how much it's going to devastate Adora when mum finally does pass. I'm going see her now do you want to come?"

Remus stood up and hiked his pants and said in a hick accent, "Well, come on my little honky." Narcissa broke down with a hysteric of giggles.

**_In Romania….  
_**  
"Who's the spy?" Gregory Goyle Sr. asked Voldemort.

"A student at Hogwarts. That's all I will say, we can't risk this life."

"When do we attack, master?" Lucius Malfoy asked rubbing his fists.

"When I **GIVE **the signal," the Death Eaters shuddered. "We've gotten that disgusting Percy and Penelope Weasley out of our way. Next on the list, find Arabella Evans and destroy her."

"Arabella Evans?" Snape asked uncertain.

Voldemort looked at him as if he'd just turned into a hippogriff, "Yes, Evans. You know….Lily Potter's twin."

"Yes, sir. But, I thought she was….dead?"

"But, sir, I thought the Lestranges killed her." A Death Eater spoke up, Voldemort shook his head. "Then who?"

"Karkoff, was suppose to." Snape spoke up, and Voldemort turned around and looked stunned that he remembered. "But, Karkoff failed, he had said Evans was to beautiful to kill. So Karkoff confessed to her what had happened and what she was, and as she is part of The Order of Phoenix, she got him arrested and thrown into Azkaban. After that Wormtail was suppose to set her up as he did Black. Except, she was to be killed off, when Wormtail killed all of those Mudbloods, he was also suppose to get Evans. But, we all know what kind of failure that scum was," Voldemort smirked at him, it appeared that his servant hadn't gone soft, after all.

The next day Ginny came down the stairs with her bags, dressed in all black, from head to toe, with half of her hair pulled back into a black ribbon and a black dress that went mid-thigh. There was no way Ginny was going to be able to be strong. Ginny had lost one of her brothers and her sister-in-law. Charlie was attending with his new girlfriend, Fleur. Bill was also coming. When Ginny got downstairs to the common room, there was one other soul down also in all black with a bag with his things in it, Harry Potter. There he was, black dress shirt with a gray tie, black slacks and black shoes. Harry looked up at  
Ginny, her eyes as red as her soft hair, her face puffy from crying all night, and she still as pale as a ghost. Harry spoke first, "How are you doing?"

Ginny's eyes began to fill up and made Harry feel guilty for the fight they had had last night. "Been better," Ginny said in the quietest voice he'd ever heard. Harry sat his bags on the ground as a single tear streaked her face, and Ginny wiped it off before he saw it. Harry pulled her into a tight hug and Harry instantly let go of her, which surprised her.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ginny asked him totally confused. Harry shook his head, and pulled her close again. Once again Harry wanted to pull away, but he didn't want to scare her. It was a weird feeling, Harry felt. Harry could feel her pain, her hurt, her anger, her fear, her love, and ambition. Ginny had so many different emotions at this time that it was hard to read her emotions or thoughts. Ginny began to cry softly into Harry's shoulder, and Harry ran his hand through her long auburn hair. At that moment something told him that Adora had just entered, and Harry looked up at Adora to see a gold mist over Ginny and himself, Adora's mouth dropped as she ran upstairs.

'_This couldn't be happening, it was too soon, they were too young. It was **WAY **too soon!_' Ron also had come down at the same time, he had the look of awe on his face.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked confused, Ginny who still had her eyes closed looked up and saw the eerie gold mist around Harry and she, she gasped and pulled away. "What was that?" Ron asked completely lost.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know. I just don't……"

**__**

Bella and Sirius,

I'm hoping you receive this before we enter the funeral. There was an eerie gold mist around Harry and Ginny today as they hugged right before we were leaving to go to The Three Broomsticks. Ginny has been able to see visions since the beginning of the year, I'm not sure what all this means, I mean I think I do, but I don't want to scare them. P lease inform Mr. & Mrs. Weasley for me, and I'll tell Dumbledore.

With love,

Adora

  
Adora held out her arm and yelled for Pig, and she tied the letter to his leg and went back downstairs.

"Um, Adora." Adora looked up, it was the first time Ron had ever called her Adora without a worry coming from his voice. Ron had exactly the same thing Harry had on, in the Wizarding World the pallbearers dressed alike, Adora on the other hand had a black blouse and black skirt that went down to her knees. Adora looked down at her feet, Ron was just staring at her, it was making her really nervous.

"Um…Adora?" Adora looked back up at Ron, "You look, um….really nice." Adora smiled at him which helped him off a lot after all what today was and all. "Do you think.…..um….that you could sit with my family today, you know..….cause….you know I…er….."

"Might need me?" Adora asked Ron, and he began to blush and nodded his head. Adora giggled. "You don't have to ask me that, of course I'll sit with you. What's your girlfriend for?" Before, Ron could come back down with a smart remark, Harry ran upstairs and Ginny was now talking to Colin.

"What the hell is she doing with him, again?" Ron asked Adora could sense that he was beginning to get angry.

"She's upset, they are just friends Ron."

"Colin never wants to be just friends with her. If you ask me Harry's her best pick, but no she goes and messes with riffraff like Creevey over there. Merlin, knows she doesn't like him, she only uses him when she's upset and wants a boyfriend or Harry and her have had a fight, broke up, and she's on the rebound."

Adora nodded, even though it sad, Ron was right, and that Creevey boy didn't have a lick of sense in his head. "Ron, maybe she needs comfort."

"Then why doesn't she get Harry to comfort her?" Ron said still upset that his little sister was picking this riffraff over his best friend. Adora began to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

Adora sighed this boy just never learned, "I can remember to when you didn't want your best friend with your little sister."

"Because I thought Harry was going to hurt her, little did I know that it would be the other way around." Harry came back down stairs to see Ginny sitting on the couch with Colin's arm around her, and Harry looked as if she'd just ripped his heart out. "You see what I mean! Ginny is killing him!"

"Ron! Maybe it's just not meant to be," Adora said knowing that she was lying and knowing that Ginny would one day be the wife to her nephew.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Some seer you are! Harry and me found out ages ago that Ginny and him will marry and have twins, so ha!"

"How long ago," Adora was challenging him.

"When we found out about Sadie."

"**HA**! Ginny and I beat you, we found out before we found out that I'm Adora," Ron looked upset that his girlfriend beat him, _once again_.

"I'll be right back, will you be okay without me?" Colin asked Ginny worried about how Ginny was.

Ginny nodded, "I'll be fine."

Just then Hedwig flew in with The Daily Prophet, and Hedwig didn't see Harry so she went over to Adora, "Good girl." Adora said taking the paper from her and stroking Hedwig's head. Hedwig cooed softly and began to take off to the Owlery, Adora began to read the front page of the paper and gasped, she showed Ron what it said:

**A Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Heir?**

**_Once again your top reporter, Rita Skeeter, has brought you up to news information about another twisted family. This time not the Potters or Gryffindors, which ever you want to call them. This time the Changs or Ravenclaws, and the Cedrics or Hufflepuffs._**

It so happens that we were all wrong, Hufflepuff's heir isn't dead after all. You-Know-Who does not have Hufflepuff's key to the Crest that controls the Wizarding World, kept secretly located by the Order of Phoenix. Cedric David Diggory Sr. wasn't the last Hufflepuff heir, yes Sr. It so happens that Ravenclaws last heir, or should I say second to last heir now Cho Chang, found out days before last years Tri-Wizard Tournament's third task that she was indeed pregnant with her boyfriend, Diggory's child. Advice from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, that Chang wasn't to tell him until after the third task, little did she know that she wouldn't be able to tell him, and that Diggory would never know that he had a son.

Cedric David Diggory Jr. was born on December 25th, now four months old, looks remarkably like his own father. Same eyes, smile and face, but has Chang's hair, cheek bones, and build. The child is a mix between both parents, and if you ask me could look a lot better. But, why has Chang kept this such a secret we all ask? Shame, may we ask?

The poor girl had to quit playing on her house Quidditch team, and will be taking her last year at Hogwarts home school, which will be next year. Chang has to Floo home every night to be with David, that's what they call him, since it is still to tough for her to even mention her lovers name, Cedric. So how does this single mother do it? Our sources say by the help of both families and Diggory's parents are still very close to Cho, even though their heroic, yet stupid son died, on that tragic night.

And because of this little bundle of joy, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater will be put to rest today at 3pm. The young couple lied about trying to kidnap the little boy to You-Know-Who, changed identity and still got caught by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and killed. This is why the Weasleys, the Potters, and many other families grieve today.

So, Miss Chang, why keep your famous son a secret? Are you shamed, regretful, or just a little tramp? Are you going to still trouble the Wizarding World with your little problem, just because you couldn't keep your legs closed? We ask these questions in the concern of the child, and curiosity of our readers.

  
"What a bitch!" Adora yelled out.

"Whoa there Adora," Colin said sounding like a complete idiot.

Ron turned around quickly, "You moron! Do you not read the paper? Her name isn't Hermione, it's Adora, and don't let me ever hear you call her that again! Got it?" Colin shook his head yes and headed back to Ginny, but Ron got a hold of him first. "And you stay away from her, or you won't ever let little Creevey see what he wants to see, got me?" Colin looked down at his pants and back again and gulped, and Colin nodded at Ron. "And if I ever hear that you even tried anything with Ginny, no one will ever find even a fragment of your body, got it?" Colin nodded again, "Good now get out of my site."

Just then Ginny screamed and ran up the stairs to see Harry, but he met her before she even reached the stairs to the Boys' dormitory, obviously he'd just read what Ginny had. "How could they do that to her? What has she ever done to deserve this. I feel so bad for Cho."

Ginny's expression changed quickly and she slapped him across his face, "**CHO! YES I DO FEEL BAD FOR HER! BUT, CHO THIS CHO THAT! CHO DIDN'T LOSE HER BROTHER AND SISTER-IN-LAW AND HAVE TO ATTEND THEIR FUNERAL TODAY! CHO DOESN'T HAVE TO PUT A BROTHER INTO THE GROUND TODAY! SO YES, RON WAS RIGHT, I'M ALWAYS SECOND BEST TO YOU, HARRY POTTER, SO ONCE AGAIN, GO RUN TO YOUR LITTLE CHO AND SAVE THE DAMNED DAY**!" Ginny was now sobbing hard and ran upstairs to her room, once again.

"What the hell did I do now?" Harry asked totally flabbergasted, and with and red hand print on the side of his face.


	35. Bella and Sirius's attempt

****

Chapter 35

Arabella was attacked with tears, here was her sisters little girl. The little girl that Bella had been looking for, for many years. Although Bella was her secret keeper but she hadn't been able to recognize her for years. Bella thought Voldemort or a Death Eater had finally found her and killed her. But, obviously as she slowly grew up, her family realized how much she did look like Lily. '_Snape did give you a good family, didn't he_?' Arabella thought to herself. Bella finally spoke up, "Sometimes? What don't you get?"

Sadie's eyes began to tear up, "Why I was taken away that awful night? Why was I never able to grow up with my brother? How I've seen my brother for five years, and yet I still couldn't tell him who I am. Why Voldemort hates us so much? Why I can't speak to my Aunt Adora, or my godfather Sirius, or even you? That I can't get around Dementors or I see Lucius Malfoy coming after me and getting Mr. Crabbe perform, '_Avada Kedavra_,' after I was taken from my family. Why Professor Snape is always so nice to me, even though I'm a Potter, and everyone knows he hates Potters. To add **I'M NOT EVEN IN HIS HOUSE**! The Sorting Hat put me in Hufflepuff because I wanted to be with my friend, and it said I'd protect my brother, which at the time I thought was Jess! How before I came to Hogwarts my parents would hide my scar and hair color and get contacts so that you couldn't tell that I was Lily's child. How I'm as much of a good Quidditch player, and yet I'm forbidden to play! Do you realize how mad my father would be!"

Bella began to giggle, "Your right, James would be furious. James would have loved to hear that he was right, that both of his children were good at….."

But, what they were good at Sadie never found out. They were interrupted by Sirius coming back through the fireplace, "What's take you so……What are you doing out of your '_Ms. Figg_' outfit, you are going to be seen!" Sirius hissed at Bella, hadn't seen Sadie yet. Bella pointed at Sadie and Sirius turned around to finally see her. "Good Merlin! Lily!" Sirius ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You are alive! But, how!" Both girls just stood there, Sirius did notice that '_Lily_' had a scar identical to Harry, and as '_Lily_' smiled at him she had the Potter sly grin.

Bella place her hands on Sadie's shoulders, "This isn't Lily, sweetheart, this is Sadie Susanna Potter."

Sirius's mouth dropped and tears began to over power him, "Good Merlin!" Sirius pulled her into an even more massive hug, the first time he'd seen his goddaughter in fifteen years.

Sadie's green eyes went soft, "Sirius." Sadie whispered, finally able to see her godmother and godfather, this was all too much. Sadie had only dreamed about this, "How I've missed you! Where's Adora and Harry?"

Sirius and Bella's eyes went from happiness to sadness. "Sweetheart, even though you know who you are, you still can't live with us until Harry and you are sixteen. Which means Adora can't know because she'll go and tell Harry, and Harry will demand for you to live with us."

"Why can't I!" Sadie began to cry, "I don't belong with '_my family_', they are so much more different than me. I don't even think they'd mind if we told the truth. So, **WE WIN**!"

Sirius shook his head, "Sweetheart, I wish it was that simple. But, even if the families agree, we'll have to go to court to see if they'll let it happen. Then we'll have to revel your real identity and tell how you were saved, which will put the one who saved you in danger. If the courts say yes that is, and then it will be known that you lied to the Sorting Hat and you'll have to be re-sorted."

"Fine! I don't care anymore!" Sadie said showing that very familiar Potter Anger. "I'll go through it all, but when do we tell Harry and Adora? Jess already knows."

"Jess?" Sirius asked puzzled.

"My '_parents_' son."

Little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation. '_OOO! Won't father be so pleased with me_!' She smiled evilly. Then Sirius and Bella apparated to their home and Sadie Flooed home. Autumn Lewis came out of her hiding place. She took some Floo Powder and Flooed back home to her father's house. The Riddle House, in Small Hagleton.

Harry, Ron, Adora, and Ginny all looked at Sirius and Bella weirdly when they apparated home. "I thought you were Flooing home?" Adora asked questionably.

"Well, I was but….I got tied up." Bella began.

"Merlin, Arabella. Quit it! We're not children, tell me. Why must you all **ALWAYS **keep things from me?" Harry asked turning even madder by the second and redder.

Sirius spoke up, "Harry it's for your own good. There's just things that you wouldn't understand, things that wouldn't allow you to have a normal childhood at Hogwarts. Do you understand?"

"Yea, sure." Harry spat at them, "So not knowing who my twin sister would help me out? Oh, yea let me tell you that just helps me **SO WELL**!" Harry yelled the last part.

"Harry, this one isn't for your own good, but for Sadie's also…."

"Goodness, Bella! Quit calling her that!" Sirius bellowed at her. Bella looked at him warningly. "You know James and I hated that name, you know what we called her."

"Yes," she yelled at him. "What you called her, but Lily named her Sadie. T hat is her name so get over it!"

"Okay, okay." Adora finally spoke up once again, Ron and Ginny had taken a few steps back from the family brawl. But before she was able to speak again, Sirius broke in, "**NO**, your wrong…as usual! We didn't call her Sadie, unless she was in trouble. You know what we call her. So stop playing dumb."

"Silenci-o!" Bella yelled at him and began to sob and ran upstairs.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Adora looked stunned as Sirius just let her run upstairs, Harry kicked him in Sirius's shins. "What the hell was that for!" Sirius asked Harry, Sirius's temper still up.

"Run, after her you fool!" Harry said kicking Sirius again. Sirius nodded, and ran after her to her bedroom.

**_The Riddle Home….  
_**  
Autumn Lewis came through the kitchen fireplace at her new house in Small Hagleton, well…actually her father's home. Her mother and she had just moved in with her father just months ago. Autumn had been on a secret assignment, but had gotten busted. Her father, Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort, hadn't been to pleased with her…but as she was his daughter and it was her first assignment he let her slide. Autumn saw, heard, and could smell the house-elves cooking dinner in the kitchen, as Autumn walked into the hallway. Hearing her mother and her mother's friends chatting in the den. Autumn went upstairs to make her way upstairs to owl her three best friends, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle Jr., and Draco Malfoy. But, Autumn was stopped as she passed her father's study hearing him having one of his Death Eaters meetings. Autumn then remembered what she had overheard at the church at the Weasley/Clearwater funeral, so she entered the room without knocking.

"Sharon, I thought I told you to stay in the den with all of the other wives!" Voldemort roared, "We have important business."

"I know this, that's why I'm here." Autumn said. Voldemort looked up at his fifteen year old daughter, his appearance still scared her, what would posses a man to make his face look like a snake?

"And, why are you here Autumn? Go visit Vincent, Greg, or Draco."

"**NO**! You need to hear me out!" Lord Voldemort looked stunned at his daughter, but before he could refuse she began. "I know for a fact that Arabella Evans is alive. I saw her today talking to a little red-headed girl. Then Evans's fiancée, Sirius Black showed up. They know who she is, problem is I don't, and I know you all don't. I'm thinking that whoever is Sadie's adopted parents, have her hiding her appearance. Evans seemed stunned at how much the Potter girl resembles her dead mother. That stupid brut, Black, even called her '_Lily_'. So, father…I have a proposition for you."

"Isn't that a big word for such a little girl?" Bellatrix Lestrange said laughing at how her joke brought the little to terms, but Bellatrix Lestrange was wrong.

"Isn't that such a big word, but maybe for someone so stupid?" Autumn asked sounding more and more like her father, but before Bellatrix could say another peep, Voldemort interrupted. "Autumn what do you have for us?"

Autumn beamed knowing that she had won the battle, but then turned on her father. "Father, you have told me that there is a spy within your Death Eaters, correct?" Snape began to shift in his seat but of course no one noticed, "Well, I don't want to tell you about it in front of a potential goody two shoes. So could we speak alone?" Voldemort nodded and followed his fifteen year old daughter out of the room. As she began to tell him about how she planned on making Harry Potter's life hell.

**At Narcissa's flat….  
**  
Narcissa had just heard her doorbell ring and went to the door to find a package. When Narcissa approached the door all there was a package and a note. Narcissa looked around outside, to see no one around and she walked inside to open up her package. Once Narcissa had approached her Sitting Room, and opened the package. There was a red dress that was halter top which would fit her body perfect, and just flowed a little around her hips and went to her knees. Looked like the famous Marilyn Monroe dress, except it was red. Then Narcissa read the note:

**_My dearest Narcissa,_**

Meet me tonight at 'Quake' at nine for an evening that you'll never forget. There will be a limousine to pick you up, but not a muggle one and enchanted one.

Until then my sweet,

Remus

Narcissa fell back on to the couch in the Sitting Room, then she looked up at her clock as she had only two hours to get ready. Narcissa sighed and ran upstairs to get ready for '_an evening that she'd never forget_.'

**_Sadie's bedroom….  
_**  
Sadie Susanna Potter sat inside her bedroom looking out of her side window, today had been one of the most horrible days she had ever had. Sadie had told herself that she would be Harry today who she was, but at the last moment Sadie had chickened out. Actually, Sadie didn't chicken out something came up.

Harry had pulled out the family Promise Ring to Ginny, but Sadie had never known that Harry and Ginny were that close. Although, Sadie really hadn't known Ginny's brother. Arabella knew who she was, as did Sirius. Sadie would go up to Dumbledore tomorrow and tell him that she was tired of hiding in the dark, and that she was coming out to tell everyone that she was Lily and James's Potter little girl, Sadie Susanna Potter. That she was not indeed dead as everyone had assumed. That the Famous Harry Potter's twin sister had been going to school with him for five years, and accidentally heard her adopted parents talking about when they would tell her who she really was.

Everyone was sleeping in the house, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater's funeral had taken all of their energy Sadie guessed. It was hard to believe that in just a few months she would choose which family she would be living with, her adopted parents, which she had thought were her real parents for years. If Sadie had lived with her Godmother Arabella Evans, which was also her aunt; Godfather Sirius Black, who was engaged to her aunt Arabella and was had been her father's best friend; and most of all her twin brother, Harry Potter.

There was only one problem though Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Sadie's Aunt Adora were friends with Autumn Lewis, and Sadie knew how evil Autumn was. Who wouldn't? Autumn was Sharon Lewis's daughter, the daughter of Lord Voldemort, and the next heir to Slytherin. Of course this was kept secret for Autumn's protection; but that devil child didn't need protection as Autumn was as evil as her father. If this child was to kept secret and supposedly suppose to be different, and she's not, then why keep it a secret any longer?

**_Back at Arabella's…..  
_**  
Sirius reached Bella at their bedroom door, but didn't open it. Sirius just pressed his ear to the door to hear if she was crying, but as he was doing this Bella shouted at him.

"You damned buffoon! If you want to know if I'm crying come and ask me like a man, not a sissy!" Sirius cursed himself how could he forget that Bella could read minds. Sirius walked inside and Arabella looked completely torn up. Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, but she just let it sit there as if she didn't even know he was there.

"Aw, come on Bella please talk to me." Arabella still ignored him, "I know that was what Lily named her and the both of you loved the name, but you've got to admit naming her child Sadie was kind of dumb."

Bella sat up so quick that Sirius thought she was going to slap him but what Arabella said was even worse. The response that Sirius got from Arabella stung, "Look, **MR. I-KNOW-EVERY-DAMN-THING**! If you ever knew what Sadie had meant, if you had ever cared you'd understand why we named her Sadie Susanna. James just didn't like the name Sadie."

"Why then?" Sirius asked hurt.

"You remember all the times James's called Lily, Princess Lily?" Sirius started making a chocking noise, because he always thought of James calling Lily, Princess Lily was just disgusting. "Sadie means Princess, and Susanna or Susan means Lily!" Sirius was taken back as he'd never know that Lily had taken that much time in her little girl's name. "And we all knew that they were going to name Harry after James. Lily had always loved the name Harry, so they just put James's name as his middle, as Harry is James's middle name."

Sirius sat down on the bed and put his arm around Arabella, "Baby, why are we fighting about this? We both want her back, as does Harry and Adora, so let's go and talk to Dumbledore about it tomorrow, okay?"

Bella nodded, "I'll go tell the children that you and I are going out, and you owl Albus."

Sirius nodded, except he wasn't going to owl Dumbledore. Sirius went over to the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder and said, "Albus Dumbledore!" A moment later Albus Dumbledore's head popped in through the fire. Dumbledore had looked extremely tired, but smiled anyway. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Sirius asked hoping that he didn't.

"No, Sirius, but what can I help you with?"

"We need to talk to you about," Sirius flinched. "Sadie, she found us today after Percy and Penelope's funeral. Sadie wants to live with Bella, Harry, and me. Would there be anyway we could do that before Harry and Sadie's sixteenth birthday? It's only two months away."

"I'm not sure. Why don't Bella and yourself come to my cottage and we'll sort it out there."

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied back to Dumbledore. "We'll be there momentarily."

"Bella! Why can't you tell us? We won't say a peep!" Harry whined at her. Of course, Adora already knew Sadie's real identity, but Harry, Ron, or Ginny had figured it out yet. But, then again neither would have Adora, if she hadn't seen that vision.

"Harry, you know the rules. I can't," Bella marched back upstairs.

Once she was out of earshot Harry mumbled, "This isn't fair. Arabella has known all of my life that I had a twin, alive or dead, but yet she could never tell me. **I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE KEEPING THINGS FROM ME**!" Harry shouted the last part. Adora rolled her eyes, Ron sat down at the dinner table, and Ginny left Harry's side and joined Adora in the sitting room.

**_At Dumbledore's Cottage….  
_**  
"So what can I do for the two of you tonight?" Dumbledore asked Bella and Sirius.

"Sadie wants to move in with us and to leave her adopted family. Let the world know that little Sadie Susanna Potter had not died or fell off of the end of the earth as everyone thought. Sadie wants to be able to show off her gorgeous auburn hair that she inherited from her mother and her brilliant green eyes. We've got to do a D.N.A. test before a phony shows up."

"But, my dear Arabella. Today is May 30th, why can't she just wait a few more months? What could happen in a few months?" Dumbledore asked her.

"If the Death Eaters find out about her real identity, they'd kill her for sure this time."

"What do you mean this time?"

Sirius took over now, "Sadie has a scar identical to Harry's, except Sadie's wasn't given to her by Voldemort. Sadie said that Lucius Malfoy, and Gregory Goyle Sr. had tried to perform the Killing Curse. They tried killing her the exact way that Voldemort tried to kill little Harry. So Albus do you think we've got a shot at getting her back?"

Dumbledore shrugged, opening a desk drawer and took out a school annual. "Sirius did you see what Sadie looked like before she took off of her disguise?"

Sirius looked puzzled, "When she didn't have red hair or green eyes?" Sirius shook his head no.

Dumbledore gave out a big sigh, "Then I have no idea who we should give a D.N.A. test to."

Arabella spoke up, "I did. Can I see the annual?" Dumbledore nodded and handed the annual to her. Arabella flipped through the year book, with bright colorful moving pictures. Arabella then began to flip through the years, until she found Fourth Years. Then Arabella let out a scream. Sirius turned to look at her and then Bella slammed the book on the desk. "I've found her! That's her!" Bella pointed at the picture of the lost Potter twin.

Dumbledore gasped, "Oh my! I don't know why I never thought of it before. Although, she doesn't have the breaking the rules gene in her like Harry and James. However she does have Lily's grace and brains." Dumbledore leaned in closer to them, "She's also an Animagus, like her father." Sirius beamed, and Bella began to giggle at Sirius.

In the Wizarding World the names didn't show up on the side of year book, each student signed it. She had James signature, unfortunately and you couldn't read out her name. "And her name?" Bella asked getting more and more excited.

Dumbledore sighed but you could see happiness in his eyes, "Her name is……….


	36. Evil Eyes

****

Chapter 36  
  
"Albus we already know her name," Sirius interrupted him. "We just want to know if we're going to reveal her true identity?"

"Don't you interrupt him, Sirius! I want to know her name," Bella cried at him.

"But, Bella. It's not that hard, you know who she is. You were the one that saw her."

"I know but I still want to know her name."

"Not, yet Arabella. Sirius is right, I shall tell you when the time is right. Now, Sirius to your question I have no clue. First we'd have to contact her adopted parents, and see if they would allow her to make the move early. Second, we would have to get a hold of the ministry and see if it would be okay. Third, ask Fudge if it would be able to happen. Fourth, then we'd have to have a press meeting and she would address the entire county that she is indeed, Lily and James Potter's missing little girl. That she is also, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, twin sister. Then since she is a Gryffindor, we'll have to get the Sorting Hat to talk to us, tell us what he saw in her. If she was actually destined to be in Hufflepuff, or if she begged him to put her in another house.

"If Sadie did indeed get the Sorting Hat to place her somewhere else, then she will have to put the Sorting Hat upon her head, and the Sorting Hat will sort her in which ever house he says, without her acceptance or denial. We will also have to have a D.N.A. test, see if Harry and her blood and D.N.A. is alike or similar. As the two of you tell me, she looks identical to Lily, and we all know that Harry is identical to James. Are you ready to go through all of this?" Both Arabella and Sirius nodded at the Headmaster. "It could be done in as easily as a week, but it could take as long as months. So it might be better, if we just wait two months."

Arabella spoke up, "It should happen whether she wants to or not, right? When you are sixteen your able to choose which parents you'd like to live with, either you adopted, or your paternal parents. All Sadie has is two months. I don't think the people at the ministry could be that cruel to make her stay."

"You are right Arabella. I'm sure that they wouldn't want to be so cruel to keep a girl from her parents, but you've got to remember, her parents have passed away. So she'll be living with her godparents."

"Alright, so we're her godparents, but she's been separated from her twin brother for years. Harry and Adora want to know who she is, and we can't reveal her identity. Harry has seen his twin sister for five years now, but to never know who she is. Now, you can't tell me that the ministry won't feel for that poor boy. We all know all the troubles he's had, they all act as if the boy couldn't hold his own, but he always does. Now that, Sadie knows who she is and who we all are, I think that the ministry should feel for her also. Sadie lost her family that night, as did Harry."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Bella. I know this. I'm going to owl her parents to ask them to come and see me and bring the girl. We shall discuss it then, and I will owl you the day that they are to come and see me. I will owl you after our meeting and tell you what's going to happen. Still, don't tell Harry or Adora, it's best that they don't know right now." Arabella and Sirius nodded. "One more thing, Bella, when are you going to reveal yourself? As you are to get married to Sirius in three months, don't you think it would be wise to reveal yourself? That could help you to get your sister's daughter back."

"He's right, Bella." Sirius stated, "Didn't you say that you were going to reveal yourself soon?"

Arabella nodded, "Yes, but I can't call a Press conference. Everyone thinks I'm just a crazy old woman."

"That's alright, Arabella." Dumbledore chuckled, "I shall hold it for you, then you will reveal yourself. How about a week from tomorrow?" Arabella nodded, "Well, then I shall see the two of you then." They both nodded shook hands with the Headmaster and made their way back home.

**_The Riddle House….  
_**  
Voldemort smiled at his daughter, "Sweetheart, that a brilliant plan. We will have to keep our ears open, see what's going to happen." Daughter and father began to chuckle at Autumn's little plan. Voldemort changed the subject, "You know for sure that Arabella Evans is alive, as is Sadie Potter?"

"Yes, father. The girl made Arabella reveal herself, and the girl reveled herself to bring tears to that nasty Mudblood's face and then Black showed up. They'll probably try and get the girl as soon as possible so that, we won't take her. So most likely that filthy Mudblood, will reveal herself soon enough. As a plan to get back the little girl home."

"But, if your plan works they won't right?" Autumn nodded and then her father and her began to cackle amongst themselves. Autumn then got up and left to send her three friends a letter to tell them what she planned to do to the nasty Potters.

**_At Narcissa's place….  
_**  
Narcissa had just finished getting ready, looked in the mirror, '_I look fabulous! Remus has wonderful taste_.' Narcissa made it back down stairs in the sitting room, and looked down at the leather sofa, there was Draco Malfoy, fast asleep. '_I guess, the funeral must have taken more out of him then I thought_.'

Just then there was a knock at the door, '_That must be Remus_.' Narcissa wrote Draco a note telling him that she'd gone out and she should return shortly. Narcissa went to open the door expecting to see Remus, but there was on one there. Narcissa looked down at the floor mat, and there was a note:

**_My dearest Narcissa,_**

I hope you enjoyed the dress I gave you. I love this color on you and I'm sure it looks wonderful on the woman that I love. Meet me in your garden, by the roses that match your beautiful dress. I'll be looking forward to seeing you, my love.  
  
'_Funny_,' Narcissa thought to herself. '_Remus didn't sign his name at the bottom_.' Narcissa shrugged and closed the door to make it toward her garden with the red roses. Narcissa made it to the rose bushes and looked around, she didn't see Remus at all, then someone tapped her on her shoulder and when Narcissa turned around and saw the person behind her. Narcissa was about to scream until she heard an incantation and passed out, cold.

**_At Arabella's house….  
_**  
There were four anxious teenagers awaiting for Arabella and Sirius's arrival. Adora and Ron on the couch, Ginny laid back in a recliner, and Harry pacing like a mad man. You would have thought that he was an expecting father waiting outside of the delivery room. Finally someone spoke up, "Harry, sit down. You are starting to make me nauseated." Adora said turning colors.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm so desperate to know who my twin is, and if I'll be able to find out who she is today, tomorrow, or ever!" Harry snapped back at her, but before Adora could snap back at him there was the sound of two pops. The four teenagers turned around to see Bella and Sirius walking into the sitting room. "Well?" Harry asked anxiously, "Can you tell me now?"

Sirius shook his head, "We're getting there, slowly."

"But…."

"Harry," Bella spoke up falling on to the couch next to Adora. "First, we have to get a hold of Sadie's adopted parents and see if they wouldn't mind letting her go before July 31st. Second, the ministry has to approve it. Third, make sure it's ok with the Minister of Magic. Fourth, there will have to be a Press Meeting for her stating that she is Sadie Susanna Potter, and that's after the D.N.A. test that the two of you are going to have to take. Since both your mother and father are dead we can't ask for a sample of their D.N.A. so it has to come from her fraternal twin, you. If she is indeed who she says she is, since she is a descendent from Gryffindor, she'll have to be resorted and the Sorting Hat will put her where he says to put her, not where she asks or asks him not to."

Harry sighed, "It might take as long as your birthday." Adora said and everyone looked at her funny. "What? I've read about stuff like this, it's not that common but sometimes it does happen. Like this case for instance." Out of nowhere Adora felt as if she was being read.

"Um, Adora can I see you alone, for a moment?" Bella asked Adora, and she nodded. They went upstairs into Sirius and Bella's room. Bella put on a locking charm and a silencing charm so that anyone outside couldn't enter or hear their conversation. "You know don't you?"

Adora's mouth dropped to the ground, "**HOW DO YOU KNOW**!" Adora asked speechless.

Arabella sat on the bed and motioned for Adora to follow her, in which she did. "All Potter women, have the ability to see, you know as a seer. As all Evans male or female if they have the brilliant green eyes, they have the ability to read minds."

"So are you saying that Sadie will be a seer and a mind reader?" Bella nodded, "Then that would make Voldemort try to get her on the evil side." Bella nodded once more.

"Adora since Dumbledore, Sirius, Sadie, you, and I know her true identity, it is not to be known by anybody. Since you have had a few classes with her and she is your niece, why don't you go and talk to her about it. Tell her you know. Tell Sadie that you are here for her and that you will help her. Next week, Dumbledore is holding a press conference and I will reveal myself and tell the entire Wizarding World that Sadie Potter, is not dead, as everyone thinks. That Sadie is very much alive. If we are lucky we'll be able to reveal who she is, if not I won't tell. But do you think you could do that? Become her friend and listen to her in this very confusing time for her. You are the only one that has been in her shoes."

Adora nodded, "Of course I'll help her out. What else is an aunt for?" The two of them laughed, but then Adora stopped. "When do we go back to Hogwarts?"

Arabella knew how much of a book worm Adora was, but this was ridiculous. "In two days, why?"

"I need to look up some stuff in the library and I also want to be able to talk to Sadie as soon as possible."

"Well, Bella looked down at her watch it was 9 in the evening it is a bit late. Why don't you owl Sadie and go talk to her tomorrow. Tell her you know who she is, and you know exactly what she's going through." Adora nodded hugged Arabella and walked back downstairs to join the other three.

**_At Sadie's bedroom window….  
_**  
There was Sadie Potter, sitting in her bedroom window seat, knees up so that she could write in her diary.

**_Dear Diary,_**

I am very nervous. I'm not sure if Arabella and Sirius want me to move out of my 'parents' home, or if they even want me at all. Harry has never really noticed me at school, but then again I have avoided him. I've known who I am for a few years now. I found out in my third year, when Sirius Black was still a fugitive and it was said that Sirius was after Harry to kill him. But, it hadn't been true. Sirius was after Ron Weasley's pet rat that had been an Animagus, and could turn himself into a rat, that rat had been Peter Pettigrew. The man that had betrayed my parents, everyone always thought it was my godfather. After Mad-Eye Moody, found Peter Pettigrew and they gave Sirius a trial and found Peter guilty, Fudge sent a dementor after his testimony and was given the Dementor's Kiss. I remember how badly those horrible things effects had been on me. Every time I got near one in third year, I'd hear my father saying telling my mother to leave with Harry, and see Professor Snape wrapping me up in a bundle. Then hear my father's body fall to the ground and, then my mother trying to keep Voldemort from Harry. Then Snape say, "Wizarding Orphanage," and we were gone. I read an article the other day in The Daily Prophet, saying that somehow Dumbledore got rid of the Dementor's without Fudge finding out. That Dumbledore had inside people convince the giants to come over to the good side this time. They are now guarding the inmates in Azkaban. I wish I had someone to talk to about my identity. I know Arabella is in hiding for reasons, that I have no clue about. Sirius is busy running for Minister of Magic, and Harry and Adora don't know who I am. My adopted parents know, but they don't like to talk about it. So I am alone, and miserable. Hopefully I'll have an angel come to me and help me out. I almost told Harry yesterday who I was at Percy and Penelope's funeral, but I saw him give Ginny the Promise Ring. I never realized how close they really were, although I never allowed myself to become close with him or Adora and now I wish had. Whenever I am able to move in with Arabella, Sirius, and Harry what if they don't accept me? Now, I'm just making myself sad. Until next time……  
  
Sadie opened a drawer in her bedside table and she went the very back of the drawer, sitting her diary next to her leg of her bed. Sadie then began to unfasten a necklace around her neck and fastened together. On the necklace was a key, Sadie went to a little keyhole in her drawer which unlocked another drawer that was just small enough to hold her diary, which she put her diary in and locked it. Sadie then had a feeling as if someone was watching her as she looked up, to find no one around. '_Come on, Potter. Get a hold of yourself_.' Sadie told her self, but then there was a voice inside of her head.

'**WHAT**!'

Sadie freaked out looking around her room, as there was no one else occupying it. '_Excuse me? I was talking to myself_.' Sadie said inside of her head.

'_Then why can I hear you_?' Came a boy's voice inside her head.

'**I HAVE NO CLUE**!' Sadie screamed inside her head, '**GO AWAY**.'

There was a response, except it wasn't the boy Sadie had been hearing, this time it was an older woman. '_You two are as thick as your father was! Honestly_!' There was a giggle from the older woman. '_Duh, Sadie the other voice is your brother_.'

Sadie's eyes got huge, she locked the drawer that held her diary and she closed the drawer that she'd opened, fastened her necklace back on. Tapped her magical C.D. player and drained her thoughts as her favorite group sang, but as usual Sadie was interrupted in her own thoughts as a snowy owl came soaring in her room, which Sadie immediately recognized as Harry's owl. '**OH MERLIN! HOW DOES HE KNOW**!' Sadie thought to herself as she began to take the note off of Hedwig's leg and began to read what it contained:

**_Dear Sadie,_**

I know this is a shock for you to be getting an owl from me, as I'm not suppose to know who you are. But, I thought that you would need some help, you know just in case you are allowed to reveal yourself and everything. As you know, and everyone else in the Wizarding World, I've been through that. And of course since I am a Potter, as you are, I was exploited by that damned Rita Skeeter. I too, was wrong about my 'parents', but don't blame your adopted parents or Lily and James. Although, I can't remember my brother or sister-in-law, they did mean well. They had no clue that Voldemort would be attacking that night. You have got to look at this in the best light that you can. You still have Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, and I. I know that it'll never replace Lily or James, but as long as you've got loved ones. I also never knew my father, although my mum is alive but she doesn't have long. Narcissa told me what the doctors have said, because I refuse to talk to them. I will not lose my mother, right after I got her back. But, enough about me. You are probably wondering how on earth I know your true identity. Well, we Gryffindor women, have a power that the men don't have. See, I told Harry and Ron that women are always superior. Anyways, we are seers. Yes, seers…seems that Professor Trewlany was wrong about me, now wasn't she. I have no clue if you've had any visions yet or not, but I have. One of you revealing yourself. To show your auburn hair, that is obviously you inherited from Lily, your Evans eyes, and your scar that is identical to Harry. I have no clue why you have this scar, but I'm hoping that we will be able to become close and tell each other stuff. Dumbledore will be holding a press conference in a few weeks, and Arabella is going to reveal herself to everyone. They will no more think of her 'as that crazy old woman that has been helping out Harry Potter, and Sirius Black.' But, as Harry and your aunt, Sirius's fiancée, and most of all Arabella Evans. Well until Sirius and she get married. If you need any thing, I'm always here.

Yours truly,

Aunt Adora  
  
**_P.S. Love the aunt thing._**

P.S.S. Bella said if you need her get a hold of her also, copy cat.

  
Sadie couldn't help but smile at this. Sadie didn't even know her two aunts and they were already willing to help her out with this. Sadie ran to her desk and got out a piece of paper and began to write Adora back…..

But, unknowingly there were eyes watching Sadie. Watching her every move. If Sadie only knew, only knew how complicated her life was about to become. How much it was going to change, not only with her new family, but with the complications that were ahead of this young girl. Of the people that would admire her, the people that would idolized her, the people that would follow her, mock her, make fun of her, and even hate her. The people that would want her dead and the ones that have wanted her dead since her mother was pregnant with Sadie and Harry. How very complicated this young girl's life was about to become. If she only, only knew. If she only saw piercing eyes staring at her. If she only saw the hatred, the pain, the child…the child that wanted the Potters gone, once and for all. The child that had never had a father for fifteen years, if she only saw the evil, evil hazel eyes piercing into Sadie's peaceful soul…


	37. Who is Sadie Susanna Potter?

****

Chapter 37  
  
Sadie felt the presence turned around and saw no one around. '_Okay, just get a hold of your self…breath_.' Sadie told herself.

'_Will, you quit talking to yourself_!' Sadie heard a male voice inside of her head.

'_You know I'm really starting to get sick and tired of your crap_!'

'_That's what big brothers are for_.' Harry replied back, '_Why won't you just come out and tell me, damn it! What is it going to hurt_!'

'_Everything! **GET OUT OF MY HEAD**_!' Sadie screamed at him and grabbed her head in agony.

"Aww, sibling rivalry already?" A cold, voice asked coming out of the shadows. Sadie turned around and clasped her chest.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sadie asked scared of this cold voice.

"Well, well, well. Sadie Potter, not excited to see me? Aww, why not?" There was an awful cackle that Sadie remembered. "Well, you little, bitch, there's no one here to save you this time is there? No little spell, that your nasty little Mudblood mother, put on you two nasty little heathens. It's only you and I and I have finally found you. The one I wanted to kill in the first place," Voldemort cackled again and sat down on her bed. Sadie looked utterly confused. "Aww, thought you were smart, little Hufflepuff prefect, is that really something to brag about? Of course your scar doesn't hurt, so take your hand away from it. Crucio!" Sadie began to feel unbelievable pain, until she saw it again. A stag, running towards Voldemort, who looked as white as a ghost, all he could mutter was, "What! This is impossible! Your…..your….your?" Then there was a light of gold and everything began to swirl around and Sadie found darkness.

**_Arabella's house, Harry's bedroom a few minutes before Voldemort's attack….  
_**  
"Why can't she just tell me who she is? This is just too frustrating!" Harry roared to Ginny, and Ron. Adora just sighed and wondered why her nephew was such a moron. "**I AM NOT**!"

"Merlin, this sucks, having a nephew that can read your bloody mind! I can't take this! I'm getting a charm and blocking you!" Adora said in a huff.

Harry had the biggest grin that all three of them had ever seen him wear, but before he could tell them why he was grinning so big….Harry grabbed his scar. Harry started screaming it was the worst that it had ever been, but before he could turn to Adora for any assistance she fell to the ground…

Adora looked around to see a scene develop before her, and she knew exactly what was going on. Adora grasped her chest and began to cry, she knew exactly what was going to happen! Why hadn't she told Harry? Now, before Harry was ever going to be able to actually know Sadie, before Adora was able to know Sadie….there he was. The man that had been destroying their family for years. Adora felt fury build up inside her and looked down at her fingers to see scarlet sparkles just above her finger tips and her mouth dropped to the ground. Adora looked up to see Cassandra standing above her, to see Cassidy smiling at Adora.

"Hello, dear."

"**HELLO**, **DEAR**? That's all you can say? Look, at her? I don't even barely know her and he's taking her? What the hell, and you only say '**HELLO**, **DEAR**?'

Cassandra just chuckled and Adora heard Sadie say, "What the hell are you doing here?" Adora's fingers started to glow. Adora looked up at Cassandra and Cassandra nodded, "The power within you." Then it all came together, but there was Harry, he'd followed Sadie's cries. Harry's mouth had fallen to the ground, he'd found his sister. Voldemort muttered lazily, "Crucio!" Sadie began to scream, it revealed herself, her _real _self. There was the unforgettable Lily Evans's red hair, the famous Evans brilliant green eyes, the Potter smile and stature, and last but not least the scar that was identical to Harry's. Then there was a stag that came out of Harry's wand, as Voldemort began to back up. Harry started talking in Parseltounge, which startled Sadie.

As the stag began to disappear Voldemort began to cackle again, and finally began to speak, "Poor, little girl." Voldemort cackled again, "No matter what family you get placed in you will always doomed, won't you?" Voldemort pulled Sadie over to him and ran a finger across her face, and in return she spit in his face. "You surely do have that Potter, spunk don't you?" Voldemort cackled sarcastically throwing Sadie across her room, landing back on her bed, and Voldemort turned to Harry. "Surprised, aren't you Potter? Your sister, one of the stupid little children that thought you were Slytherin's heir when I re-opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

Harry laughed at him, "She never thought me it, if any she was the only Hufflepuff that still talked to me in Herbology, the only one that still believed me innocent. The one that tried to convince the others that I wasn't who they thought of me. Obviously showing her true Gryffindor side."

"Too bad she's a stupid Hufflepuff."

"Only to spare me, to spare her brother."

Voldemort cackled again, "You fool, she didn't find out until years afterwards." Harry turned back to Sadie. "Your adopted grandparents gave their lives away to try and fight me. Your adopted mother and father are next, along with Jess. You can never get a break, can you my dear?" Voldemort ran a finger along Sadie's face again until she bit him.

"Your dear? Oh how much you wish you nasty vermin!" Sadie screamed at Voldemort. Voldemort slapped Sadie which got Harry to jump at his back.

"Stupid boy!" Voldemort flung Harry across the room which looked like Voldemort knocked Harry out. "Alone again, my dear. S o, give it up already. Tell me!"

"**NEVER**!" Sadie screamed.

Harry was still conscious unknown by Voldemort. "Look, girly. Everyone will know your secret soon enough. You won't be just another little girl from Hufflepuff any longer, but Sadie Susanna Potter heir of Gryffindor. Your name will be splattered everywhere. Do you really want all the crap, your nasty vermin brother gets?" Sadie spit at him again.

"I'd die, to save my brother."

"That's just the Mudblood talking in you," Susan looked up at her bookshelf that was above Voldemort's head and it came crashing down at him.

"I'd rather have a Mudblood mother then be a nasty Slytherin!"

Autumn Lewis came out of the shadow, to reveal the hazel eyes that had been staring at Susan all night. "Slytherin, will take you down. Like, Slytherin took down all the rest of your family. Gryffindors have always been stupid and puny. Slytherins have always superior!"

Harry began to laugh, "You are so superior that you and your father are the only remaining heirs, while we have Sadie, Adora, and I."

"Oh, my! Goodness Potter, one up and you think yourself a god."

"Maybe not a god," Sadie interrupted. "We know your power, but you don't know ours." With that Sadie started straight at Autumn, then…like a snap Autumn and her father were sent flying out of her room with the windows locked.

Harry looked at her stunned, "Your p…p…power! You move objects with your mind?" Sadie nodded, "And telepathic?" Sadie nodded once more.

"And yours?"

Harry shook his head, "I haven't a clue?"

Sadie looked up at Harry, and he looked completely upset.

"Oh, buck up Potter. You know who I am now, so you can stop torturing me in my mind." Harry chuckled at Sadie's response, "It's just not your time to have your power yet." Sadie thought back to the book that she had read that told about how Ginny and Harry would get their powers at the same time, at the right time. If only she knew when so that she could help her brother out…..

Adora woke up to see Ron and Ginny sitting around her, obviously she was in the bed that Ron had been occupying at their time at Arabella and Sirius's. Adora sat up really fast and Ron pushed her down, "Oh, no you don't…"

"**WHERE'S HARRY**?" Adora screamed looking at the both of the younger Weasley children.

"His scar started to burn, and he left. Said that he had to find Sadie. We tried to stop him," Ginny said starting to trail off.

"Harry knows who Sadie is," Adora said which made Ron and Ginny's eyes bug out of their head.

"**WHO IS SHE**?" They both said at the same time.

"Why don't you look behind you?" Ron and Ginny turned around to see a girl that looked identical to Lily Potter, except she had the Potter smile and stature. Adora just smiled as she looked finally face to face with her niece. Ron and Ginny's mouths dropped to the ground and Harry put an arm around his sister.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Oh Merlin, Harry? Sadie looks identical to your mother! Except of course that smile, that obviously your fathers, you've got that one of a kind smile too." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and winked at him.

Sadie chuckled, "Well that was easy." Sadie pulled out her wand and pointed to auburn hair, that she hadn't wore in front of people since she was about two, and said, "Cover-up!" Sadie's hair was back to the usual brown that they were all use to. Sadie then opened her jacket pocket and opened up a muggle thing that was un recognizable by Ron and Ginny, but Harry and Adora recognized it as a contact lens case. Sadie picked up a little saucer and put it over her eyes. Which turned her brilliant green eyes to the usual brown that they all remembered seeing her with. Sadie then pointed at her lighting bolt scar and said once again, "Cover-up!" Ron and Ginny were amazed, Harry and Adora just stood there grinning, as they'd already seen this done. "Do I look like that Hufflepuff prefect now?" Ron and Ginny nodded mutely. Sadie began to take out her contacts and turned her hair back to the beautiful auburn and revealed her lighting bolt scar that was identical to Harry's. "Do I look, like Potter?"

"No, you don't," there was a voice behind them that made all five teenagers jump. "You look like your mum." It was Arabella, but before she could really take into effect that her niece was here and Harry and Adora knew now she had to turn into an adult. "Sadie! What are you doing! You know that your not suppose to…."

"Voldemort knows who she is, Bella. So does Autumn Lewis. Now, most likely all Death Eaters know. It'll be known soon enough. We can't wait around for this press conference. We've got to take her immediately to the ministry and tell them that Sadie has found out her identity on her own, and wants to be known as Sadie Susanna Potter." Adora finished, but then looked at Sadie. "Am I right?" Sadie nodded.

"Yes, I agree with you Adora, but we can't."

"**AND WHY NOT**?" Harry roared.

"Well, Harry my dear." Bella put her arm around her fifteen year old nephew, "As tomorrow the five of you go back to Hogwarts." Bella looked at Ginny and Ron. Ron was looking a bit better, although he wasn't taking Percy's death well, and she knew she'd hear from Adora soon about how to help Ron out. Ron would most likely break down at Hogwarts, when he and Adora were alone. Ginny was still a little puffy faced, she'd been crying her eyes out for days and Bella was proud of her nephew. Harry really was James's son, he was by Ginny's side the entire time. It reminded Arabella of when her mother died, it was only months after James and Lily started dating. Lily had taken it harder than Bella, well…harder then Bella had shown. No one knew how awful Bella had felt, expect for Sirius. Bella smiled at this, it was their first time to kiss, but they didn't tell anyone and nothing like it even developed until a year later. If Remus had ever known that was why Bella had dumped him, that she had cheated on Remus with Sirius after her mother had died. Harry looked as if he'd be there for Ginny through thick and then, no matter what.

"Um, Bella?" Harry asked her afraid that she'd lost her marbles. Arabella had been talking and just stopped, but Bella snapped back to reality. "You were saying?"

"Oh…yes!" Arabella chuckled at herself. "Tomorrow, is election day for Minister of Magic. Dumbledore says it looks like an easy win. Sirius's is going to make it!" Arabella was smiling from ear to ear. "Also, tomorrow I reveal myself. Everyone will know finally who I am."

"**NO! YOU CAN'T**!" Adora spoke up before the rest.

"Adora! What's the matter?"

"If you reveal yourself, Voldemort will know where you are and who you are. We'll lose you too. Voldemort is already after Harry, Sadie, Sirius and myself. We'll all just die, if you're taken from us."

"**FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WILL YOU QUIT CALLING HER SADIE**!" All six inhabitants of Harry's room turned around to see a huffed up Sirius Black. "Yes, I do agree, James and Lily did give Sadie as her first name. But, Merlin knows none of us actually called her Sadie, because Harry couldn't say it he kept calling her Saddle. So we used her middle name Susan. So call her by that name. That's the name she was use to! Unless, we have another problem here and Harry starts calling her Saddle!"

"Thank Merlin!" Everyone turned around to see a gleaming Sadie Susanna Potter. "I never really did like any of you calling me, Sadie. Sorry. It's just not me." To everyone's surprise Arabella began to laugh as if there was no tomorrow.

Sirius had to drag her out of the room, "Night, kids. See you in the morning. Susan, if you'll follow me, we need to talk about something." Susan nodded and followed Arabella being carried out of the room by Sirius. The woman had been laughing for what seemed hours now.

Adora turned to her nephew, "We've got her now. Our family is complete!" Adora threw her arms around Harry and began to cry. Harry looked confused and Ron looked at her like a mad woman. "I've known for a while now, but I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, please forgive me!" Adora was pleading with Harry now.

"Um, of course." Harry said confused. Ron took Adora out of Harry's room and began to walk her downstairs to the room that Ginny and Adora were sharing. The room that obviously would be Susan's room in a matter of weeks or months.

Harry turned to Ginny to see her smiling, for the second time since her brother had died. The first being when he gave her his Promise Ring. "I'm happy for you," Ginny whispered to Harry. "You have finally found Susan, Adora's right. Your family is starting to come together." Ginny had her arms wrapped around Harry's neck and his arms were around her waist and Ginny went in and kissed Harry on the lips. They were interrupted, by Hedwig dropping a heavy parcel on top of Harry's head which made him make a '_humph_,' noise. Ginny pulled away to see what was so important, but by the look in Harry's eyes Ginny knew everything was not as okay as she thought it would be. There it was the Evening Prophet. Ginny looked at Harry, he looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "Why can't I ever get a break?" Ginny walked over to Harry to see what the paper said and screamed.

**_The Missing Puzzle Pieces_**

An article written by the talented writer, Rita Skeeter.

Well the Potter family sure does have it's ups and downs now doesn't it? We think that we have found out everything once we'd found out who Hermione Granger really was the famous Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived's aunt, Adora Aimee Potter. Well my readers and fans, I have more for you about this twisted little family.

As we all know that Lily Marie Evans-Potter, did have a sister. A twin sister actually, as far as the Wizarding World knew was that Evans had been killed by a Death Eater. Arabella Evans disappeared after her sister had died. Little Harry was placed with muggles to live. Well indeed we have found her. Yes Sirius Black and Evans are planning to get married once again. Evans has been in hiding and has been revealed by her niece, Sadie Susanna Potter. Yes, Sadie is alive also.

Sadie has in which we all thought would happen been going to Hogwarts with her twin brother for years, and never knew of it. As our sources say, Sadie was revealed tonight by the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself and his daughter, Autumn Lewis. Wouldn't Lily Potter be proud of her little girl? Potter looks identical to her mum. Now don't start looking for this Lily Potter look alike, because the girl's adopted parents make her hide her appearance, but as she revealed herself to her Godmother which is also her Aunt Arabella Evans, fiancée to her Godfather Sirius Black. Black is running against Minster Fudge for Minster of Magic, which elections are tomorrow. Once the girl reveled herself, it not only startled Evans, but also Black and myself. Potter has Lily's famous long straight auburn hair that curls inward at the ends, the famous brilliant green eyes that not only did Lily have, but Arabella, Harry, and also Sadie has. Don't get this little girl wrong she does have some Potter feature, she has inherited James's one-of-a-kind cunning smile. The Potter stature, not to mention the famous Potter Anger.

So my amazing readers, are you at the edges of your seat? Who has been in hiding? Who is Sadie Susanna Potter? Who is this mysterious little girl that has held us at the top of our feet, wanting to know who this new mysterious little Potter is? Why none other than the fifth year Hufflepuff Prefect, Susanna Ann Bones. When Potter was dropped off at an orphanage after her parents were killed, the Death Eater that saved her life had heard her parents, brother, and other loved ones call her Susan. As little baby Harry couldn't pronounce Sadie, he kept calling her Saddle. So Potter's mother and father started calling her Susan.

So little Susan Bones, I mean Sadie Susanna Potter. Welcome to the Wonderful and Twisted World of The Potters. Good luck little Potter.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, but before she could say anything to comfort him they heard a scream from downstairs…


	38. The Elections

****

Chapter 38  
  
It was a gloomy rainy day as Sadie Susanna Potter was still asleep at the Bones' home. Right now the fifteen year old girl was tossing and turning in her sleep. Last night had been a long night. Although, it had been a happy one.

Susan's bedroom door opened and Maggie Bones opened the door as she entered. Maggie's eyes were still red an puffy, as a matter of fact, they'd been like this for weeks, it was just really noticeable today. Maggie took in a deep sigh, not only had Susan had an encounter last night with none other than, You-Know-Who, but her twin brother had finally found out Susan's true identity. Had found out how remarkable Susan looked like her biological mother, Lily. To put more on Susan's shoulder's some how that horrible woman, Rita Skeeter had found out and reveled it all in last night's Evening Prophet. Maggie was brought back to reality when Susan began to toss and turn, but Maggie slowly began to drift back to her thoughts. Maggie started to remember the night that John, her husband, and she had gotten an urgent owl from the Wizarding Orphanage saying that there was a baby that had just arrived and needed a loving home.

**_When John and Maggie Bones arrived at the orphanage they saw a young nurse walking out to meet them with the prettiest fifteen month old little girl they'd ever seen. Brilliant green eyes, soft auburn hair, and prettiest smile. "Merlin!" John spoke up, "She's gorgeous, but who would give up such a beautiful loving child?"_**

The nurse just shook her head and pulled back Sadie Susanna Potter's few hairs from the top of her forehead to reveal a small thin lighting bolt scar. "Her parents were killed tonight, she's been separated from her twin brother for their safety. You-Know-Who killed their father first and some mystery man took this little girl away to find a better home until he got word from her mother, only thing is…her mother was also killed. For some weird way her twin brother survived his attack. They were the last Gryffindor heirs…well still are."

John was puzzled, but Maggie gasped and clutched her palm to her chest, "NO!" The nurse nodded, and Maggie continued. "You mean Voldemort finally?" The nurse nodded and flinched at the name.

John's mouth dropped to the ground, "Voldemort finally found the Potters?"

"Some man showed up with little Susan, and said that he loved her mother and promised her that if anything happened that he would find Susan a good home."

"Susan? Why do you keep calling her Susan? I thought her name was Sadie?" John asked totally lost…once again.

"True her first name is Sadie, but from the story the man told me was that Harry couldn't pronounce Sadie, he kept calling her Saddle. Sirius and Remus kept messing with James by telling him that he named his only daughter after a thing you sit on, so Lily and James agreed to call her by her middle name. Then James complained with Sirius that it was too long so they just shortened it to Susan." The nurse informed the couple.  
  
By Susan's second birthday she really started looking a lot like Lily, although she did have the famous Potter anger that fitted James so well. Susan also had his spunk and sense for adventure. The day of Susan's second birthday Albus Dumbledore showed up at Bones door step and told the Bones that he thought it be for the best to start discussing Susan's appearance, for Harry and her sake.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh_!" There was a scream from across the room Susan Potter had awaken.

"What is it, pumpkin?" Maggie asked trying to sooth this young girl.

"I n-need to s-s-see Arab-ella." Susan cried getting up and wrapping her bath robe over her night dress. Susan walked over to the fireplace that was in her room, grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it inside the fireplace and yelled, "Bella's Place!"

"Susan!" Came a muffled voice beneath her, and in fact it was her twin. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Bella."

From upstairs no more than two seconds after Susan had finished talking she heard from upstairs, "Up here, sweetie!"

Susan ran up the stairs when she reached a bedroom that was empty except for a single bed and a trunk at the end of the bed in which was what Bella was upon. "Bella we can't…."

"I already know, Adora saw it too." Susan looked puzzled so Arabella went on, "Death Eater attack at the elections, am I right?" Susan nodded and Arabella went on, "We won't be there today, we will talk, briefly threw a fire screen. Then they will announce who is the Minister for the next five years, which as you know is how long a term is. Lastly, we will then bring you to Hogwarts."

"But, how did Adora see my nightmare?"

"Not a nightmare," Adora said entering the empty bedroom. "But a vision, special power passed down from Gryffindor to Gryffindor, Potter to Potter."

"Then why doesn't Harry?" Susan started but was interrupted by Adora.

"Only Gryffindor/Potter women. We get it from Godric's wife Cassandra."

"Cassandra?" Susan asked puzzled.

"Oops. Guess Cassie hasn't found it the time to introduce herself to you yet."

"Ron, Adora, Ginny! Mrs. Weasley's here, time to leave for Hogwarts!" Harry yelled from downstairs.

**_Later on that day on the Hogwarts Express…  
_**  
"I really hope everything goes, okay." Adora said fumbling nervously with her hands.

"Everything will be…." Ginny started, but was interrupted by a loud bang that ended up being non other than Draco Malfoy.

"What now…"

"Shut it, Weasley." Malfoy sneered at Ron. "Potter," Malfoy approached Harry. "Your damned werewolf friend, I told mum to leave him alone and **NOW LOOK**!" The last part was screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked starting to stand.

Malfoy clinched his fists, "Lupin. He said that he loved my mum, said he'd never let anyone hurt her!" Malfoy screamed while tears started filling up into his eyes, Adora had gone white she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"**WHO**?" Harry yelled.

Adora got up to put an arm around her sister's son and began to scream instantly, but before anyone could say anything the train started to skid and it slid off the tracks to fling all five of them to the floor.

Sirius walked out of the master bedroom still tying his tie and he heard giggling. Sirius walked down the hallway that would be occupying Susan's stuff in a few short months. When Sirius approached the room and began to peek inside he had to blink a few times, he could of sworn that he'd seen the two notorious Evans twins, yet again. But it wasn't Lily, it was James and Lily's little girl all grown up. "Are we ready to leave yet?" Sirius asked which made both of the girls jump.

"Sirius we can't…." Bella started.

"**WHAT**!" Sirius asked bewildered.

"I had a vision, Adora too. It was horrible…." a single tear rolled down Susan's cheek. "Death Eaters everywhere."

"Then how will you…."

"We will tell the public by holograph, they'll understand." Bella told Sirius reassuringly.

Susan suddenly dropped to the ground because she head screaming in her head. '_What's going on_!' Susan screamed inside of her head. '_Harry? **HARRY**_?'

'_The Hogwarts Express has been attacked_!' Harry spoke back to her, Arabella gasped and fell on the bed that she had been sitting on. '_Death Eaters everywhere, they took Adora and Malfoy, too._'

'_Malfoy? What relation is there_?'

'_Adora's mum is Malfoy's grandmother, and Malfoy's mother is Adora's sister, duh! They weren't only looking for Adora or Malfoy. T hey were looking for you. I'm scared for you, don't leave Bella's sight_!'

There was a '_pop_' that broke Susan's concentration, "Minister Fudge? What are you doing here?"

"There's been an attack on the Hogwarts Express. Adora Potter and Draco Malfoy have been taken, there were Death Eaters were everywhere. They were also looking for Miss Ginny Weasley and yourself, Susan."

"Is that all that's been taken place, Minister?" Sirius asked totally stupefied by this news. Sirius sat down on the bed that was already occupied by his niece and fiancée.

"I'm afraid not, Remus Lupin contacted me this morning Ms. Narcissa Malfoy had been kidnapped. Narcissa was suppose to meet up with him that night they were going to elope. Narcissa never showed up and Draco is determined that Remus is behind this." Minister Fudge drew out a letter from his pocket, "Remus got this, this morning."

**_Mr. Lupin,_**

Well, well, well, werewolf we meet again. Now I hear that you've been a home wrecker, naughty naught wolfie. Narcissa is now with her rightful owner. The entire family.

Good Day…Wolfie,

-Voldemort  


"That's horrible minister!" Bella cried.

"Oh, yes and before I forget. Because of the horrible events that have been taking place there won't be a big presentation as usual. Congratulations Minister Black, you are needed at the ministry in ten minutes.

"Minister?" Sirius asked stupefied, once again.

"**SIRIUS YOU MADE IT**!" Arabella yelled jumping on top Sirius. There was a chuckle, "Oh, Mr. Fudge. I'm sorry it's just that we never thought that Sirius would win because of well the whole mix up with Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge chuckled again, "I completely understand, time I should be retiring anyways. I expect an invitation to the wedding though."

"Oh, but of course." Arabella said taking the stage, as usual. Fudge chuckled once more before disapparated.

They sat in silence for a few moments, until Susan spoke up. "So what do we do now? There's no election festival and I'm not expected to be at Hogwarts, till…." Susan glanced at the watch on her arm it was only one o'clock. "Later."

"Well," Arabella started. "Sirius is expected at the ministry soon…."

"Already there, babe." Sirius said winking at her before he kissed her cheek and disapparated.

"Even though you are aware of who you are and everyone knows, you still can't move in yet." Susan's face fell, "Sweetheart you know I'd give anything for you to be able to move in with us."

"How did Adora get to move in with her mum?"

"Her adopted parents passed away the day that Adora found out she was adopted, Voldemort had murdered them. Adora found them dead when she arrived."

"Oh," Susan felt really stupid now. "How about?"

"Shopping?" Bella suggested they both ran downstairs so that they could Floo to Diagon Alley.

**_At the Ministry of Magic…  
_**  
Sirius landed right outside of the building and walked in, everyone was running in a hundred different ways. Sirius was making his way to the receptionist to ask where he was suppose to go when he felt someone tap on his shoulder, Sirius turned around to see Mad-Eye Moody.

"Good day, Minister Black." Moody growled in his usual greeting, and Sirius responded back. "You are needed, follow me." Sirius followed Moody down a small hallway that branched off into about a hundred more hallways that were all to familiar from when James and himself were Aurors. Sirius then followed Moody into a door that had a faceplate on it that now said,

**_Minister of Magic_**

Sirius Black  
  
They entered to find Sirius's office filled with the few wizards who would swear him into office, reporters, and other official looking wizards.

"Ready Sirius?" An old feeble looking man by the name of Stephen Miller to swear him in.

After the swearing in, Sirius had a press conference to first talk about him winning Mister of Magic. Second address would be to tell the public of Arabella and Susan's true identity and gave the record keeper their signed signatures saying who they really are.

"Last, but certainly not least." Sirius stated, "I must address the community about the sad tragedy event that has happened. The Hogwarts Express was attacked a few short hours ago." A loud gasp erupted within the crowd, although it took a few minutes the crowd finally settled down. "It has been confirmed that the attack was most defiantly by Death Eaters." Whispering started going around like wild fire, "There were two hostages that have been taken, Draco Malfoy and Adora Potter. Also, a few days ago Ms. Narcissa Malfoy and Ms. Larissa Crane disappeared, we have a warrant out for Mr. Lucius Malfoy for kidnapping four innocent people. All of whom are or were related to him. It was also told to us by a spy working for The Order of Phoenix, that there are suppose to be even more attacks, attacks to get the Potter twins, Arabella Evans, and the legend ones." After this everyone just started talking a hundred miles an hour and the crowd had to settled down.

A reporter stood up, "The legend ones? You mean the legend ones, the ones Cassandra Gryffindor for told about centuries ago?"

"A century ago," Sirius corrected him. "And, yes the legend ones, but we are not revealing their identity at this moment for their safety of course. That is all that we can reveal for now. Thank you." Sirius picked up his papers from the podium and walked out back into his office.

**_In Flourish and Blotts…..  
_**  
Susan picked up a book that was all too familiar, "This really says everything about my family?"

Arabella nodded, "Yes. Cassandra, she was a seer, as every girl that has her blood does. After every new child is born in your family it adds to what Cassandra saw. Cassandra couldn't write it all down at once so she charmed all the books to age with the child. When they are born it just has a short paragraph, but as the child gets older…the longer the passage becomes."

"Genius! Can I get it?"

"It's free," A voice said behind them to make both of them jump, they both turned around to see an old feeble woman behind it. The woman repeated it again, "It's free. The book only is appealing to it's rightful owner, and since you are of Gryffindor blood you're a rightful owner. Take care of it," the woman smiled and walked away.

"Well, well, well. Potter's have to always be in the spotlight don't they?" Came a very sour voice behind them. Arabella and Susan turned around to be face to face with non-other than Autumn Lewis.


	39. The Cellar

****

Chapter 39  
  
Susan stood her ground and Arabella put a hand upon Susan's shoulder for support, "No, your wrong Autumn. We Potters, don't enjoy being in the spotlight, we just always get stuck there. Unlike you and that vermin you call your father."

Autumn stepped up in Susan's face, "My father defeated that Mudblood lover you call your father and that Mudblood you call your mother, means that my father and I will defeat you too."

Susan also stepped forward, "No, Autumn, your so wrong. You see, the reason your father didn't succeed in killing Harry and I was because he couldn't. Yes I did get an upper hand in getting away, but Voldemort faced Harry face to face, more than once…if I'm correct, and you know that I am. I also got a hand, maybe not from the '_all powerful Voldemort_', but from his right hand men. You are just going to have to face it, Harry and I will defeat your father. Most likely you too, but if not know for a fact that our children will." Susan then walked off with her head held high, Arabella trailing behind her totally stupefied.

After Susan and Arabella made it back to the Leaky Caldron to Floo back home, Arabella stopped Susan. "What got in to you back there?"

"I don't know, but I'm so sick and tired of her and that scum that she calls a father thinking that they can and will control Harry and my life. Just because they killed our mother and father doesn't mean a damned thing! We survived with a little lighting bolt scar to prove that we are survivors and that we will concur Voldemort for not only mum and dad, but all the families that were broken up because of that horrible piece of scum!"

Arabella grasped a table near them and sat down as tears began to stream down her face.

"Are you okay?" Susan sat next to her worried about her aunt.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little surprised," Susan gave her aunt a quizzical look. "Merlin knows you've got the famous Potter anger and James's charm, but I'd never in all of my days guessed that you'd have Lily's boldness and spunk. They both always stood up for what they believed in, and don't get me wrong I see James in Harry all the time, but he's the exact replicate of James You look identical to Lily and you are Lily made over," a single tear ran down both of their faces and they sat there for a few minutes until someone came around them and made both girls jump.

"Well, well, well. It's two of my favorite women," Sirius said trying to sound slick.

"Oh, well we're just sitting here waiting for a handsome prince to sweep us off of our feet." Arabella said trying her best not to crack up.

"Aww, man you two are making me sick I'm going back home," with that Susan Flooed back home.

Sirius and Bella just collapsed with laughter, "She sure does have James spirit doesn't she?" Sirius barely spoke between laughs.

**_Small Hagleton, Riddle House…..  
_**  
Walking up the stairs and through the long hallway, she kept her eyes opened and tried not to blink at all. She had to remember this place as best as she could it would help all of them in the long run. But, once again that little prat was ruining her concentration, all she could here was his groaning and moaning through the spell-o tape that was over their mouths. They were now walking down a rickety staircase that went down into an old cellar and as she could now see that Draco and herself wouldn't be alone, there in front of her was her sister and mother. Draco was thrown on the floor and it felt as if the man that had Adora's arms was going to throw her, but in some weird way the man was jerked up the stairs and Adora gracefully walked down the stairs to meet her mother, sister, and nephew. Adora looked at her family members and all the spell-o tape came off of their mouths, but it didn't matter anyways. They could all yell as loud as they wanted, but they were deep in ground and no one would ever be able to hear them.

"How'd you do that?" Draco said with his mouth drooping at the floor.

"No, clue." Adora replied back speaking truthfully.

Larissa just chuckled, and Adora looked at her dying mother. It just wasn't fair that she'd finally found the woman that gave birth to her, and she'd be gone soon. The doctors had told them that Larissa had maybe five months yet, if she stayed in the hospital, but now there was no telling. There was a '_click_', that told Adora that they'd been locked inside. The only problem was she had no clue where they were.

'_To bad I'm not like Susan or Harry or Ginny, those three got the easy power, telepathic passage. At least they can talk to one another, nope not me, I'm stuck out here in this god forsaken place_.' Adora got up and started feeling all of the stones in the old cellar, after an hour and her second and a half time of going around the cellar Draco just couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"What the hell are you doing? Has the stupidity Potter charm hit you yet or what?" Draco said sounding as if he was about to pull out his hair, well that is if his arms weren't tied behind him.

"Trying to find away out of here," Adora snapped at Draco and he just rolled his eyes as she kept moving along the walls. "What the hell do you mean by the stupidity Potter charm, we're all sane people. Don't you mean why hasn't Draco been hit with the stupidity Malfoy charm?"

"And what makes you say that?" Draco said trying to stand up for himself.

"**A POTTER WOULD NEVER KIDNAP THEIR OWN FAMILY MEMBERS SO THAT HE OR SHE WOULD NOT BE ALONE. ONLY YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING PITIFUL FATHER WOULD**!" Adora screamed at Draco.

Narcissa and Draco just looked at each other speechless, but Larissa just started laughing like a mad woman, after about five minutes of laughter she finally got control of herself.

"I told Narcissa that since the first day that she brought that trash home to meet me."

"Nice to know that I'm loved." Came a long drawing voice from the stairs that led you down into the cellar.

"Nice to see that your scum ass could finally greet us with your vermin present," Adora replied to him very sarcastically.

Lucius walked down and pulled Adora's face into his hands, "Alright, Potter. Keep talking like that and you'll end up just like disgusting father, your Mudblood loving brother, and that nasty Mudblood sister-in-law of yours."

Adora spit at him, "Shut your pie hole, Malfoy. You'll meet your end soon enough."

"Ahh," Lucius began to laugh at the young girl. "Making a threat are we, little Potter?"

"Not a threat, I saw it so in that case," Adora grinned the biggest grin she had at Lucius Malfoy. "It's a promise."

"What you mean that you '_seen_' it?"

"Exactly what I said, I saw it. As in I'm a seer, you dumb ass." Adora said grinning at Lucius.

"Liar."

"Actually, I'm for once telling you the truth. All Potter women have the talent," Adora said grinning. "If you would have ever read a book written by Cassandra Gryffindor, she predicted it, that actually where I get it from. You know Godric Gryffindor's wife? My very great-grandmother." Adora tried to advance at Lucius, but she tripped and Draco caught her as soon as he did everything went hazy as she heard Lucius yelled at Draco.

**_There Adora was in an almost empty field, well it wasn't for long anyways. Lucius Malfoy was pacing around until his son approached him. Draco looked the same except more built and a little taller. The boy approached his father, "You wanted me?" Draco said in a lazy drawing voice._**

Lucius nodded, "Leave her alone."

Draco stood there for a moment trying to think what his father was talking about. "Leave who alone?" Draco asked, but the way Draco said it scared Adora. Adora had never heard her nephew sound so angry.

"You know who I'm talking about," Lucius said his voice starting to growl

"No I don't," Draco said forcefully.

Lucius approached his son, they were so close that their noses almost touched. "I got rid of your grandmother, mother, and that buffoon you called your stepfather. If I have to I'll get rid of her too."

Draco's face softened at the mention of her, but his voice never failed him. "You had a chance before, and what happened? You blew it. Adora's right, all you live for is Voldemort. You don't even want me to be happy, you don't even want me to be with the girl that I love more than life it's self, the girl that I'd die for, the girl I want to marry and have children with."

"You are to marry a girl from the Slytherin house, not one who was sorted in Gryffindor." Draco roared, "Why not make it Slytherin's heir, Autumn loves you with all of her heart and soul. Why can't you return that love?" Lucius asked Draco.

"That wasn't love, I knew that you and Voldemort were up to something so I dated her to find out what you had planned. When I found out you wanted to hurt the only girl I ever loved I dumped Autumn. It's not my fault that Autumn fell in love with me, I don't love her! How many times do I have to tell you? Autumn is an evil person, I can't love Autumn. I love…."

"No! Don't you dare say that! You don't love that scum!" Lucius roared at his son. "You will leave her or I will disown you."

"Disown me, I don't care. I plan on changing my last name to Crane anyways. You killed my mother because she found the right person, and know you want the same with me?"

Lucius smiled at his son, "If that's what I've got to do then so be it."

Draco just shook his head pointed his wand at his father and muttered, "Avada Kedavra." Adora roared "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Adora then began to come back from her vision and she heard a woman screaming. When Adora's eyes came back into focus there was blood around her in a circle and she heard Draco chanting something. Lucius was gone, and Draco stood there wrapping his bleeding arm back up, he then stopped chanting at the sight that Adora was conscious again. Narcissa was sobbing over a lifeless body. Adora looked up at Draco to see a single tear to roll down his face and she watched as it hit the cellar floor. Adora finally spoke up, "Why is there blood all around me in a circle? Why is your arm bleeding? Who is Narcissa crying over? Where's mum?"

Draco looked at Adora and she could tell it was all going to be bad news she was about to hear about.

"After you passed out father advanced on you to kill you, you know how he wants all the Potters dead. Father said that the Potter's need blood shed. Grandma jumped on him and told him to leave you alone and he turned around and performed the Avada Kedavra curse on her." Adora felt a rush of tears hit her as she was still sitting in the circle of blood, "I figured after he got your mum he'd come after you and I remembered reading in my Charms homework about the Circle of Blood, that it'll save a loved one you love. So I did it and started chanting the chant that Professor Flitwick told us. So I cut my arm to the blood around you. Father saw me and went to hit me but he was jerked out of the room like the men that brought us in here. Father looked as if he was terrified of you and ran. My mum is over there with Grandma, although of course she's already gone."

Adora sat there in silence thinking and letting it all float around in her head, '_I really am an orphan now. My foster parents are dead, my father is dead, and now my mum! What's next_?'

Adora looked up at Draco and nodded at him. Adora began to get up to approach her sister and her mother's lifeless body. Adora kneeled next to her sister to look at her mother, Narcissa looked through her tear-stained eyes to see her baby sister. Adora wouldn't cry like her older sister, she wanted to get even. Adora looked up at her older sister, "He will pay for this."

Narcissa began to sob even harder, "Don't you dare! I can't bare to loose you, too!" Narcissa yelled while her whole body shook.

"Not me, unfortunately I won't have the pleasure of killing that nasty vermin." Adora said as she then turned to Draco.

'_Who is he taking up for in my vision, so much to kill his own father_?' Adora asked herself, Draco looked as mad as he had in the vision.

"Adora is right mum, father will pay." Draco said cracking his knuckles, "Lucius kidnapped all of us to kill all of you and raise me to rule with Voldemort, Autumn, and himself. Father not only wanted Grandma, you, and Adora, but also the Sadie Potter, Arabella Evans, and Ginny Weasley. Why you ask? I have no clue!" Draco realized the scene he was creating and shut up, but the thing that really got Adora's attention was that his fingers had scarlet and gold sparks at them. Adora must have been the only one to notice because the others didn't say a thing.

Draco stood up and walked up the stairs in the cellar and turned the door knob, still locked he squinted at it and the door slammed open. Adora's mouth dropped to the floor, this was impossible…or was it? "Mum the door is open we need to leave before he gets back, I'll get Grandma." Draco said coming back down the stairs to pick up his grandmother's lifeless body.

Draco walked out of the cellar first to enter the dining room in the old Riddle Home right above the fireplace there was a bowl of Floo Powder, "Where are we going to go?" Narcissa asked.

Adora threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Office is Dumbledore's!"

"What?" Narcissa asked her son as she was totally lost.

"That's the Floo Powder address to Dumbledore's office, he told all of the Prefects, he wanted it different, something Voldemort was too stupid to figure out now, **GO**!" Narcissa was gone after she said the phrase Draco left with Larissa's dead body. When Draco entered Dumbledore's office Adora and Narcissa weren't alone with Dumbledore, they were accompanied by Arabella Evans, Professor McGonagall, Minister Black, and a pretty redhead with brilliant green eyes that matched Arabella's perfectly.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude Professor, but why is Ms. Evans, Minister Black, Professor McGonagall and um I'm sorry I don't know her name, here?" Draco replied the last part to the pretty redhead.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy," Draco flinched at his last name. "They were here before Adora, Narcissa, and yourself appeared, but obviously this is more important." Dumbledore replied looking at the young boy who was still holding his grandmother. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'll Floo to the ministry with Minister Black with Ms. Boyle-Crane you can start to get the funeral arrangements in order." They both nodded and were gone momentarily. Draco turned to Adora, "Ms. Potter you are excused from tonight's dinner and tomorrow's classes and dinner, here's a key to a suite in the Leaky Cauldron for you and Narcissa, you are to stay there. There will be security watching out for the two of you, and I won't take no for an answer. They both nodded, got the key from Dumbledore and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. McGonagall walked out to leave Dumbledore alone with Arabella and Susan.

"Well, Ms. Potter are you ready for dinner and your re-sorting?" Professor Dumbledore asked Susan.

"A little," Susan mumbled.

"Don't be nervous, Sweetheart." Arabella said putting an arm around her niece.

"What! How'd you know?" Susan asked totally lost.

"Sweetheart, I've already told you about the '_Evans Eyes_'. The brilliant green means we are able to read other's minds, but there only two that we cannot."

"**WHAT**? **THEN WHAT'S THE POINT**?"

"Someone we truly love, and someone who's is so purely evil is who we cannot read."

"Well, I guess Seamus and I just aren't…." but they never found out what Seamus and Susan weren't about. Sirius and Draco appeared once again through the fireplace. "Well, Sirius and Arabella you are invited to dinner, of course." They both nodded and headed towards the Great Hall. "Mr. Malfoy, your mother and aunt are staying in a suite that I got for the three of you at The Leaky Cauldron, you are to go there now. You are excused for the next two days dinners and tomorrows classes."

"I won't be going," Draco said firmly. Dumbledore looked at him questionably. "Mum and Adora need time alone to sort this out, I promise I will be fine, I want to stay here."

Dumbledore nodded, "Very well then, but you still will not attend classes tomorrow, am I understood?" Draco nodded, "Well, then the two of you may want to head back to the Great Hall I think dinner has already begun, I will be there momentarily. Oh, yes Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Parkinson is greatly worried about you."

"Great." Draco mumbled not to happy. '_I really need to dump her_,' Draco said to himself. Susan just giggled, reading minds was so much fun but Draco looked at her oddly.

The two teenagers left Dumbledore's office and began to walk down the hall in silence until Draco got up the nerve t say something to the pretty little redhead, "So are you new here?"

Susan smiled at him the smile was kind of familiar looking, but it warmed his heart. "I guess you could say that," she said smiling once again.

"Okay? So what house do you think you'll be in?" Crossing his fingers it would be Slytherin.

"I don't have to think, I know I'll be in Gryffindor."

"Oh, really? How do you know?"

"Sadie Susanna Potter, heir of Gryffindor could only truly be in Gryffindor."

"Your Potter's twin!" Draco asked totally flabbergasted.

"In the flesh, and formerly known as Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. Nice talking to you, Malfoy. There's your girlfriend and she doesn't look to happy that your talking to me, toodles." With that the very beautiful Sadie Susanna Potter left Draco so he could be alone with his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson.


	40. Forbidden

****

Chapter 40  
  
Draco was speechless, Pansy approached him hugging him tightly, kissing him, and crying. "I was so worried about you, I thought I'd lost you forever, I…I…"

"Pansy, don't we really need to talk."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Today has been a really hard day and I just can't…."

"Oh, yeah. I heard," Pansy said gleaming at him. "I'm really sorry about your Grandma. But, I'm here for you forever and always."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Draco said starting to walk away, but Pansy pulled Draco back.

"Excuse me!" Pansy yelled at him.

"I'm sorry, but you deserve more and I can't give you that attention. I've met someone else, but I hope we can still be friends."

"Bugger off," Pansy marched off.

"Well that went well," Draco said to no one in particular.

Susan was walking to the stool that held the Sorting Hat, no one recognized her of course because she was in her real appearance. Everyone was right, she did look identical to her mother, just as she was passing the Gryffindor Table an arm stopped her, it was Seamus Finnegan, her boyfriend. "Hey love, I've never seen you around here. You new?"

'_Love_?' Susan asked herself, "Well, um…sort of, but uh…"

"You got a boyfriend beautiful?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Seamus replied blowing a kiss at her.

"Yes, yes you do! Susan Bones!"

"I'll leave her for you."

"That's okay, I had a boyfriend he just doesn't know we're broken up yet." Susan said marching off. Susan couldn't believe that Seamus would cheat on her like this and hit on another girl. Susan then walked up to the stool that held the Sorting Hat and met Professor McGonagall. Susan sat down and had the Sorting Hat placed upon her head, once again. "Well, well, well little Sadie Potter, nice to read your mind again. So the Wizarding World has found out your secret and I am to resort you? But, where to put you? Let's see now, you've got the brains for Ravenclaw, The loyalty for Hufflepuff again, The slyness of a Slytherin, and the bravery for Gryffindor. Your roots also tell me to sort you into your family's house." The Sorting Hat hissed in her ear. " You'd be with your brother and your aunt in Gryffindor, but your one true love won't be with you there."

"Love?" Susan was shocked.

"Yes, love it awaits you my dear. A very strong passionate love, a very secret love. You've loved this guy as long as you can remember my dear, don't fight it. I see this more in store for your so I'll put you in….**GRYFFINDOR**!" The entire Gryffindor table erupted, but Susan didn't join them yet. Susan joined Professor Dumbledore like she was instructed to do earlier that day.

"Very, well," Dumbledore said talking in front of all of the students. "A magnificent person for Gryffindor, but she wasn't always a Gryffindor," there were a lot of gasps and murmurs. "She was once a Hufflepuff so she could hide her true identity, to make sure Harry nor herself was in any danger. This new Gryffindor is none other than Sadie Susanna Potter, daughter of the late James and Lily Potter, twin to Harry Potter and niece of Adora Potter and Arabella Evans. Her family really never called her Sadie, but Susan. So I introduce to you Susan Potter."

Susan bowed, "Susan." Dumbledore caught her attention. "If you don't mind, for the last time in your life will you show us the little Hufflepuff we all knew and then you can go back to your real appearance so that the students can understand this?"

Susan nodded, and pointed her wand to her scar and it disappeared, she then reached into a pocked and put in her brown contact lens in. Last, she pointed her wand to her hair and it turned brown to reveal Susan Bones. Susan looked over to Seamus's stunned face and watched him slap himself, then to her best friend Hannah Abbott, who was beaming to see have seen her real-best friend for the first time seconds ago. Susan then pointed her wand at her scar once again and said "Reveal-o!" Then took her contacts out to reveal her brilliant green eyes, and lastly she pointed to her hair and said, "Reveal-o!" This showed her waist long auburn hair that made her look identical to the way her mother looked before she was murdered. Susan then made her way to the Gryffindor table, for the first time and sat between her Aunt Adora and twin brother Harry. The food appeared and she was the only one who ate in silence, but just because Susan was quite didn't know she wasn't thinking. Susan couldn't believe the guy that she had '_loved_,' and had supposedly '_loved_' her just did that. When dinner was over Susan made her way up to the Gryffindor common room, sat on one of the couches and stared into the fire. A few seconds, there was a hand upon her shoulder, she turned around to find the last person she wanted to see, Seamus.

"Hi," Seamus said sitting down beside her.

"Hey," Susan said as rude as she could.

"Look," Seamus began. "I'm so sorry for earlier, it's just you look so amazing. I've never seen someone look so hot!" Not exactly the most sincere response that Susan had heard and reading his mind really wasn't helping her. It really quite made her sick about the little red outfit that he was thinking of her in with a red boa.

"Yeah, and what if I was Susan Bones and Susan Potter was someone else with my looks? You'd have been hitting on someone else."

"But, I didn't. Come on, love."

"Love?" Susan looked at Seamus as if he'd lost his mind. "Didn't I tell I broke up with my boyfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. But, you were joking right?"

"No, I told you. I'm breaking up with you…as of now," Susan stood up and went up to the Girls' dormitory.

All of the fifth year girls that were present looked as Susan as she entered.

"Susan," Lavender Brown said spitefully.

"Look, Lavender if you are in love with Seamus, go get him. I broke up with him."

"What?" Lavender obviously didn't expect this. "Why?"

"He hit on someone who wasn't me."

"Oh, then I guess I can't claim that you are cheating on him."

"What?" Susan was totally lost, "What are you talking about!"

"There was an owl here for you, it dropped a letter on your bed."

Susan nodded and went to take a bath and change clothes. When Susan got back to her room that she shared with the other girls she crawled into her new four-poster bed and shut the draperies. Susan carefully opened the letter to have an unfamiliar handwriting addressing her:

**_Dearest Susan,_**

You are such an amazingly beautiful girl, on both the inside and out. I noticed that when you were Susan Bones, and now also that you are Susan Potter. It would be such an privilege just to have you as a friend, let alone more. You'd never accept me as more, but I know one thing is for sure. You need to leave that git, Finnegan. So I will admire you from a far until death.

With lots and love,

Your mysterious one….

  
There was no name on it, Susan fell into a vision of a dream ten minutes later.

**_In a small chapel in Las Vegas…  
_**  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The groom did so to make the only three witnesses laugh.

"Nicely done, Moony." Sirius Black said patting his last remaining friend from his days in Hogwarts. "You and Narcissa _finally _tied the knot." Narcissa and Arabella giggled and Narcissa was an actual blushing bride.

"So when's the honeymoon?" Sirius said winking at Remus.

"After mum's funeral," Narcissa said, which made her smile fade. "Which her funeral will be in two days, just a small service family and close friends only. Draco and Adora will Floo to the church and walk to the burial plot, she wanted it done all there."

"No, correction." Adora Potter said joining them all in the chapel that Narcissa and Remus had just tied the knot in. "Remus and you will start your honeymoon tonight in a suite at The Leaky Cauldron, Arabella and Sirius told me I can stay in Susan's room."

"But…"

"No, butts about it. It's already decided, I'll be fine. I promise." They all nodded and walked to the fireplace to Floo home, but what they didn't see was Lucius Malfoy hiding behind a plant.

"Leaky Cauldron, huh? Another Werewolf, we won't have to worry about, and Cissa will be mine once again," Lucius cackled and apparated away.

**_Slytherin boys' fifth year dormitories…  
_**  
Draco Malfoy had three of his four draperies closed around his four-poster bed, because the fourth was to an open window that he loved looking out of. For once, however he wasn't looking out of it, but had his head in his hands. Crabbe opened up his curtains to disturb him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone," Draco hissed.

"I heard you broke up with Pansy."

"Correct," his anger was starting to rise.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like her anymore!"

"Oh," Crabbe sat there for a moment to think which looked very hard for him. "Would you mind if I asked her out?"

"Go ahead," Crabbe smiled and ran off to leave Draco just the way he wanted to be alone. Draco pondered in his own thoughts. His grandma's death, her upcoming funeral, he'd gotten an owl from Adora telling him that Remus and his mum had eloped and started their honeymoon tonight, and the worst thing was for some odd reason Draco couldn't get that new Potter girl out of his head!

But, once again someone interrupted his thoughts. This time a redhead he didn't expect to be outside of his window, for a matter of fact he didn't even know that she knew about it. Draco opened it up and let her crawl inside to where they both were sitting on his bed and hissed, "What are you doing out side of my window!"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"I missed you."

"Why would you miss me?"

"Boy, I've got you on my mind twenty four, seven, three hundred sixty five."

"Does your father know you're here?" Draco asked knowing the answer, but she didn't answer him. "Well, did you tell…." But Draco never finished that sentence as Autumn Lewis leaned in and kissed him. All of Draco's thought of Susan Potter had left him, as he began to remember how much he had cared for Autumn and how many years it had been that he'd felt like this.

**_In Susan's vision…  
_**  
**_There was Susan in a Victorian style dress that matched her eyes perfectly, Susan's hair was in ringlets and half was pulled up. As Susan was walking through the hallways of a familiar Hogwarts, but it was very funny. It looked as if the school was brand new. There was a man that had some similar features to her brother, Harry._**

"Cassie, I thought I told you to go back to the common room?" The man asked her.

"Cassie? I'm not Cassie. My name is Sadie Susanna Potter," the man laughed at her. "What's so funny about my name?"

"Cassie, dear, you've been talking about her all day. I know how important she's going to be to our future grandchildren and the entire future Wizarding World. But, can we quit talking bout her and start planning our wedding. Now let me see that gorgeous ring that I bought you." He took Susan's left hand in his right to see no ring on her hand. "Cassie, I don't understand I thought you wanted to marry me?"

Susan looked at this man as if he'd really fell off of his rocker, "For the last time I'm not this Cassie you speak of."

He looked deep into her eyes, "So your not." He put her hand down, "My Cassie has beautiful blue eyes, and you have brilliant green. So, who are you and why do you look so remarkably resembling to my Cassie?"

"Godric?" Came a hurt voice from behind Susan. "Why are you with this girl, who is she?" Susan turned around to come face to face with a redhead that looked similar to Susan in ways. Their cheekbones, height, hair color, and smile. "Susan," the girl said smiling. "You look identical to your mother, Lily."

"LILY! You mean…the Lily?" Godric gasped.

"Godric, I swear you act as if out own daughter-in-law is a goddess from the future. Yes, Lily…Lily is her mother…this is Susan."

"Okay, why am I here?" Susan popped up asking, "And who are you?"

The girl giggled at Susan, "I am Cassandra, Cassie for short. This is Godric Gryffindor, we are to be married in three months, after I graduate. We are your very great-grandparents."

"Oh, Adora told me about you two."

"Yes, Adora." Cassie sighed. "Please be there for her, she's really going to need it. With her mother's death, and then Narcissa's and Remus's."

"What are you talking about? Narcissa and Remus are alive, well, and kicking. As a matter of fact they got married tonight and they're starting their honeymoon tonight, they'll just be leaving to finish it after Larissa's funeral."

"Oh, dear." Cassie gasped looking at Godric who now also had the look of terror in his eyes as did Cassie.

**_At the suite at The Leaky Cauldron….  
_**  
"I said move out of my way, Cissa!" Lucius Malfoy roared at his ex-wife.

"Never!" Narcissa shouted, "Don't you dare call me Cissa!"

"Get away from that wolf, you are my wife!"

"I am not!" Narcissa yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'm your ex-wife! We divorced, it was final months ago! I am now and forever Remus's wife!"

"Not for long, you'll be a widow!" Malfoy cackled.

Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at Remus Lupin, "_Avada Kedavra_!" Narcissa jumped in front of Remus and seconds later her body fell lifeless to the floor.

"You bastard!" Remus roared starting to choke Lucius. "Die, you mongrel!"

"You first wolfie!" Lucius stabbed Remus in the heart with a silver sword and then Lucius disapparated.

**_In Susan's vision…  
_**  
**_"What do you mean, 'oh, dear'?" Susan asked terrified._**

"Lucius tries to kill Remus so that he'll have Narcissa back, but she jumps in front of Remus and takes the curse, The Killing One…Avada Kedavra. Then after she dies Lucius stabs Remus in the heart with a silver sword." Cassie said sadly.

"Oh, no!" Susan cried falling to her knees.  
  
Susan awoke to a crazy mad man shaking her to awake. "**WHAT**!"

"Adora found Remus and Narcissa dead in the suite." Harry said as white as a ghost.

"Oh, no!" Susan started crying, again. "We've got to find Adora!"

"I agree. Dumbledore said we can Floo from his office to Arabella's house, come on."

Susan got out of her four-poster to put her robe around her yellow tank-shirt and gray pajama pants. As they got to Dumbledore's office, Harry Flooed first. Just as soon as Susan was about to, she felt someone enter the room. Susan turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? You surprised me." Susan said clutching her chest.

"Thought I wouldn't show up, did you?" Draco asked her, his voice very icy. "Thought I was a cold hearted being that didn't care about my own mother and my step-father? Well, once again a Potter is wrong."

"No, I knew you'd come."

"Liar."

"Draco, your scaring me."

"Do you know what you hold over me? I'm with Autumn and your driving me crazy?"

"Autumn? I thought you were with Pansy?"

"Yes, Autumn. I dumped Pansy today. Autumn is everything my father always wanted me with a Slytherin, let alone an heir to Slytherin, and a girl that's as evil as I am."

"As evil as your father wants you to be you mean," Susan said trying to help him.

"No, as evil as I am, and you your not helping me any!"

"Me? Why me!"

Draco leaned in and kissed Susan, and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I know you felt that," Draco said starting to breath heavily.

"Felt what!"

"This," Draco pulled Susan close and kissed her again. Susan felt her whole body numb and felt fire in her skin, it was the best feeling she'd ever had for the second time, but she pulled back again and slapped him. "What was that for?" Draco asked her hurt.

"You know I can't see you, even if I wanted to. A Potter with a Malfoy! Draco, we're only joking ourselves. Larissa and Anthony tired and look their both dead now. Your father would disown you, and probably get both of us killed," tears began to leak out of her eyes. "The tabloids would eat it up, they chew it up and spit it out at us. We'll be the laughing matter of our world, outcasts. Your destined to serve Voldemort and I'm destined to destroy him or die trying. You're supposed to marry Autumn Lewis, Voldemort and Lucius arraigned the marriage years ago, I know it and so do you. So go to her, she loves you as does her father, for once make your father proud. I could never love you the way she does."

"Autumn only loves me for the Malfoy fortune."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Draco. I must go know, as should you. You'd have never said all of this to Susan Bones, you only feel this because of my beauty."

"Your wrong. I've always felt this for you, whether it be Susan Bones or Susan Potter. Both are beautiful not only on the outside, but also on the inside. You take my breath away," Draco pulled her close to him as if he was about to kiss her again.

"Draco, we have to stop this," Draco pulled Susan closer they were about to kiss when she shoved him away again, this time she was crying. "I said stop so, please **STOP**!" Susan began to walk away from him to approach the fireplace.

"But, I love you." Draco said with all of his heart and soul.

"I know you do," Susan said in the softest whisper that took his breath away. Susan stepped into the fireplace and Flooed to Arabella's.

"Why does she always leave me speechless?"


	41. Mirror, Mirror

****

Chapter 41  
  
In less than twenty four hours, Adora Potter had lost her mother, sister, and her just newly brother-in-law. Draco was to live with Lucius and Adora was going to share a room with Susan at Arabella's house. Narcissa and Remus were going to have their funeral tomorrow with Larissa's and it looked as if it was going to be a really big funeral, which wouldn't have made Larissa happy. Adora had just realized that her O.W.L.s were coming up in a month and she really needed to study. That was whenever this hell she was living in would finally settle down. Ron kept trying to get a hold of her through her mother's mirror that they usually talked through, but Adora was ignoring it. Adora didn't want to talk to anyone, she felt alone totally alone. Adora had lost half of her family in one night, and now all she wanted to do was disappear. Everyone seemed to die because of her.

First, Adora's father after she was born because he was trying to save he identity. Second, Adora's adopted parents were trying to protect her from Voldemort. Third, Adora's biological mother trying to get Lucius Malfoy away from her. Last but certainly not least, Narcissa and Remus because they wanted a better life for Draco and herself. There was only a month and a half of her fifth year left, and so many had already died. Something told Adora there were still more to come.

Tap, Tap, Tap. "Yes?" Adora spoke in a whisper.

"Adora, it's me Ginny. Is it alright if I come in…Harry and Ron are with me too."

Adora sniffled, "Yes come in." Maybe the company of them would keep her sane.

**_At Hogwarts….  
_**  
Draco shook himself back to reality and Flooed over to Arabella's house where all the others were. Draco wasn't really too keen into seeing Susan's brother, or the two Weasley goofs. In his opinion they could all disappear from the earth and he'd never care or would he. Well, Draco would care if Susan hurt, and Draco knew for a fact that if something happen to that annoyingly stupid Potter, Susan would have a fit. It would be a mess, kind of like he was feeling now. Draco looked around for Adora, she had to be somewhere, yes he looked for the two most important people in his life right now. Adora and Susan Potter. The name Potter didn't sound as bad as sounded on the other one. Draco walked into the living room to find a very pretty Arabella Evans talking in hushed voices to the new Minister Sirius Black. Draco coughed to let them know that someone was in the room, Sirius didn't looked to pleased to see him there, but Arabella was a different thing.

"Yes, dear?" Arabella was as nice as his mother always said she was.

"Do you know where Adora is?"

Arabella nodded, "Yes, I believe she is upstairs with Susan. You can go up there, she really wants to see you."

Draco's heart skipped a beat, "Who wants to see me?" Draco asked not believing what he was hearing.

Arabella giggled, it was Susan's laugh and Draco smiled. "Adora of course. Who else?"

"Your right, I'm not thinking straight." Draco gave her a half grin and left before he could make himself look any more stupid.

Draco was all caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he'd ran into someone, "What the hell are you doing here?" Came a voice Draco knew only too well.

"To see my aunt, Potter." Draco snapped at back at Harry.

"Adora, is fine. Susan and I made sure of that. Didn't think a Malfoy cared so much about a Potter."

'_There is so much you don't know_.' Draco thought to himself which made Harry look at him weirdly. "What's wrong with you, Potter? Of course, I care. Adora's my aunt, and I'm not a Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah? Then what the hell are you?"

"A Crane."

There was a little pitter patter of feet coming down the stairs there was a pretty redheaded girl, "Oh, hey Draco." Came out of Ginny Weasley's mouth, "Adora thought she heard your voice, she's up in Susan's room. Well I mean, she's up in Susan and her room. Adora really wants to see you, I'll show you were it's at." Ginny said smiling at him. Draco just nodded and followed the girl up to the bedroom.

Draco stepped inside, but Ginny just stuck her head in. "Adora, I need to talk to Harry and my brother. Here's Draco, are you going to be alright? I'll be back later, I promise."

Adora just nodded, she looked awful. Draco realized that he would have looked that horrible if he'd found his mother and step-dad dead. Draco couldn't imagine what his poor aunt was going through. "Are you okay?" Draco asked looking at the heap that was Adora. Adora looked up at him, she had dark circles under her eyes, tears falling down her face, and face was all splotchy. "I…I…can't believe this. Th…they were just here and now….now….now…" she began sobbing hard and ran out of the room into a bathroom and locked the door.

Draco just sat there clueless what to do, he'd never had so many emotions going on inside him, but then he was pulled back to reality when a hand was placed on top of his. Draco looked up to see the owner of the hand, but he couldn't believe it. Why on earth was Susan Potter showing him affection? "Are you okay?" Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "You know that if you need anyone I'm here for you."

Draco turned to her his eyes stinging and a hot single tear that was trailing down his face, "There for me? There for me? Are you joking me! One moment you tell me that this could never happen. That no matter what we could never be together, and now you're here for me? Bullshit!"

"Draco," Susan whispered, with hurt in her eyes cutting him apart, but he wouldn't show it. "I am here for you, as a friend and only a friend. Why can't you just have that? Why must you have more?"

"Because…because…."

"Yes?"

"Because I love you." They stared at each other for a few moments, Susan couldn't believe he just said that. There was no way in hell that Draco loved her. Loved her so much to torment her for year for being a Hufflepuff, torment her for her frizzy brown hair she'd had for five years, and now he loved her. Unknown to the both of them stood two spirits at the door of the bedroom that they both occupied. One that they'd both known, another that they'd only heard about. The two spirits looked at the two children and then at one another, nodded and disappeared. Adora Potter was just leaving the bathroom to see the two spirits and put her in complete shock . Of all the days why in Merlin's name would these two spirits show up, and in front of Susan and her bedroom. Adora full of wonder sneaked up to her new bedroom door that she'd be occupying with her niece soon, to find Draco and Susan looking at each other, but they weren't looking for long. Draco began to speak, "Didn't you hear me? I said I love you."

"I heard what you said," Susan said quietly. "And I don't listen to liars."

"Damn it, Susan! I'm not lying, I'd never lie about this. I love you with all of my heart and soul and…."

"**QUIT IT**!" Susan yelled at him, "I can't take this. I can't hear another word out of your mouth." Susan was now standing full of fury.

"Fine." Draco quit talking stood up and began to kiss Susan for the third time that night, but the odd thing was that Susan didn't pull back this time. Adora's mouth dropped to the ground, what the hell was going on! This couldn't happen, Adora now understood the last vision she had perfectly. The girl that Draco is fighting about with his father is Susan. It made perfect sense. It was Anthony Potter and Larissa Crane story all over again. Except this time, it would work out or so Adora hoped. Adora couldn't bear to loose another family member. Susan finally pulled away from Draco, her whole body shaking. Adora ran back to the bathroom so that they wouldn't see her, and she then entered the room. "Uh, I need to go. I have to talk to Harry about…" Susan was saying. "About….uh…I forgot. Harry just said he needed to see me," before either Adora or Draco could object Susan was gone.

"Did Harry really call her?" Adora asked knowing the actual truth that Harry didn't.

"Um yeah. I think I heard her, but you know how bad my hearing is so…um…I don't know," Draco smiled and ran downstairs.

Draco looked at the floor knowing that Harry hadn't called Susan's name and she was just trying to get away from him and make Adora think that there was nothing going on between them, but Susan wasn't quick enough.

As Susan walked out of the room and started down the hall and the staircase, Adora looked at her nephew and now realized that Susan was the girl that Draco had been arguing about with his father in her vision, but how? Out of all the people why….them? There was a hand put upon her shoulder and a familiar voice asked her, "Are you okay?"

Adora turned around to find her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. "One day," Ron put his arms around her and Adora was in a tight hug with him. Ron pulled back and brought her out in the hall with him, Malfoy looked very strange tonight, as if he was going nuts. Although, Ron would probably be going nuts if his father killed his mother and grandmother all in the same night. Once they were out in the hallway and sat down on a bench right outside the bathroom, Adora began to hug Ron again and he felt her body lightly shake and he knew she was crying, lightly but still crying. "Let it all out, love. Just let it all out," Ron said rubbing Adora's back, and that's what she did. Adora began to sob very hard, and Ron knew things were about to take a drastic change. Somehow they would.

"Harry, will you please quit pacing like that. You are making me all nervous," Harry stopped in front of his girlfriend looked at her for a moment and started up again. "Really, Harry please. You are starting to make me really sick, you know walking back and forth and back and forth. What's bothering you?"

"Malfoy," Harry growled.

"Oh, dear here we go."

"No, Ginny." Harry sat down beside her at the kitchen table, "This time it's different."

"But, Harry it's always different." Harry narrowed his eyes at Ginny, "What's so different this time?"

"Draco actually cares."

Ginny busted out laughing and Harry looked at her like a mad woman. "Aww, how sweet," Ginny spoke once she quit laughing. "Are you two going steady yet?"

"**GINNY**!" Harry roared.

"Geez! I was just playing, you know sometimes that Potter temper isn't always so cute."

"Ginny, will you please listen to me?"

"Fine, fine. What do you mean, '_He actually cares_,'?"

"About Adora, and I read his mind and he said more than I'd ever know."

"Well, Harry." Ginny placed her hand in Harry's, "Of course he cares about Adora. Yes, they didn't have the best start, but he does lover her, as much as the rest of us do."

"I don't trust him."

Ginny looked at Harry and took her hand back, "I swear, you never change."

"Excuse me!"

"The poor boy lost his grandmother, mum, and step-father all in the same day! Also, add that his father killed them all, you'd think you'd might be just a little sympathetic."

"Ginny, this is Malfoy we're talking about. He'll be a Death Eater after we all graduate, and you defend him? You always think people are so nice, but not all of them and defiantly not Malfoy." Ginny just glared at Harry and walked to the fireplace. "Where are you going?"

"Back to school, as soon as have cooled down and you have grown up you can come talk to me." With that Ginny was gone.

"Girls," Harry muttered after Ginny had Flooed back to Dumbledore's office. Harry was about to go look for Bella when he heard a voice coming out of the fireplace. "Cho is that you?"

Cho giggled, "Yes, hi Harry. How have you been?"

"Better."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Hrary pulled a chair up to the fireplace to talk to his old friend. "Why is that? You've found your two aunts and you little sister, right?"

"True. Even though this was suppose to be a really good day, it hasn't been. Adora's mum, sister, and brother-in-law, Remus were all killed by Malfoy's father tonight."

"Remus? You mean as in Professor Lupin?"

"Yes," Harry said nodding his head yes at Cho.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry to hear that. How are Draco and Adora?"

"Malfoy! Why is everyone so damned concerned about Malfoy!"

"Harry, you need to chill out."

"Your starting to sound like Ginny."

"Well, Ginny is a good girl. Anyways, I didn't try to get a hold of you because of all this, David has been asking about you." Harry felt his arms go numb, "I know that your not his father or anything, but he really looks up to you. Do you think on your next holiday you could come see him?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, I'll come over on Saturday, okay?"

"Perfect! See you then."

Susan realized that she had left her cloak back in her room so she went back hoping that Draco had left, she looked in the room and didn't spot him. Susan went to the bed she'd sat upon and grabbed her cloak….

"Susan?" Draco asked, she turned around and now Draco could look into her brilliant green eyes.

Susan bit her lip, "I've got to go."

"But…"

Susan saw how upset Draco was actually making her and Susan ran out of the room before it began to upset her she again. Susan ran out into the hallways to see Adora crying on Ron's shoulder. " Um?" Susan muffled. Ron and Adora broke apart and Adora looked even worse than before. "Hey, I really need to get back to Hogwarts, are you going to be okay?" Adora nodded, Susan hugged her half-aunt and went downstairs but stopped midway. There was an argument going on.

"I thought I told you to get out of our home!" Sirius Black's voice boomed.

"And I thought I told you I'm not leaving without my son, **DRACO**!" Lucius Malfoy's voice roared.

'_Oh, goodness_!' Susan thought to herself. There Arabella was trying to hold back not only Sirius, but also Harry. Susan ran back upstairs to her future bedroom to see Draco sitting on the bed they were sitting on earlier, he looked furious with himself.

"Why would you tell her that! Why would you be so stupid to tell her you loved her! A beautiful girl like that would never…"

"Talking to yourself now?"

Draco turned around to see Susan Potter standing at the doorway, "Come back to me?" Draco winked at her.

"You wish."

"You know me so well."

"Your father's here, he wants you to go home with him."

"I haven't a father, that's a murder downstairs. The only man that was like a father to me died today."

Susan felt a tear go down her face, she truly did feel sorry for him. "He wants you."

"I know," Draco began to stand and walked up to Susan. Draco ran his fingers through Susan's long flowing hair. As Draco was beginning to walk out, he pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss her hand. " Goodnight, Susan." Draco opened the door, but she pulled him back.

"Take it back."

"Take it back?" Draco asked not surly knowing what she was talking about.

"About what you said you felt for me."

"Do you want me to lie to you now?"

Susan smiled at Draco, he was totally confused now.

"What's so funny?"

Susan giggled at Draco, but in a flirtatious way if he was correct. Susan grabbed his collar and pulled Draco towards her and kissed him in the most passionate way that she could. Susan felt many things that she had never felt before: Love, Hate, Confusion, Desire, and Betrayal. Susan pulled away again, kissed his nose, and walked outside of the room.

Draco stood there again in total shock, Susan always left him speechless! This time was different, this time Susan had also taken his breath away. This time Susan had made a move on him! Not the other way around. Draco was still thinking about the kiss when he heard his father bellow his name again, in which he ran downstairs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucius said looking at the only part of Narcissa he had left.

"Upstairs, with Adora."

Lucius looked at his son as if Draco had just spit on his grave, "Let's leave boy." Draco just stood there, "I said leave, as in now." Draco nodded, Lucius disapparated. "Miss Evans?" Draco looked at Arabella, "Is it alright if I Floo to my house from here."

Arabella smiled at him, "Of course, Draco."

Draco then turned to Sirius, "Minister, I'm sorry about all this. I didn't think, my…my…I didn't think he'd show here."

"Don't worry about it."

Draco looked at Harry, but didn't say anything. Then he spotted Susan on the staircase and he felt his knees go weak.

"Here you go Draco," Arabella held the bowl that held the Floo Powder. Draco turned to Arabella and thanked her as he Flooed home.

After Draco left Harry turned to his aunt Arabella, "Can you please tell me why those two being of scum were in my house?"

Bella looked at Harry as if he was a madman, "Harry, Draco was here for Adora like the rest of us. His father came for him."

"Malfoy, shouldn't be allowed here at all."

"I agree." Sirius said nodding, "But, I'm talking about Lucius."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked his anger starting to rise.

"He'll be allowed here."

"**WHAT**! Are you insane!"

"No," Sirius said trying to calm down his godson. "Draco will be allowed here, because there's no way in hell that I'm letting Adora go to the Malfoy Mansion. Draco has every right to come here to see Adora, she his half-aunt too."

"Are you implying that I'm related to him!"

"No," Bella said about to take control of Harry's temper. "Draco is related to Adora on Adora's mum's side. You and Susan are related to Adora on her father's side."

"People at school are saying that we're cousins, though." Harry said starting to turn red with anger, being related to Draco Malfoy just boiled his blood.

"Well, Harry dear, their wrong. The only way that Draco could be your cousin is if Narcissa and James were brother and sister, and they never were. So Draco can visit anytime he wants to see Adora. If you would take a moment to see how much Draco cares for her, you know Adora isn't the only one hurting. You can see how torn up Draco is just by his eyes, but he was still here for Adora and not showing that he need to be there for, also."

Harry nodded, "Maybe, Ginny was right. I think I need to go back to school and apologize."

"I would recommend that," Sirius laughed, and Harry was gone.

Susan came down the stairs to find Sirius and Bella sitting down at the kitchen table, "Bella, Sirius?" They both looked up and smiled at her. "Do you think it would be okay if I stayed with Adora tonight. I know that Ron can't stay in the same room with her to make sure she's okay, and I'd like to be there for her. Ron's got a Quidditch match along with Harry and the other Gryffindor Players tomorrow, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor for the Cup. So maybe Ron should go back to school to get some rest, I'll just skip the match. They called all classes off and the game starts at ten, they are not sure how long the game is going to last. So I can just skip the match and stay here with Adora."

"That sounds good to me," Bella said smiling. "Sirius?"

"Fine with me. I'll owl Dumbledore and inform him. Can you go tell Ron he might want to go back now?"

Susan nodded and turned around to see Ron. "That's not necessary. I'll be leaving now. Susan, please watch her and be there for her." Susan nodded and Ron also left for school.

Susan said goodnight to her godparents and went upstairs to the bedroom that Susan would be sharing with Adora. Susan was going to talk to Adora but found her asleep.

Susan went to her bed, to find a mirror on it had a note that said, '_If you ever need me, just whisper my name and you can see me if I'm dressed and talk to me if I'm awake_.' Susan smiled knowing who it was from. Susan put on some pajamas and crawled into bed, and she whispered a name to the mirror to see that person fast asleep with a smile on their face.


	42. The New Guy

****

Chapter 42  
  
The next few weeks passed by like a blur. With the funeral of Larissa Boyle-Crane, Narcissa Crane-Lupin, and Remus Lupin. Moving all of Adora's stuff into Arabella's house and seeing Draco moving his stuff which would be going to his father's house. Not to mention putting the house that Draco had recognized as his grandmother's for years up for sale and Adora had been in for a few short month, and then they also had to put up the home that Narcissa and Remus had just bought up for sell. Just by the end of the week Adora was beat out and really didn't feel like studying for O.W.L.s, and it really surprised her who was making her studying, the one person that always complained, Ron.

Ron had really been there for Adora the last few days, and wasn't kind but put up with Draco for Adora for the past days, and it seemed Draco did the same. Adora knew that no matter what Draco and Harry would never be able to let bygones be bygones. They'd almost got in a fight right after the funeral, and Sirius had to put stunning charms on the both of them. Sirius had to carry Harry back home while Lucius took Draco. How much it just pissed Adora off that Lucius had killed not one, but four of her family members and got away with it.

In all the time Adora had been born, she'd lost everyone and yet he was still after Adora. Also the fact that since Lucius wasn't to go on trial yet that he could walk the streets, and Adora knew that even if he was put in Azkaban chances were somehow Voldemort would be able to get him out, that's just how things were going these days. Harry and Ginny were pissed at each other once again, but hey what's new? Ginny was maturing faster than Harry and Harry was just way too jealous to be with her. Poor Ginny, no matter how many times she told Harry, the boy still suspected there was something going on with Colin Creevey and Ginny. If Harry would actually look around he would see that Colin and Ginny had been friends since Ginny's first year. That Ginny just didn't see Colin in that way because she was so deeply in love with Harry. Then there was Cho, everyone knew that she still was in love with Cedric, no matter what, but here lately it seems as if she's been interested in Harry. Harry was clueless as he loved her little boy David, and David looks almost identical to Cedric.

In a few weeks would be the O.W.L. exams and a couple weeks after that school would be ending.

Adora's face fell at that, she'd always thought she'd been spending the summer at her mother's house. Every so often going visit Narcissa, Remus, and Draco at their new house. But, all hopes and dreams of that were now blown out like letting air being let out of balloon. Adora wasn't even sure she would be able to see Draco during the summer, with the way that Lucius was.

"Love, are you okay?" Ron pulled Adora out of her dream state, and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. Do you understand any of these notes?" Adora decided to change the subject.

"A little."

Adora giggled and tried to explain the very complicated notes that they had been studying for Transfiguration. Harry and Ginny had snuck off to the kitchens about thirty minutes ago, and still hadn't returned and Adora didn't want to know why they hadn't. Susan seemed distant and didn't want to talk much, but then again she was just new to the family and probably thought they were a bunch on crazy people.

Before Adora could think anymore to herself a very mad Ginny Weasley came stomping into the Common Room, looking absolutely angry.

"Problems in Paradise?" Ron asked his little sister.

"Shove off."

Ron grabbed at an imaginary arrow that had been shot into his heart and started coughing, and then he then dramatically yanked it out. "A little touchy are we?" Ron asked after goofing around.

"Well if your boyfriend blew you off for some girl he had a crush on for two years you'd be upset too."

"Um, I don't think so, Gin. As I'm not gay and I don't think I'd ever have a problem with having a boyfriend."

Adora just shook her head at Ron, and Ginny just got even more pissed off at Ron. "You know what no wonder the two of you are such best friends! You both are the stupidest people that have ever walked this earth, and I hate you. I hate the both of you!" Ginny ran upstairs to the Girl's dormitory, but was stopped by her best friend Colin Creevey. Colin led her to a couch that was away from Adora and Ron, so they wouldn't ease drop on what was upsetting Ginny.

"What has Harry done now?"

"Harry saw Cho in Hogsmede. We went down one of the little passages that Harry knows and he took me to eat at the Three Broomsticks. We ran into Cho on our way back. Cho had David with her, and Harry totally ignored me and told me that he'd meet me in the Common Room in about an hour. I'm so sick and tired of being there for him, but as soon as Cho needs him he's at her beckoning call. I think I'm about to dump him."

"**WHAT**! But, I thought you loved him?" Colin asked totally confused about what his best friend was about to do, Harry was a perfect guy. Tall, built from Quidditch, shaggy hair, brilliant green eyes that opened up his sole, and that sexy little smile that just drove Colin crazy every time he saw it. But, of course no knew this Colin hadn't told anyone about his feelings yet. Colin went on, "Have you told Bridget how you feel yet."

"You were the first person to stop me, of course Bridget has no clue. How does this concern Bridget?"

"She's your best friend too."

"True," Ginny nodded her head yes and went on. "I do love Harry, but I'm sick of being second best. Harry will just have to get over me or find out how good I am for him."

"But, Gin, you can't…you just can't…."

"Ginny can't what?" Harry asked behind Colin, when Colin turned around Harry just totally took his breath away. "Um…maybe you two should talk, I'll see you later Ginny." Colin walked off to the Boys' dormitories.

Harry went down to kiss her on her lips but she turned to where he got her cheek, and Harry looked at her oddly something was bothering her but he couldn't put his finger on it. "What's wrong with my love?"

"We need to talk."

"That's never good, when you here '_we need to talk_' ," Harry laughed at his own joke.

"Damn it, Harry. I'm being serious. Look, you just seem as if you too preoccupied. Whether you are studying for your O.W.L. exams that are coming up, or Quidditch…."

"O.W.L.s are about to come and then I won't have to worry about it. Quidditch ended a few weeks ago." Harry protested and Harry knew what was coming but he didn't want it to happen, it couldn't happen.

"Yes, but if you are not doing that your helping Cho out with David, sometimes I think that your trying to be his dad. Harry it's not your responsibility."

"And Cho should just learn how to cope all by herself."

"And Cho, that's all you seem to worry about now. That's all I hear out of your mouth. I understand that you are trying to be a good friend in all, but you've seemed to forget that you've got a girlfriend that also needs you there. That Adora needs you, she's showing that she's strong but we all know that any moment she could break down and cry, we all know that she's still all torn up inside. Susan looks terrified of all of us, as if we'd abandon her and not care what happened. There's something bothering her also, but she won't tell anyone. Adora thinks it has something to do with Susan and Seamus's break up and that he's with Lavender, again. But, I don't think that's it. Then your best friend is helping his girlfriend out as much as he can and he has no one to help him be there for him. It seems as if you've shut your entire world down just for Cho, and she's the only one that matters." Ginny's voice had gotten softer as if she was about to cry, but she wasn't showing it in her face.

"Love, you know that's not true. I love you with all of my heart and soul, and nothing, I repeat nothing is going to take me away from you. I don't know how to be there for Adora and I assumed that Ron would, but I didn't know that Ron needed me there for him also. Susan seems as if she doesn't want to talk to me, she's just got a boy on her mind and I can't figure out who it is. Cho is suffering, and she's barely making it with David. Thank Merlin that her parents and Cedric's parents are there for David and herself, she's actually going to be able to graduate this year and go to the seventh year dance."

"There you go again, Cho this Cho that. I'm so sick and tired of hearing her name, that's all that comes out of your mouth these days. I swear as much as you talk about her, you'd think you were Oliver Wood talking about Quidditch."

"Ginny what are you trying to say?" Harry asked already knowing what she was about to say.

"I think we need a break."

"**A BREAK**? Love, no. You know as much as I do that you don't want this and neither do I."

"Harry, I can't discuss this anymore. Goodnight," Ginny walked off.

"Goodnight? Ginny wait!" Harry tried to run after her, but it was too late.

Harry got so mad that he made one of the arm chairs sore across the room just by looking at it and Susan at the stairway gasped. "**HARRY**!"

"Great! What have I done now? Oh, let me guess….piss you off too?"

Susan couldn't believe the anger this boy got, thank Merlin she was never like that. "No, silly. You've found your power!"

"Power? What power. No, Susan my power to talk telepathically, you know like you and Ginny. I don't know what you are thinking but-"

"But, if you don't remember Adora and I have more than one power. Adora and I can both have visions and we can both move things with our minds. I have three, and I've been reading the most you can have is five. As there's only two heirs of Slytherin, two of Ravenclaw, one of Hufflepuff, and three of Gryffindor it shouldn't be long until Gryffindor's finally overpower and kill off the Slytherin heirs."

"Are you positive that we overpower them?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Positive. We will kill them off as a revenge for the killing one of Cassandra and Godric's child."

"Who?" Harry said totally lost about his family past.

"Salzar Slytherin, who else? Slytherin killed the only boy that Cassandra and Godric had, Ethan Gryffindor. Poor little Ethan died as a baby, and attack from Slytherin. Slytherin thought he had proved to Godric that Slytherin's heirs were and would be more powerful then any of Gryffindors. The twins are suppose to be really powerful, and they do kill off Autumn Lewis, but she's not the last heir. Voldemort's going to be our hardest. So Ginny and you are really broken up?" Harry nodded yes, "You okay?"

"I don't know yet, but…."

There was a pop and Cho Chang's head was in the fireplace beside Harry and his twin sister, "Harry, please. I need you. David's got a fever and I'm afraid I'm going to lose him. Please, please come quick!" There was another pop and she was gone. Harry grabbed some Floo Powder, and Susan grabbed his arm. "You are not going, right?"

"I have to…."

"No, you don't. What you need to do is get back together with Ginny. Ginny is really going to think you want Cho."

"But, I have to. If it wasn't for me, David's dad would be alive it's all my…."

"Harry! No it's not! When will you forget this! Cho needs a friend, not a substitute dad for David. This is nuts!"

"I can't I have too…"

"Fine, do whatever you want, but you are losing Ginny very fast. The only thing you are doing is breaking both of your hearts." Susan marched upstairs disgusted with her older brother, "Women."

"She's right, all three of them are right."

"Now, your taking Adora, Susan, and Ginny's side! You are suppose to be my best friend!" Harry shouted at Ron.

"Yeah, you are right on both of them. You promised me you wouldn't break my little sister's heart, and your own. All over Cho again, are you? It's always about Cho, and it seems as if this time it's actually not about Cho. I can't even read minds like Susan and Ginny, but your making it so obvious. You still think it's your fault that Cedric died. Mate, you've got to get over this! Get over this or you are not only going to loose the only girl you've ever loved, but also your best friend." Ron turned his back and made it upstairs to the 5th year Boys' dormitory.

"You think you've hit rock bottom, but you keep on falling further and further down….."

**_In Voldemort's Hideout, a.k.a. Old Riddle House….  
_**  
"Comfy, pumpkin?" Autumn asked her new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah," Draco replied thinking of Susan, once again.

"Draco?" Autumn questioned him. "We've almost been together a month now, right?

Draco turned to Autumn to make it look like he was interested.

Autumn continued, "How long did you and Pansy date before you had sex?"

Draco spit the tea hid been drinking all over the room, "Excuse me?"

Autumn sighed out loud, "You heard me."

"Well," Draco shifted around nervously. "We never…"

"You mean! You're a virgin? Really? How's that going?"

Draco looked at Autumn stunned, was she making fun of him because he hadn't had sex yet? "What do you mean '_How's that going_'? Aren't you still a virgin?"

"Merlin, no. I lost my virginity at twelve. I was with a sixteen year old. He really sucked at it, but I bet you…"

"I've got to go," Draco Flooed out of that house as soon as he could.

**_A few days later…  
_**  
At breakfast in the Great Hall, Spooky, Susan's spotted owl swooped in with a response from Arabella.

**_Dearest Susan,_**

Feel free to write me anytime, that's what family is for. That situation with Ginny and Harry…Well they always argue. Harry will realize how stupid he's being soon enough and apologize to Ginny. Don't worry about it. Sirius told me to tell you to tell the rest of the kids that he's got top box tickets to the Quidditch Match for the H.G.O.G.B. (Honorable Ghosts of Great Britain). Bulgaria vs. America. Owl me back telling me who all wants to go.

Love always,

Bella

**_A week later…  
_**  
"Sirius, I'm really hungry!" Susan whined to her godfather, "May I please go to the concession stands, I'm starving!"

"But, what if you miss…"

"I don't care what I miss, Quidditch isn't everything you know?" Harry, Ron, Sirius, and the other guys that were in the Top Box looked at her as if she had gone nuts. Susan smiled her one thousand watt smile and began to go downstairs, after she'd gone down a flight or two she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a Boys' lavatory that was shortly locked after she was pulled inside.

"Why haven't you responded to my owls?" Came a very hurt voice from Draco Malfoy's mouth.

"Excuse me? What letters?"

"What letters, Susan! I'm really starting to get sick of this little cat and mouse game you play with me. Wait, a minute…damn her!"

"What cat and mouse, and what are you talking about?" Susan asked totally lost.

"I bet you twenty galleons that Autumn's been messing with my mail or your mail to make sure that you didn't get my letters. I've been sending you owls for about a month now."

"Autumn?"

"Lewis." Draco sighed.

"Ah-ha, right isn't that your girlfriend?" Susan asked already knowing the answer, but he nodded. "If you've got a girlfriend then why in Merlin's are you trying to mess with me?"

When Susan finally got down to the Concession Stand, the line was way too long, and she spotted a very good looking guy winking at her. So she approached him, "Is there a reason you looking at me like that?"

He smiled, "Did it hurt?"

Susan looked at him as if he was crazy, "Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven, Susan?" He began to laugh while she looked mortified, whether it was for the cheesy pick up line or knowing her name.

Susan also began to laugh, "I don't know which to fear that horrible pick up line, or that you know my name."

He smiled and held out his hand, "The name's Oliver Wood, and your Sadie Susanna Potter, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you?"

"Duh, your all over the papers, since your '_coming out_' your face is everywhere."

"Oh." All this popularity was really starting to get ridiculous, but Susan found out soon enough she wasn't the only popular one.

A girl a year or two older than Susan ran up to Oliver desperately and grabbed on to his robes which started Susan, but to Oliver it looked as if he was use to this. "Your Oliver, Oliver Wood, right?" She asked as if she was going to faint, and he nodded. "The Oliver Wood, the Keeper for the Puddlemere United?" She asked as if her dreams were coming true, he nodded once again. "Oh Merlin!" She began to scream, "I love you! Oh Merlin, I love you! Marry me!" Oliver turned white and Susan was afraid of this crazy woman, two seconds later a big man about three hundred and fifty pounds and about six foot five, named Alberto came and took the woman off.

"How do you know Alberto?" Susan asked quite interested in this young man.

"My bodyguard. Um, Susan if you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes?" Susan was crossing her fingers for a date.

"Would you mind telling Harry I said hey?"

"Sure," Susan said trying to hide her disappointment.

"Oh, yeah and ask him one other thing," Susan looked at him wondering if he also wanted Harry's autograph. "Ask him if it's okay that I take his little sister out to eat at The Three Broomsticks tonight."

Susan smiled and got closer to him, "It's not what Harry thinks. It's what Susan thinks."

Oliver smiled back at Susan and how cute this little game was going, "And what does Susan say?"

"Susan, says…Go to The Three Broomsticks and you'll be lucky if she shows up."

"Ouch, and how can I be sure she will."

"You can't," Susan winked at him and walked back up the stairs to her seat after getting her food from the vender.

"Yeah, ouch is right. Susan has just stabbed me in the heart," Draco Malfoy said coming out of the shadows.


	43. Take My Hand

****

Chapter 43  
  
"What are you talking about?" Autumn Lewis asked walking up to her boyfriend. "Who just stabbed you in the heart?"

Draco could tell that Autumn's temper was rising, and she was starting to get jealous, "Your looks of course….your so beautiful that it stabs me right in the heart." Draco said with a cunning smile, hoping that Autumn had taken the bait. Autumn smiled slyly at him and leaned in to kiss him, '_Thank Merlin, she believed that_.'

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked exasperated.

Susan smiled one of the biggest smiles she'd ever smiled, except for when she was thinking about Draco Malfoy. "I met a guy."

Harry and Sirius's mouths dropped so far down, they probably reached the field below. Thanks to Susan and her big mouth she got about fifty million questions about this new guy, but she didn't speak a word. Until about ten minutes later, "Are you sure you want to find out who my '_mystery guy_' is?" Both Sirius and Harry nodded, "But why would you want to know when there is a perfectly good Quidditch Match going on." They realized that they were missing the Quidditch Match, "We'll discuss this later." Sirius said as Harry nodded so they both turned around to see the game, and as the game was about to end Susan snuck out and went to the first fireplace that she could find so that she could Floo to The Three Broomsticks to try and get there before Oliver and use her new power before he got there.

**_At The Three Broomsticks…  
_**  
Oliver Wood had left the Quidditch Match right after he'd met Susan Potter, and he wanted to be there when she showed up. Every time the door would open Oliver looked desperately at the door hoping it would be Susan, but was wrong.

Someone had come into The Three Broomsticks, but when Oliver turned around to see who'd come in he didn't see a soul. '_That's odd, I could of swore I heard the bell go off_.'

'_Oh Merlin he's already here_!' Susan said to herself as Oliver turned around and she entered the store. '_It's okay, breath, breath_.' She was approaching him….

"Hey, stranger." Oliver said smiling at her, '_What happened_?' She thought to herself, just seconds ago she'd been invisible.

"Hey," Susan smiled at him slyly.

"Game over?" She shook her head no. "Oh?"

"Almost done though. S peaking of the game, as much as Harry has told me about you, your suppose to be some kind of Quidditch Freak…so why aren't you at the game."

'_Great, he's already told her how stupid I am_?' Oliver thought to himself and then spoke, "Just didn't feel like staying."

"Alright, Susan games over, spill." Harry said as he and Sirius turned around to see her seat empty. "Dang it! She left before we could find out!"

"That's Lily's quite slyness, Susan surely didn't get it from James…that boy never shut up."

Adora sat in her four-poster bed looking at pictures she had taken when she'd first met her mother and was becoming acquainted to Draco and Narcissa. It was really strange for Adora to think that she'd never see her mum or sister ever again, and knowing Lucius, Adora wouldn't be able to see Draco during the summer. Ron came inside of the fifth year girls dormitory to check up on his girlfriend, once again her drapes were drawn around her bed and he could hear her sniffling again. '_Oh, no_.' Ron thought to himself, '_She's crying again_.' Ron was beginning to walk out of the room.

"Ron, we need to talk."

'_Those words are never good together_,' Ron thought to himself.

Cho Chang was desperately pointing her wand everywhere, trying to get the house clean before Harry showed up. Harry was coming over and spend sometime with David and Cho. Since, Harry and Ginny recently broke up she was going to ask Harry now if he'd go the annual Seventh Year Dance. "Cho are you here?" Harry asked looking at such a clean apartment that it looked deserted. "Um, Cho?"

Cho came running out of a room, "Hey Harry."

Harry glanced up, Cho looked different. "Hey. What's up with the house? Where's David?"

"Well I figured that I really really needed to clean the house, and as for David." Cho had a sheepish look in her eye that Harry truthfully didn't like. "Cedric's mom and dad wanted to have David this weekend and I agreed."

"Okay?" Harry asked totally confused as to why he was here then. "Why am I here?"

"Well, I need to ask you something." Cho said grinning as big as she could.

Harry sat down on the couch and she sat beside him, "Shoot."

"Do you think you'd go to the Seventh Year Dance with me?"

"Um, Cho." Harry said feeling totally uncomfortable now. "If you hadn't heard, Ginny and I recently broke up…."

"Exactly, so now Ginny can't get mad at you."

"Um, no. You see I'm trying to get back with Ginny, trying to prove to her that I don't have that silly little crush that I use to have on you anymore."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Well," Cho said a single tear running down her face. "It's just that Cedric always promised to take me to his Seventh Year Dance and he would have brought me to mine. Since, he…."

"I understand…." Harry just started. "Yeah, sure I'll go. It's not as if Ginny's interested in me anymore anyways, she's trying to get with Colin, or that's what Susan tells me."

Cho looked at Harry strangely there was something here she wasn't catching on to, "But, Harry I thought that you were like Susan and Ginny you know that like that you can read minds."

Harry looked at her oddly, "Yeah, I can. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you're a mind reader, why can't you read Ginny's mind?"

"I don't know." Harry paused for a moment, "I've never been able to read her mind, actually. We had been dating a few months when Arabella found out that Ginny was reading Sirius's mind when out of nowhere she starts giggling at Sirius and Arabella just turned to Ginny and asked what she heard. After Ginny told them they both turned red, so then Arabella told Sirius to think of something and turned to me to see if I could read Sirius and I could he wanted Arabella to cook him some pancakes. Then she told Ginny and I to think of something and to try to read off each other, when we both said we couldn't Sirius and Arabella got this really happy look and Bella said very well. When Susan found out that we couldn't read each others minds she went absolutely crazy and then she hit me. Susan told me I shouldn't have come over here, and she said I should of gone and made up with Ginny."

"Well, um." Cho muttered, '_Oh Merlin! They're suppose to be together, no way. No way am I letting that happen, Harry is mine. Ginny can just…just…find someone else, yes that's right someone else._' "I don't know Harry, I have no clue what you should do."

Harry just nodded and began to get up, "Harry? Is there anything wrong?"

Harry stopped right before the fireplace, "Yes, Cho, yes there is."

"What?"

"You forget I'm a mind reader. Damn, it. I thought you were my friend!"

"I. …I…I am Harry, it's just I don't want to be only your friend. You remember when you use to like me? Well, why can't that happen between us now?"

"Because," Harry said approaching her. "I had feelings for you then. I love Ginny. I love her the way you loved Cedric. All this time you've been using me to get me to replace him. Cho you've got to move on, Cedric would have wanted you to."

"I thought you were my friend, Harry! How dare you bring Cedric into this. Go on, get out of my house! Go get that little whore of yours."

"Whore! Are you joking me! Cho, you're the one that slept around! You're the one with the kid! Ginny's a virgin!"

"Oh, yea?"

Harry was stunned at Cho's behavior, "Yes."

Cho smiled the evilest grin that Harry had ever seen on her face, "Revel-o!" Cho said to reveal not Cho, but Autumn Lewis. "Well, Harry Potter." Autumn spat out, "She won't be for long." Then began to cackle, a cackle identical to her father's.

"**WHERE THE HELL IS SHE AUTUMN**!" Autumn kept on laughing, Harry approached her and pulled her by her robes. "**WHERE THE HELL IS GINNY**?"

Autumn spit on him, "She's not in hell, yet." Harry swore out loud and Flooed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. When he got in there everyone was screaming there was blood everywhere bodies everywhere, Harry ran around the room for what seemed ten minutes until he found his best friend, Ron Weasley, on the ground grasping his leg. "Ron!" Harry practically screamed.

"Harry! They've got them!"

"Got who? Who's got who?"

"Susan, Ginny, and Adora. Voldemort sent Lucius Malfoy, their after you. They said they didn't even want Ginny they wanted the three Gryffindors, she's bait to get you there."

"Get me where!"

"Autumn's house," a voice behind Harry said. Harry turned around to see someone who didn't belong in this common room.

"Should of guessed, huh. How the hell would you know, Malfoy. What the hell are you doing in Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Oh, yeah Potter, let me tell you I just love being in this hideous common room, _not_. Duh, after the attack Dumbledore said all of the prefects were to report to the Gryffindor Common Room to help you and Weasley, as you two are the boy Gryffindor Prefects, figure out who's all missing, the dead, wounded and alive." Malfoy began to look around the room, looking for Susan and Adora. "Where's Adora?"

"Adora was one of the taken, like my sister, and Susan." Ron said still grabbing his leg.

Harry turned to Draco Malfoy, "How do we get to your little girlfriend's house?"

"Avada Reveal-o!" Adora replied tapping the two boys on their shoulders.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED LIKE SUSAN AND GINNY**!" Ron roared outraged.

"What about me?" Susan asked stepping between her brother and Adora.

"Wait a minute! Where's Ginny?" Harry asked really starting to freak out, "And how did you two escape?"

"Adora and I were in the same room, I guess they were going to let us sit there until they decided to kill us. We had no clue Ginny was there to, not until now. They're probably interrogating her into finding out where you were."

"Well, I guess she told, because Autumn turned out to be Cho."

"Wait…what!" Ron asked totally flabbergasted. "You mean, my little sister dumped you tonight because she thought Cho was hitting on you when it was that scum bag Autumn!"

"Your guess is as good as mine is," Harry said wanting to kill himself for going '_help_' Cho tonight. Harry walked up to the fireplace.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!" Susan yelled at Harry.

"Avada Reveal-o!" Harry was gone.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Susan yelled at the fireplace and turned around to talk to Adora who was standing next to Draco. "Why doesn't he ever listen!"

"Potter for you." Malfoy responded and for once Ron actually agreed with Malfoy in which both girls began to pelt both boys until they remembered what they were suppose to be doing.

**_Voldemort's secret lair….  
_**  
"If you are not going to speak, that'll make it so much easier, Weasley. We'll just kill you now and then we can make sure the future won't happen." Lucius Malfoy said, "That's okay. Your little boyfriend will be here soon enough and then master will kill Harry and then your little dirty tail."

Harry had just Flooed into a room that looked a lot like a muggle interrogation room, Harry recognized it from a strange dream he'd had at the beginning of the year that he'd shared with Ginny. '_This is it, this is when this happens. I had this dream earlier for a reason, I've got to change something_.' "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Where's Ginny?" Harry said his voice never failing him.

"My questions come first, Potter." Voldemort sneered at him. Harry remained standing not trusting his mortal enemy, "Where's Dumbledore?"

"What do you mean where's Dumbledore?"

"Are the rumors true? Arabella Figg is alive?" Voldemort slammed his fist on the table.

"Who's this Arabella Figg you speak of, I don't know of her."

"Where are they hiding him?"

"We're not hiding Dumbledore, your just not looking in the right places!" Harry said smugly.

Voldemort stared straight into Harry's brilliant green eyes, and said "Okay, so you won't talk, huh? Fine! '_Crucio' _!"

Since Voldemort performed The Cruciatus Curse on Harry, he was suppose to bend in all kinds of ways, but Harry just sat there and laughed at him. "You really think I'd fall for that old trick again, Voldie?"

"How dare you call me this…this… '_Voldie_', you speak of! How can you resist the curse?" Voldemort said in a hiss like voice. "Oh, well. I know one way of hurting you…bring the girl in!"

Lucius Malfoy who was standing beside Voldemort nodded and a few minutes later brought in Ginny Weasley and threw her into a chair next to Harry. Ginny looked at him threw tears in her chocolate brown eyes. '_I love you_,' Ginny mouthed to Harry.

Harry kissed her on top of her head, "I love you, too."

'_Don't think like that_,' Harry told Ginny telepathically.

'_I thought you couldn't read my mind_?' Ginny began to sob harder.

'_I still can't but I can read the expression on your face. Everything's going to be alright, I promise_.'

"Aww, yes! The only way to bring down '_The Famous Harry Potter_', by this sniveling, rotten, blood traitor. '_Crucio_'!" With that Ginny went into all kinds of odd shapes and began to scream bloody murder, until a there was a song that could be heard softly at first but eventually getting louder and louder. A song from a very well known band from the America's especially in the lower part of Texas and Louisiana.

**_When I look, at your face your still as pretty as angel,_**

But there's something out of place

What's wrong with you baby, I don't understand,

Is it just me or do you want another man?   
  
'_You know better than that, Harry_.'

**_Take my hand,_**

Say you'll be true say those simple words,

Oh I love only you Take my hand,

Ohhh and hold it tight  
  
**_Take my hand and everything will be alright.  
_**  
'_I love only you_,' They both said to each other. Harry listened, as Ginny still going into all kinds of odd shapes, but she wasn't screaming anymore.

**_Still got the moves that blow me away_**

And when you kiss me baby I

Still don't know what to say

But deep down inside me girl something wrong

I'm still a fool for you honey was I your fool all a long

Take my hand,

Say you will be true and say those simple words. Oh I love only you

Take my hand, oh! and hold it tight

Take my hand and everything will be alright.  
  
This song sounded so familiar to Harry, too familiar. No matter what, Harry wouldn't let go of Ginny's hand and slowly but surely she quit moving. Voldemort and Malfoy just sat there stupefied at this sight. Behind Voldemort and Malfoy, was a couple that Ginny and Harry recognized immediately and it brought tears to Harry's eyes, in fact anyone in the Wizarding World would be able to recognize this couple. The spirits of Lily and James Potter were dancing around with baby Harry on Lily's hip and baby Susan on James's hip. Just then, as if Lily and James noticed their surroundings, Lily mouthed a few words but Harry heard them loud and clearly. '_You take care of him for me, okay_?' Lily mouthed and it went straight into Ginny's head in which she nodded.

**_Oh I got the feeling that you want a new life_**

But I was hoping someday oh you'd be my wife

I understand if you wanted someone new

I could just about imagine how long it would take to get over you

Oh take my hand

Say you'll be true say those simple words oh I love only you

Take my hand oh and hold it tight

Take my hand and everything will be alright, Yeah Yeah Yeah

Take my hand say you'll be true

Say those simple words oh I love only you

Take my hand oh and hold it tight

Take my hand and everything will be alright.

  
Harry suddenly knew what he had to do, and Harry looked up at his mother one more time and Lily smiled and nodded. Lily blew Harry a kiss and rubbed her stomach. Harry had a feeling at that moment his mother was pregnant. Everything that everyone had been trying to make appear so clear, was loud and clear now. Harry knew what he had to do now, the only way that would get them home. Just then Harry felt his pocket feel heavier, '_A portkey, but only for tonight_.' Lily's voice said inside of Harry's head. '_After that she'll never take it off of her hand_.'

Harry got down on one knee. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife sometime in the future?"

Ginny's eyes filled up with tears, "Of course, Harry!" All of the torture Ginny had was completely gone, and then the portkey/Engagement Ring pulled them back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"**NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO**! I'll get you, Potter!" Voldemort yelled, as they were gone.


	44. Attacks

****

Chapter 44  
  
When Harry and Ginny finally reached which ever was the destination that the portkey/Engagement Ring which happened to be Gryffindor Common room. When they arrived there was scene looked very somber, and Harry knew something was up.

"Sirius!" Arabella screamed from the top of her lungs, absolutely terrified. Sirius Black came running down the carpeted stairs to find Lucius Malfoy's back to him, and Malfoy pointing his wand to Sirius's fiancée.

"Alright, Evans. Time to say good-bye. Like you should of those many years ago. Don't you hear her, Black?" Malfoy yelled, "Do you not come to save your precious little Mudblood ….."

"**STUPIFY**!" Sirius yelled and Lucius fell onto the floor, Sirius walked over to his fiancée, Bella and said. "Bella apparated the Ministry of Magic Auror Station and get Fletcher, tell him we have a Death Eater."

**_Back in Gryffindor Common Room…  
_**  
"Harry, did you see Cho?" Ginny asked sounding really worried.

Harry looked at his now, fiancée unbelievably. Harry finally quits worrying about Cho Chang and here Ginny starts worrying about the girl, "And you what I'm the one that's always talking or worried about Cho?"

"Harry!" Ginny hissed at Harry. "I'm being serious, I heard Lucius saying that they sent Autumn to Cho's flat to try and seduce you and kill you. But, if Autumn was pretending to be Cho…where's the real Cho?"

"Wait a minute." Adora spoke up her voice starting to shake, "If Cho's missing than…."

"They've got David, Harry!" Susan finished for Adora.

Before another word was said Draco saw the look of trouble and woe upon Susan's face and Draco knew what he had to do to show Susan how much he loved her. Draco stepped up to the fireplace and said "Autumn Amundo!"

"Pumpkin!" Autumn yelled excitingly dropping the little six month old atop of her bed.

"Autumn!" Draco yelled running towards the baby that meant so much to Susan, yes he hadn't actually known her that long, but he could read how she was feeling by looking into her eyes. "Watch out!" Draco yelled at her picking up the six month, David Diggory.

"What?" Autumn hissed at him, when she saw him making over the little Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw heir. "Oh, that? It's just the only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff heir left. Father said he'll be my first kill, slow and easy! Then I have to give father the two keys that this little bastard holds."

"Your absolutely evil," Draco spat at her disgustingly. Draco couldn't believe he was with a person that was so evil. Someone so evil could love him so much, the amount that the most precious person in the world would never feel for him. Draco felt a presence in the room, and knew exactly who it was.

"Love?" Draco felt his stomach lurch at calling Autumn…love.

"**YES**!" Autumn almost jumped out of her skin to hear him talk to her like that, as if he actually did care for her.

"You mentioned the other day that the garden looks wonderful now, won't you give me a tour around it?" Autumn nodded while Draco felt as if he was going to vomit, and Autumn began to pick up David. "Leave him."

"But, father…"

"Who's going to come in?" Draco asked looking at where the invisible presence was.

Autumn looked at Draco as if he was stupid. "Duh, the Potters."

"But, you could put a locking charm on the door." Autumn nodded as they walked out, Draco motioned for Autumn to leave first, as he was closing the door he stuck his head in and whispered, "_Good-luck_." Whether it was to the baby or the presence or both is only known to Draco.

Once the door shut and clicked to tell them it'd been locked, Ginny Weasley and Susan Potter threw Harry's invisibility cloak of them, and walked over to the bed that had little Cedric David Diggory Jr. atop it. Ginny began to lean over to pick up the precious baby, but Susan pulled her back, "What!" Ginny hissed.

Susan shook her head, you'd think as long as Harry and Ginny had been together Ginny would be more precautionary, "Reveal-o!" There was a cloud of smoke that came out of Susan's wand and surrounded the baby to show little green beams around him. "Extra security. They had a feeling we were coming."

"So now what do we do?" Ginny whined, "Adora's the smart one, why couldn't she come? She can't talk telepathically to us."

"Harry."

"What about him?"

Susan laughed, this girl could be as thick as Susan's own brother, "Adora stayed by him incase something like this happened and she happened to have a vision. So we talk to Harry and she tells him the problem."

'_Harry_?'

'_Yeah_?' Came a voice inside both Susan and Ginny's heads.

'_We found David, one problem though_.'

'_What's that_?'

'_Security beams are around David_.' There was silence for a few minutes and then, '_Adora says hold hands, put your wands down. You'll be using wandless magic today, and repeat this twice, "**RODNIFFYRG HTIW REWOP FO REWOP FFUPELFFUH AGLEH, WALCNEVAR ANEWOR**_!" As Ginny Weasley and Susan Potter recited this chant the first time bright yellow light surrounded the baby, then blue. The second time scarlet and then the green beams were gone.

"You think it safe to pick him up?" Ginny asked worried for the little guy.

"I don't see why not. We also have to look into Autumn's closet. Harry says that Adora said that there's something important inside."

Ginny nodded as she picked the baby up, sirens went off. "**WHAT DO WE DO NOW**?" Ginny yelled over the sirens.

"**FLOO BACK TO BELLA'S PLACE**," Susan told Ginny, in which she nodded and they escaped seconds before Autumn and Draco arrived back in Autumn's room.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Adora," Harry asked afraid of what she had seen, she nodded to know that she was listening. "What's in Autumn's closet?"

Adora looked up at her nephew and a single tear rolled down her ghost white face, "The thing that will start the war of Evil vs. Good."

Harry looked at her as if she was crazy, "You mean as in worse than before?"

"Yes, Harry. This war against Voldemort will be ten times worse than before. Harry this is the one that all the books have prophesied about. This is the one that will either turn the whole Wizarding World under good or evil rule. This is the big one, the one I've been worried about."

**_Meanwhile….  
_**  
"Draco why did you want to rush through the tour of the garden? You didn't even see the best things." Autumn pouted, they were outside of her bedroom door.

"I…I...don't know I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen."

"Bad?" Just the sirens started going off inside of her room. "**THE POTTERS! THEIR TAKING THE BABY**!" Autumn began saying all the counter curses to unlock her door, but by the time Draco and herself walked inside the baby nappies were gone. "Oh, no. Oh, no no no!" Autumn said starting to cry as she collapsed on her bed. "Father is going to kill me!" Draco got a weird feeling about Autumn, something he hadn't felt since Susan Bones introduced herself as Susan Potter, Harry Potter _The-Boy-Who-Lived _twin sister.

Draco put an arm around Autumn as she began to cry into his shoulder, Draco was actually having feelings for her, and he kissed her forehead. "Autumn," she looked up at him. "It was my fault, if you want me to I'll tell your father it was my fault, just let me get my cloak out of your closet." Draco began to rise, but she jumped in front of the door before he reached it. " Something the matter?"

"No, you can't go in there, I'll get it for you."

"Okay, I'll go have a word with your father and come back to your room to get my cloak and Floo back to Hogwarts." Autumn nodded and he exited the room. '_Alright_, _Autumn_.' She spoke to herself, '_You've got to get the evidence out of your room, now_.'

**_Ministry of Magic….  
_**  
Arabella was running down the last hallway looking for Fletcher when he ran straight into her, "Bella, you look exhausted."

Arabella nodded, Arabella said in between sighs.

Fletcher's mouth dropped to the floor, "Malfoy is at your house!" Bella nodded, "Let's go then!" They both apparated back to Bella's house, but when they got there Sirius was all banged up and Malfoy was gone.

Bella screamed and ran to Sirius, "What happened here?" Fletcher asked surprised not to see the Dark Mark on the home. "Goyle and Crabbe showed up, helped Malfoy get out of here. S aid Voldemort needed him as soon as possible, so they knocked me out."

"We've got to get out of here Sirius," Bella said tears going down her face. "Malfoy knows how to get into our home. He's after Harry, Susan, Adora, and me. Probably you also, as you're the Minister of Magic. We've got to get extra security measures over our new home. I can't take this! I can't loose any of you!"

Sirius looked up at Fletcher, "I guess it's time I tell her."

"Tell me what!"

"Sit down," Sirius led Arabella to the couch. "I've already bought a new house for all of us just incase the sort of thing happened. It's got enough rooms for us all, too. One for Harry, one for Adora, one for Susan, a sitting room for them, a guest room, a bathroom the two girls will share, a bathroom for Harry that he'll share with the guest room, dining room, and kitchen on the bottom floor. Then the second floor would be our master bedroom and master bathroom."

"Um," Fletcher began to state. "There's been a few attacks tonight."

"Attacks?" Sirius and Bella asked at the same time."

Fletcher nodded and continued, "About half an hour ago, at Gryffindor Common Room."

"Oh my goodness!" Bella screamed, "How is…"

"All the Weasley's, and Potters are alright, although there is some serious damage done to Ron's leg, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll get him to be as good as new."

"Is that…" Sirius began but Fletcher cut him off like he had done to Arabella.

"The Dark Mark was found above the Chang and Diggory house this morning, David and Cho were napped up by Death Eaters. Susan and Ginny followed Draco Malfoy to Autumn Lewis room, Draco lured Autumn out and Susan and Ginny grabbed David and ran."

"And Cho!" Bella said scared to hear what had happened to the young girl.

"No one can find her, and we haven't found her body, yet."

"If the Changs are gone, and the Diggorys, and Cho has not been found who's going to take care of David? I mean you can't put him in a Magical Orphanage, Voldemort will look there first, and foster homes are never good for a child."

"Your right, Bella. We're not putting him in a Orphanage, and no foster home wants him, afraid that Voldemort will strike their house next."

"Then what are you going to do with him?"

"Operation, Harry Potter."

Bella stood up, "Like hell you will!"

Both men looked at Arabella stunned.

"I don't understand, Evans." Fletcher said kind of scared of her now, "It worked for Harry, and look he's turned out better than we all thought he would."

"Because of me! Do you know how many times Death Eaters walked through that neighborhood looking for him! Because I was his Secret Keeper, because I was always around is the only reason that boy is still alive to this day! And I'll be damned if you put another child through the hell he had to go through living with muggles, that didn't approve of what he was or what he would do when he was older!"

"Then what can we do, Bella?" Sirius asked Arabella concerned.

"We'll just take care of him until we find Cho. If we can't find Cho we will just take care of him as our own, and he will know all about his parents."

"Are you two sure about this?" Fletcher asked uncertain.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sirius asked, "Voldemort is after everyone who's already in our home. The more the merrier."

"I'll go talk to Dumbledore about this, I'll keep you posted." Fletcher apparated away.

"So I'm guessing we'll need an extra room upstairs now?" Sirius said with a big smile on his face.

Arabella giggled and shook her head no, "Nope, your wrong Sirius. We're going to need two bedrooms upstairs."

Sirius looked at Arabella oddly, the way she was glowing…something was up, "Two?"

**_Back in Gryffindor Common Room…..  
_**  
Ginny Weasley and Susan Potter Flooed back into the Common Room with little David Diggory on Susan's hip. "Where is everyone?" Ginny asked to see the Common Room which had been a disaster ten minutes ago, now looked abandoned.

"With the help of Harry and Adora, all the Weasley's, and the other house Prefects, Head boy and girl, plus teachers. We got this place cleaned up." Professor McGonagall said behind the two girls and David to make them all turn around to face, the Professor. "Now, if you'll please hand Mr. Diggory to me." Susan nodded, but as soon as she handed him to the Professor he began to cry. "What's wrong with him, Miss Potter?"

"I don't know," Susan said as she took him back and he quit crying. Professor McGonagall tried to take him back but he began to cry again.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said totally lost. "Why don't you three follow me to the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to you two."

When they approached the Hospital Wing it was worse than anyone would of thought it would ever be. Every bed in the wing had a body on it, either bloody or dead. The dead had a white sheet over them. Something was telling Susan that the war of all wars was getting ready to start. Cedric Diggory had been dead almost a year now, Cho Chang was missing, David Diggory had been kidnapped, Voldemort and Autumn Lewis the two heirs of Slytherin were trying their best to get rid of Harry, Susan, and Adora. The Death Eater attacks were getting worse and worse every time, and every day you heard of more and more deaths. You had no clue who was and wasn't a Death Eater, you didn't try to be friends with a new student or a new neighbor because you had no clue if they were a spy for Voldemort. Now this attack by Death Eaters in Gryffindor Common Room, it was obvious they were looking for the three living Potters. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher had a hand on Adora's shoulder, as she was sobbing very hard. Ron had gotten a really bad blow to his leg and no one was sure what Madam Pomfrey had to do to him. For some reason The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher always did favor Adora, even before everyone found out that she was Adora Aimee Potter, and not Hermione Aimee Granger. As if he knew something about her that no one else did, as if he had a secret about her. That no one else knew, but what would she do when she finally found out? Susan's mouth dropped, Professor Dunn, how could he do this to her? Adora has had the most hurtful year, and know he's just going to tell her this…now!

Susan went up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. "Miss Potter, can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Can I have a word with you, please?"

"Well, but…I…needed to talk to your…."

"Please."

"Sure," he turned back to Adora. "You are going to be alright, right?" Adora nodded as she turned to Harry for comfort.

"What do you think your doing!" Ginny hissed in Susan's ear. "You know we can't interfere, if he wants to tell her let him!"

"No, not yet. It's too soon." Susan said back.

"Too soon for what?" Professor Dunn asked Susan looking at her oddly.

"Nothing, can we speak in your office, alone?"

"Well, Susan I don't know…."

"It's about Adora."

He looked at her for a moment, skeptical for a moment. "Sure, follow me.

"You did what!" Voldemort said trying to keep his voice down. Autumn was cowering behind Draco, and Sharon Lewis was sitting beside her husband making sure he'd keep his voice down.

"I'm sorry, master." Draco said, feeling disgusted by calling this piece of vermin…master. "It's just that all Autumn has been talking about is how much Miss Sharon and herself have been working on this garden, and I wanted to see what was so amazing, what she'd taken so much of her time on. I told her to leave David alone. I didn't want him to catch a cold."

"And why not! We were just going to kill him anyways. You've ruined her first kill!" Voldemort hissed at Draco.

"First Kill? Thomas!" Sharon's voice rose to this piece of information, she began to stand up and stick her finger in his face. "I thought I told you, she is a girl. I want her to have as normal as she can have of a childhood. Autumn will not be a killer, do you understand me! Not unless it's what she wants to. So you force it on her, go ahead and we'll walk out on you like we did fifteen years ago. Got it?"

Voldemort glared at Sharon Lewis, "Children leave us." They both nodded and walked out of the room and on their way back to her bedroom.

"I've got to get back to Hogwarts, before I get in trouble." Draco said feeling a little weird.

"I understand, here's your cloak." Autumn said handing it to him, he put it on and leaned in and kissed her. The first time he'd kissed her since the night she'd snuck into his bed.

Autumn pulled away from him really fast, "Anything wrong?" Draco asked her.

Autumn nodded, "I've seen the way you look at Sadie Potter." Draco gulped he wasn't expecting this, actually he really hadn't thought of Susan as much as he was earlier. "Are you just with me, because our fathers are making us?"

Draco couldn't believe Autumn was thinking like this, although that's how it was before. "I was at first," Draco began and saw Autumn's head drop, he grasped her chin and pushed it up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "But, I'm not now. I'm with you because, you are not the person I thought you were. I thought you were different, you'd become evil since we were kids. Just that killing was the only thing on your mind, but I see I was wrong. I thought I had feelings for Susan, but I now know that the feelings that I did have, have gone away. I've got butterflies in my stomach every time I look at you or think of you. Maybe, I'm not as head over heels about you as Potter is for Weasley."

"Which one?"

Draco laughed at her, "Good point…both sets. But, I know I have feeling in my heart for you."

"Are you saying this because she's seeing Oliver Wood, or because…."

"Because, Autumn I do care for you." Draco leaned in to kiss Autumn, and she didn't pull away this time. When they finally pulled away it was because there was a knock on her door.

"You better go," Autumn whispered. Draco nodded and kissed her on the cheek and left.


	45. OWLs

****

Chapter 45  
  
The final days had finally come, the day that all fifth years wished never would come, except of course Adora Potter. The days that the fifth years took their O.W.L.s.   
They could earn up to five for each class, and they could earn O.W.L.S. in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Charms. All fifth years grumbled about having to do these tests. So that morning in the Great Hall at breakfast all fifth years got their schedule of what classes they'd start testing on Wednesday. Adora heard Harry and Ron groan she then looked at their identical schedule.

**_Monday:  
  
8:00 - 10:00 Potions_**

10:07 - 12:07 Herbology

12:07 - 1:07 Lunch

1:14 - 2:14 Transfiguration

3:21 - 4:21 Charms

Tuesday:  
  
8:00 - 10:00 History of Magic

10:07 - 12:07 Defense Against The Dark Arts

12:07 - 1:07 Lunch

1:14 - 2:14 Divination

3:21 - 4:21 Care of The Magical Creatures

Wednesday:  
  
8:30 - 11:30 Potions O.W.L.

11:30 - 12:30 Lunch

12:30 - 3:30 Defense Against The Dark Arts O.W.L.

Thursday:  
  
8:30 - 11:30 Charms O.W.L.

11:30 - 12:30 Lunch

12:30 - 3:30 History of Magic O.W.L.

Friday:  
  
8:30 - 11:30 Transfiguration O.W.L.

11:30 -12:30 Lunch

12:30 - 3:30 Herbology O.W.L.  


"You think they gave us enough?" Ron asked looking lighter than usual.

"Well, Ron they've got to get us ready, anyways I hear the O.W.L.s are externally long. That's why we have three hours to take them."

"**THREE HOURS**!" Harry and Ron both groaned.

"Well, look at it this way, Wednesday through Friday we get out almost an hour sooner than all of the other years. Well except the seventh years, they'll be taking their N.E.W.T.s they have the same schedules as ours."

"You mean we've got to do this again in another two years!" Adora nodded at Harry's question.

" So is yours any different than Harry and mine?" Ron asked very curious about what his girlfriend would be doing during the week.

"It's the same except for when you two have Divination, I have Arithmacy."

"What about you?" Harry asked his twin sister who was sitting across from him, beside Adora.

"Same as Adora's, I wasn't stupid enough to sign up for Divination. Besides Mrs. Bones told me that it would be a waste of my time."

"Why don't you just call her mom?" A voice came behind Susan, when she turned around she saw Jess, her adopted brother.

"Jess it's just that…."

"No! Don't explain yourself. Ever since your family found out '_who you are_', you dropped all of us like flies. You don't even care about us anymore! They raised you since your parents died and this is how you repay them! Well, you know what? I don't want a sister like you anyways," Jess stepped on his heel and went back to the Hufflepuff table.

Susan looked back at Harry, Ron, Adora, and Ginny. "I have to go…."

"We understand." Adora said as they all nodded to Susan, but when Susan tried to approach Jess, he stormed off. When Susan came back she looked as if she was going to be in tears, "What am I going to do?"

Adora turned to her niece, "Susan can we go somewhere and talk?" Susan nodded and they stood up to leave, but as she was so upset she didn't see Draco Malfoy behind her. Draco and Autumn had been together a little over two months, and Susan had been with Oliver Wood for about a month now.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sneered, he didn't like the way Malfoy looked at his little sister.

"Be nice Harry." Ginny snapped at her boyfriend she then turned to Draco, "What can we help you with?" Although Ginny already knew the answer.

"I needed to talk to Susan, but she looked really upset. Is she alright?"

"It's none of your business."

"Harry shut up! Draco, Susan just stepped outside to have a word with Adora. You can probably find Susan near the lake, if you really need to talk to her." Draco nodded and took his time to get outside, Draco had seen Susan with Oliver Wood and her good name had been brought through the mud. Not to say that Draco's hadn't as he was dating Lord Voldemort's daughter, and although Draco thought he loved Autumn, whenever he'd see Susan Potter something funny would happen to him. Draco felt awful, not because she was a Potter or because he was afraid of what she'd think of him. But, because Draco knew that a girl like Susan would never give him a chance, and if she ever did he'd have to kill his father to see her. Even if Draco didn't like Autumn the way he did, his father would still see to that he marry Autumn. Not that Autumn was a bad person or anything either, she had a great body and face, most of the time was an angel around him. But, she did have Slytherin blood in her, and she was Lord Voldemort's daughter, sometimes he was afraid of what she could do. Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize that he'd approached the two girls until Adora said, "Draco, can we help you with anything?"

"Oh, um…I need to talk to Susan, but since you two…"

Adora smiled, "No, it's okay we just finished." As Adora started to walk away she looked back at the two, they would be strong together, a very strong couple. But, if they were ever going to make it…they had a long…long road to go down. A long hard road.

After Adora had left Susan turned to Draco, just by the look of Susan's face Draco felt so bad. Susan had been crying and it made him want to cry too. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to burden my problems on you," Susan said still sniffling.

"You could never burned me," Draco sat down beside the lake and motioned for her to sit beside him which she did. "So what's bothering you?"

Susan took a deep breath, "Well, first off ever since Arabella, Sirius, and Harry found out who I was that's all I've tried to be is the Sadie Susanna Potter, not little Susan Bones. I haven't even been in contact with the Bones. Jess came up to me today and got all mad at me, I've got to do something, I feel terrible. Second, ever since I started dating Oliver…"

Draco felt a thousand knives stab at his heart.

"…my name has been tossed and turned and stomped all over in the mud, as if I'm some scarlet lady. Third, if the paper isn't talking about Harry and Ginny, Adora and Ron, Arabella and Sirius, or Oliver and me, it's about Autumn and you."

Draco felt another knife stab him.

"I'm so glad you've found someone so special to you, and I hear that you two are to get married after you get out of Hogwarts, and I'm so happy that your happy it's just that…."

Draco felt his whole body go numb.

"Just that…."

"Just that, what?" Draco said starting to get impatient.

Susan's voice changed as if she was about to start crying and her eyes filled up with tears, although she wouldn't let a single one drop, "Sometimes I wish you were with me."

And now all of the knives were being pulled out and re-entering.

"You just talked about how much you loved me and wanted to be with me, and everything like that, but I was too late because when I realized I felt the same for you…you were with Autumn."

"Then you got with Oliver."

"Just to get back at you."

"But?"

"I love him, Draco."

Draco nodded, "I understand. You could never love me anyways, even if you ever did there's no way my father or your family would ever allow it. They either kill us or disown us, and you just got your family back." Draco ran his hand through her beautiful auburn hair, "I could never take you away from them."

Susan stood up and Draco followed her, she grabbed his hand as a few tear drops fell down her face, "Run away with me." Susan whispered, and Draco wiped away the tears from her face as he felt his heart drop, "I'd love to, but you need your family."

Susan shook her head stubbornly, "Susan, trust me. There's an attack to come soon."

"**WHAT ATTACK**!" Susan began to sob harder than she had all day, but before he could say a word there was a snowy white owl with black spots on it that Susan knew to well. "That's my owl, but what is she doing here? My owl, but I don't take her to Hogwarts with me, because The Bones use her to talk to Jess and me at school."

There was a boom coming from the school that made Susan jump, when she looked at Draco he looked as scared as she did, "What do you think that was?" Susan asked Draco, as he was as pale as she was.

"I have no clue, but that didn't sound so good." Susan agreed with Draco by nodding with him.

Inside the Great Hall was total uproar and explosion, there had been yet another attack except this one a Death Eater didn't try and get another Potter. This one had been a suicide bomb, there was people screaming from everywhere blood and fear.

By noon the entire hospital wing was full and there were classrooms that hadn't been used in years that had even more patients in it. In the last attack there had been ten injured Gryffindors, and three dead. Now not only were Gryffindors hurt but also Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws.

By the next day everyone had found out the story, it had indeed been a Death Eater attack. This Death Eater had been a student though, a student at the school…fifth year as a matter of fact. She thought her one true love was in the building, and if she couldn't have him then no one could have him. At the end of the week the parents of the young girl had come to pick up her body and had arrangements for her funeral, only friends and family were going to be there. The family knew that she'd been a Death Eater as they were, but never thought she'd take her own life for a boy. It only seemed that the Slytherins were effected by this uproar, as the girl had always been rude to any other girl or boy that wasn't in her own house, this girl was Pansy Parkinson.

Later after the girl's parents were gone The Order Of Phoenix was called into Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss the happening that had been going on at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The people involved in The Order of Phoenix was: Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, and Sprout. Minister Black, Arabella Evans, Remus Lupin, and a few head of departments at the Ministry of Magic.

"So have we have found out who has been doing all of these attacks on the Potters, or should I say Potter." Fletcher spoke up, sitting on the left side of Minister Sirius Black, Bella on Sirius's right.

"Potter? You mean the Death Eaters are only after one of them now?" Bella said taking this piece of information.

"No, Voldemort wants all of them, but this Death Eater wanted this one gone…as in...finished. That's why she attacked Gryffindor Common Room."

"She?" Sirius said stupefied.

Albus Dumbledore nodded, "These attacks we keep having at Hogwarts are not of a Death Eater on the outside, but of one on the inside…well she was on the inside until today."

"You mean…."

"Yes, Minerva. Miss Parkinson. She sees the spark that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter hold among each other like the rest of us do."

"Spark?" Bella asked, "What spark? Doesn't that little girl know that Adora is his aunt, there's nothing going on between them."

"I'm sorry Bella, but not that Miss Potter. I'm talking about Susan."

"Susan! That little Death Eater better stay away from Susan, I swear I'll kill him!" Sirius started to uproar.

"Black!" McGonagall roared at him, "Have you not been reading that much, wait when did you ever read?" Sirius started to blush, Professor McGonagall still knew how to shut him up. "We can't stop the feelings that the children have for one another, but they are seeing two different people, there is nothing to worry about yet."

"Minerva you are right," Severus Snape spoke up which made Sirius's face stiffen up. Although Sirius and Snape were on the same side, Sirius still hated Snape but of course the feelings were mutual. "The two children seem to have feeling for each other, but it's only yet. I have a feeling that if Draco's father didn't force him to see Autumn Lewis, that he would still be following Miss Potter."

"If Draco wants to live he will stay away from her," A person stepped out of the shadows which made Sirius and Arabella nearly faint, how could he…where did he….

Bella turned around to face Dumbledore, "Is this?" Dumbledore nodded and she turned back around, totally speechless.

**_Voldemort's hideout…  
_**  
"So, Lucius have you heard we've lost a perfectly good Death Eater to your son?" Voldemort hissed at his servant.

"My son did what! Which one?"

"Pansy Parkinson, you can imagine the Parkinson's are quite upset and angry with your son."

"How would Draco get us to lose her?"

"Parkinson did a suicide attack, hoping that Potter girl and himself were inside, she loved him. I swear if he hurts my little Autumn, I'll I'll…"

"I understand, master. Maybe we should tell them it's time to call it quits, I mean I have no idea what's going on in his head. Draco won't talk to me and all he keeps telling me is that he wants to see Adora. I won't allow him to have any contact with her."

"No, that might make him rebel against you even more." Voldemort commanded him. "We already know that he despises you since you killed his Grandma, mother, and step-father. Don't tell him he can't see Adora, that's not the Potter I'm talking about."

"What other Potter could there be?"

"Sadie."

"If that boy knows what's good for him, he'll stay away from that little halfblood, if he's the one to dirty our family name, I'll kill the both of them."

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed at him. "If you don't shut up and listen to me I'll kill you."

"Yes, master."

"Now, don't take the boy away from his aunt. We need to keep an eye on him about, the Potter's daughter. There is some connection there that I don't like, I don't think we need to break Autumn and Draco up. They are to get married we arranged it when he was four months and she was two months old, but if they choose we could break it. We will tell them it's all up to them to get married, although I'm sure Autumn will find a better choice. Your boy doesn't have the hate streak in him that he use to, I want her to be with someone that hates as much as she does, the boy is starting to make her a softie. You might need to let him see Adora this summer, as much as he wants, the more he doesn't rebel against you, the more we have the upper hand. Got it?"

"Yes master, but I have one question."

"What is it now! "

"The only way Draco will be able to see his aunt, is if he goes to Black's house. I have no clue where it's at and I know that the boy would never tell me, he's more loyal to that nasty Potter than he is to me. If he goes to see his aunt, Potter's daughter lives there with Adora. Draco will see her there, you are not afraid there will be any old sparks to hit between the two of them."

"If things progress between the two, we'll kill them."

Lucius gulped at the thought of having to kill his son, but didn't want to argue with his lord. So Lucius nodded and saw himself out of Voldemort's sight.

Sharon Lewis turned to her husband, "What do you think? Should we tell Autumn that she can't see this boy anymore?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just not sure right now. We're not all sure which way Draco is going to turn."

Sharon gasped as if this thought was absurd, "You mean you actually think he'll take Dumbledore's side!"

"Never thought he would not until he found out who Hermione Granger really was. She's changed him, and I think little Sadie Potter will too."

"You mean a Malfoy with a….a…Potter?" Sharon Lewis spat at the name. "It's unthinkable, the last time that happened Anthony was killed, and Adora was suppose to be killed."

"Yes, no one could do their job right."

"No one?"

**_Back at Hogwarts…  
_**  
That crazy day classes had been cancelled, classes would resume tomorrow and the schedules would be changed yet again, so the six classes that the fifth and seventh years had to attend would be able to attend to get ready for their big tests. Adora was in the Hospital Wing, Ron had seemed to get himself hurt again, but no as bad as before. Something had hit Ginny really hard on the head, and Harry being the worry wart that he is, especially about Ginny made her go to the Hospital Wing, in which he followed her. As Draco and Susan hadn't been in the building when the attack was made, and weren't hurt at all they decided they'd sit beside the lake again and talk. Since they'd silently agreed that the other one wasn't interested in one another, they were going to be friends. Besides, everyone knew a Potter and a Malfoy could never be together.

While they were chatting, the very weird, and odd Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher passed them, Professor Dunn. No one really knew to much about him, except he'd stayed in America for about eleven years, he was originally from England. But, something very traumatic happened and he was forced to move away from all of his loved ones, so everyone figured that he'd moved back to England to re-unite with his loved ones, but as far as the students knew he hadn't had such luck.

"Mr. Malfoy? Miss Potter?" Professor Dunn asked as if he suspected something out of them. "All alone are you? Even an American like me knows that you two shouldn't be outside by yourselves.

"Well, we figured that we'd be in the way of everyone if we were inside." Susan spoke up.

"Why is it any of your business anyways?" Draco spat at him.

But by both young teenagers surprise, their teacher laughed. "My word, you do have your Grandma's spunk."

After Professor Dunn walked off still laughing, Draco had a look of puzzlement on his face, "Anything the matter?" Susan asked him.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I just realized he was at my Grandma, mother, and Remus's funeral."

"And?" Susan questioned him she wasn't picking up on this.

"He didn't know them, or at least I don't think he did."


	46. Professor Dunn

****

Chapter 46  
  
As Susan and Draco were thinking of something to say next, to comment on why or why not Professor Dunn had attended the funerals of people he never knew, or they didn't think he knew. As usual Susan and Draco were interrupted, by the clumsy now almost seven feet tall Crabbe and Goyle. As Susan could start to tell that Draco was annoyed that his two best friends had interrupted yet another good moment that Draco and herself were having, "What is it boys?" Draco practically hissed at his best friends.

Goyle pulled out a letter from his cloak, "Your father just sent this, it was delivered to your bed and we knew that you were out here."

Crabbe looked at Susan in disgust and spat about her, "We never thought we'd find you here with this, this halfblood. We thought you were better…." But, better than what they never knew, because at that moment Draco jumped up and put his hands around Crabbe's throat and spoke very slowly but very surely. "Never insult Susan, in front of me again. And I mean never. Got it?" Crabbe chocked out, "Got it." Draco then looked over at Goyle and Goyle nodded. "Then give me the letter." Goyle obeyed at what he was commanded by and Goyle and Crabbe ran back to the castle.

Draco opened the letter and scanned it, Susan watched him, but she couldn't read him. Maybe because of what he'd just done. Been that evil to the two people that were suppose to be his best friends. Susan wasn't going to ask him anything until she saw him go even paler than he usually was. "What is it?" Susan asked Draco afraid that he was going to get angry and all mad at her, too.

"Father wants to see me, immediately. Says he knows that we've been hanging out, and I'm forbidden to be social able with a Potter, that is except for Adora."

Susan's mouth dropped, "He's actually going to let you see Adora. I thought he said you couldn't see her."

"He did, something changed his mind I guess. If it's what I think it is he can forget it! I'll never turn against my real family. I've got to go though, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Susan nodded at him and Draco left to find out what in Merlin's name his father was up to this time.

"How many more attacks do you think there could possibly be?" Ginny asked starting to get scared for Harry, and his family's sake.

"There shouldn't be any more, the Death Eater was killed." Ginny was surprised at Harry's answer, "It was Pansy Parkinson. She's been trying to get Susan, but not me or Adora."

Ginny's mouth dropped to the ground, "Susan? But what did Susan do to her?"

"As far as I know, nothing. She seemed to think there was something going on between Malfoy and Susan, but as far as I can tell there is nothing." Ginny just nodded, she remembered the talk she had with Adora, they had to just let things happen. Thank goodness, Harry's powers were that strong and if they were he just didn't figure out how to use them yet. If Harry could, Draco Malfoy would be dead and his little sister would be locked up in a tower for the rest of her life.

Professor Dunn, walked by and looked at Harry and Ginny very oddly. "Is there anything we can help you with Professor?" Harry challenged him, not because the man was bad. But, because Professor Dunn, had something about him….like a secret that could hurt really bad. Harry also didn't like the way that he looked at all of them, especially the way he looked at Adora and Susan.

"Well can you tell me where Miss Potter might be?"

"Which one?" Ginny asked knowing this moment had to come sooner or later, the sooner the better.

"Miss Adora Potter."

"I really don't think that's none of your business," Harry spat at the professor.

"**HARRY**!" Ginny yelled at him.

"Mr. Potter, I thought that as Quidditch captain of your house team would know not to spat a line like that at a professor. I hate doing this as Gryffindor was my house in school, too. But, for that nasty little line I'm taking five points from Gryffindor, your lucky I didn't take anymore."

Before Harry could say something really mean to the professor again, Ginny replied. "Thank you professor I'll make sure Harry watches his cheek next time."

Professor Dunn nodded, but not before he said a line that made Ginny almost have a heart attack. "You've got James written all over you."

Harry looked at the Professor oddly, "James? How did you know my father, and you don't know if I'm like my father or not, you don't know me." Harry got up from the spot he was sitting at, grabbed Ginny's hand and lifted her up from her seat for her to follow him. "Come on Ginny, I think Professor Dunn has other students to harass, we're out of here." Before Professor Dunn could take anymore points away from Gryffindor, the couple was gone.

The next couple of days were a blur for the school, they finished up all of their classes and did take their O.W.L.s and for the seventh years their N.E.W.T.s. Harry was happy, he was with the girl he loved and wanted to marry and Draco Malfoy was finally leaving his baby sister Susan alone. Things had been going really good with Susan and Oliver, as much as Harry liked Oliver and liked hanging out with him when they had their trips to Hogsmede. But then again Harry didn't like the idea of Susan dating anyone. Cho's body still hadn't been found and she was presumed dead although all of Cho's friends didn't want to believe it. Dumbledore said there would be no service until her body came up and was found.

As all of Cho and Cedric's family were dead, little David was sent to live with Arabella and Sirius like they thought it would be. Arabella still believed that Cho was alive, just being tortured somewhere by Voldemort, and Sirius was now starting to believe that it was possible that the girl was dead. Rita Skeeter reported a very nasty column about what had happened, that made all of the students, except of course the Slytherins, want to march up to the Daily Prophet office and protest to get Rita Skeeter fired.

"That woman just boils my skin! I swear Ron if Voldemort isn't the death of Skeeter I will be, mark my words!" Adora had roared when that awful article came out. Even though Susan, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were also outraged about this as they were all really close and really good friend. Ginny had also finally excepted that Harry didn't like Cho anymore and that he was truly in love with Ginny. The way that Adora jumped up and almost started swearing, and of course they all did know how much Adora hated Rita Skeeter was just hilarious.

"Why are you people laughing at me!" Adora roared which made them laugh even harder. Just then the bell rang and the students of first, second, third, fourth, and sixth years went to their normal classes, but the fifth and seventh years went to take the last day of tests then the whole school had a week free of classes. Then there would be the Quidditch Finals in which it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, then the House Cup ceremony. Last day of school they would be getting back the papers to tell how they did, and for the fifth and seventh years how well or how awful they did on their tests.

Adora had her head up high knowing she did exceptionally well, Ron was kind of scared of how he did, but even Harry was kind of confident. Susan on the other hand was a mess, she was totally nervous. Susan kept twirling her hair around her fingers, biting her lip, and just plain out fidgeting. Susan was so nervous she started to make the others nervous. Finally, Harry told Susan to follow him up to his room. There were a couple things he needed to show her, that he hadn't had time to yet.

Susan followed her brother, yet she was so afraid of what it was. When they arrived in the fifth year, boys dormitory Harry motioned for Susan to sit on his bed as he got a few things out of his trunk. After a few minutes Harry returned with a few things.

First, Harry set down and placed their father's invisibility cloak beside Susan, as Susan stared at it blankly. Second, Harry placed down the Marauder's map that Harry had gotten from Fred and George. Which many years ago Harry and Susan's father had come up with his very best friends. Last but certainly not least was a photo book that Hagrid had given Harry in his first year of Harry, Lily, and James. Susan looked at the book and the piece of parchment that was the Marauder's Map oddly, but Susan knew what an invisibility cloak was and was amazed that Harry had one. "What is all of this stuff!" Susan asked excited.

Harry gulped and began, "Okay, first this is Dad's invisibility cloak." Susan gasped and said her 'Oooh' and 'Ahh'. "I got this my first year, and Professor Dumbledore told me that Dad left it to Professor Dumbledore before Dad died. Professor Dumbledore said he thought it was time that I got it. I'm guessing Professor Dumbledore didn't have a clue where you were." Susan nodded and then Harry showed Susan the battered old piece of parchment. "This is the Marauder's Map."

"That's a map?" Susan asked him obviously not believing him and to her surprise he started laughing.

"I thought that, too. The first time I saw it but you've got to do something for the map to show up."

"Okay, brain boy show me."

Harry nodded and tapped the piece of parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Just then looked like a little web spinning around then showed dots with names under it."

"Is this a map of Hogwarts?" Susan hissed at him curiously.

Harry nodded, "Yep, how else could Ron, Adora, Ginny, and me sneak around the castle without being caught?"

Susan shrugged, "You were always Mr. Famous, and the three of you were the Dream Team, and then Ginny was your girlfriend."

Harry laughed, "Are you joking two of the four of us are always fighting. If it's not all of us mad at each other, but don't worry Susan you'll fit in and be use to them soon enough." Susan nodded but didn't believe her brother. Sometimes she could swear Harry's friends were only nice to her, because her big brother was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. It seemed to Susan, the only ones who wasn't just being friends with her because of who she was. Adora of course, Harry, Arabella, and Sirius were her family. Then of course there was Draco. Draco had been in love with Draco since the first time he'd seen her. Now that Susan thought of it, in all of the classes that Hufflepuffs had with Slytherins and as much as Draco hated Hufflepuffs. Draco was always nice to her, so maybe he did love the old and new Susan Bones-Potter…or was it Susan Potter-Bones-Potter?

"Are you okay, Susan? You look a little off?" Susan shook herself and realized that her brother was looking at her oddly. "Um yeah. I'm fine," Susan noticed the photo book, and asked him. "What's this?"

Harry gulped, "Susan, I haven't looked at all of the pictures, but I've looked at the majority, and it's only Mum, Dad, and me."

Susan nodded, but when she opened the photo book the first picture was suppose to be of baby Harry, James, and Lily, but there was a little redheaded little girl. Susan looked at her brother oddly, "I thought you said I wasn't in here."

Adora stepped around Harry's bed, "You weren't."

"How long have you been there?" Harry said starting to get angry that his aunt was spying on him.

"Don't look at me like that Harry James Potter, and no I wasn't spying on you. I know what you are thinking by the expression on your face, don't ask me. Anyways, as you weren't suppose to know about Susan until your sixteenth birthday, the pictures had a charm on them so it still looked like you were an only child. If you go on further through the picture book, you can start to see that Lily is showing for Bridget Lynn." They scanned the picture book, and so Adora was right.

"How did you know all of this?" Harry asked her, hurt that she hadn't told him.

"Hogwarts, A History. It was talking about that within the Gryffindor Family, every time a secret had to be hidden this spell was always used, and could only be broken by another Gryffindor. One of Godric and Cassie great inventions, don't you think? So when I found out I was a descendent of Gryffindor I went to your photo book, and there was Susan although I know who she is now."

Adora chuckled at her little nephew, as much as she tried to tell him over and over he just never seemed to catch on. "I knew I couldn't I knew you had to figure it out, like everything else."

Harry looked exasperated, "It's just not fair, I've got to figure everything out. I mean I've got it hard already and now the entire Wizarding World wants me to figure out every single detail to the story of my family, that may I mention never quits unwinding."

Adora looked at her nephew, and she just nodded and walked off. No matter what Adora tried to do, and no matter how much she tried to help Harry out she always did something wrong. Harry wasn't Adora's only problem, as she also had to watch Ron's every move because he thought for some odd reason Adora was going to attempt killing herself. Draco was dating Autumn, but was in love with Susan. Susan was dating the very famous Quidditch player Oliver Wood, but all the time Adora read Susan's mind and all it was about was Draco, not Oliver. Then add, Cho was missing, Cho's entire family was swept off of the Earth, David was living with Sirius and Arabella and they were to get married after school was over. Then to put the icing on the cake, Adora was afraid of what her O.W.L. scores were, and the last thing that Professor Dunn was always trying to talk to Adora alone, and that really crept Adora out.

As Adora was walking to the Great Hall, someone tapped on her shoulder. Adora turned around and gulped, she really didn't want to see him today. There was a tall dark brown haired man with hazel eyes and glasses.

"Can I help you with something, Professor Dunn?" Adora asked really not wanting to chat with this odd man.

He nodded, "Yes, Miss Potter there is. Can you follow me to my office, there is something we need to discuss. Something we've needed to discuss since I first arrived here." Adora looked at this very odd man, he had a few gray hairs going through his dark black hair. She nodded knowing that arguing with a teacher wasn't going to help her out any.

"Harry why are you so mad at Adora?"

"She knows so much about our family, but never never bothers to tell me," Harry glanced at his little sister. "Or you either by chance. Adora's got to keep it secret," Harry said the last part full of sarcasm."

Susan just stared at him with disbelief, "Harry James Potter!" Susan yelled at Harry, which surprised him. Once Susan had Harry's attention she went on, "You think it's hard for you, and yes it's been hard for me also. But can you imaging how hard it's been for Adora! Adora has known all of this and she loves both of us as much as we love her, and yet she can not say a word or she could get in so much trouble." Susan paused and she could fell Harry starting to feel guilty.

"Maybe we should go find her so we can go apologize to her."

Susan cleared her throat, "Okay, okay." Harry nodded his head yes, "Maybe we should go find her so I can go apologize to her." Susan nodded and they left Harry's dorm.

"Okay, Professor. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Professor sighed loudly and sat down behind the desk in his office and motioned for Adora to sit across from him. Adora nodded and sat down only to be polite, "I need to talk to you about your parents."

Adora's face fell, because she didn't expect this. "Repeat that again?"

"I need to talk to you about your parents."

"Why?"

"Because, it'll help us both out."

Adora looked amazed at how full of himself this man was, "Help you out? Why would this help you out? You didn't know my mother and if you knew my father it was because he was a Potter."

Professor Dunn shook his head, "Adora, yes I did know your mother. I knew more about your father than anyone else in the world."

"**HOW**?" Adora said looking at Professor Dunn oddly.

He sat there as if this was too painful to talk about, "Because." He finally said. "Because, your mother was everything to me. You are everything to me. I am Anthony Potter. Adora, I am your father…."


	47. Another Potter Twist

****

Chapter 47  
  
"What is it father?" Draco said approaching his father in his father's study back at the Malfoy Mansion.

Lucius Malfoy turned his spinning chair that was faced to the door to see his only son, when he turned around he had that grin upon his face that Draco knew something was up. "Well Draco, my only son. You have proved to me that Adora is a big part of your life, that you want that aunt of yours that, that Potter a part of your life."

Draco nodded, "Yes, father I do. As Adora is the _only _part of Mum and Grandma I have left of."

Lucius wanted to spat something about those two werewolf-lovers, but he held his tongue. Lucius knew how Draco had come to be ever since Narcissa had divorced Lucius and got custody of Draco. Ever since then Lucius hadn't been sure or not if Draco would follow in his father's footsteps in becoming a Death Eater.

"So my dear, dear son." Draco's eyebrow raised up at being called '_dear son.'_ "Have you any thoughts as to what you want to do when you get out of that school that is taught by that Mudblood loving buffoon, Dumbledore?"

Draco had a feeling this was coming, and his father always had to bad mouth Dumbledore. Although Lucius Malfoy did have a point, although Draco's aunt Adora was raised by muggles and forever the entire school thought she was Muggleborn. Even though everyone in the Wizarding World found out that little Hermione Aimee Granger, Mudblood, was indeed the missing Adora Aimee Potter, pureblood and even much more was a Potter. Draco sometimes laughed at that, as much as his family had always despised Potters, and who'd have ever thought the three people he loved most in the world would be Potters. Adora, his grandma who was a Potter in secret, and…wait did he say three? There was no way he loved Sadie Potter, or did he?

"Excuse me?" Adora asked sitting in front of Professor Dunn or should she say '_Anthony Potter_'. "I'm sorry sir, if you haven't noticed my name is not Adora Dunn, it is Adora Potter. Sorry for the confusion, I think I'll leave know."

Professor Dunn chuckled at her, "You are just like her, you know that? Just like _my _Larissa."

Just someone mentioning her mother's name brought tears to her eyes, "Look Professor. I know had a talk with all of the teachers. My mother, sister, and brother-in-law's death was a horrible experience not only for me but for Draco, my nephew, also. So if you don't mind, don't bring up my mother's name again" Adora spat the last part at him.

Professor Dunn chuckled once more at her, "You've got her spunk too, or would that be the '_Potter Anger_'?" He smiled at Adora, it was that 100 watt smile that all the Potter men had and Adora felt her insides go numb. Harry had that smile, the pictures of James that Harry had that was the smile that James always had. Adora had her mother's pride, and her '_fathers_' anger.

"If you are my father, how could you prove it to me?"

He chuckled once more, and he seemed like a very happy person. Adora usually warmed up to people like this but not right now, not at this moment. "Well," he began. "Let's see. I was in love with your mother, not James's mother for years. Larissa started dating that asshole, and I knew right then and there I had to find someone to try and attempt the whole that would always be there since Larissa was marrying another man. Bridget seemed to love me with all of her heart and I really did care for her a lot. I thought I might in time love her, but not like the love I felt for Larissa."

"Bridget and Larissa got pregnant around the same time, although Larissa was the first to marry. Bridget and I had James, and Larissa and that scumbag had Narcissa. James fell in love with Lily, and Narcissa fell in love with Remus Lupin, but after she found out he a werewolf she was afraid of what everyone would say and dumped her only love. To end up with that scumbag, another horrible man just like her father, Lucius Malfoy."

"After Bridget's death and Larissa's divorce we secretly started to see one another, and I had proposed to Larissa, although we had spoke of this to no one. She accepted and days later she found out she was pregnant with you, soon afterwards Narcissa was pregnant with Draco, and Lily with Harry and Susan. There had always been a threat on my life, but after you were born there was a threat on your mother and your life and I couldn't let the two of you be murdered just because of me. It was hard, devastating actually, but Larissa and I knew what we had to do that save your life. We gave you to muggles, we knew they were good people and cried nights straight. Even after that Larissa's life was still being threaten and I knew for a fact that the Death Eaters were still trying to get rid of you."

"So I visited Albus and he suggested we get you a secret keeper, in which we did. After that the Death Eaters couldn't find you anywhere, but my poor love was still being tortured. One day Lucius Malfoy cast a spell at me, I had a counter act, so it wouldn't hurt me. He thought I was dead, after he left I went to Hogwarts Castle to find Albus. Albus then became my secret keeper, and we changed my identification. I went to live in America. I wanted to come out and tell the public this, but then it came out that you were my Adora. Larissa and my Adora. Then Susan, and Bridget were exposed."

"What do you mean Susan and Bridget. Bridget died that night, the night that James and Lily died."

Professor Dunn just nodded, didn't say a word but just nodded.

"What do you think that crazy dunderhead is doing with my aunt?" Harry asked Ginny starting to lose his temper.

Ginny sighed, sometimes dating Harry was such a hassle but other times it was worth it. 

"In away love, it's been a good thing you haven't figured out your powers. But in away it's a bad thing. I mean if you could get them down and into control without you going on one of your rampages, you could help Professor Dumbledore out with the Order of Phoenix. You could tell him what's what and what side who's on."

"But, Ginny." Harry know grabbed Ginny's hand, and he wasn't angry like he'd been before. " Adora, Susan, and yourself could all join in too."

"Harry, no." Ginny said shaking her head and looking up at him. "They won't let anyone in under the age of eighteen, it's not allowed. Professor Dumbledore says it's too dangerous, but you see Dumbledore would probably make an acceptation for you. As you have all kinds of experience in the Dark Arts, fighting off You-Know-Who."

"But Ginny there's nothing special about me I'm just, just me."

Ginny shook her head, "Harry your wrong. You stopped You-Know-Who, when you were only a baby, and in your first, second, and fourth year. Then there's that prophecy about you and me that everyone won't shut up about. I talked to my dad we have to go to the Ministry of Magic to actually find out what it actually says. Not this gossip stuff we've been hearing. Harry I know for a fact that the twin are ours."

"Twins?"

"Yes, the twins that will finally bring or help bring an end to You-Know-Who's family. Your family, Susan's family, Adora's family."

"And your family love."

"Mine?"

"Yes yours, as we are to get married, my family is your family. Now lets go find Adora."

"Son?" Lucius Malfoy looked at his son, his only heir. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"I'm sorry father. I must have drifted off into my own thoughts. What was it you asked me?"

Lucius was now getting impatient, "What are you going to do once you graduate from Hogwarts? I mean boy you've already taken your O.W.L.s, and your next two years you'll study only on what you want to go into after you leave school. So what do you think you'll go for?"

"Father, I'm still uncertain. I'm going to see how well I did on my O.W.L.s and decide this summer."

"What do you mean your uncertain? You told me you'd know what you were to do in the future after your O.W.L.s, well it's after so what will it be Draco?"

Draco sighed, it wasn't fair, that's all that was important to his father. Graduate from Hogwarts so he could get away from Dumbledore, Become a Death Eater, Get Married so Draco could come up with an heir for the Malfoy family. That's all that really seemed to matter to Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa was only able to have Draco. Yes they had tried some years after Draco was born but she kept having miscarriages, but had a lot of problems when she was pregnant with Draco also almost lost him as a matter of fact. That was all in the past, Narcissa was gone and there was no way, no matter what Draco or Lucius wanted she could never come back. The blood in Draco's ears began to rush as Draco found it hard not to grab the dagger off of his father's desk and just end Lucius Rudolph Malfoy's life, but before Draco could do it he saw the most beautiful girl in the world. Draco saw her beautiful auburn hair flowing in the wind and her one thousand watt smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?" Lucius spat at his son.

Draco shook himself, he had been day-dreaming of Susan Potter again, but father must never know that. "Um, well…"

"Spit it out!"

"I was thinking of the best way to deliver Potter to the Dark Lord," Draco spat out the first thing that came to his mind that he knew his father would love.

"Really?" It wasn't a question, it was shock. "I'd thought you'd gone softie hanging around your mum, grandma, that werewolf, and that Potter who's blood somehow got mixed up with yours."

Blood began to rush in Draco's ears once again, and he knew that he could not take his father putting down his family right to Draco's face. "Father is that all? Is that all you needed of me."

"Yes," Lucius sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I was going to allow you to see your aunt as she is the only part of your mother's family alive. So go now and go along with that, that Potter before I change my mind."

Draco nodded and went back to the school before his father did change his mind.

Adora Potter just stared at this, this weird stranger. Who did he think he was! Just a Professor, just Professor Dunn. He tried to trick her, to tell her that he was indeed Adora's father, Anthony Potter. When in fact Anthony Potter died fifteen years ago, and everyone knew it. So why was he going through this horrible just trick '_Duh Adora_,' she thought to herself. '_To get his hands on the Potter money_.'

Professor Dunn chuckled, and Adora looked at this man as thought he was crazy. "Yes, my dear I know you think I want my hands on the Potter money, who do you think helped it get so big? Not only our great-grandfather Godric Gryffindor, every Potter has helped that money grow." Adora's mouth dropped to the ground, how in Merlin's name did he answer the question she'd just been thinking to herself. "Because my dear," Professor Dunn started up once more. "Every Potter has the power of telepathic conversations, a gift from great-grandma Cassandra Gryffindor. Her only way to get back at Salzar Slytherin and his family for killing her only son."

Adora was truly speechless, and that was saying something! If she was right and this man was just a fraud, just an odd old man just wanted the Potter fortune and fame, but then again who really did want all the '_fame_,' it was more like a curse. Don't get Adora wrong though, she loved being a Potter, she had her family which was of course number one in her book. But, being a Potter in the Wizarding World was hell, everyday there was something new. Either it be about: Harry, Susan, Harry, Adora, Harry, the missing baby Bridget, Harry, Lily and James had mysteriously arose from the dead, Harry, or of course another wonderfully horrible article about Harry and Ginny and their love affair.

"Um, Adora?" She turned to see Professor Dunn, she'd forgotten he was there. She kept daydreaming going off into space. "Um, don't you remember I know what your thinking."

"Oh!" Adora blushed, she'd forgotten. How could she have been so stupid! The only person she had to hide her thoughts from was Harry, but Harry hadn't developed the talent yet. What Susan and Ginny thought, really didn't matter because they both knew how upset and how much Adora had been going through, also about how much Adora was in love with Ronald Weasley.

"Puppy love, I do hope. And don't worry dear, Harry will develop it soon as a matter of fact he should sometime this week, it's about that time."

"Time?"

Professor Dunn chuckled, "Yes, time. You see all Potter men always get what ever their talent or power is after Potter women. We actually have it just too immature to develop it, and as it has been proven that women mature faster than us men, you women develop your powers first. Got it?"

Adora nodded maybe this man was her father, but some stuff still didn't make since. Why would he have lied about dying fifteen years ago, and why wouldn't he have come around when all of the tabloids came around and all the people were harassing Larissa and herself. Most of all, if he did love Larissa as much as he said he did than why in Merlin's name hadn't he been there for her.

"Adora, my dear. There's so much you don't know, so much I have to explain to you. But, you've got to believe me, I am your father."

"No, you aren't! You don't have to believe a damn word that comes out of this liars mouth," Harry roared with a panting Ginny trailing behind him clutching a stitch in her side and breathing hard.

"Oh boy," Professor Dunn sighed. '_He gets more and more like James everyday_.'

"Don't you speak of my father when you don't know me nor my father!" Harry roared.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER**!" Screamed Adora and Ginny.

But, Harry ignored them. This Professor Dunn guy, had a creepy feel to him. Something about him would change their life forever, and as Voldemort was back it was probably just a scam to get Adora out and that was one of the three Potters. Than Dunn would get Susan and deliver Harry to Voldemort to finish off the Prophecy and finish off all of Gryffindor's heirs.

To all of their surprise, once again Professor Dunn chuckled. "What did I tell you? Huh? Told you he's mad, bloody hell is he mad."

Professor Dunn stopped laughing and turned to Harry, "You watch your mouth! Talking like that would make both your mother and father roll over in their graves. You certainly do have James attitude, and young man if you yell at me one more time. Not only will I throw you over my knee and take you to a beating, but also take fifty points from Gryffindor and make sure Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall find out how dirty a mouth you have." All three teenage Potters had their mouths hanging to the ground. "And, if my word isn't enough to you and your aunt there is a way we can find out if I am Adora's father, Bridget, Susan, and your grandfather, Harry."

Odd thing was, he did act like a grandfather, as though he'd known these two children all their life, as if he'd seen them grow up from a baby. Well, he'd never seen Harry as a baby or Harry didn't think that this, this man had seen him grow up from a baby. He couldn't have because Anthony Potter had died before Harry or Susan had ever been born, but then again this was being portrayed as if he'd been there all their life. He really didn't. Anthony had only seen little Adora for a little while before she was put up for adoption. "Okay," Harry finally broke the silence. "What way you can prove that you are Susan, and my grandfather, and Adora's father?"

"D.N.A. test."

"Oh, boy." Adora sighed.

"Problem?" Harry asked.

Adora shook her head, "They just take forever and then if you are or aren't the whole freaking planet knows!"

They all looked at Adora oddly, she very rarely lost her cool lately. Since Adora had found out that she was an aunt, she decided she needed to be a role model for her niece, nephews, and their girl or boyfriends. "Would that be a yes or a no?" Ginny Weasley finally spoke up after her long silence.

"Aww, the soon-to-be newest edition to the Potter family." Dunn spoke, Ginny blushed, Harry huffed, and Adora just stared.

"Yes, that a freaking yes."

"So now we will all know, Susan, you, and me." Harry said triumphantly.

"True, but what about Bridget?"


	48. The Opening Of New Lights

****

Chapter 48  
  
Harry, Ginny, Susan, and Adora looked at Professor Dunn, or as he said '_Anthony Potter_', as if he was crazy.

Harry was the one to find his voice first, "What do you mean what about Bridget? Bridget died the night my mum and dad died. The night Susan and I were suppose to die by Voldemort. The night Snape took Susan away to live with the Bones, and my mother died for me. That the only reason Voldemort's powers were gone that night was because of my mother's love for me."

Dumbledore walked in and smiled at the young, new generation of Potters. He waved his wand and six chairs popped up and he motioned for them all to sit. He looked around the room full of Potters and began to speak. "Harry, yes your mother died for you, and Susan, Lily would of died for you, too. Professor Snape had you at the moment and brought you to the only Wizarding Orphanage. He knew what was coming, and he figured that the worse was going to happen. But, from some of our spies I have found out some things I already knew and some stuff I never knew. Lord Voldemort had been after all of the Potters for years, and yes as we all know James and Lily's little family was the only known Potter family left. I have recently found out that he did not know that the Potters were the only Gryffindor heirs, until recently."

Professor Dumbledore turned to Adora, "Before Lucius Malfoy, denied you and Draco any kind of communication, Aurora Lewis overheard, and as you can guess went and told her father. I have also found out that Lord Voldemort has always been after the Potters because they were one of the old Wizarding Families that never wanted to go to the Dark Side, and they were always with us." Dumbledore paused again seeing Susan and now turned to her, "Yes, my dear Susan, there were others and that he did kill. But you must understand that the Potter family was the biggest known all Wizarding Family in Britain. But, there is a reason he is mostly after Harry than the rest of you. This," Professor Dumbledore know turned to Harry. "Is the reason he went to your house on Halloween all those years ago."

"You see there was a Prophecy, told months before you were born, Harry." Dumbledore continued, "I was the only witness to the Prophecy and I can remember to date what it said. Would you like me to tell you?"

Harry speechless of all of this new information nodded and Dumbledore went on, "The Prophecy said,

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_' "

Harry who was know not so speechless began to speak, "Professor Dumbledore? What did it mean?"

"It meant," Dumbledore went on. "That the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This boy would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

Harry gulped, "That means…me?"

Dumbledore looked at him a moment and went on, "The odd thing is Harry, that it may not have meant you at all. The prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys, both born at the end of July that year, both of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."

Adora spoke now, "But then why did you say the prophecy was to Harry and not Neville?"

"Because in the Department of Mysteries," Professor Dunn began to speak. "The prophecy has Lord Voldemort and Harry's name on it."

Dumbledore shook his head no, "The official record was relabeled after Voldemort's attack on you as a child. It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill you because he knew it was you."

"But, it could have been Neville." Ginny spoke up.

"No, Miss Weasley. You are all forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the finally identifying feature of the boy who could vanquish Voldemort…he would '_mark him an equal._' And so he did. He chose you, not Neville."

Susan yelled, "He could of gotten the wrong person!"

"It was both a blessing, Harry, and a curse." Dumbledore continued. "He chose the boy he thought most likely to be a danger, and notice it wasn't the pure blood, but the half-blood. As much as he boasts himself on purebloods, but he picked a half-blood…like himself."

"But, Professor Dumbledore, who was the keeper of my Prophecy?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore grinned at this question, "Why the only one who could, a blood relative."

"But, the only blood relatives we had were mum and dad." Susan asked confused.

"And, your grandfather. You see, Lily and James agreed that it sounded a lot like it might have something to do with Harry, but then again it could be with Neville. So they spoke to the Longbottoms, who didn't have any relatives that wanted to protect it, afraid that Voldemort would come after them." Dumbledore began, "Anthony faked his death to trick the Lucius Malfoy as he was already trying to kill Anthony about Lucius mother-in-law, and the new baby. That's when the prophecy went out and he came to me told me he wanted to protect it, that Lily and James had talked to the Longbottoms and they all agreed that it would be safe. If it happened to be Neville's prophecy that Neville's uncle would then become the keeper. That never happened, and Anthony wasn't able to claim Adora, Susan, Harry, or Bridget '_Because he was dead_.' "

"So Professor Dunn, is our grandfather?" Susan asked looking at him in awe. Dumbledore nodded his head and Susan went on, "But, wait. I understand that, but you keep saying that Bridget lived that night. But Bridget was still in mum's womb she's dead, she died that night."

"Once again, Miss Potter you are wrong."

Dumbledore spoke once again starting to get hoarse for talking as much as he had been, "You see, as both Lily and James were part of The Order Of The Phoenix. Anytime they had any important information, whatever it be they were to report to me. So your Aunt Arabella was wrong, but she didn't know. But, only Arabella, James, and I knew that Lily was pregnant, again. Since she was six and a half months when Voldemort killed her and James, little Bridget was old enough…."

"Old enough for what!" Adora asked feeling that she already knew.

Professor Dunn took over, "Old enough for us to take Lily to the Emergency Room at St. Mungo's for an Emergency C-Section, and they were able to bring Bridget into this world. But, you have to understand she was intensive care for months if Lily would have been able to give birth to her, Bridget would already have been home by the time that Bridget finally got to go home…"

"Well, than who took care of her? Who's her family? Does she know?" Harry said know worried about his littlest sister he'd thought dead for months.

"I have, she knows I am her grandfather and that somehow she is related to all of you, but she doesn't know the whole story." Professor Dunn, or Anthony Potter looked at each of them when he said their names. "Harry, Adora, and Susan, I'd like you all there as Dumbledore and I explain it to her."

"So, let me get this right." Adora said looking from one to the other, "You're my father, their grandfather we thought to be dead. You were at my mum's funeral, and I saw you crying. Now I have another niece that has supposedly been raised from the dead! First me, then Susan, and now **BRIDGET**! Do you even call her Bridget, or does she have a different name, too!" Adora yelled at her father.

"No, Adora. She does have her original name Bridget Lynn, but she thinks her last name is Dunn."

Harry felt his anger rising, "And she didn't think it a little bit odd that her name was exactly the same to my littlest sister?

"She did, but I never answered her questions just always changed the subject," Anthony Potter said avoiding his grandson's eyes, and looked at Ginny Weasley. "I believe the two of you are friends, she talks about you all the time, says you two stay in the same dormitory."

Ginny squealed, "Oh my goodness, Harry! She does look like Lily! She's got the beautiful long raven black hair, but her eyes are a little different than Susan and yours. Her eyes are that brilliant green, but they have these brown flakes in them. I've always told her I've loved her eyes. I knew they seemed familiar, but I never but two and two together."

"She's also got Lily's laugh and smile, as does Arabella and Susan." Anthony spoke up again.

There was a knock-knock on Professor Dunn's office door and they all jumped forgetting that someone could just come in. " Yes, um…who is it?" Anthony asked as it was actually as the kids knew Professor Potter's office.

"Grandpa, open up!" There was a light but sweet voice outside of the door. "I need to talk to you about something, please."

"I'm coming sweet heart," Anthony went to the door, but Harry shook his head no. And Harry opened it up and she just looked at him, then looked around and saw the whole crowd here.

"I'll come back grandpa," she said as she started to leave but Harry grabbed her hand and she turned around. "Can I help you?"

"Stay," was all Harry said. "There's something you should know."


	49. The Web We Weave

****

Chapter 49  
  
Bridget Dunn looked at the black haired, shaggy headed, brilliant green eyed boy; she'd known his name all her life. Then again who hadn't? After all, all he was, was _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. Boy who was also desperately in love with a girl Bridget had known all her Hogwarts years, Ginny Weasley. Although it was kind of odd that Ginny and Harry looked a lot like Harry's Mum and Dad. Most people were starting to notice that too.

Bridget then turned her attention to the next Potter…the one no one was suppose to know about Adora. She had the brains, beauty, fame, wealth, family, and it was obvious that Ron Weasley and Adora were in love. Bridget was jealous of all four of these kids she'd known for four years.

Then there was Harry's twin the one that disappeared years ago, Sadie, or better known as Susan. Even though Susan wasn't obvious of who she wanted to be involved with, Bridget had always had this odd gift to feel other peoples emotions. Poor Susan was so torn, for she was desperately in love with Draco Malfoy. Of course everyone knows of the Feud that had been going on for Centenaries between the Potters and Malfoys. So as Susan thought, why should she disobey all her family's values?

Bridget could also sense that Adora, and Ginny all where aware of this. Harry wasn't of course, if he had known that the feelings that Susan and Draco felt, most likely Draco would be dead.

"Bridget, dear?" Her grandfather brought her back to reality, and she also realized that Harry Potter's hand was still attached to her arm. Bridget pulled it back instantly and gave him a glare that he knew all to well from when Susan was ticked off at him.

"I'd think _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, would have better manners. Especially when his fiancée is right in front of him," Bridget snapped at him.

'_Spitfire of Adora_,' Ron thought to himself.

"What does that mean? Oh yes, what does Malfoy call you? Weasel?" Bridget spat nastily at Ron.

"No, hang on. How dare you talk to my brother like that!" Ginny yelled this ungrateful girl. After all they were trying to help her out and how could one of her best friends be so mean to her brother?

"Shut it. Why don't you go fantasize about Potter again?"

"Which one?" Anthony Potter asked his unaware granddaughter, "Harry? Adora? Sadie? Anthony? Or Bridget?"

"What are you on about grandfather?"

"What we all have trying to tell you Bridge." Anthony said smiling, James flashed in her, but Lily's retaliation for when she was frightened shined.

"Well, duh." Adora said as if it was obvious, just like her late birth mother was. "Why your only the last missing Potter, I hope."

It was silent for a few moments until Bridget began to crack up, which surprised everyone, but Anthony.

"You just want anyone to replace all your damned dead family, am I right?"

Harry was sick of this how could she just insult their family like this! "Look, we're just trying to get the youngest Potter and if you can't accept it, fine! We don't need you. Professor Dunn…eh…Professor Potter, or whatever, has had Adora to agree to take the D.N.A. test on Tuesday.

Bridget started to say something, but got interrupted by whom was suppose to be her big brother.

"Anthony has come up to us, he claims Adora is his daughter. Which would make you Susan and my littlest sister. But, if you don't want us, fine we don't need you! You hear! Ginny, Adora, Ron, and Susan lets go. I can't stay in the same room with a person who spats on our blood and she is actually one of us!"

"**I AM NOT**!"

"Open you eyes Bridget! Jet black hair just like my dad's, straight like my mum's. Brilliant green eyes like mum's, but they have dark flakes in them like dad's. Get it? We are out of here, later." With that the three Potter children stormed out, with the two Weasleys.

Anthony Potter still seated shaking his head at his youngest granddaughter. "You should have listened to Harry."

"Oh? You are on a first name basis with him now?"

"Quit avoiding this, you know it's true."

"Grandfather, quit this stupid game."

"Bridget! They are our family, and you know it! Your eyes got soft and fuzzy looking when they all were in here! Quit avoiding it! Admit it! You know they are our family."

Bridget Lynn looked at her old and tired grandfather in his eyes, tears threatening to leave hers. "What good will it do me? What will it do? Okay! So what! I might be Bridget Lynn Potter! Are you happy now!"

Anthony nodded.

"And now it starts, Voldemort will be after me soon enough! Are you happy! He took us away from what might be my mummy, daddy, Adora, Susan, and Harry. I lost them once, I can't stand to lose them again. So, I'd rather them hate me and not get to know me, than get to know me and I lose them all over again." Bridget broke down into tears, and for once in a very long time did she show her true feelings.

Draco Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe his luck. His father had always taken everything away from him: his late mother Narcissa and his grandma. Thinking of Narcissa brought pain to his chest again. Draco still wasn't over his mum or grandma's death yet, as a matter of fact he was still grieving. Yes, Draco Malfoy grieves. Draco's horrible father had even told Draco that he wasn't allowed to ever see Adora, Draco's aunt, ever again. Which was to hard to bear at that time, but for some odd reason his father changed his mind. That was major news for Lucius Malfoy to change his mind. Lucius had even let Draco go back to Hogwarts, but today was just a visit. Draco would finish this year's term with his tutor and go back next term. Draco couldn't wait to see his best friend, his Aunt Adora. Yes as odd as it was to have an aunt the same age as you and to be your best friend, Draco Malfoy didn't have a normal life.

The entire Wizarding World and Draco knew how much the Potters and Malfoy Family had been fighting for centenaries. His father said Adora was a different story because Adora and Draco shared blood. But, Draco was never to talk to or see the love of his life ever again, Sadie Susanna Potter, better known as Susan Potter. To say her name again, Susan Potter brought chills and made his heart jump. If only Draco could see her before he had to go back to the Malfoy Mansion to get ready for Autumn Lewis's fifteenth birthday party that Sharon and Voldemort were throwing for her.

"Draco?" Draco turned around as a gigantic grin came upon his face. "Is that really you?"

He chuckled at the look of utter surprise on her face, "Yes, yes it's really me."

"But, your father he, he said you couldn't see any of us, especially me. You have come to see me, also right? Or just her?"

Draco chuckled, she always so insecure so he wrapped his arms around her waste and whisked her away into an empty classroom. "My darling," she smiled. "I've missed you so much." A tear began to roll down her cheek, and he kissed it away. "Susan, love, please don't cry. I'm here now. That's all that matters."

Susan nodded but began to speak, "But, Draco. I don't know when I'll see you again. It's been to hard already. I just…" Draco put one finger over Susan's lips.

"Love, trust me. I have it all under control," Draco kissed Susan passionately on her lips.

"How? How can you?" Susan began to go hysterical, "Everyone knows of the Family Feud between our families. Your father has told you to stay away from me, and not to mention what Harry would do if he found out."

Draco pulled back from the only girl he'd ever felt for, and now felt heart broken. "So you'd rather nothing with us!"

"Draco that's not what I meant, I just."

"What ever Susan, I'll catch you later," Draco stormed out of the room to leave a heartbroken Susan very much vulnerable.

"When do you think it would be wise to tell the kids?"

Arabella giggled at her soon-to-be-husband, two months to be exact. "I don't know, you are going to be the one that Harry will be pissed at." Arabella giggled again, "You're the one that got me pregnant."

Sirius pulled his fiancée into his lap, "Oh my love, but it takes two to tango. Do you really think Harry will be pissed off at me?"

Arabella really had to think about this one, finally she answered him. "Well, darling we'll just have to see, won't we? The kids come home in six days."

"I thought they come home next Monday?" Sirius asked very confused. But that was okay, Arabella thought him of absolutely adorable when he was confused.

"Today is Saturday, and Harry owled me earlier saying this man, claming to be Anthony Potter and Adora will take the D.N.A. Test with him on Tuesday, they get their O.W.L.s Results Monday, and the kids will be home Friday."

"Okay, and how many are staying with us?" Sirius asked knowing how much she was avoiding this.

"Well. Harry, Adora, and Draco will be with us for the entire time. Then on July 31st, Susan and Harry will turn sixteen on that day and Susan will be able to stay with us. August first Ron and Ginny will join us, we get married on August 31st, and all the kids except Draco will are going to the Weasley's while Draco goes back home, and we go on our Honeymoon. Molly will bring the children to King's Cross on the first.

"What if Bridget Lynn Dunn is Lily and James baby?" Sirius asked obviously very serious.

"I have absolutely no clue, if Anthony is this man then we ask him."

Draco couldn't believe his luck, all he'd been thinking about day and night, night and day was Susan. Now Susan just totally and completely blown him off! Now Draco would be lucky if he found Adora in this large castle before he was due back at he Malfoy Mansion. Draco had to let her know that Lucius was going to let him stay with her at Arabella and Sirius's house. Speaking of Sirius, Draco wasn't really sure how to act around him. A grandfather clock chimed somewhere and Draco knew it was time for him to leave the castle, go to the town of Hogsmede, so he was able to travel by Floo to the Malfoy Mansion.

"Great, just what I wanted today. First, a fight with Susan. Second, I can't find Adora anywhere. Finally, I get to go to the Dark Lord's spoiled rotten brat of a daughter's fifteenth birthday. Just what I wanted today to turn out to be! I'll just get pissy drunk, and hope I pass out."

As Ronald Arthur Weasley and Adora Aimee Potter walked up to the Gryffindor Tower alone, hand in hand, Ron and Adora were lost in their own thoughts.

For Ron, it seemed Adora had been very distant lately, but then again he would also. In a few months, she'd gone through so much. She had lost the Granger's, the parents she'd grown up to love, found out she was Harry and Draco's aunt, she'd lost her birth mother and loving sister, Susan appeared out of no where, and now her father and youngest niece had risen from the dead. Ron wouldn't only be distant, he'd have gone nuts! That was why Adora was so amazing, she could always keep such good composure of herself.

But, in Adora's mind she was absolutely berserk! This had not only been a good year, but also an awful year. Sometimes she even wished that Ron and she had never found out her true identity. Life was so hard as a Potter, and it seemed like every time she turned around another dead relative rose from the dead. It must be just terrible for Harry, he'd been told and believed all his life that the Dursley's were his only family and then **BOOM **he's got family coming out of everywhere. Adora felt as if Ron and she were slowly drifting apart, and there was no way she could get in a war with Voldemort and lose Ron or put him in danger. In fact that morning Dumbledore had talked to Susan, Harry, and Adora that morning about Voldemort's advancements. To be aware of every little thing. Adora just needed comfort, she needed someone to wrap their arm around her and tell her it would be alright, someone to listen. As if Ron could read her mind as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room, he led her to a couch and in front of a fire, putting an arm around her and let her completely and totally collapse.

Harry took off his robes and slipped into sweatpants to crawl into his four poster bed, which was empty, or seemed to be empty. As he closed the curtains Ginny took off the invisibility cloak and slid it and her day clothes off to end up in her pajamas. Harry and Ginny had been sharing a bed for a while, but just to get shut eye with or to cuddle. Ginny wanted to wait until their Wedding Night, and Harry respected her choice. As they started to fall asleep they had no idea what terror was after them now.

Bridget Dunn or Potter decided not to go back to her dormitory and grandfather flicked his wand for a cot to sleep on that night, she couldn't bear to go back there and be bombarded by the Harry Potter Clan. She couldn't stand that cliché, but then again she'd never really been all that big into '_Saving the world, again_,' and if she did turn out to be a Potter, it was obvious she would have to.

Okay, so she was negative about a lot of stuff, but that was her and if they couldn't accept it then they could just kiss her-"

"Bridge?"

"Over here grandpa," Bridget yelled at him from her grandfather's classroom.

He chuckled, she was gazing into the stars, as usual. As her grandmother always had, she had that fiery spirit that had raced through out his late wife, and their some James had possessed.

"Pops?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If I was to ask you a question, you swear you'll tell me the truth?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Why was I saved after mum and dad died?" He just sat there, "Grandpa? Are you going to answer me?"

As Draco Malfoy walked into the Dark Lord's home, not for the first time, he thought of how much he hated being here and that his father was making him attended this party. As Draco walked into Autumn's Den where all the other Death Eaters children, that were between the ages of thirteen and eighteen, were here. Draco passed the refreshment table, and found his favorite dish, Whiskey. Draco knew how angry Susan would be at him, but it seemed earlier today she wasn't interested in him, this made his heart start to ache again, so Draco picked up his third bottle of Whiskey.

"Draco? You showed up? Didn't expect to see my ex here," Autumn Lewis said coming face to face with a very trashed Draco.

"Father made me come, not bad turn out."

"I agree. I'd like to show you what I've been keeping in my closet. Will you follow me?" Draco nodded and followed the birthday girl into her darkened room.

The next morning Draco woke up in Autumn's bed, his naked body beside hers. Draco couldn't believe what they had done, he couldn't believe that he'd gotten that trashed. Draco had to get out of here before anyone else found out that, Autumn and Draco had slept together the night before.


	50. OWL's Reports

****

Chapter 50  
  
As Draco Malfoy took Floo Powder out of the little jar on Autumn Lewis's fireplace to Floo home, his mind was way too busy to think about the bumping and the noises coming out of Autumn's closet about 20 paces away from him. All he could think about was how disappointed he was and mad at himself, as what he had done to Susan. Draco had betrayed her, although they weren't exactly dating and as yesterday had turned out it seemed as if their relationship was a word of the past. Draco was so confused, he couldn't believe that he'd done this. Draco on the other hand, didn't give a damn about Autumn, or any other girl...he wanted Susan so badly and now it looked impossible. Draco finally got into the Malfoy Manor in London, and he didn't have to worry about getting an ear full from his father. Frankly Lucius Malfoy didn't give a damn what his son, his only heir did, only to keep the family line Purebloods Only. Besides, most likely his father had his mistress upstairs with him, and hadn't even noticed that Draco had been gone all night.

As he entered his side of the house, the whole east wing, he entered his huge bedroom, to find that beautiful owl that his lovely Susan owned. Susan's owl was sitting upon his bed with her parcel tied to her leg, eyeballing Draco and his eagle own his mother had gotten him as a present to going to Hogwarts, instead of Durmstag, like his father had wanted out of him. Draco walked to the bed and untied the owl, leg from his parcel that was obvious from her, patted heron the head and began to read his letter. And the letter said:

**_My dearest Draco,_**

I didn't mean to offend you yesterday, I'm just so worried about everything, and your father. Lucius was able to kill the only woman he'd ever loved, plus so many others. I just don't want the same end that your mum and your stepfather came to. I want to feel the connection we have for one another, forever. Everything is so crazy right now. Arabella and Sirius are still taking care of David, planning for the wedding, and getting ready for all of us to stay with her. I told Adora about your father saying that you could spend the summer with us, I still think this is unbelievable. They still haven't been able to find Cho. So did you have fun at Autumn's party? If you ended up kissing a girl or whatever, I understand although I don't encourage it, because we'd had a fight and you were probably confused if we were still talking or not. Draco, I don't know what to think of us. Maybe this summer will come to tell. Please forgive me for yesterday, I really do care for you.

Always,  
Susan

  
Draco felt as if he'd just been kicked in the stomach how could she be so beautiful, considerate, and think this was all her fault. Draco had to come forward and told Susan what had happened the night before, before Autumn was able to, whether she left him or not.

**_Dear Susan,_**

Please don't think this fight was your fault, it's mine for jumping to things. We really need to talk about what had happened the last night, with us, and at the party. You might hate me now, and never care for me again but we've got to talk. I need to go now, I hear my father coming with Catarina, his mistress, and I really don't want him to know that I'm betraying him by still talking to you. Can't wait to see you.

Draco  


As the next few days passed the fifth and seventh years awaited the day when their results from their O.W.L.s came in or their N.E.W.T.s. Finally the day came during breakfast, when a ton of owls came down, and Hedwig came to bring three parcels, and Susan's owl one.

Harry opened up his and gave Adora and Ron theirs. Harry couldn't believe his eyes! He'd gotten an O in Transfiguration, an A in History of Magic, an O in Charms, an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, a D in Divination, an A in Care of the Magical Creatures, and believe it or not an O in Potions. Ron had gotten about the same marks as Harry, and of course Adora got all O's in all her classes. They all looked to Susan now for her response, and she blushed.

"Well, I got an O in Transfiguration, an O in Charms, an E in History of Magic, an E in Arithmacy, an E in Care of the Magical Creatures, and an E in Potions." Susan said with a big smile on her face.

"Wait to go, Susan!" Adora said hyped up, "She did way better than you Harry!" She laughed out.

"Yea, yea. Wait to go little tyke," Harry laughed at his twin sister.

Ginny slid in the seat between Harry and Susan, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then turned to Susan. "Your owl is back with a letter on it." Susan blushed and looked to see her owl had brought her another letter and she got up and ran outside to read it before Harry began to question her.

Dumbledore stood up and announced to the whole school at breakfast that morning, "Because of all the great scores from the fifth and seventh years there will be a dance tonight. Fourth years and up, beginning at 8pm and ending at midnight. And, because you all need to get ready for tonight, classes are canceled!" Everyone in the Great Hall cheered, except Adora who groaned. But, in the end was grateful to be able to get ready and take her time. As everyone began to get up Dumbledore announced that again tonight, like their last ball will be a mask, and to have a nice day.

As Bridget ran up to the girls dormitories she ran up to her sister's room, as Susan was the only one in there reading a letter that, Susan's owl, had brought her. Susan looked up at her little sister as she entered the room, "Can I help you with something?"

Bridget nodded, "You missed the announcements at breakfast so I thought I'd tell you what Dumbledore told us." Susan nodded for Bridget to go on, so she did. "Professor Dumbledore announced that since all the fifth and seventh years did so well on your tests, that there will be another ball tonight, but masked. Thought you'd want to know so you can have a date, with that boy that you talk to that doesn't go to our school." Bridget winked at her older sister.

Susan stood up, "How do you know about him!"

"All I know is that he doesn't go here and your always writing him," Bridget staggered back. Susan nodded and Bridget left the room.

"Lucius," a calm cold voice said from a large hunter green drawn up chair. "Come in, we must talk of our next attack." Lucius Malfoy walked in wondering would this be an attack on muggles, unsuspecting wizards and witches, The Order of The Phoenix, or of the new Minister of Magic, Sirius Black. Lucius sat down and watch the back of his master's chair to find out his next mission. Voldemort went on, " I want you, Goyle, Crabbe, The Lestranges, and MacNair to go on this one, and I want absolute no screw ups." Lucius nodded, and Voldemort went on. "I don't want you buckets of scum back, until you've got her kidnapped, unharmed, and bring back to me. Pick up the picture beside the table to your chair, that's the girl you will take from Hogwarts, tonight." Lucius picked up the picture and saw the very beautiful girl, and knew instantly what kind of mission this one was.

"Yes, sir. I understand what kind of mission this is. When we bring her back here, where do you want us to bring her?"

There was an eerie silence, and then that cold laugh began to erupt from Voldemort's mouth. "Bring her to me, then we will decide. Make sure that Draco is at home tonight, and has nothing to do with any of that horrible Potter spawn he hangs out with. He'll be a good Death Eater soon, and I want him in shape when he will join us next year." Lucius nodded and left with a familiar '_Pop_!'

There was a knock on the study door, "Who is it now?" Voldemort hissed.

"Father, it is me." Autumn said waiting outside of the door.

"Go away, I am busy right now. I don't have time for your little teenage crap." Autumn looked at the door disgusted there was no way he was going to talk to her like that, it was bad enough almost all of her life he was a no show, so she just open the door and entered her father's study. "I thought I told you to stay out!" Voldemort hissed, a hiss that scared everyone but her.

"I don't care," Autumn stated simply. "I have some news for you about the kidnapping tonight." Voldemort rose from his chair to meet his daughter face to face, what did this silly fifteen year old girl know that he didn't. Autumn smiled at him in triumph, she'd finally beat him out of his own game.

"Spit it out, then."

"Hogwarts, is having a dance tonight. Crabbe just owled me, asking if I'd attend, that it was a mask, so no one would recognize me. That Millicent and Goyle are attending together, since Draco won't go with any girls from school since he seems to fancy someone else, question is who? Anyways, I was coming to ask you if could go with Crabbe tonight to the ball?"

"Only," Voldemort began after his daughter talked for what seemed ages. "And if only you swear to keep you and all your friends out of the gardens tonight." Autumn whimpered, but he went on. "Some of my Death Eaters are going to be abducting a girl from Hogwarts tonight, so again I repeat, stay away from the gardens. If you and your friends want a shag, just go somewhere else, but the gardens. Got it?" Autumn nodded and left the study.

'_Oh, little kind little virgin, you are going to get it tonight_!' Autumn giggled to herself and went up to her wing of the house to get ready for her date at the mask ball tonight.

As all of the students were finishing getting ready, seven that evening had snuck up on the young Potters and Weasleys. They all agreed to meet in the Common Room at seven sharp. Ron was dressed up in a tux with fake blood and guts all over it and a crown. Adora would be in a Prom dress looking as if she'd been ran over by a car, with also a crown and an elegant purple mask on, they were going as Dead Prom King and Queen. Something Adora had read about in a muggle book. Bridget came down in a fairy costume with an elegant white feathery mask on, and she was going with Blaise Zambini, from Slytherin House. Blaise was going as a knight and he'd have his visor up with a gray mask. Susan was dressed up in a Medieval Dress that screamed Juliet, in brilliant green that made her sparkling eyes pop.

Ron and Adora looked from one to the other amazed, as deadly as they did look, they did look very good. Bridget did like the Fairy outfit Arabella had suggested her to wear. Everyone agreed that Susan looked totally beautiful, and all the friends were _'oohing'_ and _'ahhing'_ over here until Harry and Ginny came down their opposite stairways into the common room, they looked like ghosts. Looked totally good, but looked like a very familiar couple that had died a centaury ago. They looked like Godric and Aurora Gryffindor. Harry was dressed up as Godric Gryffindor with a scarlet mask on, he had on black dress pants and a black shirt with a scarlet vest that had a lion design on it. Ginny was dressed up as Cassandra Sage Gryffindor, with a Medieval Scarlet Gown on with a matching cloak. Adora ran over to them, the rest of the crew followed her as Harry and Ginny interlocked arms.

"Do you have any clue who you two look like!" Adora hissed, looking very worried.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged and turned back to Adora, she sighed as they weren't picking this up. "You both look like our bloody dead ancestors! Godric and Aurora Gryffindor! Did you plan to look like this! Because if you didn't I guarantee you that everyone else in our house has noticed!"

Harry and Ginny laughed at Adora, and Ginny spoke. "Of course we planned this. We're so sick and tired of people looking at us in awe, because we look a little like Cassandra and Godric, and also like James and Lily. So we're taking all their awe in a complement and were going to look good and like them."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Going Easy Street!"

Adora sighed with distaste, "Quit quoting that awful Muggle Musical, Annie!" Harry shook his head like, '_Oh my will she let that show go_!' Ginny, Ron, Susan, and Bridget on the other hand were totally confused.

"Can we just go down to the Great Hall, and wait for them to open up the doors!" Harry said irritated with Adora, and couldn't wait to get away from her. "It's now seven thirty, and you know how much of a crowd it's going to be already."

"Just because your ready to get rid of me, and hate that I'm always lecturing you doesn't mean I can't read your mind and know exactly what your thinking **HARRY JAMES POTTER**!" Adora yelled at him, "Come on Ron, lets go before I irritate Harry anymore. Good luck, with him Ginny, you'll need it!" Adora grabbed Ron by the arm and stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wish you'd quit reading my bloody mind!" Harry yelled back at her, and he turned to his fiancée', changed his tone. "Come on, love let's go."

After Harry and Adora had made there ways out of the Common Room, Bridget turned to the only Potter, she thought sane. "And, we're suppose to be happy to be related to this crazy people who yell at one another, almost every other day?"

Susan laughed at how scared Bridget looked, "Yes. But, even though they yell at each other all the time, they still love one another. Trust me, I was really scared at first too, but you come to love them." Susan paused, "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Blaise Zambini." Bridget replied with a cunning smile that looked only so familiar, of Harry's when he was doing something he shouldn't be. "You don't think Harry will be mad, you know as I'm going with a Slytherin?"

Susan chuckled at what was she hoped her younger sister, "Who cares. Harry might be a little ticked off, but as long as you like Blaise and he's a nice guy to you. Just tell Harry that he's being a git, and it's your life and it's none of Harry's business if your with a Slytherin or not. Actually, I've come to find that not all Slytherin's are arseholes."

"So," Bridget looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Never you mind," Susan said starting to blush and having a look on her face far from angelic. "Let's go down stairs to meet our dates," Bridget nodded and they went on their way.

As Draco had finally gotten into the outrageous outfit Susan and told him to wear, he looked at himself and thought, "I've got to be a freaking idiot!" '_No_,' his inner voice said to him. '_You are just in love with her. If I was in love with her I'd have never slept with Autumn_!' He yelled back at himself, '_You are just in denial_.' His inner voice laughed at him, but before Draco could argue back again he heard his father yell:

"_Draco_!"

"Oh shit! Defflendo!" Draco said to make his costume look to his father and his father's mistress like his regular clothes. There was a knock on his door, "Enter." Draco said lazily.

Lucius came into his son's very tidy room, the house-elves must have finally come in to clean it. "Where are you going tonight?"

Draco looked taken back by his father, Lucius had never in all of Draco's life asked where he'd be at. "Um, I don't know around."

"Do not go to Hogwarts tonight."

'_How did he know_?' Draco asked himself perplexed, "Okay, like I'd go there anyway. But, if I wanted to why can't I?"

"Because I said!" Lucius roared.

"I was just asking, like I'd actually go there. I'll probably go around Diagon and Knockturn Alley, ok? Get me some Butterbeer. I should be home about midnight, or a little later, ok?" Lucius nodded and left.

'_What is up with him? He never cares where I am, and I don't give a damn about what he says. I promised Susan I'd go with her to that Ball, and I owe it to her. I have to tell her tonight about what happened with Autumn and me, I can't keep living this lie_!' With that he walked over to his fireplace and threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and yelled out, "**The Three Broomsticks**!"

Eight o'clock had just ran on the big grandfather clock and Susan stood beside the spiral staircase and watched all her friends go in while she waited on Draco. There was Harry and Ginny, Ron and Adora, Blaise and Bridget, Seamus and Lavender, Dean and Pavarti, Neville and Padma, Ernie and Hannah, and then there were couples that just made her about barf. Say for instance Millicent and Goyle! Millicent and Goyle were dressed up as Clowns, much to Millicent's disappointment, they didn't need masks because of their make-up. Then Crabbe was with this girl who was dressed up as a cat all in black with of course a black mask, and Crabbe as a mouse with of course a gray mask.

Five minutes after eight passed by, and then ten, and Susan was really starting to think that Draco had ditched her. Susan had been so stupid to believe that he'd actually...

Then there he was in all his glory, Draco was dressed up as Romeo with a black mask on, and his blond hair slicked back, as usual. In Susan's opinion, there could be a man no more handsome than the one in front of her. "Sorry, I'm late," Draco whispered in her ear, she shook her head no. "Please don't be mad at me."

Susan looked up at him when brilliant green met gray. Susan was holding back tears through her brilliant green mask, "I'm not mad. You should be mad at me for the way I acted the other day, I'm just so happy your here."

"Look, you might be mad when I tell you something. Do you think we could go out to the gardens and talk, if I don't tell you this I think I might explode." Susan nodded and they went outside to talk.

"You, y-you slept with...w-with her!" Susan felt as if her heart had just been ripped in half.

"Susan, I'm so, so sorry. I was so messed up, I'd had so much to drink. I know it's not a good excuse, but I'm just telling you know. I know I messed up really bad, and if you never want anything to do with me ever again. I understand."

Susan looked up into those gray eyes that she adored, and didn't know what to do. "Draco, I'm so confused...I just don't know. I mean I know we aren't together, but I mean...I really deeply care for you and..."

"I care for you, too. Look if you want me to leave I will." Draco began to get up, but Susan grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay. Just give me some time to think, will you?"

Draco kissed her cheek, "Of course. Take all the time you need."


	51. The Boy Is Mine

****

Chapter 51  
  
Harry looked around and saw Adora and Ron dancing and happy as ever, Bridget with that Blaise character, '_I don't trust him_.'

'_Leave her alone_,' Ginny said to Harry telepathically. '_Don't try and read her mind either because you always mess that up and read someone else_.'

"You know that's not funny," Harry said smiling at his fiancée'.

"Oh, but I think it is."

"Really well I think that tickling is fun."

"Don't you dare!"

Harry looked around the Great Hall, and finally realized who was missing. "Where's Susan?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. Susan said she was waiting on someone, but that he hadn't showed up yet." Ginny lied to her fiancée', she knew exactly who Susan was waiting on that awful Draco Malfoy.

"You think she'd tell me?" Ginny laughed at him, and he frowned.

"I'll take that as a no."

The Wizarding Rock and Roll band, The Weird Sisters quit playing and the lead singer said into the mike, "The band is taking a twenty minute break. So we are going to put on that Wizarding sensation Monica and Brandy." Susan and Draco walked inside the Great Hall, it looked like a Fairy Tale Wonderland. Harry noticed and tried to make it over to her but Ginny shook her head no and made him continue dancing with her.

As Draco and Susan made it past people they passed up Crabbe and Autumn. "Is that Draco with that Potter!" Autumn shrieked, and Crabbe nodded his head at this.

Autumn walked right up to Susan and tapped her on the arm, as the song began.

**_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_**

Uh huh, sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Yeah, you do too, but, umm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
You know his name.  
Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.   
**_I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
Huh...no no, he's mine.  
_**  
"Since you are with my man." Autumn said so only Susan could hear her, "Why don't we dance it out? Because the Boy is Mine."

"You think so? You are on."

**_You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
The boy is mine.  
_**  
**_I think it's time we got this straight,  
Let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?  
_**  
Ginny looked at Adora and she had the same look on her face. Who ever Susan was dancing with for some boy, this didn't look good at all. T hey could dance good, but it was obvious that these two girls hated on another.

**_See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me.  
_**  
"You wish you nasty filthy halfblood!" Autumn shirked at Susan.

**_Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me.  
See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said without me  
He couldn't make it through the day,  
_**  
"Sorry, Autumn, but your dead wrong." Susan said smiling just like her mother had.

**_Ain't that a shame.  
And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good.  
All of my love was all it took.  
_**  
By now the entire dance floor was looking at the two girls going back and forth, obvious their hate for one another. "So you know we shagged last night, right?" Autumn asked laughing much like her father.

"Fuck off, you nasty whore."

**_The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to se,  
The boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine.  
_**  
**_Must do the thing you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a party of my life  
I know it's killing you inside.  
You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take.  
From the truth you can't escape.  
I can tell the real from fake.  
When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine  
_**  
**_You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
What makes you think that he wants you,  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart,  
He was my love right from the start._**

He belongs to me  
The boy is mine, not yours  
But mine!  
Not yours!  
But mine!  
Not yours!  
But mine!

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine. 

The girls went up to each other as if they were about to fight, but Draco grabbed Susan, and Crabbe grabbed Autumn. "Why would you bring trash like that here!" Draco yelled at Crabbe. "I thought you were better than that!"

Autumn laughed, "Oh, Draco love. But, that's not what you said last night, when we shagged all night long!"

"Get her out of here," Draco snarled.

"No." Susan finally said, "Let's just get away from her."

"Nice dancing, ladies!" Professor Dumbledore said up on the platform in which The Weird Sisters had been singing. "The Weird Sisters will be back after three more songs." There was a groan in the crowd. "But, that's not what I'm up here to say. Harry, Adora, and Susan Potter, and also Bridget Dunn; all of you are needed in Professor Dunn's office on the Second Floor. Professor Dunn has important news for all of you." They all looked at each other and their dates went to sit down, and the four children left the Great Hall. Except, Draco Malfoy he went to sink into the shadows.

When they got upstairs into Professor Dunn's office he had the test tubes ready with blue liquid in them. "Hurry, hurry close the door." They all entered and Harry shut the door.

"What do we do now?"

"Well," Professor Dunn began. "These two," he pointed to the first two test tubes. "Are for Adora and me, we'll both drop a strand of hair in it and tap the test tube three times and say '_Show me_!' The other three are for Harry, Susan, and Bridget; to make sure you three are brother and sisters are not. You do the exact same thing, your test tubes are the last three. Now every grab a test tube." They all did, and pulled out a piece of their own hair. "Now put in the tube and tap it three times then say '_Show me_!' It'll stay blue if your not blood related, if you are it'll turn pink. This will take exactly a minute."

They all looked at each other and did exactly what they were told and then waited and waited and waited, and then very slowly all of their test tubes changed to the color pink.

Adora was the first to speak, "So that means that everything you said to us was the truth. So, that means I go to live with you this summer?"

Anthony chuckled at his little girl, "I only wish it was that easy. I'm sorry, but no. You are going to have to stay most likely the whole summer with Sirius and Arabella, Dumbledore has me going on a very secret mission for the Order of The Phoenix. That includes you, too Bridget."

Bridget looked up at her grandfather star-eyed, "You mean the Minister of Magic, Sirius Black."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, your soon to be Uncle Sirius." Harry then turned to Adora, "That's weird, Uncle Sirius."

"Um, well. Grandfather," Susan almost whispered. "Is it okay, if we go back to the ball?"

Anthony chuckled a deep heart warming chuckle, "Yes, you go have fun." They all walked outside and kind of stared at each other then ran down the stairs to get back to their dates.

"So, it's true! He's really, wow." Draco said in a whisper. "You've had so much change in this last year, you've gone through so much. I'm so sorry." They were still in a dark corner, avoiding her family. Susan didn't care if she had to live a lie, for now. Susan knew that Harry would find out this summer, but the less he knew the better.

"It's okay."

"Do you ever wish it was back to the way it use to be?"

"Not really. The Bones were really nice, but felt as if I was different…as if I wasn't like them. The Potters, of what I know just live the way things come to you. I like having an aunt my age and a twin brother. Now I have a younger sister, and of the few times I've actually had a one on one talk with her, I really like her."

"Harry, it's getting really hot in here, do you think we could step outside? I'm burning up." Harry nodded and proceed behind Ginny as the rest of the school stared and goggled at them. Harry and Ginny didn't speak again until they were outside on a bench sitting by each other.

"Is it better out here, love?"

Ginny nodded yes, "I wasn't really all that hot, but I couldn't stand to watch anymore people stare at us anymore. I mean yes we look a lot like your parents all the time. And tonight we look a lot like Godric and Cassandra, and I wish these people would just get over it! I hate being in this spotlight."

Harry chuckled at her, "Love, you are going to have to get use to being in the spotlight, if you marry a Potter. Probably the most famous one remember, I'm _The-Boy-Who-Lived_." Ginny giggled, and then there was a noise in front them.

"What was that!" Ginny said starting to get scared, it was in the bush.

"Stay right here, I'll check it out." Harry whispered in Ginny's ear.

But, as Harry went to the bush and found nothing he heard a muffled scream and he turned around. Lucius Malfoy took off his Death Eater Mask and winked at Harry, he had his had around Ginny's mouth and disappeared with her. Harry ran to the spot where they were at and screamed, "**No**!"

There was mumble when the entire school saw Harry Potter walk on to the stage, even more of a shock when Harry tapped the lead singer of The Weird Sisters in the middle of a song and she looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Her entire band stopped playing and all looked at him in awe, "Can I help you?" She asked Harry in the mike and he nodded. "Well?" He pointed to the mike, "You want the mike?" He nodded again. She looked out into the crowd stumped and handed it over to him. The whole crowd began to boo, and you could hear over all the noise Millicent yelling, "You bloody idiot, sit your arse down! If you don't sit down, I'll kill you and if I don't the Dark Lord will!"

"Hello, everybody." Harry said into the mike, saw people booed wanting to hear more of The Weird Sisters, some Shhed! people, because they were interested in what Harry had to say. "I'd like to see Professor Dumbledore, now!" Harry roared into the mike, and there was mumble floating everywhere.

"What in bloody hell, is Harry doing?" Ron asked Adora who was as stumped as he was, because this was the first time since she'd gotten her powers that she wasn't able to read his mind. All she could feel was anger and hatred, but didn't have any clue what it was about. "Well?" Ron said turning to her, "Your the freaking seer, what's going on?"

"Really Ron, I can't catch anything, but anger and hatred."

"Really now, I figured that out on my own!" Ron said in a sigh.

Soon Bridget and Blaise, and Susan and her mystery date were at Adora and Ron's side. "What is he doing!" Bridget said in out rage. "He's making himself look like a bloody idiot, and I'm suppose to be like, '_Yeah! He's my brother_!' "

"There has to be a reason why he's doing this," Susan said trying to take up for her twin brother, as she couldn't read him either. Her date gave a '_humph_', that sound much like he already thought Harry off his rocker, and outraged Ron.

"Look, you mongrel! You don't know Harry like us, and he wouldn't stop the best Wizarding Rock band for nothing unless it had something to do with..."

"Professor Dumbledore! I know you hear me!" Harry roared again into the mike, and everyone was truly looking for Dumbledore, too. Wondering why he hadn't come to Harry yet. "I know your out there, and since you can't come up here to talk to me. I'll tell the whole bloody school!" There were cheers at this, as everyone was wondering what Harry, , Potter was so angry about. "My fiancée', Ginerva Weasley and I have gotten so sick and tired of the entire school staring at us. Not only tonight, but every day. Yes, we look a lot like my dead parents, and yes tonight we look an awful lot like Godric and Cassandra Gryffindor. **GET OVER IT**! Ginny had gotten sick and tired of all of you just staring at us the entire night." Dumbledore had made his way to the stage and was now standing by Harry, but didn't stop Harry on his rampage, but let him go on. "So Ginny wanted to get out of here, go to the gardens for some fresh air, and get away from you leeches! So we're outside getting some air, and I hear a sound in front of us, and what is it? I have no clue, I went to see what it was then heard a scream behind me! It was Ginny, and Lucius Malfoy had a big grin on his face and disappeared with her before I could get to them!" The whole crowd was silent, and Dumbledore finally took the mike away from him.

"All students are to go back to their Common Rooms for addressed from their Head of House, All teachers in the staff room. I need all the people that saw Professor Dunn earlier this evening in my office, including Ronald, Fred and George Weasley!" Dumbledore turned to The Weird Sisters. "I'm so sorry young ladies, but there has been a Death Eater attack here at Hogwarts, I suggest you'll want to leave immediately if you go to my office and follow Harry there will be a fireplace with some Floo Powder over it you can Floo home, and I shall send your things later tonight." The Weird Sisters nodded, then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "You get your family and the Weasleys that are here to my office, password is a muggle candy, Skittles. Then the Weird Sisters will Floo home, Harry then you need to throw some Floo Powder into the fire and contact Molly Weasley and let her know what is going on." Harry nodded and the Weird sisters followed him, the others followed behind as they made it to that familiar stone Gargoyle that Harry had seen way too often.

**_Meanwhile...  
_**  
Susan turned to Draco, "You've got to leave. If they find you here they'll think your a part to this and you'll never be able to see me this summer and you won't be able to come back to Hogwarts next year." Draco nodded, kissed Susan on the cheek and got in the crowd of all the other kids, and sneaked out of the school and up to The Three Broomsticks. Autumn followed him, but her father had made her an illegal port-key to get back home once she was out of the Hogwarts grounds.

"Ah, little Ginny Weasley." Voldemort cackled having her sit in his high green chair, bound by ropes so she wasn't able to escape. "We meet again, my sweet," his cold chilling laugh broke out again.

"What do you want with me," Ginny said controlling the fear in her so it did not come out in her voice.

"The same I wanted with you the last time," he grinned at her and went on. "To lure Harry Potter here."

"So you've gotten contact with Molly?" Dumbledore said after he'd talked to all the teachers and staff in the staff room. "Minerva is just going over how no one is to leave the common room for any reason at all, the staff knows where your at. Fred, George, Ron, Adora, Bridget, and Harry you will all stay in here tonight. I shall return later on to check on all of you." With the flick of his wand six twin size mattresses appeared, and Dumbledore walked out of the room.

Ron walked over to Harry and began to pound on him and George and Fred ran over and pulled him away from Harry. Harry stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Ron what in bloody hell mad you hit Harry!" George asked Ron totally lost.

"Haven't you figured it out yet!" Ron said shaking George and Fred off of him. "Harry has put a target on our sister. Of course she's been kidnapped, You-Know-Who sent Lucius Malfoy to come and get her, so Harry would run after and get her, and look he still remains here."

"Ron, chill out!" Fred said backing Harry up. "Harry will go after her he loves her."

"If I knew how to get to her, I would. But I don't and until I do, I have to sit here and think what horrible things that their doing to her." Harry said and he walked over to the only window in Dumbledore's office and saw that it was a Full Moon, and that if Remus Lupin were still here he'd have turned into a full grown wolf already. It was just horrible he'd already lost so many people his mum and dad, his grandparents...minus Anthony Potter, Remus, Cedric, they couldn't find Cho, and poor little David was being raised by Arabella and Sirius while they were planning their dream wedding. '_I just wish that someone could help me_.'

"I'm at your service," a girl about Ginny's age appeared out of now where, looking just like his Ginny had tonight.

"Do I know you?"

She smiled, "Yes...and no." Harry's head was spinning who was this girl? "I am Cassandra Sage Gryffindor, wife of your Great great great great great and some more great Grandfather. But, call me Cassie." Cassie turned around to see everyone's mouths down to the floor. "Oh, hello all!" She said cheerfully.

"Can I ask you why we have a ghost in the room that is your dead ancestor?" George said staring at this young girl. Thing was she didn't look like and ordinary ghost more like...

"George, I am not a ghost. I am a memory, preserved in this book." The book was entitled, The Legends and Prophecies of The Gryffindor Family.

"Oh, no Harry haven't you heard that before?"

"Yeah, with Tom Riddle," Cassandra winked at him and slowly nodded his head. Then it hit him... "That's it! Tom Riddle has Ginny!" Cassandra nodded at him again. "But, how did you know...and how did you know to help me?"

Cassie giggled, "But, didn't Ginny tell you." Harry shook his head no. "Ginny didn't tell any of you, she turned to Adora and saw Bridget. "Oh, yes the time is right. So I'm guessing she forgot to tell you, well all of you will know. Anytime you in any need of help I'm here just call me name, _'Cassie_.' Welcome to the family Bridget, glad you finally know." Bridget didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

"But, if Ginny's with You-Know-Who...why are you here?" Fred asked.

"To come and help Harry go get her, so Harry grab this." Cassie handed Harry the diamond barrette that Harry had given to Ginny earlier this year. "It was mine when I was a young girl, Godric bought it for me."

"Harry, doesn't Ginny have that exact barrette?" Bridget asked Harry, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, I've seen her were it a few times, and I've seen it in our room. Wait a minute wasn't she wearing it tonight?"

Cassie nodded, "Ginny called for my help and gave me the barrette that Godric had given me, and that Harry had found in the family safe and given her. Ginny told me to bring it back to Harry."

"She...she's n-not dead is she?" Harry said afraid of the answer.

Cassie's face hardened, "No, but Harry their torturing her really bad." Cassie took Harry's wand out of his hand and tapped the barrette once. "Here Harry, grab the barrette and it will take you to where Ginny is at."

Harry stepped forward to Cassie took his wand and pocketed it, and took a hold of Ginny's barrette. Then felt a familiar tug from his navel and left Dumbledore's office.


	52. Changes For Better or For Worse

A.N./WARNING! HARSH LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER, sorry had to make it to go w/this chappie! But, I've had one of my best guy friends pass away and I'm half way here. I'm numb inside . So I'm dedicating this chapter to him. To Patrick Wayne Bishop, may he rest in peace: 03-29-85 to 11-29-03! Say no to drugs, if Pat hadn't...he would still be here.  
S.M.

* * *

**Chapter 52  
**  
They all looked around to see that Harry had left, Ron started laughing like a mad man.

"Ron, what in bloody hell are you laughing at?" George said beating his little brother upside his head. "Our little sister is gone and Harry has headed to where ever You-Know-Who has her."

"Of course I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing because you can leave Hogwarts through a Port-Key." Ron turned to Adora, "Your precious Hogwarts, A History, was wrong!"

"Um, Ron. It never said you couldn't leave by Portkey, I mean look what happened to Harry and Cedric, remember?" Ron's ears reddened as he began to feel utterly stupid.

Cassandra Sage Gryffindor still sat there smiling at the children, "Well, if you need me just call for Cassie." Cassie winked at Susan and Bridget before she left.

"What a dunderhead," Fred said shaking his head, before Adora smacked him. "What!"

"She's not a dunderhead, she's brilliant. I just hope she's right and Harry's not to late."

Draco went to the Three Broomsticks and glanced at his watch, it was only thirty minutes after ten, and he said he wouldn't be back until about midnight or later. Even though his father wasn't at home, and his father was at the Dark Lord's as he had kidnapped Ginny Weasley, it wasn't like his father would see him home. Catarina, his father's mistress, did make it a habit of sneaking in Draco's room to find things that his father didn't know. Catarina didn't know that one of the shelves in Draco's room came out, and that's where all the letters from Susan were kept. If Draco did return home early, Catarina would defiantly see, and tell his father which would make him begin to think. As Draco, went up to the bar and got himself a Butterbeer and sat down with his back to the door, he began to think of that magical night. Even though he had no clue what was going to happen with Susan and himself, at least they had had tonight. Draco was just embarking on how beautiful she looked when a too familiar face sat down beside him.

"So you betrayed Lucius and my father's orders for you to stay home and away from the Hogwarts Ball." Autumn Lewis said running a finger down his face and arm, sending nothing but anger inside Draco. "Well since the ball got caught off early, maybe we could go to the Leaky Cauldron and get us a room." Autumn said winking at Draco which only made his blood boil even more.

Draco smiled at Autumn, what a nasty slut she was. "As a matter of fact," Draco looked down at himself good thing he'd magicked his clothes back to his normal and out of his Romeo outfit. "I've been in Diagon Alley all night, but just now came here at The Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer."

"Really," Autumn said with sarcasm. "Then who was that dashing blond boy with his hair slicked back, with your precious Susan? Why would you just decide to come and get a Butterbeer from here, when you could of gotten one from The Leaky Cauldron?" Autumn smiled, she really had him stuck.

"You see, Autumn. I have no clue who Potter went with, and don't really give a damn. Father said I cannot have anything to do with her, and what kind of a son would I be to disobey my father's orders? As for me not getting a butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron, you know as well as I do the one's here are cheaper, and this place is more less noisy than the Leaky Cauldron except on Hogwarts Weekends." Draco looked at Autumn and she thought for a moment and took the bait!

"Well, well Draco. What a fine Death Eater you will make," Autumn slid toward Draco about to kiss him when she felt him move back. "Too good for me now? Not that you have gotten a good shag?"

Draco was disgusted he never meant to shag Autumn. Draco was way to intoxicated when it happened. "Look Autumn, I don't remember that night except arriving there and leaving early morning. I had a lot to drink, and I know that's not a good excuse. Besides, I bet you and Crabbe have had shagged numerous times tonight, and Crabbe might take my old trash out but I don't take his out." Before Autumn could respond Draco Flooed home.

Arabella and Sirius sat on the floor of Arabella's home, just a few blocks away from her horrid sister's house. They were picking out flowers, and the perfect place to get married. In two quick months they'd be married. Arabella had been so happy, but when she looked at poor little David Diggory playing with his little toys. Having no clue in the world that baby David had lost so much family, and most likely his mother was dead. David did not have a godmother or godfather, so it only worried Arabella what would happen to the baby she had gotten so close to. Sirius knew quite well that Arabella not only wanted to raise little David if something bad did happen to Cho, but to raise David with their little bun that was slowly rising in it's oven, and as if she knew what Sirius was talking about Arabella rubbed the tummy that wasn't showing it's bun yet.

David was about to be six months, and Arabella's family was about to come home. Sirius and Arabella were thinking of getting a new place. Yes there were three bedrooms in the house, Harry's, Susan and Adora's, and Sirius and Arabella's...but what about the new baby and David? Here lately David had been sharing Arabella and Sirius's room, but they couldn't for much longer.

"Do you think," Sirius spoke up to break the silence between the both of them. "That if this Professor is Adora's father, what will happen to Harry, Bridget, and Susan?"

"Well they would stay with us, as we are their godparents, but if they didn't want to we can't make them. Like Bridget, she's known this man forever so she mostly likely will not move in with us. I'm certain Harry and Susan will."

"And Adora?"

"Well," Arabella began watching David with a mother's sharp eye. "Adora would probably want to spend sometime with him to get to know him."

"Bella, where are we going to put David?"

Arabella smiled at her wonderful fiancée', "Looks like it's time for you to magic a new bedroom in here isn't it?"

When Harry arrived at the place that he had to be taken, this site was very familiar. This site still haunted Harry's nightmares, they were in the Graveyard that Cedric Diggory had been killed at a year ago. All he saw was his beautiful angel tied to a tombstone, as he had been a year ago. Ginny was pale, and Harry knew she was scared by the way her eyes didn't sparkle, but Ginny didn't show that she was scared by her face. Ginny held herself strong, and that was one of the million things Harry loved about her. Harry couldn't show that Ginny was a weakness to Voldemort, this was the second time that he'd used Ginny as a way to get to Harry, and Harry wouldn't permit it again. Harry knew as a way to keep Ginny safe, although he hated the idea of this he would have to break up with her.

Ginny looked up as if she felt his presence and she looked scared to see him there, "Harry!" Ginny pleaded, "You must leave it's a trick. Voldemort's going to try to kill you."

Harry wasn't looking at Ginny, he was looking at the body that was lying at Ginny's feet, the dead cold body that was lying there, eyes wide open in terror.

"So, Potter." Autumn Lewis spat at him and Harry turned around to see someone he didn't expect. "I saw you glance at her." Autumn laughed that cold laugh that also belonged to her father, "I see you've met my first kill. She was all too easy, but your little fiancée' will be second, and you my third."

"Where's Voldemort? Does Voldemort have to have his little baby do all his dirty work now? Old man getting to old to handle _The-Boy-Who-Lived_?" Harry read her emotions like he could read all the lines in his hand, and Harry had set off a line in Autumn.

"Silence! Dirty Blood, filthy nasty blood."

Harry chuckled at her, "Dear, dear Autumn. You know your not all pureblood as your fathers lies to you, you are one quarter muggle. Yes Autumn dearest, I can read everything you are thinking at the moment you are. Why you might wonder? No not Occulemency, but something stronger than that. The good in me versus the evil in you. Oh, yes. I'm sorry to say Autumn, you are correct you are pregnant. With who's baby, I have no clue. How many guys are you shagging now?"

'_Harry, don't press her buttons. Autumn is pregnant, yes I caught that too, but pregnant women have very racing hormones_.' Ginny told him telepathically.

"Fuck you Potter. You and your mud-blood loving whore! That's fine I wanted to get knocked up, and this way Slytherin has a new heir on the way. We will over power your nasty Gryffindor blood," as Autumn said that Voldemort showed up and Autumn disappeared.

"My, my if it isn't baby Potter. Are you back to save your little woman, I tell you women are the devil. Why on Merlin's beard would you propose to this ugly little child when you are fifteen. But, then again you are your mother and father's son." Harry raised his wand to disarm Voldemort, but before he knew what happened he was at the tombstone that Ginny was tied to, grabbed Ginny and dead girl's arm and touched Ginny's hair clip, and they were on back to Dumbledore's office.

Draco Malfoy laid in his bed, tonight had been wonderful, spending it with Susan, before his father took Ginny Weasley away and trashed the rest of the night. The way that Draco left Autumn speechless was just awesome. Even though Draco Malfoy did hate Harry Potter and much disliked Ginny Weasley, he only hoped that Potter was there in time to save Weasley. Weasley seemed to mean as much to Potter as Susan meant to him. If Harry didn't watch out, though, he wouldn't have Ginny too much longer. Voldemort had picked up on that Ginny and Harry had something different from puppy love.

"What are you doing home so early?" Catarina spat at him, how much she hated Draco, and couldn't wait till he was back at Hogwarts graduated and gone.

"Tom was working at The Leaky Cauldron, so I wasn't able to get shitty faced so I came home. What is it any of your damn business? You are not my mother, in case you haven't heard yet my father killed my mother!"

"Well, little Draco." Catarina smirked at him, "I'll get my way, marry your father, become wealthy and get your nasty ass out of here."

"Good I'm ready to leave."

When Harry looked up and that he to see Fred, George, Ron, Adora, Bridget, Susan, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Arabella, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and of course Dumbledore himself.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled out, "Is that!"

"Lord have mercy!" Arabella shouted as Ron paused, "She's dead! Oh Merlin! Cho Chang is dead!"

Cho Chang lied as a lifeless body on the floor of Dumbledore's office. Arabella clutched David to her side as she began to cry knowing that little David never would know his mother, this was horrible.

"Dumbledore, what will happen to David! I can't let him go now, not after how much I've looked after him."

"Bella that is out of my..."

"Actually," Ginny interrupted. "When I got there Cho hadn't died yet, Autumn walked off and it was only she and I. Cho asked me who had her baby and who was raising him, and I told him that Sirius and Arabella were. Cho smiled and asked me as her dying wish that I make sure that they raise him, that was if they wanted to, and I assured her that they did. Cho told me of the night that Autumn took her, Cho has been hidden in Autumn's closet. No food, no water, no bathroom. Cho was dying slowly and it killed me to see it and then out of nowhere Autumn '_Avada Kedavra_' her, and she laid motionless in front of me. Autumn left again and Cassie appeared to me, took my clip out of my hair and said she'd get Harry. Five minutes later Harry showed up, and twenty minutes later we arrived back here with Cho's lifeless body."

The next day Dumbledore addressed the school of the news that had all come in that horrible and tragic night. Told them that Cho Chang had died at the hands of Autumn Lewis, Voldemort's heir. That Arabella Evans and Minister of Magic Sirius Black would be raising little Cedric David Diggory Jr., for Cho, Cedric, and their family, but most of all of little David. Dumbledore also announced that Professor Dunn was actually Professor Anthony Potter, grandfather to Harry, Susan, and Bridget, father to Adora. Anthony Potter would not be coming back to Hogwarts, but would become Sirius's Assistant Minister of Magic, since Cho Chang's father was dead, and he had been the last one. The students left that night because of all the happening at Hogwarts.

Adora was going to spend most of the holidays with her father, until Harry and Susan's birthday. Then she was to join Harry, Susan, and Bridget at Arabella's until the Wedding. After the wedding they were all to go to Anthony's until, August twenty-first then they were to spend the rest of the time with the Weasleys.

On the way back home, Ron and Adora stayed in the Prefect Compartment. Bridget was with her friends telling them all her new story, she wasn't so close to her family yet and she had distanced herself from Ginny. Harry and Ginny were in their own compartment talking.

"Harry, " Ginny said tears that had streaked her face, dried and were still running. "I understand, completely. I don't want to put you in anymore danger with Voldemort."

Harry shook his head, Ginny wasn't getting this right. "Ginny, love, please." Ginny began sobbing hard again, and Harry pulled her to his chest. "Please, please listen to me," Ginny nodded in his chest. "I don't give a damn about me, okay? I love you more than life it's self. **I DO WANT TO MARRY YOU**, but Voldemort keeps using you to get to me. I cannot put you threw that, and I don't want to see you hurt." Ginny nodded and began to take off the beautiful Engagement and Promise Rings Harry had given her. "What are you doing with my mother's rings?"

"Giving them back," Ginny sniffled.

"Love, no." Harry began to cry with Ginny. "We are still going to get married, but I can't have you in the spotlight. Keep the rings, **WE WILL GET MARRIED**, okay?" Ginny nodded and didn't mess with it. "Look, I'll talk to you this summer, and if nothing happens this summer. When I get back to your house we'll get back together, that is if you will wait for me."

"Love," Ginny said beginning to cry again. "I'll wait on you forever." The train stopped and they got on the platform and went their separate ways.

Harry looked back, and got a Second Glance at his angel, and it pained him so much not to see Ginny look back at him. Harry turned back around and went on his way.

Two seconds later, Ginny looked back to get a Second Glance at her only true love, and it broke her heart to not have those beautiful brilliant green eyes staring back at her.

* * *

_A.N./ Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my first fan fic! I'm doing a saga. T he second piece to this, Harry's 6th year. The Sequel will be called, "It's A Beautiful Life." Thank you so much for reading the 1st part of my saga! The sequel is up and ready...so keep on reading!  
S.M._


End file.
